(Un)Committed
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Ada namamu di seluruh ruang di hatiku, menyita semua tempat dan tertutup untuk siapapun yang ingin memasukinya. Meski begitu, aku pernah menorehkan luka di hatimu, masih adakah namaku di sudut hatimu? Kini, kau begitu berarti dalam hidupku, namun masih berartikah aku untukmu, Kim Jaejoong?. YAOI/YUNJAE/SEQUEL UNCOMMITTED/DLDR/EPILOG UP!
1. Chapter 1

**(UN)COMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **DLDR!** No Bashing!

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Bagaimana rasanya memendam cinta dari sekian jarak tanpa ada rengkuhan nyata?'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Junsu menghela nafas saat ia berada di depan sebuah pintu yang berukuran cukup besar, itu adalah pintu ruangan sajangnimnya. Jung Yunho.

Namja imut itu mengetuk pintu dan mendapati balasan dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Junsu pun membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya dengan berbagai tumpukkan dokumen disana-sini, pria tampan itu terlihat tengah memeriksa salah satu dokumen perusahaan.

"Sajangnim, ini adalah laporan keuangan bulan ini," ucap Junsu sambil menyodorkan dokumen ditangannya.

"Simpan saja nanti kuperiksa," ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Junsu meringis dan menatap sendu Yunho meski begitu ia tetap menaruh dokumen itu di meja kerja Yunho yang sudah penuh sesak itu.

"Hyung sudah makan siang?" tanya Junsu, namun Yunho diam bergeming.

Junsu mendesah pendek dan memutuskan kembali bertanya. "Hyung sudah makan siang? Tolong jawab aku hyung."

Yunho sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya tetapi ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sudah Junsu, jangan terlalu cemaskan aku. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diingatkan untuk makan. Aku tadi makan dengan bulgogi, talguksu, kimchi dan pajeon, kau puas?" ucap Yunho kesal, tentu saja itu karena ia harus melaporkan hal tersebut hampir setiap hari pada Junsu kalau tidak Junsu akan terus merong-rongnya. Demi tuhan, ia bosan!

"Araseo, kalau begitu aku permisi keluar dulu." Kini Junsu dapat bernafas lega. ia harus memastikan Yunho makan dengan benar, semenjak saat itu Yunho selalu melewatkan makannya dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berinteraksi dengan pekerjaannya, akibatnya Yunho harus bolak-balik rumah sakit karena lambungnya bermasalah.

Semenjak saat itu, semuanya berubah.

Semenjak 3 tahun lalu.

Saat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya...

Yunho, ia menerima hukumannya atas keegoisannya dan juga kebodohannya dulu. Pria itu telah merasakan penderitaannnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Pasca kepergiaan Jaejoong, seluruh waktu Yunho kini hampir 100% ia curahkan untuk pekerjaannya. Setiap hari ia habiskan waktunya di kantor, pergi pagi dan pulang malam sekali begitu pulang ia langsung tidur besoknya ia melakukan hal yang sama. kalaupun tidak ada pekerjaan Yunho akan memaksa Junsu untuk segera memberinya pekerjaan yang lain.

Apapun ia lakukan.

Hanya untuk mengacuhkan sosok yang kini telah menempati seluruh ruang dihatinya.

Sosok yang telah ia sakiti.

Sosok yang akan membuatnya bahagia sekaligus terluka di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kim Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Jung Yunho tanpa keberadaan si cantik itu disisinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hatinya yang merana begitu amat mengenaskan.

Semua itu hanya karena Kim Jaejoong.

Tahun pertama setelah kepergian Jaejoong, ia sudah seperti orang gila, hidupnya berantakan seperti ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjalani hidup jika tidak ada Jaejoong di sampingnya. Yunho jarang tidur, tidak pernah masuk kantor selama hampir 2 minggu, tidak makan dengan teratur, mabuk, terkadang ia selalu terlihat melamun namun kemudian ia mengamuk seperti kesetanan dan membanting barang apapun yang ada didepannya, beberapa detik selanjutnya ia kembali melamun lalu kembali mengamuk. Akhirnya , ibunya yang tinggal jauh di Gwangju sana memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama putranya yang sudah sangat memperihatinkan itu.

Tahun kedua, Yunho kembali menata hidupnya yang telah remuk redam itu secara pelan-pelan meski ia harus selalu diawasi oleh sang ibu dan juga Junsu. Walaupun begitu, diam-diam nyonya Jung selalu melihat Yunho masih suka melamun atau menangis malam-malam sambil menatap bingkai foto Jaejoong.

Tahun ketiga, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, terlihatnya, tapi tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja didalam. Lubang yang menganga lebar di hati pria bermata rubah itu tidak akan pernah bisa tertutup sempurna. Yunho menyimpan lukanya dengan baik.

3 tahun itu menjadi gilirannya Yunho untuk merasakan apa itu penderitaan dan tersiksa, seolah menggantikan Jaejoong. Tiap hari ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesakitan, mengukur sejauh mana kepedihannya, menghitung berapa lapis jiwanya yang telah terkelupas dan menjumlah berapa kali hatinya disayat dan ditusuk.

Ia bertanya, apa masih belum cukupkah hukumannya?

"Jaejoong-ah," lirih Yunho pelan saat pria tampan sang direktur itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah di sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jutaan bisikan rindu saling berdecitan ditelinganya, mengumandangkan nama namja cantik itu berkali-kali hingga ia sanggup bertahan jika telinganya berdarah dan bernanah sekalipun.

Sepi.

Rindu.

Begitu dua kata itu sanggup mengambil nafasnya tiap detik lalu membunuhnya secara perlahan, bahkan ia sanggup mati jika alasan kematiannya adalah karena malaikat cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Sebenarnya kalaupun ia mau, ia bisa saja menemukan Jaejoong toh ia tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong, namun apa ia bisa semudah itu bertemu dengan Jaejoong? Apa yang akan ia katakan jika ia berhasil menemukan Jaejoong?

Kemudian air mata pun kembali jatuh dari sepasang mata rubah itu. Lagi-lagi perih dihatinya kembali membuatnya ngilu. Ah Tuhan, apakah sampai akhir hidupnya ia akan terus seperti ini? Kapan ini akan berakhir? Apa ia sanggup melupakan Jaejoong? Jika ia meminta maaf, apa Jaejoong akan memaafkannya? Apa ia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi? Apa ia mampu menatap mata Jaejoong saat mereka bertemu nanti? Apa reaksi Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu bertemu dengannya? Apa Jaejoong akan membencinya? Apa Jaejoong sudah melupakannya?

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju unit apartemennya, apartemen yang masih sama dengan yang ditinggalinya bersama Jaejoong dulu, apartemen yang banyak meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangannya bersama namja cantik itu.

Namja tampan itu menekan angka 2606 pada password apartemennya, password yang juga masih sama dengan password yang ia gunakan saat bersama Jaejoong dulu, angka yang merupakan gabungan dari tanggal lahir mereka.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu, gurat-gurat lelah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hari ini pun ia lembur, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Ia terlihat melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya dengan suara lemah, ia melempar tas kerjanya ke sembarang tempat sambil berjalan menuju dapur, mengacuhkan keadaan apartemennya yang sangat kacau balau seperti habis diterjang badai itu. Banyak barang-barang yang tidak berada di tempatnya, bekas kaleng bir dimana-mana, piring kotor menumpuk, plastik-plastik bekas snack berserakan dan juga pakaian kotor bertebaran. Ckckckck.

"Mianhae, hari ini aku lembur lagi. Ada banyak tumpukan dokumen yang harus kukerjakan," ucapnya lagi entah pada siapa, jelas-jelas apartemen itu kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang disana.

Yunho lalu membuka lemari es dan mengambil air dingin untuk ia minum. "Ania, aku sudah makan, jangan khawatir. Tadi aku makan bersama Junsu di restoran depan kantor, kau tahu kan?" sambungnya lagi setelah ia menghabiskan setengah botol air minum.

"Aku tahu, nanti akan kusuruh Kang ahjumma untuk membersihkannya. Aku sibuk, jadi aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkan apartemen. Araseo... araseo berhentilah mengomel."

Setelah itu kini Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Tidak usah siapkan air hangat, aku benar-benar lelah jadi aku ingin langsung tidur saja." Lagi-lagi Yunho bicara sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin saat ini dimata dan bayangannya ada seseorang yang bersamanya. Seseorang... mungkinkah Jaejoong?

Yunho pun memasuki kamarnya dan kembali melemparkan dasinya ke sembarang tempat kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Namja bermata rubah itu mulai memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam. "Hari ini pun aku merindukanmu. Jalja Jaejoong-ah... Saranghae." Yunho pun tidur dengan senyum menghias bibirnya juga... air mata yang mengalir dari mata rubah yang terpejam itu.

.

.

.

New York, USA.

Pagi hari cerah khas kota New York di penthouse mewah itu disambut oleh suara derap langkah kaki yang menggema, menuruni tangga dengan begitu terburu-buru sambil membenarkan letak dasi juga jasnya yang belum sepenuhnya rapi.

" _Morrrnnniiinngggg!"_ pekik namja cantik itu dengan suara manisnya yang begitu terdengar bersemangat dilengkapi dengan senyum lembar yang menghiasi wajah cantik pria menawan itu.

Dua orang yang menyambut pagi sang namja cantik di ruang makan itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya, setelah ini mereka menjamin bahwa hari ini akan begitu cerah secerah senyuman si namja cantik yang tersenyum riang itu.

"Pagi tuan muda," ada Yoochun disana yang sedang mengenakan apron dan menyiapkan sarapan ala Amerika keahliannya –tentu saja karena itu mudah, hanya tinggal memanggang roti di toaster, menggoreng telur, sosis, kentang dan juga segelas susu-

"Pagi Jaejoongie, tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kim Hyunjoong yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya sambil membaca _New York Times_ di kursi tempat biasa ia duduk.

Namja cantik alias Jaejoong itu mengecup pipi sang ayah sebelum duduk di kursinya.

Jaejoong memicingkan mata pada ayahnya. "Appa sedang menyindirku karena aku terlambat bangun dan lupa membuatkan sarapan, 'kan?"

Hyunjoong tertawa dan melipat korannya lalu menaruhnya di meja. "Tentu saja tidak Joongie, meskipun appa ingin makan sarapanmu tapi _American breakfast_ ala Yoochun juga tidak buruk."

"Kalau begitu appa bisa menikmati sarapan ala Yoochun setiap hari dan aku tidak perlu lagi membuatkan appa sarapan, _deal?_ " ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Oh no no_ , masakanmu tetap yang terbaik Joongie. Jadi jangan poutkan lagi bibirmu dan habiskan sarapanmu." Jaejoong pun mendecih sementara dalam hatinya ia berbunga di puji seperti itu oleh sang appa.

Bagaimana dengan Yoochun? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

Begitulah suasana pagi keluarga Kim –dan Yoochun tentu saja- di penthouse mewah mereka di Manhattan, riang dan ceria. Tentu saja itu karena putra semata wayang Kim Hyunjoong itu selalu menyambut pagi ayahnya dan juga Yoochun dengan senyuman hangatnya yang mampu menyinari dunia.

Baik Hyunjoong maupun Yoochun, mereka tidak menyangka satu tahun Jaejoong tinggal bersama mereka ternyata mampu membuat pribadi Jaejoong yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat kalem dan tenang menjadi begitu periang dan ceria, tentu saja itu membuat Kim Hyunjoong bahagia bukan main.

Kini sudah 3 tahun semenjak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal bersama ayahnya ke New York. Hyunjoong merasa hidupnya lengkap, ia bahagia dan ia bersyukur putranya mau menerimanya kembali dan memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu kemudian ia akan dengan suka cita melimpahkan seluruh kasih sayang dan cintanya kepada anaknya tercinta.

Ia merasa beruntung mempunyai putra menakjubkan seperti Jaejoong, putra tampannya –sekaligus cantik- itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum hampir setiap hari, Jaejoong membuatnya bangga dengan berhasil masuk _Columbia University_ jurusan bisnis manajemen, lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan meraih gelar master dengan mengesankan, tidak sampai disitu Jaejoong juga tak pernah mengecewakannya di perusahaan, kinerja putranya dinilai sangat baik dan memuaskan. Bahagianya sempurna.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hampir seharian, Jaejoong kini terlihat meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk, ia melakukan olahraga kecil untuk melemaskan kembali otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Jaejoong memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahannya dan memandang lanskap kota New York dari gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Hari semakin gelap sementara matahari kembali menyusup ke peraduannya, menyerahkan tugasnya pada bulan untuk menerangi dunia dari gelap malam.

Saat ini pikiran Jaejoong tengah melayang-layang, ia berdiri diam dengan pandangan kosong seperti arwahnya berada di alam bagian mana. Melamun, lagi.

Sampai-sampai Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengingatkannya waktu pulang pun namja cantik itu sama sekali tak sadar. Yoochun menghela nafas sambil menggeleng. Sudah sering kali Yoochun memergoki tuan mudanya itu tengah melamun dan ia tahu apa yang sedang Jaejoong lamunkan itu, ia tahu.

"Melamun lagi tuan muda?" suara Yoochun memecah keheningan dan menarik kembali Jaejoong ke alam sadarnya, namja cantik itu sedikit terperanjat sebelum menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoochun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan muda jika kita sedang berdua," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali ke kursinya.

Yoochun acuh dengan perkataan Jaejoong dan memilih kembali bertanya tentang topiknya semula, melamunnya Jaejoong. "Jadi? Memikirkannya lagi Jaejoongie?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini tanpa embel-embel tuan muda.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang, Yoochun selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, apa pria itu cenayang?

"Jika kau tahu jawabannya, kenapa kau malah selalu bertanya padaku? Itu sangat retoris Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya diam-diam. "Oh ayolah Jaejoongie, sampai kapan kau akan terus terjebak dengan masa lalumu itu? kalau kau memang begitu memikirkannya dan merindukannya, telpon dan temui dia, jika kau ingin melupakannya jangan terus dipikirkan, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan otakmu." Yah beginilah Yoochun jika sedang berdua dengan Jaejoong, ia akan menjelma menjadi seorang sahabat yang cerewet sekaligus pengertian.

Oh iya, sekarang Yoochun sudah beralih pekerjaan menjadi asisten Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri yang memilihnya dan membiarkan ayahnya merekrut asisten baru yang bernama Choi Siwon. Namun, tidak seperti Yoochun yang memang ikut tinggal di penthouse keluarga Kim di Manhattan 5th Avenue, Siwon tinggal Manhattan 7th Avenue, masih dekat dengan penthouse keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidah. "Kau tidak mengerti, Yoochun-ah."

"Sudah kuduga, jawabanmu selalu saja sama."

"Begitu juga dengan responmu." Jaejoong tertawa sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah, jangan debat terus soal masalahku ini, aku ingin cepat pulang." Jaejoong pun mulai memberesi barang-barangnya dan memakai jasnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pulang.

Baiklah, bagaimana Yoochun bisa tahu? Tentu saja itu karena Jaejoong sendiri yang menceritakannya, Yoochun pernah menangkap basah Jaejoong yang sedang menangis sambil menggumamkan kata Yunho, meracau betapa namja cantik itu sebenarnya rindu pada namja tampan yang telah ia tinggalkan itu.

Awalnya Jaejoong enggan untuk menceritakan kisahnya yang menyedihkan itu namun Yoochun terus saja menerornya hingga akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengangkat bendera putih dan menceritakan semuanya, garis bawahi itu, semuanya.

Yunho. Tinggal –dan tidur- bersama. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hubungan tanpa komitmen dan ikatan. Cemburu yang membabi buta. Insiden tenggelam. Hubungan yang mendingin. Kencan pertama dan terakhir hingga pada perpisahan yang menyakitkan. See? Semuanya!

Yoochun pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa amarah dan kesalnya pada Yunho yang telah menyakiti tuan mudanya sedemikian rupa padahal hidup Jaejoong sudah cukup menderita sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yunho, ia bahkan mendeklarasikan sumpah balas dendam pada Yunho. Namun setelahnya, Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya itu karena ia tahu itu bukan haknya.

Hyunjoong selalu mengira bahwa Jaejoong selalu bahagia dengan senyum ceria nan riangnya itu, namun pria paruh baya itu tidak tahu bahwa dengan cara itulah Jaejoong menyembunyikan luka dihatinya, terlepas Jaejoong memang terobati dengan kehadiran ayahnya dan ia bersyukur karenanya, faktanya ia memang menikmati hidup barunya bersama sang appa disini, New York membuatnya sejenak melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya seolah ia tak pernah mengalami kejadian itu.

Masalah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, biar mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikannya, mereka yang memulai dan mereka pula yang harus mengakhiri, mereka yang menentukan bagaimana ending -yang takkan menjadi ending- dari kisah hidup mereka, mereka yang memilih apakah itu akan happy ending atau sad ending.

" _I'm hommeeeee_ ," lagi-lagi Jaejoong memekik begitu ia memasuki _penthouse_ -nya.

" _Welcome home son,"_ sambut Hyunjoong yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Eoh? Appa sudah pulang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi Hyunjoong dengan heran, tumben ayahnya pulang cepat bahkan ia sudah santai menonton tv.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Siwon muncul tiba-tiba dari kamar mandi dan ikut menyambutnya.

"Eoh? Siwon hyung juga ada disini?"

"Siwon bilang ia rindu masakanmu," jawab Hyunjoong yang kini sudah berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Jaejoong dari belakang. "Jadi _chef_ , menu apa yang akan kau masak untuk _dinner_ kali ini?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Hmmm... bagaimana kalau samgyetang, bulgogi, kimchi dan pajeon?"

Hyunjoong, Siwon dan Yoochun tersenyum lalu menjawab serentak. " _Perfec_ t!"

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa menunggu dan biarkan koki berbakat kalian ini yang mengerjakan tugas dan..."

"Jangan ganggu aku di wilayah kekuasaanku!" jawab mereka bertiga kembali dengan serempak, hapal dengan kalimat favorit Jaejoong tiap kali namja cantik itu hendak memasak. Ya, Jaejoong memang tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu hobinya itu –kecuali hmm... oleh seseorang mungkin-

Sebelum ia berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur, Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang lebih santai. Setelah selesai, ia kembali turun ke lantai dasar untuk segera menenggelamkan diri dengan kegemarannya itu.

Sementara itu 3 pria lainnya yang selalu mendamba masakan Jaejoong itu tengah berada di _living room._ Hyunjoong tengah fokus pada siaran _BBC News_ di televisi bersama Siwon dan Yoochun sibuk memainkan i-Padnya, entah mengecek pekerjaannya atau sedang bermain _game fruit ninja_.

Selama hampir satu jam mereka menunggu masakan Jaejoong jadi, terhitung masing-masing dari mereka sudah mulai meneror Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan seputar kapan masakannya akan jadi karena cacing-cacing di perut mereka sudah mulai melakukan aksi protes.

Hingga akhirnya.

"Tuan-tuan, masakan sudah siap!" oh betapa bersyukurnya mereka. Suara Jaejoong bagaikan oase dipadang pasir. Lihatlah mata-mata kelaparan itu, mereka tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menghambur ke ruang makan dan memburu kursinya masing-masing.

"Akhirnyaa... masakan Korea!" ucap Hyunjoong yang begitu girang melihat menu Korea yang tersaji dengan indah di depannya, ia jarang sekali makan masakan khas Korea, kalau perlu kalian tahu.

Reaksi serupa juga terjadi pada Siwon, pria tampan itu terlihat terpesona dengan hidangan dihadapannya itu. Yoochun? Dia mengagumi masakan Jaejoong dalam diam dan menjerit dalam hati bahwa ia ingin segera memasukkan makanan-makanan itu ke dalam perutnya.

Sementara Jaejoong? Pria cantik itu tengah tersenyum pongah, bangga dengan hasil mahakarya tangannya yang terampil. Kemampuan memasaknya memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, _'apa aku harus ikut kompetisi masak'_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ruang makan pun tiba-tiba hening dan hanya terdengar suara dentingan alat makan yang saling bersinggungan, tentu saja karena mereka makan dengan khidmat, menikmati setiap kelezatan rasa yang tercecap di lidah sekaligus bersyukur mereka masih dapat makan makanan seenak itu.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Hyunjoong, pria paling tua disana memecah kesunyian itu.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ini," ucapnya, namun diantara ketiga pemuda didepan Hyunjoong hanya Jaejoong yang menoleh sementara Siwon dan Yoochun tetap memakan makanan mereka.

"Mwonde appa?"

"Minggu depan atau paling lambat dua minggu lagi kita akan pulang ke Seoul." Seperti ada gelegar petir di telinga Jaejoong.

Uhuk

Uhuk

Suara batuk terdengar nyaring saat Hyunjoong baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jaejoong tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Joongie?" ucap Hyunjoong menatap khawatir Jaejoong, untung saja Yoochun langsung tanggap dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong dan Siwon yang menyodorkan air minum.

Setelah batuk-batuknya reda, Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya menanggapi ucapan ayahnya. "Pulang? Ke Seoul? Berapa lama? Kita?" deretan pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang masih belum menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

"Benar, kita akan pulang ke Korea. Kau, aku, Yoochun dan Siwon juga ikut. Kita pulang untuk selamanya." Semakin lebar saja mata Jaejoong, ah tidak tidak, Tuhan, tolong katakan bahwa ia salah dengar.

"Mwo? Selamanya?" Hyunjoong mengangguk antusias.

"Kantor cabang New York sekarang sudah stabil, kita sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal disini, akan ada Yoohwan adik Yoochun yang akan mengurus perusahaan, kita bisa percaya dia. appa rindu Korea Joongie, apa kau tidak rindu? Appa ingin tinggal di negeri kelahiran kita. Ah kita akan tinggal di rumah utama dan appa tidak akan kesepian lagi karena akan ada kau nanti yang akan menemani appa," ucap Hyunjoong panjang lebar tentunya dengan senyum yang lebar pula dan pria paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah keruh begitu juga Yoochun yang menatap cemas kearah tuan mudanya.

Astaga, astaga, dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan. Kepala Jaejoong pening memikirkan skenario yang akan terjadi jika ia benar akan pulang ke Korea,

Pulang ke Korea? Selamanya? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Menurut Jaejoong, itu adalah gagasan yang buruk.

Pulang ke Korea sama artinya ia harus siap membuka masa lalunya yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam.

Pulang ke Korea sama artinya ia harus siap membuka rasa sakitnya.

Pulang ke Korea sama artinya ia harus siap bertemu dengan namja itu.

Apa ia sanggup?

Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

Karena saya sayang sekali dengan readernim, saya bela-belain bikin prolog sama chapter 1, ini sudah di update yaa readernim-deul ^^ mianhae kalau masih ada typo-typo.

Oh iya, puisi yang ada di prolog kemarin itu dari sudut pandangnya Yunho.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu-nunggu sequel ini, saya benar-benar terharu ternyata banyak yang suka sama ff saya meski ff saya banyak kekurangannya, khamsahamnida readernim *deep bow*

Terima kasih juga untuk yang review kemarin di prolog, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review dan menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu disini, meskipun begitu saya selalu baca review kalian malah selalu di ulang-ulang karena review kalian sangat-sangat sangat saaanngaaaattttt berharga, terima kasih sekali lagi readernim *deep bow*

Saya update untuk kembali menghilang ya, buat yang baca dan menunggu ff saya yang lain mohon bersabar ya, meski nggak tahu itu kapan tapi saya pasti update kok hehehe mohon pengertiannya ya ^^

Review juseyooo ^^v

See you next chap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**(UN)COMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **DLDR!** No Bashing!

Note: huruf miring=flashback.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Mencintaimu membuatku rela melucuti satu-persatu kebahagiaanku'**_

 **.**

Ia berjalan anggun dan elegan, meskipun pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat sederhana namun kesan mewah dan berkelas tetap melekat dalam dirinya. Adalah Jung Sooyeon, ibu dari Jung Yunho.

Pagi-pagi sekali yeoja paruh baya itu mengunjungi apartemen putranya dan ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat menyaksikan bibi Kang sudah lebih dulu datang dan tengah sibuk membersihkan apartemen anaknya yang terlihat seperti telah mengalami kerusuhan.

"Nyonya, anda sudah datang?" ucap bibi Kang sambil membawa keranjang pakaian kotor milik Yunho.

Sooyeon hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapinya dan balik mengajukan pertanyaan. "Yunho masih belum bangun?"

"Belum nyonya," jawab bibi Kang. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu untuk mencuci baju tuan muda," Sooyeon hanya mengangguk.

Nyonya Jung itu berjalan ke arah dapur dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tumpukan piring kotor di washtable dan bungkus serta kaleng makanan berceceran dimana-mana. Sooyeon meraih apron bermotif hello kitty yang tergantung disana, memakainya lalu mulai membereskan kekacauan itu sebelum si beruang besar terbangun.

Dapur selesai. Kini Sooyeon bergegas menuju kamar Yunho dan menyerahkan sisa pekerjaan yang lain pada bibi Kang, perlahan-lahan apartemen itu sudah mulai terlihat layak pakai lagi.

Hal pertama yang Sooyeon lakukan ketika memasuki kamar putranya adalah menghela nafas. Jung Yunho, putranya yang berumur 28 tahun sekaligus CEO sebuah perusahaan besar itu tertidur memeluk boneka gajah besar dengan mulut terbuka dan juga jas yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, bukan hanya itu lihatlah kamarnya yang tak kalah kacau. Lagi-lagi Sooyeon menggeleng.

Sooyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur Yunho dan mengusap kepala Yunho dengan lembut, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut kamar Yunho dan menatap sendu foto seorang namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan begitu manis terpajang pada dinding dalam sebuah figura berukuran besar diatas tempat tidur Yunho.

Perhatiannya kembali pada putranya dan mengguncang tubuh Yunho. "Yunho, bangun."

Yunho menggeliat, ia justru merubah posisi tidurnya dengan pindah kepangkuan Sooyeon dan memeluk perut ibunya. "Jaejoong-ah," gumamnya.

'Kau pasti sulit melupakannya' Sooyeon tersenyum teduh, ia kemudian mencubit pipi Yunho dengan keras sampai putranya terlonjak dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Bangun, pemalas!"

"Eomma! Astaga!" Yunho menggerutu sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit dengan kesal.

Sooyeon berdiri dan memberikan perintah. "Cepat bangun dan mandi!"

Yunho hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Menyeret kakinya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar.

Dengan menghilangnya Yunho dibalik kamar mandi dan tahu kebiasaan puta satunya-satunya itu akan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dari 1 jam didalam kamar mandi, Sooyeon pun kembali berurusan dengan kekacauan di kamar Yunho yang perlu ia bereskan.

Setiap akhir pekan, Sooyeon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke Seoul menjenguk Yunho, mengecek keadaan putranya sekaligus membantu bibi Kang yang juga selalu datang tiap akhir pekan untuk membersihkan apartemen Yunho yang selalu berantakan.

Kebiasaan Sooyeon ini dimulai 3 tahun lalu. Dulu, biasanya Yunho yang akan mengunjunginya setiap akhir pekan ke Gwangju, tempat tinggalnya sekarang namun kini gantian ia yang menengok putranya.

Andai saja kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang membuatnya menyaksikan betapa mengenaskannya keadaan Yunho saat itu tidak terjadi, mungkin Sooyeon tidak akan ada disini. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan mengerikan itu masih segar berkelebatan dalam benak Sooyeon.

 _Perasaan Sooyeon campur aduk saat ia sudah keluar dari lift dan berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju unit apartemen Yunho. Tumben-tumbennya Yunho tidak melakukan kunjungan rutinnya ke Gwangju tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Sooyeon sudah mencoba untuk menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan berkali-kali pada Yunho namun tak ada respon satu pun. Ia cemas, takut sesuatu terjadi pada putra kesayangannya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil penerbangan dari Gwangju menuju Seoul._

" _Junsu?" panggilnya ketika ia melihat Junsu, sekertaris Yunho berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Yunho._

" _Eomonim," sahut namja imut itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya melukiskan kekhawatiran yang kentara, Seooyeon bisa tahu itu karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama._

" _Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho? Anak itu susah sekali dihubungi, aku khawatir sekali makanya langsung pergi kesini."_

 _Junsu menghela nafas sambil menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu eomonim, Yunho tidak masuk kerja dan usahaku menghubunginya pun tak ada hasil sama sekali, aku juga kesini untuk memastikan keadaannya."_

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk." Junsu mengangguk dan menekan tombol password apartemen Yunho yang ia ketahui._

 _Begitu mereka berdua masuk kedalam, ekspresi mereka kurang lebih sama yakni mata yang melebar dan juga mulut yang menganga, bagaimana tidak? Keadaan apartemen itu begitu hancur sehancur-hancurnya._

 _Pecahan kaca dan beling bertebaran dimana-mana. Kain gorden yang robek tak berbentuk. Kursi dan meja terbalik. Lampu duduk yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Buku-buku berserakan. Bahkan nyaris tak ada celah bagi mereka hanya untuk sekedar melangkahkan kaki._

 _Sooyeon hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga Tuhan, apa yang terjadi disini? Apa apartemen Yunho baru saja dijadikan sebagai medan perang dunia ke-3?_

" _Hyung!" suara Junsu kembali membuat Sooyeon tersadar, ia menghampiri Junsu yang sudah berada di balik sofa dan membuat Sooyeon kembali menahan nafas._

 _Yunho, putra tercintanya tengah terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Kaleng-kaleng bir dan botol-botol alkohol bergeletakan disekitarnya. Dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi Sooyeon mendekati putranya dan meraih Yunho dalam dekapannya sementara Junsu bertindak cepat dengan menelpon 119._

" _Adeul, Yunho-ya, Yunho-ya, bangun sayang ini eomma, ini eomma, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Sooyeon dengan suara bergetar, derai air matanya bertetesan di wajah Yunho yang terlihat mengenaskan. Terdapat cekungan di bawah matanya dan yang lebih membuat Sooyeon semakin hancur adalah terdapat darah yang mengering di punggung tangan dan telapak kaki Yunho._

 _Junsu miris melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak itu apalagi ketika ia melihat kondisi apartemen Yunho, hatinya pun terasa sangat sakit. Kepergiaan Jaejoong 3 hari yang lalu nyatanya telah membuat Yunho remuk redam seperti ini._

 _Tak lama kemudian, petugas medis datang dan dengan gerak cepat membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit. Yunho dibawa ke UGD dan mendapat penanganan disana. Sementara itu Sooyeon dan juga Junsu menunggu dengan cemas di luar._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, para dokter dan juga suster yang menangani Yunho keluar dari ruangan, membuat Sooyeon dan Junsu bergegas menghampiri mereka._

" _Bagaimana keadaan anakku dokter?" tanya Sooyeon ._

" _Pasien mengalami keracunan alkohol akibat konsumsi alkohol yang terlalu berlebihan, ia juga mengalami depresi ringan," ucap salah satu dokter. Nafas Sooyeon tercekat, tak percaya putranya yang jarang sekali minum itu dapat mengkonsumsi alkohol dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu apa tadi? Depresi?_

 _Sooyeon nyaris ambruk jika saja Junsu tidak menahannya. "Eomonim, gwaenchanasijyo?"_

 _Sooyeon menghiraukan pertanyaan Junsu dan kembali bertanya pada sang dokter. "Lalu? Anakku baik-baik saja kan dokter? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?"_

" _Kami sudah memompa cairan alkohol yang ada diperutnya. Untuk saat ini pasien tidak apa-apa tapi dia harus dirawat sementara untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan juga perawatan lebih lanjut. Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat dan anda sudah boleh melihatnya..." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dokter itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk mohon pamit._

 _Sambil menggenggam tangan putranya, Sooyeon diam tak bergerak di tempat duduknya sementara matanya terus menatap Yunho yang tengah terbaring di ranjang pesakitannya dengan selang oksigen menempel di hidungnya juga infus yang menancap di tangannya._

 _Ia tak menyangka bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan di benak Sooyeon sedikitpun Yunho akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho? Apa Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar tentang kehidupan Yunho pun terus melayang-layang dikepalanya._

" _Jae... mian..." Sooyeon tersentak, ia seperti mendengar suara Yunho menggumamkan sesuatu._

" _Yunho sayang," panggil Sooyeon mengelus kepala Yunho._

 _Dengan suara serak, Yunho kembali bersuara. "Jaejoong-ah..." Sooyeon mengerutkan kening, merasa asing dengan nama tersebut._

" _Jae...Sa..." ucap Yunho lagi, membuat Sooyeon semakin dilanda rasa penasaran._

" _Kau mau bilang apa adeul?" bisik Sooyeon di dekat telinga Yunho._

" _Sa...rang...hae..." kali ini Sooyeon terhenyak. Yunho? ia bilang 'saranghae' untuk seseornag bernama Jaejoong itu? Siapa gerangan orang yang namanya disebut putranya itu? Orang itu pasti sangat spesial bagi Yunho._

 _Saat Sooyeon masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabnya itu Junsu datang ke ruang rawat setelah menyelesaikan administrasi rumah sakit._

 _Sooyeon menatap Junsu, namja imut itu pasti tahu sesuatu. "Junsu, siapa itu Jaejoong?" wanita paruh baya itu dapat menangkap gestur terkejut pada wajah Junsu._

 _Saat itulah Sooyeon tahu tentang semuanya dari Junsu. Sekertaris Yunho itu tidak punya pilihan lain, lagipula untuk apa disembunyikan terus? Ia pun menceritakan kisah yang selama ini sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh ibu Yunho._

 _Sooyeon begitu tertegun mendengar semua kisah yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, hatinya bahkan ikut merasakan sakit yang sangat. Kenapa mereka berdua begitu bodoh? Begitu menyedihkan? Begitu menyakitkan? Sooyeon bahkan tak kuasa menahan air matanya._

 _Yunho memang pribadi yang dingin dan cenderung angkuh, namun Sooyeon tak pernah menyangka putranya akan menjadi orang yang mengerikan seperti itu,ia menyakiti seseorang yang tanpa sadar dicintainya lalu ketika Jaejoong justru pergi darinya, Yunho berakhir dengan menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini._

' _Semua ini karena salahku,' batin Sooyeon dalam hati._

 _Hampir 10 jam lamanya Yunho tidak sadarkan diri. Sooyeon dapat melihat pergerakan dari Yunho, syukurlah Yunho sudah bangun, Sooyeon bahkan harus menangan tangis harunya._

" _Yunho? Adeul, ini eomma sayang," ucap Sooyeon sambil terus menunggu Yunho benar-benar membuka matanya._

" _Eo-eomma?"_

 _Sooyeon mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat. "Iya ini eomma, apa ada yang sakit adeul? Atau kau lapar? Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?"_

" _J-Jaejoong..." gumam Yunho, membuat Sooyeon terhenyak sesaat._

" _Eomma, apa Jaejoong benar-benar telah pergi? Apa dia sudah meninggalkanku? Eomma, katakan padaku kalau Jaejoong tidak pergi, Jaejoong tidak pergi kan eomma?" sama halnya dengan Yunho, Sooyeon pun merasa hatinya seperti dirobek paksa._

" _Yunho-ya, Jaejoong... Jaejoong..." dan Sooyeon benci ketika ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, saat ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan malah membuat anaknya itu semakin terpuruk._

" _Jaejoong tidak boleh pergi! Jaejoong tidak boleh pergi eomma! JAEJOONG TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!" Yunho berteriak dengan kencang, emosinya langsung meningkat tajam. Sooyeon bahkan tercengang ketika Yunho mulai memberikan tanda-tanda ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya._

" _Adeul, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus tetap dirumah sakit!" sebisanya Sooyeon mencoba untuk mencegah Yunho._

" _Tidak eomma, aku harus pergi! Aku harus pergi menyusulnya! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya! Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku! Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian!" gerakan Yunho semakin liar saja, namja itu bahkan baru saja melepas selang oksigen dan infusnya dengan kasar._

 _Sooyeon pun langsung mendekap erat sang putra agar lebih tenang. "Eomma disini Yunho, eomma disini menemanimu!"_

 _Yunho terus saja berontak dan pria itu terlihat menangis, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Ia berujar lemah. "Aku harus pergi, aku belum mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya eomma. Aku mencintainya! Eomma, aku sangat mencintainya! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya!"_

 _Saat itu Junsu datang dan membantu Sooyeon menangani Yunho, Yunho terus saja meracau tidak jelas sampai akhirnya tim dokter datang dan dengan terpaksa mereka memberikan obat penenang untuk Yunho._

 _Kondisi emosi dan psikis Yunho memanglah belum stabil, tekanan yang Yunho terima amat mengguncangnya. Tentu saja, selama ini Yunho sangat bergantung dengan keberadaan Jaejoong hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya bagian kecil dari hatinya tengah menanam benih-benih cinta dan ia pun tak menyangka benih-benih cinta itu tumbuh menjadi rimbun. Ironisnya, Yunho tahu akan hal itu disaat-saat terakhir._

 _Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan dinyatakan tidak mengalami komplikasi apapun, dokter menganjurkan pada Sooyeon untuk selalu menemani dan mengawasi Yunho setiap saat. Depresi yang dialami Yunho membuatnya harus terus di pantau karena dikhawatirkan Yunho akan mengulang kejadian yang sama bahkan mungkin lebih buruk._

 _Saat itulah Sooyeon memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Yunho di Seoul, Sooyeon benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjaga Yunho, mengawasi perkembangan psikis juga memantau perilaku Yunho. Sooyeon mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang yang selalu melimpah untuk putranya agar Yunho dapat cepat pulih kembali. Butuh kesabaran ekstra dalam menangani Yunho saat itu yang emosinya sering kali naik turun, terkadang Sooyeon juga selalu mendapatkan luka-luka kecil jikalau Yunho mengamuk._

 _Setelah 3 tahun, selain selalu mengunjungi Yunho setiap akhir pekan, diam-diam ia juga selalu berkoordinasi dengan Junsu untuk selalu memantau Yunho. Ia bersyukur, Yunho sudah pulih sekarang meski ia tahu Yunho masih menyimpan rapat luka di dasar hatinya._

"Eomma... Eomma," panggil Yunho pada ibunya yang terlihat tengah melamun didepan lemari pakaiannya ketika ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Karena tidak menyahut juga, Yunho menyentuh bahu sang eomma dan membuat wanita cantik itu terperanjat kaget. Sooyeon buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa membekas di sudut matanya.

Sooyeon memutar tubuhnya lalu tersenyum pada Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran. "Eoh wae?"

"Eomma melamun?"

Sooyeon menggeleng. "Ani. Kau sudah selesai mandi? Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, Kang ahjumma pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti, eommanya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Namja bermata rubah itu sudah terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kasual berupa kaus Polo dan celana baggy selutut. Yunho berjalan kearah dapur dimana ibu dan juga bibi Kang telah duduk di meja makan dengan hidangan khas Korea telah tersaji apik disana.

"Yunho, ayo makan sarapanmu sayang," ajak Sooyeon yang sedang menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkuk.

"Kang ahjumma, terima kasih sudah membereskan apartemenku dan maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu," ucap Yunho sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Bibi Kang yang memang selalu diajak sarapan bersama oleh Sooyeon dan Yunho itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa tuan muda, saya juga tidak keberatan."

"Makanya urus apartemenmu dengan benar, jangan andalkan Kang ahjumma terus, buat apa kau terus meminta maaf pada Kang ahjumma setiap minggu kalau terus mengulangi kebiasaan burukmu yang satu itu? Kau tidak kasihan padanya? setiap minggu dia harus kesini dan membereskan kekacauan yang selalu kau buat. Padahal kau ini sudah dewasa harusnya kau bisa—"

"Eomma, geumanhaseyo!" potong Yunho saat penyakit cerewet ibunya mulai kumat, membuat sang ibu berdecak kesal.

"Eomma, tolong pasangkan ini ditanganku," ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan kain bandana berwarna hitam dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Aigoo, memasang beginian saja kau tidak bisa." Yunho memutar bola matanya agak jengah.

Sejenak Sooyeon mematung saat melihat pergelangan tangan Yunho yang menampakkan bekas luka berupa sayatan.

"Eomma melamun lagi."

Merasa kepergok, Sooyeon menggeleng sambil mengikatkan kain bandana itu ke tangan Yunho. "Ania, eomma hanya lupa sesuatu. Jja, sekarang makan makananmu." Yunho pun mengangguk dan mulai menyantap hidangan sarapannya.

Bekas luka itu, bekas luka itu Yunho dapat setelah satu minggu ia keluar dari rumah sakit pasca didiagnosis mengalami keracunan alkohol dan depresi. Sooyeon hampir saja lengah.

 _Saat itu Sooyeon dan Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Ia lalu mengajak Yunho menonton televisi meski Sooyeon tahu Yunho hanya menatap benda kotak itu dengan pandangan kosong seolah tak bernyawa._

 _Sebenarnya Sooyeon ingin sekali berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari._

 _Ketika Yunho dipastikan tenang ditempatnya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan mengamuk, Sooyeon pun meninggalkan Yunho._

 _Padahal saat itu Sooyeon sudah hampir di lobi apartemen, namun ia teringat ponselnya tertinggal di apartemen. ia pun memutuskan kembali ._

 _Ketika sampai kembali di apartemen, Sooyeon heran Yunho tidak ada ditempatnya semula. Perasaan cemas mulai merayapinya, ia memasuki kamar Yunho namun nihil tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara air kran dari dalam kamar mandi Yunho yang untungnya tidak dikunci._

 _Sooyeon terkesiap, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik saat melihat Yunho terkulai lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tersayat oleh cutter._

 _Saat kesadaran kembali menguasainya wanita itu menjerit histeris, ia menghampiri Yunho yang kesadarannya semakin menurun, dengan panik ia merobek dress selututnya dan mengikatkannya ke lengan Yunho yang terluka._

" _Yunho! Yunho! Jangan tinggalkan eomma sayang, bertahanlah! Tetaplah sadar nak! Yunho!" Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya, jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat. Kenapa juga ia harus meninggalkan Yunho padahal ia tahu keadaan putranya seperti apa._

 _Sooyeon berlari keluar dari apartemen dan berteriak meminta tolong, untungnya ada seorang pria yang sedang lewat didepan apartemennya yang dengan sigap langsung menolong dan menggendong Yunho._

 _Mengabaikan kakinya yang tanpa alas, juga pakaiannya yang basah dan ternodai oleh darah, Sooyeon dan lelaki itu membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit._

 _Tubuh Sooyeon bergetar hebat saat lagi-lagi Yunho harus masuk UGD sementara air matanya pun tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan pun menguasai Sooyeon._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa Yunho melakukan percobaan bunuh diri? Kenapa anaknya harus mengalami kejadian tragis seperti ini? kenapa Yunhonya yang amat berharga dan ia cintai itu ingin mengakhiri hidup dan pergi meninggalkannya? Apa dunia kurang cukup indah untuk Yunho nikmati sehingga ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan dunia ini? Ataukah dunia terlalu kejam memperlakukannya?_

 _Yunho adalah putra satu-satunya, satu-satunya hal paling berharga yang Sooyeon punya. Kalau Tuhan mau, Tuhan boleh mengambil nyawanya asal jangan nyawa Yunho, Tuhan boleh membuatnya menderita asal Yunho dapat bahagia, Tuhan boleh membuatnya menangis asal Yunho tertawa dan Tuhan boleh membuatnya mati asal Yunho hidup._

 _Namun Sooyeon dapat kembali bernafas lega ketika dokter menyatakan. "Meski kehilangan cukup banyak darah tapi untungnya luka sayatan itu tidak mengenai nadinya. Yunho baik-baik saja nyonya, anda tidak usah cemas. Ia akan segera pulih kembali."_

 _Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Sooyeon nyaris tidak sempat bernafas tapi syukurlah, Tuhan masih menyayanginya, Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk dapat menghabiskan usianya bersama sang putra._

.

.

.

.

Sarapan telah usai dari setengah jam yang lalu, bibi Kang pun sudah pamit pulang sementara nyonya Jung tengah menemani sang putra menonton berita di televisi. Dengan mata tajam yang ia wariskan untuk Yunho, wanita elegan tersebut melihat putranya sedang memegang ponselnya berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Eoh Junsu-ya, apa kau punya peker –eomma!" pekik Yunho saat ponselnya direbut sang eomma dan mematikanya ketika ia tengah menelpon sekertarisnya.

"Sudah eomma bilang, tak ada pekerjaan saat hari libur Yunho!" balas Sooyeon sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tapi aku tidak betah kalau berdiam diri seperti ini terus, membosankan sekali."

"Kau ini apa hanya ada pekerjaan yang ada dalam otakmu itu? kau harus istirahat Yunho sayang, rilekskan dirimu. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur bersama? Hmm... Bali? Bora-bora? Atau kita ke Hawai saja?" usul Sooyeon dengan mata yang berbinar, ah ia sudah lama sekali tidak berlibur ke luar negeri.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Eomma, aku ini tidak bisa kalau tidak bekerja. Sebentar saja tidak melakukan apa-apa sama rasanya aku akan gila eomma. Lalu apa eomma bilang? Berlibur? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu eomma."

Wajah Sooyeon langsung berubah cemberut, anaknya memang susah diajak kompromi. "Tapi eomma ingin berlibur Yunho, apa kau tidak punya waktu untuk ibumu ini? Apa eomma tidak pernah ada sekepingpun didalam otakmu itu? Sepertinya eomma bagimu cuma kerikil ditengah jalan saja," ucapnya dengan raut muka memelas, berharap Yunho mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Eomma bukan begitu maksudku..." Yunho bingung, eommanya selalu punya cara untuk membuat pertahanannya goyah seperti ini, Yunho mendesah pelan sepertinya ia harus kembali mengalah, kekuasaan eommanya memang yang terbaik, bahkan presiden pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan power yang dimiliki oleh seorang Jung Sooyeon. "Baiklah, terserah eomma saja. Aku akan mengalah."

"Nah begitu dong..." seketika wajah Sooyeon kembali cerah.

"Tapi tidak dengan berlibur," baru saja Sooyeon hendak protes, Yunho menenangkannya dengan ide yang menurut Yunho cukup beresiko dan gila. "Aku bisa menemani eomma shopping." Matilah ia. Yunho tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menyenangkan sang eomma selain menemani eommanya shopping, meski sebenarnya ia enggan karena ia tahu shopping bersama sang eomma hanya akan membuatnya kewalahan.

"Ahh Yunho sayang, kau selalu tahu keinginan eomma." Yunho sekali lagi menghela nafas saat melihat wajah sang eomma tampak bersinar cerah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung mungkin sudah 3 kali putaran Yunho menemani ibunya mengelilingi YJ Mall, Mall milik keluarga Jung yang merupakan mall terbesar di Seoul itu dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Yunho ketika harus menyenangkan ibunya yang seakan kalap itu, ia bahkan kasihan dengan para pegawai mall yang membuntuti mereka untuk membawakan barang-barang belanjaan milik nyonya Jung tersebut.

"Eomma, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? aku sudah lelah lagipula kasihan pegawaiku," protes Yunho saat Sooyeon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri kegiatannya, semangat belanja wanita anggun itu memang belum padam.

"Tunggu dulu Yunho eomma belum ke bagain sana, kita kesana dulu setelah itu kita pulang," ucap Sooyeon sambil menunjuk bagian mall yang belum ia jajah.

"Baiklah, tapi eomma harus janji setelah ini kita pulang."

"Iya iya sajangnim."

"Lagipula apa belanjaan eomma tidak kebanyakan?" Yunho menatap dengan miris banyaknya paper bag yang diangkut oleh 6 orang pegawai dimana satu pegawai dapat mengangkut sebanyak 8 paper bag, belum 6 paper bag yang ada ditangan Yunho ckckckck.

"Eomma kan jarang belanja seperti ini Yunho sayang."

Setelah sempat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang ibu, Yunho pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah toko boneka. Sesaat, Yunho terpaku melihat toko yang penuh dengan aneka bentuk boneka itu terutama pada sebuah boneka Teddy Bear yang terpajang di etalase toko.

" _Yunho-ah, lihat! Boneka Teddy Bear ini persis sepertimu. Maukah kau membelikannya untukku?" pinta namja cantik itu sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka Teddy Bear berukuran sedang di sebuah toko boneka yang berada di YJ Mall itu pada namja tampan disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menelpon entah dengan siapa._

 _Namja tampan pemilik mall ini mengabaikannya dan sama sekali tidak menjawab._

" _Yunho!" panggil namja cantik sekali lagi._

" _Hmm, aku sedang bicara dengan seseorang Jae, bisa kau diam sebentar?" ucap namja tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun, membuat namja cantik menatapnya dengan sendu._

"Jaejoong-ah..." lirih Yunho. Selalu saja ada hal yang dapat mengingatkannya pada namja cantik itu, tentu saja karena Jaejoong tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Yun? Yunho? Yunho?" crap, ibunya sudah memanggil-manggilnya daritadi, aisshh kenapa ia tiba-tiba melamun?

"Eoh eomma, wae?"

"Harusnya eomma yang bertanya seperti itu? Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat melamun tadi, apa kau tidak enak badan? Kau pasti kelelahan, maafkan eomma Yunho," cecar Sooyeon dengan raut cemas, ia selalu keuatir kalau tiba-tiba Yunho melamun seperti tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku hanya terpikir sesuatu, jangan khawatir. Apa kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Yunho mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang ibu.

Sooyeon tersenyum. "Geurae, kajja."

'Apa kau sedang mengingatnya Yun?'

.

.

.

.

 **Entah bagaimana caranya Yunho berada disini, hotel miliknya. Ia melihat genangan air yang tenang dari kolam renang outdoor yang ada didepannya.**

 **Kemudian, Yunho mendengar teriakan seseorang. Ia menoleh lalu membulatkan matanya, itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan juga seorang namja cantik yang terlihat amat menyedihkan.**

 _ **Kau juga sama murahannya dan sama jalangnya dengan mereka, slut!**_

 **Yunho terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu pada namja cantik itu, namja yang selalu ia puja-puja jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.**

 _ **Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Kalau kau memang cemburu apa susahnya bilang? Apa susahnya bilang kalau kau memang mencintaiku? Bukan begini caranya. Sehina itukah diriku dimatamu?**_

 **Kini air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tidak Jaejoong-ah Jangan menangis! Yunho ingin sekali berlari kearah namja cantik itu lalu mendekapnya dengan erat, namun kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.**

 _ **Mencintaimu? Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya menggunakanmu untuk kesenanganku saja.**_

 **Tidak, itu bohong! Yunho mencintainya! Yunho mencintai namja cantik itu!**

 _ **Yunho-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti berbuat kejam seperti ini padaku? Apa aku harus mati dulu baru kau bisa bahagia? sampai kapan lagi aku harus menderita baru kau puas?**_

 **Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut namja cantik itu begitu menusuk. Astaga, ia bahkan melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata indah namja cantik itu kini berubah menjadi darah.**

 **Lalu entah kenapa ia melihat namja cantik itu sudah berada dalam kolam tengah meronta-meronta meminta pertolongan.**

 _ **YUN! Tolo-mmpphh blub... blub**_

 **Tunggu, mana Yunho yang tadi? Yunho yang tengah bertengkar dengan namja cantik itu.**

 **Deg**

 **Yunho lalu menatap kearah Jaejoong yang sedang meminta tolong kearahnya, ia ingin sekali berlari menolong namja cantik itu namun kakiknya lagi-lagi tidak bisa digerakkan seperti ada paku yang menancap diatasnya.**

 **Namja tampan itu lalu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jaejoong perlahan mulai tenggelam semakin dalam ke dasar kolam.**

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE! JAEJOONG-AH! JAEJOONG-AH!"

Sooyeon seperti mendengar suara teriakan, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terlonjak. Tergopoh-gopoh, Sooyeon lalu keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya menuju kamar Yunho.

"Yunho!" Sooyeon memekik keras saat melihat Yunho meronta-ronta di tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak-teriak histeris menyebutkan nama Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Wanita itu lalu mendekati Yunho yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin, meraih kepala Yunho ke pangkuannya lalu berusaha membangunkannya.

"Bangun Yunho! Yunho! Bangunlah!" ucap Sooyeon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho.

Yunho masih saja tenggelam di mimpi buruknya namun Sooyeon terus berjuang untuk membangunkan putranya yang terlihat sangat tersiksa berada di alam mimpi.

"Yunho!" Syukurlah, Yunho langsung membuka matanya ketika Sooyeon memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

Nafas Yunho terengah-engah seperti ia baru saja berlari maraton sementara matanya terlihat linglung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sooyeon sambil menyeka keringat dikening Yunho.

"Eo-eomma, apa yang terjadi? Ta-tadi aku melihat Jaejoong tenggelam ta-tapi a-aku tidak bisa menolongnya," Yunho bahkan menangis saat menceritakan mimpinya, membuat Sooyeon miris.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk Yunho, jangan dipikirkan."

Yunho lalu memeluk perut ibunya. "Aku takut, aku sangat takut eomma. Aku... aku hampir saja membunuh Jaejoong. A-aku membiarkan Jaejoong tenggelam eomma, aku sudah berbuat jahat padanya."

"Tenanglah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang kau bisa kembali tidur." Sebelum berbabring kembali, Sooyeon memberikan minum pada Yunho agar lebih tenang. Wanita cantik itu lalu menunggui Yunho sampai putranya kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dibelahan bumi lain, Jaejoong tengah sibuk mengepak barang-barang dikamarnya. Minggu depan ia akan kembali ke Korea, kota kelahirannya yang banyak menuliskan kisah hidupnya. Hahh, kalau bisa ia ingin terus menetap disini tapi ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan sang ayah, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya kesepian disana karena ia telah berjanji akan terus menemani sang ayah kemanapun dia pergi.

Saat ini Jaejoong sudah mengepak hampir setengah barang-barangnya, tadi siang Yoochun sudah membantunya namun ia tidak tahu kalau barang-barangnya ternyata cukup banyak untuk dipindahkan padahal saat pertama ia memutuskan tinggal dengan ayahnya, barangnya tidak sebanyak ini. Hmm, ini karena ulah Hyunjoong yang selalu membelikannya banyak barang.

Ketika ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi ruang wardrobe miliknya yang isinya bejibun itu, tak sengaja ia menemukan sesuatu di salah satu lemari kecil yang seingatnya tidak pernah ia buka sama sekali semenjak ia tinggal disini.

Sebuah boneka Teddy Bear.

"Ini..." gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap boneka berbentuk beruang berwarna cokelat yang ada digenggamannya itu.

" _Yunho-ah, lihat! Boneka Teddy Bear ini persis sepertimu. Maukah kau membelikannya untukku?" pinta Jaejoong itu sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka Teddy Bear berukuran sedang di sebuah toko boneka yang berada di YJ Mall itu pada namja tampan disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menelpon entah dengan siapa._

 _Namja tampan pemilik mall ini mengabaikannya dan sama sekali tidak menjawab._

" _Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi._

" _Hmm, aku sedang bicara dengan seseorang Jae, bisa kau diam sebentar?" ucap namja tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun, membuat namja cantik menatapnya dengan sendu._

 _Yunho, tanpa namja itu sadari ia selalu mengabaikan keberadaann Jaejoong, beralasan bahwa ia selalu sibuk hingga ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia telah menyakiti namja cantik itu._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong murung. Bukan karena ia tidak dibelikan boneka, namun karena lagi-lagi ia dihiraukan oleh orang yang selalu dicintainya._

 _Hingga sampai dirumah, Jaejoong tetap murung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengajak Yunho bicara kalau bukan untuk hal penting._

" _Kau marah?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang membelakanginya karena sedang menonton televisi._

 _Jaejoong menggeleng._

 _Namun kemudian namja cantik itu dikejutkan ketika sebuah paper bag ditujukan untuknya dari belakang._

" _Ambilah," ucap Yunho._

 _Jaejoong lalu meraih paper bag tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kotak warna merah berpita. Ia lalu membuka kotak itu dan melebarkan matanya._

" _Yunho-ah... ini..." Jaejoong menatap tak percaya dengan benda yang ada didepannya, boneka Teddy Bear yang ia inginkan ketika berada di mall tadi._

" _Apa kau sudah senang sekarang?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah pongah._

 _Namja cantik itu lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho. "Hmm, komawo."_

 _Yunho, meski ia pribadi yang dingin dan angkuh serta sering mengabaikan Jaejoong, terkadang ia tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap manis dan membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus jatuh kedalam pesona yang dimiliki oleh namja bermata rubah itu._

"Yunho-ah..." gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap boneka itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hhaaiii saya kembali membawa chapter 2 (Un)Committed, bagaimaannaa? Yang pengen Yunho menderita, apa sudah cukup? Atau masih kurang?

Di sequel ini mungkin saya akan banyak mengambil dari sudut pandang Yunho.

Kalau ada yang salah, kurang dan tidak memuaskan saya minta maaf ya ^^v mohon kritik dan sarannya tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan ya ^^

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Momo ziel, ruixi1, pearlshasha, jungnara2602, amora amora 94043, Youleebitha, Zora Fujoshi, My beauty jeje, azahra88, cassienovia92, shipper89, KimRyan2124, zhoeuniquee, MyBabyWonKyu, Himawari23, chantycassie, Jaenna, RereYunjae, Pegaxue, dheaniyuu, vichi vhan, rizkyamel63, buluketekhanyut, ForVictori90, Furansisuka, shippo chan 7, rinayunjaerina, nabratz, Hiruzent 1, Ratry Joyers, Ronald814, Zheyra Sky, musriaya, akiramia44, Jung Sister, Vic89, RinatyaJoYunjae shipper, littlecupcake noona, 3kjj, alice, geuchan, luzoldyck, alby, jj, lyla, JungKimCaca, yunchan, alwaysyunjae, lee sunri hyun, Kyuhwa731, jema agassi, readeraja, Suka YJ NoChangKyu, YunForJae, suwidah, cha yeoja hongki, wulandari apple, Evi766, cassieswift, best, yunjaeshipper, Shim JaeCho, chansmurf, My jeje, orDinarydhakocn, YlstmmHaru, minami Kz, Wu Zimeii, isa alby, auntyjeje, ccsyaoranol, Polariseelf, KeiLee's World, yjs, ShinJiWoo920202, sulis tiani 7399, novatiara91, maulidacassie, Elin bae-bae, Anisa Phantomhive, JuLiChan, Rizky2568, na, scs, guestdeul, follower, favoriter dan sider.**

 **KHAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUN ^^v**

 **See you next chap**


	3. Chapter 3

**(UN)COMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **DLDR!** No Bashing!

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah keberanian untuk melihat lukaku'**_

 **.**

Menginjakkan kaki kembali di tanah kelahirannya sungguh tidak ada dalam skenario yang tertanam di otak Jaejoong, ia tak menyangka akan kembali kesini, kembali ke tempat dimana semua luka itu dimulai, tempat dimana ia mengukir kenangan yang ia kunci rapat-rapat di sudut ingatannya dan tempat dimana masa lalunya bersarang.

Tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk Jaejoong, mau tak mau ia memang harus kembali ke Korea dan kembali menjalani hidup bersama rumah dan keluarga barunya. Menyulam kembali sehelai demi sehelai kehidupan yang hendak ia jalani dengan tekad yang baru, bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun lagi menyakitinya, bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya lemah juga mudah dilukai dan ia tak akan pernah menangis lagi apalagi untuk orang yang sama.

Seoul tak banyak berubah, tetap padat dan penuh dengan hiruk pikuk. Sejenak menikmati hingar bingar Seoul di jalanan Gangnam dalam sebuah restoran bernama Evergreen dipilih oleh Jaejoong untuk menunggu seseorang yang punya janji dengannya.

Ditatapnya orang-orang yang sedang berjalan didepannya melalui kaca transparan, ada yang terburu-buru, ada yang berjalan sambil menatap ponsel ditangan, namun yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah terlibat adu mulut dan menarik perhatian orang-orang, pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada kisah masa lalunya yang masih membekas di ingatannya, ah sial! Pikirannnya jadi melayang-layang tak karuan seperti ini. Sudah ia duga, pulang ke Korea itu gagasan yang sangat buruk baginya.

"Jae hyuunngg!" pekikkan yang terdengar nyaring itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya dan mengundangnya untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Ah itu dia! orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu tengah berlari pelan kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya dan juga senyum merekah sepeti mawar mekar.

"Changmin-ah!" sahut Jaejoong, ia akhirnya menerima pelukan yang begitu erat dari sahabat, adik sekaligus penulis favoritnya.

"Dasar jahat! Aku merindukanmu tahu, ishhh," gerutu Changmin, Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya, si tiang listrik ini pasti sedang memajukan bibir seksinya dengan tidak elit.

Changmin sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap manja dan hobi merajuk jika bersama Jaejoong. Yang berubah dari Changmin mungkin hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang ditata lebih rapi juga warnanya yang berubah dari hitam menjadi coklat, tingginya? Tetap saja seperti tiang listrik.

Namun ada yang menarik disini ketika Jaejoong melirik seorang pria tengah berdiri dibelakang Changmin yang masih memeluknya seperti anak hilang baru bertemu ibunya.

"Nugu...?" tanya Jaejoong ketika pelukan itu terlepas dan pandangannya beralih ke pria yang lebih imut dari Changmin itu.

"Oh dia Cho Kyuhyun editor baru pengganti hyung yang pernah kuceritakan itu. Kyu, ini Jaejoong hyung, dia editorku sebelum dirimu, jadi bisa dibilang dia seniormu."

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim," sapa Kyuhyun dengan begitu sopan.

"Ne annyeonghaseyo. Jangan panggil sunbaenim aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi sebagai editor, panggil saja hyung." Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Duduklah, hari ini biar aku yang traktir," timpal Jaejoong.

"Assa!" Changmin memekik girang ketika mendengar kata traktir. "Kalau begitu aku akan makan makanan kesukaanku sepuasnya." Aahh, ternyata kecintaan Changmin terhadap makananpun masih belum berubah.

Changmin lalu semangat melihat buku menu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sebelum Kyuhyun memecahkan segalanya dan menghancurkan kesenangan Changmin. Dengan sinis ia berkata, "Jangan banyak makan Chwang, baru 2 jam yang lalu kau makan sepiring spaghetti." Pria dengan wajah baby face itu pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, mengundang tawa Jaejoong.

Tidaklah sulit untuk cepat akrab dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu begitu suka mengatai Changmin, setidaknya Changmin kini mempunyai lawan seimbang dalam hal lidah tajam, membuat si bambi itu mudah berkutik dan Jaejoong sangat puas ketika melihatnya.

Jaejoong kini dapat menarik nafas lega, ia tidak akan khawatir lagi tentang Changmin, akan ada Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjaga si rakus itu, Kyuhyun terlihat mampu mengendalikan Changmin lebih dari yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan dulu. Jaejoong bisa tenang sekarang.

Pertemuan itu lalu dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan banyak bercerita bersama Kyuhyun, bergabung dengan Kyuhyun untuk meledek dan menjahili Changmin serta berbicara tentang kehidupan Jaejoong sendiri selama berada di New York.

Satu jam setelah mereka bertiga saling asyik mengobrol, Kyuhyun pamit pergi lebih dulu karena harus pergi ke percetakan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong juga Changmin berdua.

"Sepertinya kau betah bekerja dengan Kyuhyun."

Changmin melotot mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Hyung bercanda? Dia lebih menyeramkan daripada hyung, dia selalu memajukan waktu deadline dari waktu yang seharusnya, memaksaku menandatangani ribuan buku dan menerorku setiap hari. Aku nyaris tidak punya waktu luang. Dia seperti alarm berjalan, aku stres bekerja dengannya!" Changmin menggerutu dengan semangat, mengeluhkan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya semena-mena.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Eeeiiii kalian terlihat cocok dimataku." Changmin langsung menganga saat mendengar Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, ia lalu menggeleng dengan mulut terbuka serta mata membesar seolah apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong adalah hal yang mustahil baginya,

"Lupakan soal dia. Bagaimana dengan persiapan gala dinnernya? Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Changmin sambil memasukkan sesendok kecil panacotta sebagai hidangan penutup.

Namja cantik itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin, aku tidak tahu, ayahku yang mengurus semuanya. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin ada di acara itu."

"Eeiiiii di acara itu kan hyung yang jadi bintang utamanya nanti."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayahku mengadakan acara semacam itu hanya untuk membuat orang-orang tahu tentang diriku." Jaejoong pikir keinginan ayahnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi dihadapan banyak orang apalagi sampai di buatkan gala dinner itu sangatlah berlebihan.

"Apa hyung lupa? Sekarang hyung adalah putra dari salah satu pebisnis paling berpengaruh di Korea, dunia harus tahu tentang fakta itu." Dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin bisa-bisanya setuju dengan ide ayahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Siapa yang akan mengira aku akan menjadi anak dari pebisnis paling berpengaruh di negeri ini?" Tuhan memang menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Tentu saja karena hidup itu seperti roda yang berputar," ucapan bijak Changmin dibarengi dengan suapan terakhir panacottanya.

"Kau datang 'kan?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dangyeonaji."

"Kerja bagus Shim Changmin," ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Lalu apa dia akan datang? Siapa itu yang pernyataan cintanya hyung gantungkan hingga sekarang?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin."Jin Yihan? Dia sedang berada di Jeju jadi tidak bisa hadir. Yya, ucapanmu membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat. Aku tidak menggantungkan dia, aku hanya sedang memikirkannya."

"Kau bilang Jin Yihan baik kenapa kau masih belum menerimanya?" entah kenapa Changmin terlihat tidak senang saat membicarakan Jin Yihan, ia mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya agak brutal padahal ia sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengangkat topik tentang pria yang tengah dekat dengan Jaejoong itu.

Jin Yihan, pewaris salah satu perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Korea. Kebetulan bertemu dengan Jaejoong satu tahun lalu saat pria itu sedang melakukan kunjungan bisnis ke New York, merupakan tipe pria manis, ramah dan romantis, benar-benar tipe ideal.

Setelah berhasil menjalin persahabatan dengan Jaejoong, timbul perasaan lain dari hati Yihan terhadap Jaejoong dan ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah perasaan yang diperuntukkan untuk seorang sahabat, akhirnya 2 bulan lalu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggantungkan perasaannya saja, aku hanya bingung." Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sialnya sekarang ia benar-benar merasa jahat pada Yihan.

Changmin tersenyum samar. _'Tidak, kau tidak bingung hyung. Aku tahu kau hanya belum bisa melupakan orang itu. Tanpa kau sadari, hatimu masih menyimpan namanya disana.'_

"Harusnya hyung berpacaran denganku saja, aku tampan, pintar dan terkenal..."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Shim Changmin berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri!" sela barbie cantik itu dengan kesal, alhasil buntelan tisu melayang kearah si jangkung.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat murung. Changmin mengerti dengan keresahan yang dialami hyung cantiknya itu, kegelisahan Kim Jaejoong selama ini hanya satu. Jung Yunho.

Gala dinner yang di helat oleh Hyunjoong pasti melibatkan banyak orang penting termasuk kolega-kolega bisnis Hyunjoong dan Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho juga pasti diundang, besar kemungkinan bahwa Yunho akan datang kesana. Itulah yang saat ini sedang dikhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Changmin mendesah lalu meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong. "Hyung, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya, lagipula dia kan bukan Voldemort atau hewan buas, hyung tidak usah takut kurasa si alien itu sepertinya sudah mulai berubah."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan mendelik kearah Changmin. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

Changmin mengibaskan tangannya, menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Jaejoong. "Eii mana mungkin, itu mustahil! Lagipula untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya? Itu tidak sengaja. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja walaupun dia masih terlihat dingin tapi dia jadi terlihat lebih tenang, biasanya ketika bertemu denganku dia akan mengeluarkan aura perang tapi sekarang dia terlihat lebih acuh. Aisshh pokoknya hyung tidak usah kuatir."

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aishh molla molla, ini terlalu mendadak bagiku, rasanya aku masih belum siap... aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya."

Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan merapikan rambut Jaejoong. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyiapkan diri? Dengar, cara menyembuhkan luka bukanlah dengan menutup mata lalu mengabaikannya, kau harus melihat luka itu dan mengobatinya pelan-pelan, tahan rasa perihnya lalu tutup lukanya setelah itu biarkan waktu yang akan menghilangkan luka itu hingga sembuh dan tak meninggalkan bekas." Changmin meraih wajah Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan dalam, sejenak Jaejoong begitu tenggelam dengan bulatan mata bambi itu, kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Changmin mampu langsung merasuki namja cantik itu, membuat perasaan Jaejoong menghangat, ia seakan melihat cahaya di ujung lorong.

Kedua sudut bibir plum itu perlahan naik keatas. "Yyaaa Shim Changmin, yang kutahu kau adalah penulis novel misteri, sejak kapan kau banting stir jadi penulis roman picisan?" ujar Jaejoong sambil meninju pelan bahu Changmin.

Changmin berdeham sambil kembali duduk dengan benar di kursinya dan mengangkat kerah kemejanya dengan pongah. "Aku kan jenius." Lagi-lagi, anak ini benar-benar sombong. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Changmin ketika ia melirik Rolex di lengan tangannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin terkejut, tak percaya Changmin harus pergi secepat itu.

Changmin mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Aku janji menjemput Kyuhyun kalau tidak dia bisa mengomel sepanjang waktu seperti nenek-nenek cerewet. Terima kasih makanannya hyung."

Cup

"Yya!" teriak Jaejoong ketika Changmin tanpa seizinnya mengecup pipinya seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

"Na kanda," ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum usil .

"Josimhae." Changmin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sebelum ia meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah," panggil Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sudah berada tepat di depan pintu restoran, si jangkung itu pun menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tanda tanya. "Gomawo," tambah Jaejoong, Changmin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Ada undangan gala dinner dari Mr. Vincent ani mungkin sekarang kita bia menyebutnya presdir Kim Hyunjoong?" Junsu tiba-riba datang ke ruangan Yunho dan menyodorkan selembar undangan dengan desain mewah di meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho yang saat itu sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen langsung menghentikan pergerakannya dan beralih menatap Junsu. "Kim Hyunjoong? Itu berarti..."

Junsu mendesah sambil mengangguk. "Ayahnya Jaejoong, mereka mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk menyambut kembalinya Kim Hyunjoong ke kantor pusat perusahaannya di Seoul sekaligus memperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai putranya."

Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebutkan saja rasanya dunia Yunho seolah berhenti detik itu juga, namja tampan itu sibuk mencerna perkataan Junsu dan otaknya entah kenapa bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"A-aku..." see? Ia bahkan tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tentu saja hanya Kim Jaejoong yang dapat membuat Yunho seolah lumpuh.

Junsu menghela nafas pelan dan memandang sendu Yunho. "Datanglah hyung, ini kesempatanmu bertemu Jaejoong."

Yunho menggeleng seakan ide Junsu adalah ide yang begitu buruk. "Tidak... aku tidak bisa... setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu aku tidak bisa menemui Jaejoong seperti ini. Jaejoong... Jaejoong pasti tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Aku tidak ingin kedatanganku membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman." Yunho tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang lalu berkata 'annyeong Jaejoong-ah' di depan namja cantik itu, ia bahkan tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Jajeoong.

"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja hyung-"

"Tidak Junsu! Aku tidak yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja... aku-" sela Yunho masih keukeuh menggeleng.

Junsu bertindak cepat dengan memotong ucapan Yunho sebelum pikiran atasannya itu kemana-mana. "Hyung, aku tahu kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Kau butuh bertemu dengannya, tidak apa-apa jika kau melihatnya dari jauh setidaknya kau bisa melihat wajahnya. tidakkah kau merindukkannya?" Junsu mengerti akan kekhawatiran Yunho namun percayalah, yang Yunho butuhkan hanyalah pergi dan melihat wajah Jaejoong meski itu hanya sebentar, hanya itu yang dapat membuat perasaan Yunho menjadi lebih baik meski sedikit.

"Aku merindukannya Junsu-ya! Demi tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya tapi apa rasa rinduku ini berarti? Apa rinduku mendapatkan balasan serupa dari Jaejoong? Itu mustahil, Jaejoong tidak mungkin merindukanku, ia tidak akan merindukan pria brengsek sepertiku yang telah menorehkan banyak luka padanya." Yunho mendesah dengan putus asa. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali air mata Jaejoong yang selalu jatuh karenanya juga kata-kata dan perlakuannya yang selalu menyakiti namja cantik itu. Ia benar-benar pria jahat!

"Lalu apa hyung akan terus berdiam diri seperti ini seperti seorang pengecut?!" rahang Junsu mengeras, tak tahan dengan sikap pesimis Yunho.

"Ya, aku memang seorang pengecut Junsu-ya." Yunho mengiyakan ucapan Junsu dengan amat mudah, matanya menatap sendu potret Jaejoong yang terpanjang di meja kerjanya.

Junsu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, harus berapa kali lagi ia meyakinkan Yunho? Dulu namja berwajah super imut begitu mengutuk keras perlakuan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong, bukannya plin-plan tetapi Junsu merasa Yunho sudah cukup mendapatkan balasannya, ia menjadi saksi bagaimana Yunho begitu tersiksa selama 3 tahun ini akibat perbuatannya sendiri, Junsu sudah cukup puas melihat Yunho menderita dan kini ia ingin semuanya kembali baik-baik saja. Bukankah Yunho juga berhak mendapatkan sisa kebahagiaanya?

"Sampai kapan hyung akan terus tersiksa seperti ini? apa hyung tidak lelah terus-menerus dihantui rasa bersalah? Hyung mungkin bisa terus menjalani hidup seperti ini selamanya tapi bagaimana denganku dan juga Jung eomonim? Kami yang tidak bisa melihat hyung menderita seperti ini, sudah cukup aku dan Jung eomonim merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya menjadi diirmu selama tiga tahun ini, kumohon hyung temuilah dia, ini untuk kebaikan dirimu juga." Junsu sudah hampir menyerah sekarang, sialnya ia bahkan dapat merasakan matanya berair.

.

.

.

Paksaan Junsu memang ampuh buktinya Yunho akhirnya mau menapakkan kaki disini. Gala dinner itu dilaksanakan di mansion keluarga Kim yang sangat besar dan megah tepatnya di halaman belakang yang luasnya setara dua kali lapangan basket.

Gala dinner itu tampak sangat spektakuler, pakaian dengan brand mahal bertebaran disana-sani, hidangan makanan hasil karya chef kelas atas tersaji dengan apik diatas meja juga dekorasi mewah tak luput memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Jae hyung!" Yunho hapal betul suara nyaring dengan tinggi beberapa oktaf itu, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Yunho melainkan nama itu, nama yang selalu membuat rasa rindunya saling bertautan.

Yunho menegang ketika melihat sosok itu dan entah kenapa ia refleks membalikkan badan, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya bergejolak dengan liar. Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sial, dimana Junsu? Ia merasa butuh keberanian yang begitu besar hanya untuk melihat wajah pujaan hatinya meski namja cantik itu belum tentu melihatnya –Yunho berharap itu tidak akan terjadi-

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya hingga batas dan merasa lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi, dengan gerakan pelan Yunho sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok malaikat cantik itu.

"Changmin-ah, kau datang?" Jaejoong terlihat membalas pelukan yang diberikan Changmin dan sumpah demi Tuhan! Yunho sangat iri melihatnya, namja tampan itu menahan dirinya kuat-kuat untuk tidak langsung menerjang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Malam ini Jaejoong sangat cantik, ia benar-benar luar biasa. Jaejoong terlihat sangat indah dimata Yunho, lihatlah rambutnya yang terakhir kali Yunho lihat berwarna gelap kini berubah menjadi blonde dan balutan jas berwarna merah marun menempel sempurna di tubuh rampingnya semakin mempercantik tampilan Jaejoong. Pesona Jaejoong memang sangat mematikan, Yunho bahkan dibuat menahan nafas sementara jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam.

"Hyung, bogoshipeo," ucap Changmin agak manja.

' _Aku lebih merindukanmu, Jaejoong-ah!'_ betapa Yunho ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu sekarang juga didepan Jaejoong.

"Yya, baru 3 hari yang lalu kita bertemu Shim Changmin." Jaejoong mencubit hidung mancung Changmin dengan tawa renyah.

Senyum itu? Senyum paling indah dalam hidup Yunho. Kapan terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya? Senyuman itu menghantarkan jutaan bisikan rindu ditelinga Yunho. Andai saja senyum itu ditujukan untuknya, maka ia tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Yunho sudah merasa cukup.

"Hyung tidak ingin menyapanya?" entah darimana munculnya, Junsu tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping Yunho dan menepuk bahunya.

Yunho yang sedikit terlonjak hanya bisa menggeleng. "Ania. Ayo kita pulang Junsu. Aku sudah cukup melihatnya."

"Acaranya belum mulai apa hyung yakin?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk tanpa ragu."Hmm... Aku sudah cukup tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya, berbeda sekali ketika dia bersamaku, aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis. Bagiku, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu saja aku sudah cukup bahagia"

"Apa hyung baik-baik saja?"

Yunho tersenyum pedih. "Iya. Kumohon, kita pulang saja. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku Junsu-ya, ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah."

Yunho dan Junsu pun berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Namun, baru saja mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki, Kim Hyunjoong bersama Siwon asistennya sudah mencegat Yunho.

"Oh Jung sajangnim, senang sekali rasanya bertemu denganmu lagi. Terima kasih sudah datang kesini..." sapa Hyunjoong sambil menjabat tangan Yunho dengan ramah.

Yunho pun membalas uluran tangan Hyunjoong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim hwijangnim. Kuucapkan selamat datang kembali di Seoul."

"Kau sudah bertemu Jaejoong? Dia ada disana, bukankah kalian saling mengenal?" Yunho langsung membelalak, Jaejoong? Bertemu dengan Jaejoong? Oh tidak, tidak, jangan sekarang.

Yunho pun menjawab dengan c anggung. "Ah ne, tapi saat ini saya—"

"Ayo ikut aku, kita temui Jaejoong, dia pasti ingin bertemu denganmu kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?" Yunho memejamkan matanya, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bodohnya, ia menurut saja ketika Hyunjoong menyeretnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Hyunjoong memanggil putranya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Changmin, sementara Yunho dibelakang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang terus saja berdetak kencang.

"Eoh appa..." sahut Jaejoong ketika ia menoleh menyambut ayahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tebak siapa yang appa bawa? Dia Jung Yunho, kalian saling kenal kan?" Hyunjoong lalu berdiri menyamping, memperlihatkan Yunho yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Yunho mendesah yang tak pernah Yunho sangka-sangka sebelumnya ini akhirnya terjadi juga. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya dengan gerakan lambat.

Dan wajah cantik itu langsung itu menyambut penglihatannya, menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Jaejoong terlihat tegang.

"A-An..." Jaejoong terbata.

' _Kenapa Jaejoong-ah? Apa kau takut padaku? Kenapa suaramu terdengar bergetar?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung memborbardir kepala Yunho. Jaejoong seperti melihat hantu gentayangan yang siap melahap jiwanya.

Rasa perih langsung menyengat dada Yunho ketika Jaejoong menatapnya seolah pertemuannya dengan Yunho adalah suatu kutukan, seolah Yunho adalah wabah yang mengerikan. Lihatlah bagaimana Jaejoong memegang erat lengan Changmin dengan bergetar.

"Ahjusshi, lama tidak bertemu." Changmin menyela dengan cepat dan itu sungguh membuat Jaejoong sangat lega, ia harus berterima kasih pada si jangkung ini karena telah menyelamatkannya dari situasi tak mengenakkan ini.

"Aigoo, siapa bocah tiang ini? haha kau semakin tinggi saja Changmin-ah," canda Kim Hyunjoong, tak menyadari bahwa saat ini putranya sedang tertekan.

"Eiii ahjusshi, tinggiku tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Sajangnim, sebaiknya kita mulai saja acaranya. Tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan." Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Jung Yunho, Yoochun juga cepat-cepat menjauhkan tuan mudanya dari namja bermata rubah itu.

"Oh geurae geurae. Yunho-ya, aku tinggal dulu sebentar."

"Ne hwijangnim," sahut Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo Jaejoong-ah." Hyunjoong lalu mengajak Jaejoong mendekati podium.

"Ne appa." Jaejoong beserta Yoochun dan Siwon pun meninggalkan Yunho, mengekor di belakang Hyunjoong tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong. _'Meski kau melihatku seakan aku ini monster, tapi tahukah kau bahwa betapa bahagianya aku melihatmu kembali Jaejoong-ah?'_ ya, berada sedekat itu dengan Jaejoong merupakan bonus bagi Yunho.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau masih punya muka untuk datang kesini dan berhadapan dengan Jaejoong hyung," sindir Changmin pada Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan di belakang ayahnya.

"Hmm, aku memang tidak tahu diri," timpal Yunho menanggapi ucapan Changmin dengan santai, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sementara mata rubahnya tak pernah lepas sedetikpun menatap Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sekarang?" usir Changmin sambil melirik Yunho dengan sinis, tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong seperti tadi aku jadi ingin terus melihatnya, aku sangat merindukannya," ungkap Yunho dengan senyum bahagia.

"Cih, dasar bajingan tidak tahu diri!" umpat Changmin, lidah tajamnya ternyata masih sama saja seperti dulu apalagi jika itu menyangkut Yunho, Changmin tak akan segan mengeluarkan serapahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kau tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi, Changmin-ah." Bukannya terpancing emosi, Yunho terlihat sangat tenang setelah ia menerima kata-kata tajam dari Changmin, ia bahkan memanggil nama Changmin seolah mereka bersahabat.

Changmin mendelik. "Heol, yya! Jangan panggil aku seolah kita ini akrab, itu sangat menggelikan," cibir Changmin, merasa tak terima namanya dipanggil seakrab itu oleh orang yang dianggapnya musuh tersebut. Rasanya Changmin mual mendengarnya.

"Wae? Kau itu lebih muda dariku, dasar bocah." Yunho ingin sekali tertawa sekarang melihat wajah geram Changmin, ternyata anak ini lucu juga ketika digoda seperti itu.

"Yya! Isshh." Daripada ia semakin kesal, Changmin pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan memilih duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Sesampainya Hyunjoong di podium itu, para tamu undangan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang tuan rumah yang siap memberikan pidato.

"Selamat datang di jamuan makan malam hari ini. Ku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang kemari," ucap Hyunjoong sebagai pembuka.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian putraku yang telah lama hilang dan kucari-cari selama belasan tahun, karena ketidakmampuanku menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang baik, aku kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku yakni istri dan putraku tercinta, istriku telah lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini dan meninggalkan luka yang mendalam bagi kami, lalu aku masih diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang telah kubuat pada keluargaku dengan dipertemukannya aku dengan putraku. Dia seorang putra yang sangat baik hati, tampan dan juga pintar, kelak ia akan berdiri menggantikanku, tolong terima putraku Kim Jaejoong dengan baik."

Riuh tepuk tangan pun membahana menyambut sang the heir, Jaejoong maju kedepan dan menerima pelukan dari ayahnya dengan sumringah.

Setelah itu ia pun berdiri di podium untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, ia membungkukkan badan dengan sopan dan formal. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bukankah ayahku terlalu melebih-lebihkan? Tapi aku setuju dengan bagian tampan, itu memang kenyataan kan?" kelakar Jaejoong, membuat para tamu undangan tertawa, merasa terhibur dengan perkataan namja yang mengaku-ngaku tampan padahal sebenarnya cantik itu.

"Sebenarnya aku malu diperkenalkan seperti ini didepan banyak orang bahkan ada wartawan juga, tapi ayahku sangat keras kepala dan memaksaku untuk melakukannya," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucut bibirnya dengan begitu menggemaskan membuat orang-orang lagi-lagi tertawa, bahkan Hyunjoong yang sedang dikatai putranya pun ikut tertawa.

Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong melakukan itu untuk menahan desiran aneh didadanya ketika ia menangkap dengan jelas sosok Yunho yang tengah duduk diantara para tamu undangan, memperhatikannya. Sialnya, organ vital didadanya terus saja bergemuruh tak karuan.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian menghindari tatapan dari sepasang mata rubah yang terus saja memandangnya dengan intens itu, karena Jaejoong tahu sekali ia menatap mata itu maka ia tidak akan pernah lepas.

Jaejoong masih butuh banyak keberanian untuk dapat menatap wajah Yunho dengan kepala tegak, ia masih terlalu takut menghadapi Yunho meski ia telah bertekad akan meneguhkan hatinya dan mengangkat dagunya didepan Yunho. Ekspektasi hanyalah ekspektasi, pada kenyataannya kaki Jaejoong masih saja bergetar dengan gugup.

"Aku masih banyak kekurangan karena itu mohon bimbingannya." Pidato singkat Jaejoong itu diakhiri dengan ia membungkukkan badannya pada para tamu undangan. Hyunjoong kemudian menggantikan Jaejoong berdiri di podium untuk membuka acara dengan resmi.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun dengan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Yoochun dengan khawatir, ia lalu menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang agak terhuyung.

"Joongie gwaenchana?" Siwon ikut menimpali, ia memegangi dahi Jaejoong.

"Kepalaku hanya pusing, aku ingin istirahat," ucap Jaejoong nyaris berbisik. Ia sedikit melirik Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

' _Kumohon, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.'_ batin Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamarmu, aku akan memberitahu sajangnim. Yoochun-ah, antarkan dia." Siwon yang pengertian akhirnya menyuruh Jaejoong beristirahat di kamarnya, membuat si cantik itu lega luar biasa karena ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Yunho lagi setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Ne hyung." Karena Yoochun juga khawatir, ia pun mengantar Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mansion, meninggalkan gala dinner itu.

"Kembalilah ke sana, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Jaejoong ketika ia dan Yoochun telah sampai di kamar barunya yang sangat luas.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu disini. kau bahkan belum makan malam."

"Aku akan langsung tidur saja, tidak makan sekali tidak akan membuatku langsung mati. Kembalilah," ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan jasnya kemudian ia duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendirian?"

"Hmm, gwaenchana aku hanya lelah. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Apa ini karena-"

"Yoochun-ah! Keluarlah," potong Jaejoong cepat, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama lelaki itu.

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu ia pun sendirian di kamarnya.

Jaejoong mendesah, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring sambil menumpu lengannya di dahi. Matanya menerawang menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih, pikirannya kembali menariknya ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jaejoong sudah mengira, cepat atau lambat kedatangannya ke Korea pasti akan mempertemukannya dengan lelaki bermarga Jung itu namun ia tak mengira akan terjadi secepat ini, tentu saja ini karena ulah ayahnya yang ingin sekali mengadakan gala dinner konyol itu padahal Jaejoong sudah memaksa ayahnya habis-habisan agar tidak melaksanakan acara tersebut.

Meski begitu, Jaejoong juga tak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar datang. Jaejoong yakin, Yunho pasti tahu dengan mudah bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra dari Kim Hyunjoong dan ketika pria itu tahu,Yunho harusnya tahu diri.

Jung Yunho, setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, dengan tidak tahu malu pria itu masih punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Terdamparlah Yunho disofa apartemennya dengan segelas wiski ditangan. Yunho sudah hampir mabuk, ia telah menghabiskan setengah botol wiski dan mulai bertingkah juga meracau tidak jelas.

Lihatlah, ia bahkan tersenyum sendiri dengan mata sayu akibat kesadarannya yang mulai menurun perlahan. "Jaejoong-ah, apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya pada sosok kasat mata yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya sendiri di alam bawah sadarnya.

Dalam pandangan Yunho, sosok yang terlihat mirip Jaejoong itu terlihat tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, apa kau juga senang bertemu denganku? Ani ani, kau tidak akan senang bertemu denganku, iya kan? Maafkan aku, karena kedatanganku membuatmu tidak nyaman," lirihnya menyedihkan. Ia kembali menenggak segelas wiski dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau banyak tersenyum tadi, senyummu begitu lebar dan juga indah. Senyum yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan kepadaku, beruntungnya orang yang mendapatkan senyum itu darimu, aku sangat iri." Yunho tersenyum getir. Air mata menetes tanpa suara dari sudut mata rubah Yunho, hatinya sesak menahan perih.

Dengan suara bergetar Yunho melanjutkan racauan tidak jelasnya. "Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan mengatakan betapa rindunya aku padamu, aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa betapa aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya ingin mati tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya... aku terlalu takut untuk menatap wajahmu," air mata sialan itu semakin deras saja mengalir di wajah Yunho. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Yunho pernah merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ketika ia memiliki Jaejoong kemudian ia menjadi lelaki paling bodoh yang pernah ada ketika ia menyakiti malaikat seperti Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, tolong aku... aku nyaris gila karenamu... aku hancur... Jaejoong-ah, tolong maafkan aku... maafkan aku," bisiknya lemah, suaranya seolah tertelan ditenggorokkannya. Yunho menyimpan begitu banyak larik maaf serta untaian rindu yang ingin sekali ia sampaikan untuk Jaejoong. Yunho sudah cukup gila menjalani hari-harinya dengan terus menerus dibayangi oleh rasa bersalah, rasa bersalahnya bahkan sanggup menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Dan ketika semuanya telah terjadi hingga sejauh ini, Yunho sadar bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah di Seoul. Kau dimana?... hm, aku sedang makan siang di Samcheong-dong, kau sudah makan?... kalau begitu kemarilah aku traktir kau makan siang... eoh araseo... restoran Oriental Spoon... hm eoseo wa." Seorang pria tengah sibuk menelpon seseorang di sambungan telponnya, ia berjalan dan hendak membuka pintu restoran yang akan ia masuki.

"Eoh? Jung Yunho?" ucapnya tak mengira ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pria bermata sipit dengan postur tinggi yang begitu ia kenal.

"Ne, apa kau mengenalku?" namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu terlihat bingung dengan orang yang memanggilnya itu, nampak asing.

"Ya, oraenmanida. Naya, Jin Yihan. Kita satu kelas saat SMA," kata Yihan sambil menepuk bahu Yunho dengan akrab.

"Jin Yihan?" sejenak Yunho nampak berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat memori saat ia SMA dulu.

"Eeeii jangan bilang kau lupa padaku, kita bahkan pernah satu klub, klub basket kau ingat?"

"Aaahh ne sepertinya aku ingat, apa kabar?"

"Hmm aku baik. Yyyaaa... aku banyak mendengar tentangmu, kau sudah jadi CEO sekarang."

Yunho hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Hanya mewarisi bisnis ayahku. Bukankah kau juga? Pewaris bisnis perusahaan telekomunikasi Gmedia Group?"

"Geurae inma. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau mau makan siang?"

"Iya. Temanku akan datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" usul Yihan.

"Tentu," jawab Yunho, tidak enak sekali rasanya menolak ketika Yihan menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Oh iya, nanti kukenalkan kau pada temanku, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang, dia bilang sedang ada urusan di dekat sini jadi sekalian mampir." Yunho mengangguk, mereka lalu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di restoran itu dan mulai memesan makanan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang dan teman Yihan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling mengobrol dan menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing termasuk sedikit bernostalgia ketika mereka masih berada di bangku SMA dulu.

"Oh itu dia!" Yihan memekik tiba-tiba kearah belakang Yunho.

Yunho melirik sebentar ke belakang namun ia kembali memutar kepalanya, rasanya seperti aliran darahnya di paksa berhenti dan jantungnya langsung bereaksi dengan cepat ketika sesosok namja cantik menyapa matanya.

"Yihan-ah!" Yunho mendengar suara itu begitu merdu di telinganya, namja tampan itu tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut dan tak lama dari arah belakang Yunho, orang itu muncul lalu memeluk Yihan begitu erat.

"Apa kabar Joongie? Lama tidak bertemu." Yihan membalas pelukan orang yang ternyata Jaejoong itu tak kalah erat, pria itu bahkan menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong di sekitar area lehernya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, hatinya meradang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mendapatkan pelukan Jaejoong dengan begitu mesra? Yunho bahkan hanya bisa menangis dalam hati membayangkan Jaejoong memeluknya seperti itu.

Jaejoong melonggarkan sejenak pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Yihan. "Kukira kau masih lama di Jeju. Yya, rasanya aku merindukanmu." Namja cantik itu kemudian memeluk kembali Yihan, masih belum sadar dengan kehadiran orang lain disana.

"Aigoo, kita hanya tidak bertemu selama 1 bulan."

"2 bulan tahu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yihan tak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Geurae... geurae... aku juga merindukanmu. Jja, aku sudah pesankan makanan kesukaanmu."

Jaejoong akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. "Benarkah? Kau memang tahu apapun yang kusukai, Jin Yihan jjang!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan mendapatkan balasan berupa elusan di kepala dari Yihan.

"Ah, dia temanku." Saat itulah pandangan Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho, membuatnya sontak melebarkan matanya dan jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan liar. Sial sekali, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan manusia ini lagi?

Yihan menambahkan. "Kami teman satu SMA dan kebetulan bertemu disini, kau tahu kan? dia Jung Yunho, CEO YJ Group. Yunho-ah, ini temanku yang kubicarakan tadi, Kim Jaejoong. Jae, kau tidak apa-apa kan kita makan bersamanya?"

Jaejoong berdehem sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "Eo-eoh, gwaenchana," jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata, gugup. Ia menelan salivanya sekali dengan susah payah setelahnya namja cantik itu mulai bisa menenangkan diri. "Lama tidak bertemu Yunho-ah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

Yunho sungguh tidak menduga Jaejoong akan melontarkan kalimat seperti itu, ia pikir Jaejoong akan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, Yunho bahkan sudah menyiapkan diri jika Jaejoong pura-pura melupakannya atau bahkan sudah melupakannya sekalipun.

"Mwoya? Kalian saling kenal?" ucap Yihan yang juga tak mengira bahwa dua orang didepannya ini sudah saling mengenal.

"Saat kuliah dulu, kami satu kampus dan kebetulan fakultas kami berdekatan. Uri... geunyang... chinguya, geutji Yunho-ah?" ucap Jaejoong dengan santai, ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum namun Yunho meragukan bahwa itu adalah senyum tulus.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Eo-eoh, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini Jaejoong-ah." Yunho merasa aneh sekali dengan perbincangan ini.

"Yyaaa, dunia memang sempit," komentar Yihan sambil membantu menata piring makanan yang baru saja datang diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sudah sangat lapar..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Geurae meogobwa," balas Yihan dengan senyum sambil menyodorkan piring untuk bagian Jaejoong.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyantap makan siang mereka dengan tenang namun sesekali Jaejoong dan Yihan terlihat berceloteh bersama dan saling tertawa satu sama lain, membuat Yunho di terpa rasa cemburu yang luar biasa.

Ia ingin sekali berada di posisi Yihan yang akan menerima semua perlakuan manis dari Jaejoong dan juga memberikan perlakuan serupa pada namja cantik. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, hatinya seolah diremas dengan kuat. _Tahan Yunho, kendalikan dirimu._

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas sebelum menaruh sumpit diatas meja dan meminum jus stroberinya sebelum ia berinisiatif untuk lebih dulu berbicara. "Jal jinnaesseo Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menaruh sumpitnya dan menjawab Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis. "Hmm jal jinnae."

' _Tentu saja, kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku Yunho.'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dan entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya tersengat.

"Saat kuliah dulu apakah kalian sangat dekat?" tanya Yihan, sepertinya lelaki itu juga sudah menyelesaiakan makannya.

"Kami-"

Jaejoong langsung menyela bahkan sebelum Yunho benar-benar menjawab. "Ania, kami hanya teman biasa jadi tidak terlalu dekat. Dulu, Yunho adalah mahasiswa yang sangat populer di kampus, apa kau tahu Yunho itu namja paling diinginkan sebagai teman kencan?" saat ini Yunho hanya bisa berdiam diri, membiarkan Jaejoong mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan, bahkan jika Jaejoong mungkin saja sebenarnya saat ini sedang menyindirnya.

"Whoaah kepopuleranmu masih saja mengerikan Yunho-ah. Saat SMA, Yunho punya banyak sekali fans."

"Geutjo? Banyak orang yang mengantri untuk dijadikan pacar oleh Yunho, mereka bahkan rela dijadikan yang kedua. Dia hebat kan?" Jaejoong menyesap wine-nya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih Yunho-ah?"

"Anio, eopsoyo. Aku tidak punya kekasih satu pun sekarang," jawab Yunho cukup lugas.

Kekehan dingin lolos dari bibir namja cantik itu. "Eeeiii itu tidak mungkin, geutji Yihan-ah? Yunho bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang ia inginkan, aahh... atau jangan-jangan kau mempunyai simpanan? Kudengar saat kuliah dulu, kau diam-diam mempunyai kekasih gelap saat masih berhubungan dengan gadis dari fakultas seni, siapa ya namanya... ah Park Soojin! Kudengar juga, kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan simpananmu bahkan setelah kau putus dari Soojin dan lulus kuliah, gosip mengatakan kau tinggal bersama dengan kekasih gelapmu itu. Aku tidak menyangka, kupikir kau pria terhormat dan cerdas yang tidak akan mudah terjebak skandal tapi sepertinya tidak."

Yunho tercengang, tak percaya Jaejoong akan mengangkat topik itu. Yunho sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang kisah mereka. Namja tampan itu mencengkram celananya erat-erat, perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar menohok hatinya, Jaejoong menyerangnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"Jaejoong-ah..." bahkan Yihan saja menyadari bahwa perkataan Jaejoong sungguh tidak pantas.

"Wae? Itu kan hanya gosip," namun Jaejoong terlihat santai.

"Ucapanmu tidak sopan Joongie," tegur Yihan sekali lagi, ia seperti melihat diri Jaejoong yang lain.

Dan Jaejoong tidak peduli sama sekali. "Omo... mianhae Yunho-ah, apa ucapanku membuatmu tersinggung? Aku harap kau tidak marah. Semenjak bergaul dengan orang Amerika, aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutku. Mian," namja cantik itu bahkan terlihat terkekeh, terlihat acuh.

Yunho menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Baiklah, Yunho akan meladeni Jaejoong mungkin ini juga yang diinginkan oleh Jaejoong. "Ani, gwaenchana. Semua yang kau katakan itu memang benar, Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong lalu kehilangan senyumannya, tak menyangka Yunho akan mengiyakan.

"Mwo?" Yihan ikut terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum miris dalam hati, inikah yang diinginkan Jaejoong? Menjatuhkannya dan membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dengan rasa bersalahnya. "Aku memang mempunyai seorang kekasih simpanan dulu, dia orang yang sangat cantik, baik hati, pintar memasak dan mempunyai senyum terindah itulah mengapa aku menyembunyikannya karena aku ingin menyimpannya hanya untukku tahu aku memang egois dan karena keegoisanku itulah akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku," tutur Yunho sambil terus menatap bulatan indah itu dengan sendu.

Jaejoong mendengus, matanya ikut menatap Yunho tak kalah sengit. Ada benci, amarah dan juga luka yang tersirat, Yunho dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. "Meskipun seorang simpanan, ia pasti tidak akan pergi jika kau memperlakukannya dengan baik apalagi mengingat bahwa kau pria yang mempunyai segalanya ditambah jika simpananmu mungkin saja mencintaimu. Apa kau memperlakukannya dengan baik Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong lagi-lagi membuat Yunho mencelos, namja cantik itu pintar sekali membuatnya terpojok.

Yunho kembali mendesah, ia mencoba memaksakan senyumnya meski ia tahu ia akan ada dua hati yang terluka saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, hatinya dan juga hati namja cantik itu. "Tidak, aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Aku selalu menyakitinya dan membuatnya menderita, aku hanya bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Bukankah aku pria yang sangat jahat? Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan betapa menyesalnya aku." Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh permintaan maaf.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Menyesal hanya terjadi ketika semuanya sudah terlambat Yunho-ah, penyesalanmu tidak akan ada gunanya." Dan saat itulah Yunho dibuat hancur.

Rasa perih langsung merajam hatinya dengan begitu kuat. Yunho pun hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. "Ya, kau benar. Meskipun begitu aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku merasa bersalah."

"Kalau begitu teruslah merasa bersalah Yunho-ah, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit menebus dosamu padanya, meski hanya sedikit." Jaejoong menekan kata-kata terakhirnya dan itulah pukulan terakhir dari Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Yunho remuk redam.

Yunho mengangguk ragu, tak berani menatap Jaejoong. "Akan kuingat itu. Keundae, kita hanya teman biasa tapi sepertinya kau sangat tahu tentang diriku Jaejoong-ah." Kali ini giliran Yunho yang memancing Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa pendek. "Gosip bisa menyebar darimana saja, aku hanya mendengar desas-desus itu dari seseorang. Lagipula, kau terkenal semua orang pasti tertarik untuk mengetahui kehidupan pribadimu."

"Kalau begitu mereka sangat hebat padahal aku menyimpan rahasia itu rapat-rapat."

"Sepandai apapun kau menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya pasti akan tetap tercium," balas Jaejoong enteng, namja cantik itu tersenyum puas dalam hati melihat wajah Yunho sekarang. Kali ia yang menang.

"Kalian serius sekali padahal kalian hanya membicarakan gosip." Dan suara Yihan baru terdengar kembali. Entahlah, Yihan merasa bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti menciptakan dimensi tertentu yang tidak bisa ia masuki dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya penasaran, mumpung ada orangnya langsung jadi sekalian saja kutanyakan."

"Euigoo, sejak kapan kau jadi senang bergosip?" ucap Yihan sambil menjawil hidung bangir Jaejoong, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi harus menahan rasa cemburunya.

Jaejoong lalu terlihat melirik Rolex di tangannya. "Aku masih ada urusan dan harus pergi -ah, kau bisa mengantarku 'kan? Aku sedang tidak bawa mobil." Namja cantik itu mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet dan meminta Yihan mengantarnya.

Yihan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Yunho-ah," kata Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

Yihan ikut menimpali. "Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Eo-eoh, nado," ucap Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

"Kajja Yihan-ah." Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan tangannya di siku Yihan.

"Kami pergi dulu Yunho-ah," ucap Yihan, Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Dari tempatnya namja bermata rubah itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa dengan Yihan karena pria itu menggelitiki pinggang Jaejoong.

' _Kau terlihat bahagia sekali bersamanya Jaejoong-ah, kelak apa aku mampu membuatmu tertawa seperti itu?'_ lirih Yunho dalam hatinya.

Saat memasuki mobil Yihan, Jaejoong baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, ia dapat menurunkan bahunya yang sempat tegang dengan rileks. Namja cantik itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok dan memejamkan matanya. _'Kau melakukannya dengan bagus Jaejoong-ah.'_

"Wae geurae? Gwaenchana?" tanya Yihan saat pria itu ternyata sudah berada di balik kemudi mobil.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ania, tolong antar aku ke Insadong. Aku ingin meninjau lokasi cafe baruku,"

"Geurae." Yihan pun menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara itu Yunho masih berdiam diri dari tempatnya, masih belum bisa beranjak dari kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, Jaejoong memang selalu berhasil membuatnya porak poranda.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan Jaejoong-ah," gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Halloooo readernimmm! Nungguin yaahh? Hehehe

Akhirnya chapter 3 update juga dan yaayyy Yunjae ketemuan! Gimanaa? Kkkkk

Memutuskan untuk update karena semangat ditemenin lagu-lagu baru Junchan maaf ya kalau chapter ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan tidak sesuai dengan selera readernim, ini teh ngebut euy soalnya udah di teror terus ^^

Jadi? Apakah readernim bersedia memberikan review? Hehehe

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Mhafeibudey, veectjae, azahra88, Momo Ziel, Avanrio11, MyBabyWonKyu, cassienovia92, My jeje, shipper89, fuja KH, auntyjeje, Rizky2568, kimRyan2124, RistinOK137 suka YJ NoChangkyu, alby chun, cokelat, risa haradal, always yunjae, 3kjj, ihfaherdiati892, fafafifo, Jung Sister, RonatyaJoYunjae Shipper, Shim JaeCho, nabratz, ruixi1, Jaenna, Anisa Phantomhive, KjLiey, Hiruzent 1, himeryo99, yunacho90, zheouniquee, readeraja, dheaniyuu, akiramia44, Bestin84, RereYunjae Pegaxue, hana, vermilion, iyang, ifanalee, Jae, JustJae, alice, diahmiftachulningtyas, debb, indy, lee sunri hyun, my beauty jeje, cha yeoja hongki, juusuke, shippo chan 7, meyy-chan, nana, eunji, yj violet, ellandaallen, Sara Jung, wiendzbica732, elin bae-bae, karinn, Envi Alifa, guestdeul, follower, favoriter serta sider.**

Kira-kira chapter depan mau dibikin gimana ya? hmmm :D


	4. Chapter 4

**(UN)COMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **DLDR!** No Bashing!

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Dihadapanmu aku adalah debu yang gemetar tapi tak mau tersingkir, aku berjuang untuk bertahan agar tetap melekat padamu'**_ ***)**

 **.**

"Ya, kau tinggal menambahkan beberapa aksesoris untuk hiasan dan pajangan. Oh kita lupa belum memilih menu Jae." Yoochun membacakan beberapa hal terkait pendirian cafe yang direncanakan oleh Jaejoong di Insa-dong.

Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya ketika ia mengingat hal yang diucapkan Yoochun. "Oh astaga, mengapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Apalagi yang kurang? Bagaimana dengan buku-bukunya?" karena konsep cafe Jaejoong adalah _library cafe_ , buku-buku tentu saja menjadi hal yang amat penting.

"Nah itu yang ingin kutanyakan, untuk buku-bukunya apa kau ingin kita menjalin kerjasama dengan penerbit atau...?"

"Aku akan mengurus itu beserta dengan menunya."

Yoochun mengernyit. "Maksudmu...?"

"Aku akan membeli sendiri buku-bukunya atau memindahkan beberapa buku dari perpustakaan rumah ke , untuk menunya aku juga akan memilihnya sendiri." Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mendirikan cafe sendiri, Jaejoong ingin terlibat banyak dalam mengurus cafenya termasuk memilih menu, dekorasi dan buku-buku.

"Baiklah."

"Ayo!" ajak Jaejoong sambil berdiri mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi.

"Kemana?" tanya Yoochun mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja pergi membeli hiasan yang kita butuhkan," jawab Jaejoong seraya menghela nafas.

"Sekarang?"

Namja cantik itu memutar bola matanya. "Yoochun jangan bercanda, tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Jung Sooyeon memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall milik Yunho untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sebelum ke apartemen Yunho. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dimana para pegawai mall itu akan mengekori setiap langkah Sooyeon, kali ini ia hanya ditemani oleh supir dan juga direktur mall.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan nyonya?" tanya direktur mall sementara supirnya tengah sibuk membawa barang belanjaan.

Sooyeon berhenti, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan si direktur. Tatapannya fokus ke arah lain, pada sesosok yang sangat ia kenal juga sangat ia hapal di luar kepala karena putranya selalu mengagumi sosok itu.

"Jaejoong..." Sooyeon bergumam lirih, tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

Namja cantik itu berada di seberang, asyik memilih berbagai macam barang dengan ditemani seorang namja berpakaian jas rapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang memilih memakai pakaian yang lebih kasual.

"Nyonya?" sang supir memanggil Sooyeon, namun wanita paruh baya itu lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

Sooyeon kemudian melihat Jaejoong keluar dari toko dan berjalan menghampiri ekskalator hendak turun, membuat Sooyeon tanpa sadar berderap mengejar Jaejoong dengan langkahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak cepat sama sekali, mungkin karena faktor usia.

Sementara itu si supir dan direktur ikut menyamakan langkah mengikuti Sooyeon.

Namun Sooyeon tak sempat, Jaejoong sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan orang entah kemana.

Ia harus segera pulang dan memberitahu putranya bahwa ia melihat namja cantik itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sooyeon berjalan tak sabar di sepanjang koridor ketika ia sudah berada di gedung apartemen Yunho, ia sudah gatal ingin menceritakan apa yang ia saksikan tadi. Yunho harus tahu! Putranya harus tahu bahwa sang pujaan hati telah berada di Korea.

"Yunho! Yunho!" Sooyeon memekik keras ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu unit apartemen putranya, membuat kaget Kang ahjumma yang sedang membereskan apartemen itu seperti biasanya.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Sooyeon pada Kang ahjumma.

"Di kamarnya nyonya," jawab Kang ahjumma bingung.

Sooyeon pun langsung melesat menuju kamar putranya dan membuka kamar pintu itu tanpa permisi.

"Astaga! Eomma! Eomma membuatku kaget!" pekik Yunho ketika ibunya tiba-tiba memergokinya tengah berganti baju dan ia setengah telanjang!

Namun Sooyeon tak mengindahkannya, ia langsung menarik lengan Yunho dan menyuruh putra laki-laki satu-satunya itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yunho dengan raut bingung campur cemas.

"Tebak tadi eomma bertemu siapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Oh ayolah, Yunho mana tahu!

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong ! Jaejoong pujaan hatimu yang fotonya kau pajang besar-besar dikamarmu ini dan yang membuatmu nyaris masuk rumah sakit jiwa!" ucap Sooyeon dengan begitu histeris.

"Oh," ucap Yunho santai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, sungguh reaksi yang sangat tidak diharapkan sama sekali oleh Sooyeon.

"Apa? apa itu 'Oh'?" protes Sooyeon, hei ia baru saja menyampaikan suatu berita besar! Ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong si namja cantik yang telah menjungkir balikkan kehidupan putranya dan kini putranya hanya bilang 'oh'?

"Dimana eomma bertemu dengannya?"

"Di mall sebelum eomma kesini. Oh ayolah sayang, apa hanya itu reaksimu?" Sooyeon benar-benar tidak puas dengan reaksi Yunho, ia kira ia akan mendapati ekspresi yang sangat luar biasa dari Yunho seperti mata rubahnya yang hendak copot atau mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya eomma." Nah, justru kini ucapan Yunho yang membuat Sooyeon melakukan hal yang diprediksinya sendiri.

"APA?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" pekik Sooyeon dengan mata membulat.

"Kenapa aku harus bilang?" ucapan Yunho yang terkesan tidak acuh itu berhasil membuatnya dihadiahi geplakan tangan di kepala oleh sang ibu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja dia membenciku." Yunho meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Dan kau setenang ini?" Sooyeon sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa Yunho masih bisa santai.

"Lalu apakah aku harus meraung-raung seperti tiga tahun lalu? Jaejoong berhak membenciku eomma." Pandangan Yunho berubah sendu, mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Apa kau sudah bilang kalau kau mencintainya?"

Yunho tersenyum miris. "Apakah itu masih berarti untuknya?"

Sooyeon menghela nafas. "Lalu apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Jaejoong tepat didepan matamu, apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku merasa bersalah, aku meminta maaf padanya dan menyesal tapi Jaejoong menatapku seolah aku ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya." Perkataan menusuk dari Jaejoong kemarin membuat Yunho merasa kecil, ia merasa keberaniannya terkikis perlahan.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, semuanya butuh proses. Jaejoong tidak mungkin bilang 'oh gwaenchana' saat kau tiba-tiba saja berkata 'Jaejoong mian', permintaan maaf itu bukan hanya perkataan tapi juga perbuatan sayang," ujar Sooyeon sambil mengusap wajah Yunho, wanita cantik paruh baya itu ingin Yunho mengerti bahwa meminta maaf itu butuh aksi nyata dan tidak hanya ucapan di mulut saja.

"Tapi Jaejoong sudah punya kekasih eomma."

Sooyeon menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu kembali mengaduh. "Aigoo... bukan itu masalahnya Yunho, kau perlu mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong lebih dulu. Urusan Jaejoong bersama dengan siapa sekarang bisa kau pikirkan lagi setelah Jaejoong memaafkanmu. Itu yang pertama harus kau lakukan dan ingat, lakukan dengan tulus."

Yunho tersenyum, mulai mengerti dengan nasihat ibunya."Baiklah, akan kuingat nasihat eomma. Gomawoyo."

Sooyeon balas tersenyum, Yunho sudah dewasa dan Sooyeon yakin putranya mampu menghadapi segala masalah yang menimpanya. "Geurae. Ngomong-ngomong, cepat pakai bajumu kau tidak kedinginan?"

Yunho mendelik. "Suruh siapa masuk sembarangan?!"

.

.

.

Pada awalnya Jaejoong hanya berjanji untuk menemani sang appa makan siang tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan di seret dan terjebak disini, di sebuah klub berkuda elit dan Jaejoong mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan Hyunjoong untuk menemani ayahnya berkuda.

"Bagaimana dengan _library cafe_ mu sayang?" tanya Hyunjoong sambil mengelus seekor kuda besar nan gagah berwarna hitam.

"Lancar, tak ada masalah. 30 persen lagi dan cafe siap dibuka."

"Cafemu apa namanya? Appa lupa."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. " appa, aku sudah menyebutnya hampir 52 kali."

Hyunjoong terkekeh. "Appa sudah tua sayang jadi sudah mulai lupa." Jaejoong hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. "Oh iya appa juga mengajak seseorang, appa harap kau tidak keberatan?"

Si cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Nugu?"

"Apa kabar presdir Kim?" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah suara menginterupsi percapakan mereka dan Jaejoong hapal betul suara itu milik siapa.

Dengan senyum lebar, Hyunjoong menyambut tamu undangannya hari ini. "Oh ini dia orangnya, baru saja dibicarakan. Jung Yunho akan bergabung bersama kita hari ini." Jaejoong pun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafasnya, aisshh tebakannya benar.

Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung mendapatkan sapaan oleh namja yang berada di urutan nomer satu pada daftar orang yang paling tidak ia ingin temui itu. "Halo, Jaejoong-ah," ucap Yunho dengan senyum tampan yang sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong terpesona.

"Kenapa dia bergabung bersama kita?" ucap Jaejoong ketus tanpa membalas sapaan Yunho sama sekali.

"Yunho jago berkuda, dia selalu menemani appa kesini." Hyunjoong yang tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah putranya itu pun beralasan. "Oh iya Yunho?"

"Ya, presdir?"

"Bisa kau bantu Jaejoong belajar menunggang kuda? Ini pertama kalinya dia kesini." Jaejoong pun terkejut bukan main dengan ide ayahnya itu sampai-sampai matanya seperti hendak lepas dari tempatnya.

"Selama Jaejoong mau belajar bersamaku, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya." Yunho jangan ditanya, dalam hati ia sudah bersorak sorai, terima kasih kepada presdir Kim yang telah menciptakan kesempatan langka itu untuknya meski Yunho sendiri tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan mudah menyetujui gagasan tersebut.

"Jaejoongie, kau mau kan belajar bersama Yunho?"

"Tunggu dulu appa. Aku tidak pernah bilang akan menunggang kuda." Jaejoong seperti merasa ditodong, tujuannya kesini hanya untuk menemani ayahnya, bukan belajar berkuda bersama si alien satu itu, ini sungguh di luar rencana.

"Oh ayolah Joongie, datang ke klub berkuda apalagi kalau bukan untuk menungang kuda sayang?" Oh tidak, sepertinya Hyunjoong memaksa dan itu pertanda buruk bagi Jaejoong.

"Kupikir aku hanya akan melihat appa dan Yunho berkuda dari tempat duduk," ucap Jaejoong berharap Hyunjoong sadar akan sinyal penolakan yang tersirat dalam ucapannya.

"Tidak Joongie, kau harus belajar menunggang kuda." Sial, kenapa ayahnya begitu memaksa sekali? Apa pentingnya belajar berkuda? Toh Jaejoong kan tidak akan mengikuti olimpiade.

"Kalau begitu aku akan belajar bersama instruktur saja, aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu appa dan Yunho, kalian pasti ingin membicarakan banyak hal soal bisnis." Tidakkah Hyunjoong mengerti bagaimana enggannya Jaejoong terhadap ide konyolnya itu?

"Bisnis apa sayang? Ini bukan di kantor, ayolah Joongie berkuda tidak semenakutkan itu lagipula Yunho akan membantumu, ia sudah mahir sayang kau bisa percaya padanya." Bukan soal takut atau tidak yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong menolak tetapi orangnya lah yang tidak tepat karena bagi namja cantik itu, Jung Yunho adalah suatu kesalahan.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, jika itu tentang Jaejoong maka ia tidak bisa menaruhkan harapannya terlalu tinggi, seperti yang ia duga Jaejoong pasti akan menolaknya. "Tidak apa-apa presdir, aku tidak keberatan jika Jaejoong tidak mau belajar bersamaku, mungkin instruktur bisa mengajarinya lebih baik."

"Tidak, Yunho tidak, kau akan mengajari Jaejoong. Sayang?" ya tuhan, kenapa Hyunjoong ini sangat keras kepala sekali? Apa ia tidak melihat wajah penolakan Jaejoong yang terlihat putus asa itu?

"Sayang?" meski Hyunjoong memanggil Jaejoong dengan lembut tetapi tersirat penekanan dalam ucapan Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak appanya kali ini.

Jaejoong pun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah appa, baik. Appa puas?" ucap Jaejoong pasrah.

"Kalau begitu bagus," ucap Hyunjoong dengan senyum lebar, senang dengan jawaban putranya.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot antara ayah dan anak itu, Yunho pun permisi pergi ke istal untuk melihat kudanya, meninggalkan dua mahluk berbeda usia itu disana.

"Kenapa appa mengajaknya? Appa tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa appa akan membawa Yunho juga," barulah Jaejoong dapat dengan leluasa melayangkan protesnya atas kedatangan Yunho yang diluar ekspektasi itu terhadap ayah tercintanya.

Hyunjoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tent-ani maksudku... aku..." Jaejoong terbata. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi antara dirinya dengan Yunho lagipula Jaejoong juga tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengenai masalah antara ia dan Yunho, ia tidak ingin menyeret orang lain terlebih ayahnya untuk ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Ya semacam itu," Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, setidaknya hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbaikan dengannya," perkataan Hyunjoong terdengar sangat mungkin ditelinga Jaejoong tapi ia tahu itu akan sulit bahkan mungkin mustahil.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, andai saja masalah mereka memang dapat dengan mudah diselesaikan maka sejak awal tidak akan ada yang dinamakan perpisahan, tidak akan ada kebencian, tidak akan ada rasa sakit dan tidak akan ada air mata. "Tidak semudah itu appa," ucapnya lirih.

"Memang sebesar apa masalah kalian?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

.

.

.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada ayahmu," ucap Yunho yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Jaejoong mendengus sinis. "Jangan besar kepala dulu."

Mengabaikan Jaejoong, Yunho terus saja mengungkapkan perasaan bahagianya. "Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat senang berada sedekat ini denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak," balas namja cantik itu angkuh.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, maklum. "Ya, aku sudah bisa menebaknya." Sepertinya Jaejoong merasa sial berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Bagaimana aku menaiki hewan besar ini?"

"Kau bisa memanggil kuda ini Hero, itu namanya."

"Hai, Hero. Kuharap kau tidak membuatku jatuh," kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus kuda coklat gagah yang akan menjadi pendampingnya hari ini untuk melaksanakan ide konyol sang appa.

Yunho lalu mulai memberikan instruksi terkait tata cara menaiki kuda dengan benar. "Ayo pegang ini, setelah itu injak kakimu disini lalu naiklah setelah itu tegakkan tubuhmu."

"Aku benci ini," gerutu Jaejoong sambil berusaha menaiki hewan besar itu dengan sedikit bantuan dari Yunho.

Dan hap! Hanya dalam sekali coba, Jaejoong pun berhasil berada di punggung kuda tersebut, namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Nah kau bisa. Ini bagus. Ingat, menunggang kuda itu membutuhkan keseimbangan dan konsentrasi yang kuat," lanjut Yunho seraya membenarkan posisi tubuh dan kaki Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu duduk dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menyeringai, terpikir suatu ide brilian yang kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya nol koma satu persen saja tetapi ia gatal sekali ingin mencobanya. "Jaejoong-ah, apa kau ingin aku ikut naik bersamamu?" godanya dengan nada usil.

Mata bulat Jaejoong langsung mendelik lebar. "Yya, kau ingin mati?" desis Jaejoong berbahaya, oh lihatlah matanya yang kini sudah berubah mode ke tatapan tajam dan membunuh.

Yunho tersenyum geli, sudah ia duga itu tidak akan berhasil. "Ania, aku hanya bercanda. Jja..." Yunho pun menarik kuda yang dinaiki itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan pelan saja, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko," kata Jaejoong dengan memegang erat-erat pegangan pada kuda bernama Hero itu.

"Baiklah, tuan cantik."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong langsung mendelik sinis kearah Yunho. "Yya! Jangan panggil aku cantik atau aku akan menyuruh kuda ini untuk menendangmu." Yunho terkekeh, entah kenapa sekarang Jaejoong jadi lebih banyak bicara di banding 3 tahun lalu, namja cantik itu terlihat lebih ekspresif beda dengan dulu yang cenderung lebih pendiam dan tenang.

Banyak hal yang telah berubah termasuk perasaan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah puas diajak berjalan-jalan berkeliling di sekitar area klub bersama Yunho si pemandu dan pawang kuda. Jaejoong menyempatkan istirahat sejenak seraya menikmati indahnya pemandangan danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari klub, sekitar 500 meter kearah tenggara dari klub.

Baik selama perjalanan dan selama istirahat, tidak ada percakapan berarti yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah berkali-kali mengajak Jaejoong berbincang dari mulai topik alam, kerusakan lingkungan, pemanasan global sampai investasi dan bisnis semuanya sudah Yunho keluarkan, namun apa daya? Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman, gelengan atau mengendikkan bahu.

"Ayo kembali," ajak Jaejoong sambil menuntun Hero begitu ia puas dengan lanskap danau didepannya.

"Jae..." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepala melalui bahunya dan menunggu Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku? " tanya Yunho sambil menatap sendu mata bulat nan kelam itu.

"Ayo kembali," ucap Jaejoong kembali memutar kepalanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku," Jaejoong kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyum pedihnya. "Sepertinya kau memang membenciku,"

"Lantas mengapa kau masih bertanya?" gumam Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara Yunho terdengar lirih seakan harapannya telah pupus dan ia hanya bisa bergantung pada ucapannya barusan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya saat kita makan siang bersama Yihan."

"Dan aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau memaafkanku."

Dengan gerakan pelan, barulah Jaejoong menoleh dan menjawab, "Tidak semudah itu."

"Aku tahu tapi sesulit apapun aku akan terus mencobanya."

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu apa?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, tentu aku tahu tanpa perlu kau sebutkan aku tahu apa kesalahanku."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dan mencengkram erat celananya, namja cantik itu tengah menyiapkan hatinya karena ia tahu ia mungkin akan terluka beberapa saat lagi.

"Tidak masalah jika kau menganggapku simpananmu, tidak masalah jika orang lain tidak tahu mengenai hubungan kita. Aku hanya ingin satu hal, aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku, aku hanya ingin kejelasan. Apa itu terlalu sulit untukmu?"

Jaejoong menelan salivanya kesusahan, nafasnya tercekat dan ia mulai merasakan sesak.

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku harus menunggu, aku sudah cukup bertahan denganmu selama 3 tahun tidakkah itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuatmu sadar? Tapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Kau memperlakukan perasaanku seperti halnya sampah yang bisa kau bisa buang kapanpun... kau mencabik hatiku sedikit demi sedikit, kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari apa?... kau selalu mengabaikanku seolah aku adalah penyakit menular... dan..."

Namja cantik itu mulai kehabisan nafas, ia terpaksa berhenti sesekali, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata menunggu untuk jatuh, hatinya mulai kewalahan menahan rasa perih yang terus menyerangnya, ia membuka luka itu dalam sekali waktu.

"Sudah cukup Jae." Yunho pikir ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong, ia ingin Jaejoong berhenti, ia benci melihat Jaejoong menderita dan ia lebih benci lagi ketika penderitaan Jaejoong adalah karena ulahnya.

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh tanpa perintah, Yunho sudah tidak sanggup melihatnya tapi Jaejoong terus saja melanjutkan penuturannya. "Dan... kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelacur... aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menghinaku dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya... kau merendahkanku seakan aku tak ada harganya sama sekali... bagimu aku hanya seorang jalang yang tak ada artinya..."

"Hentikan!" Yunho memekik keras.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu?!" namun suara Jaejoong tak kalah tinggi dengannya, dadanya naik turun sementara bahunya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Hari ke hari aku selalu mencoba untuk bertahan meski aku tahu kau selalu mengabaikanku. Kau juga selalu melimpahkan kesalahan padaku walau aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa kesalahanku, Jung Yunho selalu benar dan Kim Jaejoong selalu salah."

Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengaliri wajah cantik Jaejoong, matanya penuh luka dan kesedihan. Ia telah menahan kesakitannya cukup lama, ia pendam dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya dan Jaejoong kini sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang penderitaanya.

"Aku menebalkan wajahku meski aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Aku mengais sisa-sisa hatiku yang hancur meski aku tahu kau akan selalu menghancurkannya kembali. Tidakkah kau merasakan betapa sekaratnya aku?" Rintihnya dengan menyedihkan, suara Jaejoong nyaris hilang, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"Ayo Hero." Kemudian Jaejoong melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Yunho.

Air mata Yunho pun ikut mengalir, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah setelah mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong yang menyakitkan, tenaganya seolah hilang kemana, namja tampan itu menangis seraya mencengkram erat-erat dadanya yang terasa perih.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada malaikat cantik itu? Kenapa ia begitu jahat? Kenapa ia begitu tega menyakiti dambaan hatinya sendiri? Kenapa ia bodoh? Kenapa ia begitu egois?

Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Seandainya saja dulu ia tidak mementingkan egonya, seandainya saja dulu ia dapat memperlakukan Jaejoong lebih baik, seandainya... seandainya...

Namun Yunho tersadar, tidak ada kata menyesal jika ada kata seandainya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

Aaakkkhhh

Ketika ia baru saja membenahi dirinya dan hendak berdiri menyusul Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar suara teriakan, ia berbalik dan berlari seperti kesetanan. Ia dihantam rasa panik yang luar biasa ketika ia tahu bahwa suara itu milik Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho terkejut, mata rubahnya melebar saat mendapati Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah dan tengah meringis kesakitan.

Yunho bergegas mendekati namja berambut blonde itu dan meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk membantunya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho. Yunho memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memegangi tangannya yang lecet, membuat rasa khawatir Yunho naik beberapa kali lipat.

"Baiklah, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho tak sabaran, ia sungguh tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong terluka seperti itu, dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan takut sesuatu terjadi dengan dambaan hatinya itu.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hero tiba-tiba menbuatku terjatuh," jawabnya dengan tenang walau ia tak dapat menampik bahwa ia merasa kesakitan dengan luka yang ia dapat.

"Aku akan memanggil ambulans dan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Yunho buru-buru meraih ponsel di sakunya.

Namun Jaejoong langsung menyela."Jangan berlebihan! Aku hanya jatuh lagipula Hero tidak sedang berlari kencang tadi." Ngomong-ngomong soal Hero, kuda itu menghilang dan entah kemana larinya.

"Tapi kau bisa saja terluka, kita tidak tahu mungkin saja ada luka dalam." Meski begitu, Yunho masih belum bisa tenang, apalagi ketika ia melihat pakaian Jaejoong di bagian siku robek dan kulitnya terkelupas serta mengeluarkan darah. "Oh astaga, demi Tuhan Jaejoong! Kau berdarah!" Yunho semakin panik.

Tanpa mempedulikan himbauan Jaejoong untuk tidak menyentuhnya, Yunho mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, melipatnya dan menutup luka pada siku Jaejoong.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya lecet dan terkilir. Tidak parah sama sekali." Jaejoong masih tetap bersikeras sambil memperhatikan gerakan Yunho yang tengah mengikatkan sapu tangan itu.

"Sebentar aku akan menelpon pihak klub." Yunho kembali meraih ponselnya. "Halo ini Jung Yunho, seseorang terjatuh tolong siapkan medis dan kirim orang untuk mencari kuda yang hilang." Saking cepatnya, Yunho sepertinya berkata hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu sebenarnya. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya dengan santai.

"Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja! Kau tidak tahu jika barusan aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung!" Yunho berteriak cukup keras, membuat Jaejoong terperanjat. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho semarah dan sepanik itu ketika mencemaskannya. Seperti bukan Yunho.

Namja cantik itu berdehem. "Kau sungguh berlebihan." Jaejoong berdecih pelan. Yunho sedikit heran, Jaejoong benar-benar jadi banyak bicara sekarang. Darimana namja cantik itu menulari sifat yang satu itu? Dulu Jaejoong begitu penurut, tapi kini? Jangan harap!

"Terserah apa katamu dan jangan berdebat denganku Jae, ayo naik aku akan menggendongmu." Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyodorkan punggungnya di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh dingin. "Kau pikir aku mau? Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa berjalan." Oh, sepertinya sifat keras kepala si cantik Kim Jaejoong mulai keluar.

"Kalau begitu cobalah berdiri." Baiklah, Yunho sudah mulai kesal dengan pujaan hatinya ini. Namja tampan itu berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan angkuh, kita lihat sampai mana si keras kepala itu dapat mempertahankan argumennya.

Jaejoong mendecih melihat tingkah sok _cool_ Yunho, dengan usaha yang sangat keras ia mengerahkan kekuatannya hanya untuk bisa berdiri. Namun usahanya seolah sia-sia, karena setiap ia mencoba berdiri maka ia akan kembali jatuh.

Oke, si cantik keras kepala itu sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum dalam hati. "Lihat? Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa bagaimana berjalan? Ayo naik ke punggungku." Yunho kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberikan punggung lebarnya di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak sudi." Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak sangat amat keras kepala, si cantik itu ingin menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit dan sejauh pluto. Sepertinya sifat itu diturunkan oleh ayahnya Yunho bisa tahu itu mengingat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. "Apa kau akan terus keras kepala? Atau aku bisa meninggalkanmu disini dan kau bisa berjalan sendiri ke klub," ucapan Yunho yang terkesan tegaan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong melotot, ditinggal sendiri di tengah tempat antah berantah ini? oh itu mimpi buruk!

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menatap sendu punggung lebar itu, kapan terakhir kali ia mendekap punggung kokoh itu? Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan perhatian Yunho seperti ini? Kini Jaejoong baru saja tersadar bahwa waktu yang telah memisahkan mereka terasa begitu lama.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah naik." Si alien mulai menggerutu, ck.

Dengan sangat enggan dan terpaksa, Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Yunho. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan naik ke punggung namja bermata rubah itu. Kalau saja kakinya masih bisa diajak kompromi, ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal semacam itu bersama Jung Yunho sialan.

"Dasar Jung arogan, angkuh, egois, menyebalkan, aku benar-benar membencimu." Jaejoong mulai memaki Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh, entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaejoong. "Ya, kau bisa memakiku sepuasmu aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Itu karena ia tahu bahwa ejekan yang diucapkan Jaejoong tentangnya memang benar adanya, ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya selain itu, Jaejoong memang punya hak untuk mengatainya.

"Kau tidak punya perasaan, kejam dan jahat." Jaejoong masih melanjutkan ejekannya dan ia mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi berada sedekat ini bersama Jung Yunho membuatnya diserang rasa rindu yang luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya, ia 'memeluk' Yunho setelah perpisahan mereka.

"Hm, aku mengakuinya," gumam Yunho. Baru kali ini ia merasa senang ketika sedang dicemooh dan hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tahu Jaejoong menyimpan banyak umpatan untuknya dan ia ingin Jaejoong meluapkannya.

"Idiot. Otak udang. Alien jelek. Tolol."

"Ada lagi?" apakah ada orang yang begitu menikmati ketika di ejek? Ada, Yunholah orangnya. Dia mungkin sudah tidak waras.

"Kau bajingan bodoh yang tidak tahu diri." Suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar melemah, namja tampan itu tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah menahan air matanya.

"Aku tahu."

"Brengsek." Jaejoong berbisik, bunyinya lirih dan nyaris terbawa angin yang berhembus.

"Kau bisa mengatakan umpatan yang lainnya, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. kau juga bisa memukulku, menjambakku, menamparku, apapun bisa kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku siap jika kau ingin menyakitiku sebanyak apapun yang kau suka. Sakiti aku jika itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku dan mendapatkan maafmu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya tidak jatuh tapi itu percuma, air matanya tetap jatuh. Ia mendekap leher Yunho semakin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk namja tampan itu.

Yunho merasakan lehernya menghangat dan ia tahu kenapa, ia pun tersenyum lirih.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ah."

Dan Jaejoong pun tak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangisnya lagi, ia terus menangis di leher Yunho sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, Jaejoongie apa yang terjadi denganmu sayang?!" Hyunjoong terlihat panik bukan main ketika ia mendapati Yunho datang dengan menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ruang medis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa appa." Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum meski ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, matanya pasti terlihat membengkak dan berair.

"Periksa dia, kalau perlu pakai MRI atau CT-Scan aku takut ada luka dalam, obati luka-lukanya, pastikan dia baik-baik saja," ucap Yunho begitu ia menurunkan Jaejoong ke ranjang ruang medis dan segera menginstruksikan dokter yang bertugas untuk segara menangani Jaejoong.

"Baik tuan Yunho." Dengan cekatan, dokter dan suster jaga itu pun langsung bergegas merawat Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Yunho?"

"Jaejoong terjatuh dari kudanya presdir."

"Oh astaga, semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong presdir," Yunho meringis menatap Hyunjoong, tak enak hati karena tak bisa menjaga putranya dengan baik —ia bahkan membuat Jaejoong menangis hingga matanya membengkak, tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu—

Hyunjoong menepuk bahu Yunho. Tidak perlu meminta maaf Yunho, aku justru berterima kasih karena kau telah menolong Jaejoong."

Tidak sampai sejam, dengan bantuan kursi roda Jaejoong sudah keluar dari klinik sementara luka di sikunya sepertinya sudah di perban.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja karena aku baik-baik saja, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Apa putraku baik-baik saja dokter?"

"Anda jangan khawatir tuan, tuan muda Jaejoong baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka dalam ataupun luka parah lainnya,hanya beberapa lecet dan kakinya yang terkilir juga sudah diatasi. Dia sudah bisa berjalan lagi meski perlu dibantu," tutur dokter paruh baya yang merawat Jaejoong itu.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu sayang." Raut lega terpancar jelas di wajah Hyunjoong.

"Appa terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau beruntung ada Yunho yang menolongmu. Tidakkah kau mau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?"

"Gomawo," ucap Jaejoong setengah hati, sebenarnya ia tengah mendecih dalam hati 'Terima kasih apanya!'

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," balas Yunho dengan menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, senang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong padanya walau ia sadar itu tak sepenuhnya tulus.

"Appa, boleh aku pergi duluan?"

"Kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Aku masih ada janji dengan Yihan," senyum Yunho langsung menghilang ketika ia mendengar nama Yihan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, kenapa harus namja itu?

"Tapi kakimu masih sakit Joongie."

"Yihan akan membantuku."

"Joongie?!" baru saja dibicarakan, dari arah kejauhan Yihan datang dengan setengah berlari.

"Oh itu dia!" seru Jaejoong terlihat senang ketika ia melihat Yihan.

"Kudengar kau di klinik, apa kau sakit?" Yihan memandang Jaejoong dengan cemas dengan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan wajah mereka begitu berdekatan, membuat hati seorang namja tampan bermata rubah itu tersengat, sudah sedekat itukah Jaejoong dan Yihan?

Jaejoong menjawab dengan senyum yang begitu terlihat indah dimata Yunho. "Aku baik-baik saja tadi aku hanya jatuh dari kuda, itu bukan masalah." Sungguh berbeda sekali sikap Jaejoong pada Yihan dan pada Yunho.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin baik-baik saja kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan itu cukup membuat Yihan menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

Yihan lalu melirik ke arah Hyunjoong, baru sadar jika disana ada ayah Jaejoong juga. Kemana saja kau Jin Yihan? "Apa kabar presdir Kim?" sapanya sembari mebungkukkan tubuhnya.

Hyunjoong membalas dengan ramah. "Ya, aku baik Yihan."

Namja itu juga mendapati teman SMA-nya Jung Yunho ada disana. "Yunho? Kau juga disini."

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Yunho sekenanya, sejak kedatangan Jin Yihan moodnya langsung menghilang.

"Yihan-ah, gendong aku," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Dokter bilang aku masih belum bisa berjalan," lanjutnya dengan memajukan bibirnya, membuat Yunho disana terhenyak dengan kelakuan pujaan hatinya? Astaga, sejak kapan Jaejoong berubah menjadi begitu imut seperti itu?

"Jae, kupikir sebaiknya kita batalkan saja janji kita, kau masih sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku memaksa, ayolah." Kali ini Jaejoong bahkan bergelayut di lengan Yihan dan menggoyangkannya seperti anak kecil, ini cukup mencengangkan bagi Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa Yihan, bawa saja dia," ucap Hyunjoong terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan putra cantiknya.

Yihan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Ayo cantik, naik ke punggungku." Yihan menurunkan tubuhnya dan memberikan punggungnya pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil aku cantik," gerutu Jaejoong dengan bibir _pouty_ andalannya seraya naik ke punggung Yihan tanpa banyak protes berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan pada Yunho ketika namja tampa itu sama-sama menawarkan punggungnya.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu," ucap Jaejoong di gendongan Yihan sambil melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya.

"Yihan kutitipkan Jaejoong padamu jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Anda bisa percaya padaku, presdir," balas Yihan. "Yunho, aku pergi dulu," sambungnya.

"Ya, hati-hati dan tolong jaga Jaejoong," sahut Yunho seadanya.

Yunho menatap kepergian Yihan dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu. Lagi, Jin Yihan begitu beruntung dapat begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong, mendapatkan sikap imut dan manja dari Jaejoong, mendapatkan senyum Jaejoong. Sementara ia? Menatap saja, Jaejoong bahkan enggan.

Tidak seperti Yihan, bagi Yunho Jaejoong terlihat begitu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Jadi Yunho, apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hyunjoong."Ne? berbaikan? Memang siapa yang betengkar presdir?"

"Tentu saja kau dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong bilang kalian sedang bertengkar."

Yunho nampak berpkir sejenak, namun kemudian ia paham maksud ayah Jaejoong itu. "Aaaahh masih belum presdir. Perlu waktu lebih banyak lagi agar kami bisa berbaikan, masih ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan baik-baik bersama Jaejoong. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, kami pasti bisa mengatasinya," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Yunho ingat kata-kata ibunya, bahwa semuanya membutuhkan proses dan bahwa permintaan maaf tidak hanya terucap dari mulut saja tetapi juga perbuatan. Itu artinya, masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Yunho untuk mendapatkan maaf Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kalian cepat berbaikan."

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Hyyuunngg, selamat atas pembukaan cafenya." Begitu memasuki cafe si tiang listrik Changmin langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong.

Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan cafe yang dicetus oleh Jaejoong. Cafe berkonsepkan _library cafe_ itu kini pengerjaannya telah rampung dan menjelma menjadi cafe yang nyaman berdesain _young and modern_ dengan rak-rak buku terpajang di sudut-sudut ruangan, terasa _cozy and homey_. Sudah cukup banyak tamu undangan yang hadir termasuk si rakus Shim Changmin yang tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan _event_ ini.

Jaejoong tertawa mendapati tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Terima kasih sudah datang Kyuhyun?" tanyanya ketika ia tak mendapati editor baru Changmin itu bersamanya.

"Oh dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang, Kyu sedang sibuk," jawab Changmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sayang sekali. Baiklah tidak apa-apa."

Changmin menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mulai mengagumi . "Whooaahh aku bisa kesini setiap hari. Ada perpustakaannya juga, aku pasti betah berlama-lama disini. Yeokshi uri hyung jjang!" puji namja bermata bambi itu dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih tapi jangan harap kau mendapatkan gratisan," Jaejoong memandang Changmin tajam, memperingatinya agar tidak menyalahgunakan status persahabatan mereka dengan meminta gratisan.

"Eeeeiii pelit sekali," keluh Changmin tak percaya hyungnya akan setega itu padanya.

"Bisnisku bisa hancur dalam sekejap kalau _food monster_ sepertimu datang dan makan tanpa membayar."

"Araseo araseo, ngomong-ngomong hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Dimana letak makananya? Aku ingin mencicipinya," ucap Changmin dengan senyum kudanya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar rakus, jika itu kau sudah bukan mencicipi lagi namanya. Makan sedikit saja, tamuku cukup banyak tahu." Jika itu bukan Changmin, Jaejoong tidak mungkin khawatir jamuannya akan habis tapi jika itu Changmin? Jaejoong harus mewanti-wanti anak itu agar tidak kebablasan, mau makan apa tamu-tamuanya nanti?

Changmin mencibir. "Aku tahu."

"Joongie, selamat atas pembukaannya." Jin Yihan tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba, membuat Changmin disana menatap tajam namja itu. Berani sekali ia menyentuh hyungnya dengan sok akrab!

Jaejoong yang sempat terperanjat, langsung tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa namja itu. "Terima kasih Yihan-ah. Oh iya, perkenalkan dia Shim Changmin sahabatku. Changmin, ini Yihan."

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil bergumam dalam hati. 'Aahh jadi kau yang cintanya Jae hyung gantungkan? Cih.'

"Halo, Jaejoong sering bercerita tentangmu. Aku membaca bukumu dan itu sangat menakjubkan. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sapa Yihan ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Tidak seperti Yihan yang nampak antusias berkenalan dengannya, Changmin justru terlihat biasa saja malah cenderung terkesan acuh tak acuh. Ia membalas uluran tangan Yihan tanpa minat. "Ya, aku juga. Hyung, aku permisi dulu." Daripada ia bosan menatap Yihan disini dan menjatuhkan moodnya, Changmin memilih menjauh untuk segera menemui kekasih-kekasih perutnya.

"Baiklah, ingat kata-kataku tadi," desis Jaejoong, memperingatkan Changmin sekali lagi.

"Araseo." Changmin pun benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Konsep cafemu benar-benar luar biasa. Karena di Seoul _library cafe_ masih jarang, aku yakin cafemu pasti ramai." Yihan memuji sambil mengagumi interior dengan wajah terpesona.

Senyum Jaejoong kembali melebar, hari ini ia banyak sekali mendengan pujian. "Terima kasih. Jangan lupa undang aku juga ke pembukaan _resort_ mu di Jeju."

"Pasti!"

Senyum Jaejoong seketika menghilang saat tak sengaja ia melihat karangan bunga ucapan selamat yang tepat berada disampingnya, sedikit tertegun saat ia melihat siapa pengirim karangan bunga tersebut.

Yihan yang melihat Jaejoong terpaku diam, ikut melihat apa yang tengah di tatap oleh namja cantik itu. "Ada apa? Jung Yunho? Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Apa dia tidak datang?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yihan, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau masuklah, nikmati jamuannya."

"Geurae." Yihan akhirnya meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu kembali memandang karangan bunga itu dan menghela nafas, bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu tentang hari ini? Jaejoong memang sengaja tidak mengundang namja konglomerat itu, ia khawatir moodnya akan turun jika Yunho ada disana.

"Bos," tiba-tiba salah satu karyawan bernama Lee Jonghyun memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Ya, Jonghyun?"

"Ada kiriman bunga untukmu." Jonghyun menyerahkan buket bunga lily putih itu pada Jaejoong.

"Untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau bisa melihatnya di kartu. Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau bos ternyata mempunyai pengagum rahasia," kelakar Jonghyun. "Aku permisi bos."

"Ya, terima kasih Jonghyun." Jonghyun mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong, melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan, tamu sangat banyak hari ini.

Jaejoong kemudian meraih kartu yang terselip di buket tersebut dan terhenyak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

 _Selamat atas pembukaan cafemu._

 _Karena pria malang ini tidak diundang_

 _Aku hanya bisa mengirimkan karangan bunga untukmu_

 _Lily putih, benar 'kan? Aku masih ingat bunga kesukaanmu._

 _Kudoakan bisnismu sukses!_

 _-Jung Yunho-_

 _P.S. Kuharap kau tidak mengusirku jika aku mampir ke cafemu nanti_

 _P.S 2. Hari ini kau terlihat luar biasa cantik, aku suka hiasan kupu-kupunya terlihat seperti tatomu._

Pandangan Jaejoong langsung mengarah ke dadanya dimana pada jas mahalnya tersemat hiasan kupu-kupu terbuat dari perak dengan ditaburi berlian _swarovski_ yang desainnya dibuat mirip dengan tatonya, sangat indah. Tapi bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu? Jaejoong langsung mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru jalanan. Jika Yunho tahu bukankah itu artinya Yunho ada disana?

Lalu matanya menangkap mata serupa rubah itu di seberang jalan, tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir hatinya, Jaejoong benci mengakuinya tapi Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tampan, sialan!

Namja tampan itu lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong kemudian pergi darisana meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku menatap punggung lebar itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebutku cantik, dasar menyebalkan!" gumam Jaejoong sambil mendekap buket bunga itu dan menghirup wangi khas lily yang sial, Jaejoong tidak dapat menampik bahwa kini jantungnya tengah berdebar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

*) Kutipan dari novel Lelaki Terindah karya Andrei Aksana

Annyeeoonngggg!

Hanya seperti inilah saya mampu melanjutkan cerita ini, bagaimanaaaa? Ini kepanjangan ngga sih? saya minta maaf jika readernim tidak puas dengan chapter ini ^^v

Oh iya, buat readernim yang baru baca cerita ini dan tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya atau tidak mengerti dengan akar permasalahannya, silakan baca terlebih dahulu ff Uncommitted, soalnya ff (Un)Committed ini adalah sequel jadi harus baca dulu Part 1-nya. Ingat! Untuk Part 1 adalah **Uncommitted** dan untuk  Sequel adalah **(Un)Committed**. Barangkali ada yang bingung hehehe

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalo updatenya suka lama. Saya ini suka susah dapet mood buat nulis kalo engga ide buat lanjutin ceritanya suka mampet, pokoknya saya nih sering kena WB, penyakit banget -_- jadi mohon pengertiannya ya readernim *deep bow*

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Shim JaeCho, littlecupcake noona, kimRyan2124, fafafifo, Momo ziel, akiramia44, JJorien, birin rin, veectjae, Envi Alifa, Hiruzent 1, My jeje, Anisa Phantomhive, Kim417, albu chun, QuinnessA, shipper89, Putri246, redbean9, ang always, dheaniyuu, hyuashiya, zhoeuniquee, novatiara91, jjkpalen, bjjung, ruixi1, pearlshasha, Bestin84, RereYunjae Pegaxue, yunacho90, azahra88, laraswati63, himeryo99, uchiha emo10, fans jj, NiarHyunbin, uknowme2306, cassienovia92, keke, shim shia, indy, MyBabyWonKyu, lee sunri hyun, vichi vhan, shippo chan 7, Sayuri Jung, KimRyeona19, nana, looplyjj, jungkim, ilma, DKJW, dii petals, kkwwzz, sugaminseokkim, miumiu, miyu4674, yunLovjae, guestdeul, follower, favoriter and sider.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(UN)COMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **DLDR!** No Bashing!

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Aku ingin berdiri disampingmu tanpa masa lalu'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaejoong baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah lelah seharian menyambut kedatangan para tamu di pembukaan cafenya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambut blondenya.

Tak sengaja namja cantik itu melihat hiasan kupu-kupu yang ia pakai hari ini tergeletak di atas meja nakas, membuatnya teringat dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Jung Yunho di kartu itu kepadanya.

 _Hari ini kau terlihat luar biasa cantik, aku suka hiasan kupu-kupunya terlihat seperti tatomu._

Jaejoong terkekeh mengingatnya. Yunho ternyata masih ingat dengan bentuk tato yang dimilikinya.

Tak mau tenggelam lebih lama, Jaejoong kemudian membuka laci untuk menyimpan kembali hiasan indah itu namun lagi-lagi, secara tak sengaja Jaejoong menemukan sehelai sapu tangan disana. Sapu tangan itu milik Yunho yang pernah ia pakai untuk menutup luka saat insiden jatuh dari kuda tempo lalu.

Jaejoong mengusap sapu tangan mahal yang telah meninggalkan bekas noda darahnya disana. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat namja bermata rubah itu. Jaejoong teringat bagaimana wajah panik Yunho saat itu.

 _Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja! Kau tidak tahu jika barusan aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung!_

 _Sakiti aku jika itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku dan mendapatkan maafmu._

 _Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ah._

Entah mengapa, hati Jaejoong menghangat saat mengingat hal itu, Yunho yang perhatian dan sangat baik adalah hal yang asing bagi Jaejoong dan ia sungguh terhenyak dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Yunho.

Yunho telah berubah.

Jung Yunho yang angkuh, arogan dan dingin telah berubah. Yunho yang sekarang lebih ramah, lebih baik, lebih murah senyum dan lebih perhatian. Yunho sekarang terlihat lebih manusiawi dibanding Yunho dulu yang lebih mirip titisan iblis.

Jaejoong pun bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu setelah kepergiannya? Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho selama 3 tahun kepergian Jaejoong? Apa saja yang terjadi hingga Yunho berubah 180 derajat seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Jaejoong kepada para pegawainya ketika ia baru saja sampai di cafenya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama cafenya beroperasi setelah resmi di buka kemarin.

"Selamat pagi bos!" balas para pegawai Jaejoong yang begitu bersemangat sekali menyambut bos mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita, jadi kerahkan semangat kalian dan bekerjalah dengan baik." sedikit _briefing_ dari Jaejoong untuk pegawainya yang akan mulai bekerja hari ini.

"Ne!" jawab para pegawai cafe bernama J-Holic itu dengan kompak dan lantang.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang melihat semangat tinggi dari para pegawainya."Ah, tolong jangan panggil aku bos, rasanya aneh. Panggil saja Jaejoong, hyung, oppa, apa saja yang lebih nyaman kecuali bos. Ok?"

"Ne!" lagi-lagi mereka menjawab dengan dengan suara nyaring.

Setelah _briefing_ singkat itu, Jaejoong pun langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya yang berada di sudut paling ujung cafe tersebut, bersebelahan dengan _pantry_ dan ruang ganti pegawai.

Ah iya, mulai hari ini juga Jaejoong akan bekerja sendirian tanpa Yoochun sang asisten, Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan akan dipanggil jika Jaejoong butuh bantuan. Jadi sekarang Yoochun punya dua pekerjaan sekaligus, ia bekerja sebagai karyawan kantor dan nyambi sebagai asisten Jaejoong.

"Oh iya bos ani hyung," salah satu pegawai Jaejoong memanggil ketika namja cantik itu hendak membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Ya Jonghyun?"

"Tadi pagi ada kiriminan bunga lagi untuk hyung, aku menyimpannya di ruanganmu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Bunga? Dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kurasa pengirimnya sama dengan yang mengirimkan hyung bunga kemarin," ucap Jonghyun dengan senyum penuh misterius entah apa maksudnya.

Jaejoong menaikkan seblah alisnya. _Jung Yunho?_

"Terima kasih. Kembalilah bekerja."

"Ne." Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, Jonghyun pun menjauhi ruangan Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong sampai di ruangannya, benar saja, sebuket bunga lily putih sudah tergeletak di mejanya. Namja cantik itu lalu mengambilnya dan meraih kartu yang tersemat didalamnya.

 _Good morning, sunshine!_

 _P.S. aku tahu itu sangat cheesy haha_

 _Jung Yunho_

Astaga, apa itu? _Sunshine?_ Rasanya menggelikan. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, Jung Yunho sepertinya sudah gila. Tapi sial, jantungnya kenapa mulai berdebar lagi? Gawat ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini berbahaya.

Namja cantik itu lalu meremas kartu ucapan itu lalu melemparkannya ke tong sampah didekatnya. Ia lalu meraih bunga itu dan membawanya ke luar ruangan.

"Min Young-ah," panggil Jaejoong ketika ia mendapati salah satu pegawai wanita lewat di depannya.

"Ne oppa?" sahut gadis bernama lengkap Park Minyoung itu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Bisa kau tolong buang ini?" ucap Jaejoong menyerahkan bunga lily segar itu.

Dengan wajah sedih Minyoung menerima bunga itu. "Omo... bunganya sangat indah, kenapa harus dibuang?" sayang sekali, kenapa bosnya ingin membuang bunga seindah itu?

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja mau kau apakan, yang pasti aku tidak ingin melihat bunga ini lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Hyung," Jaejoong menoleh, lagi-lagi Lee Jonghyun memanggilnya. Sementara Minyoung sudah menjauhinya dengan membawa bunga lily itu dipelukannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, kali ini apa lagi? Mengapa Jonghyun sering memanggilnya? "Ada apa lagi Jonghyun?"

"Ada pelanggan yang ingin pesanannya diantar olehmu."

Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, sebaiknya hyung bertemu dengannya saja sambil mengantarkan pesanannya. Meja nomer 5 hyung."

"Araseo." Jaejoong pun berjalan ke _counter_ dan mengambil pesanan untuk tamunya yang ingin diantar khusus olehnya, Jaejoong jadi bertanya-tanya memang siapa yang ingin pesanannya diantar langsung olehnya? Yihankah? Atau Changmin? Ayahnya? Yoochun? Siwon?

Ia pun mendekati meja nomer 5 yang letaknya di pojok dekat dengan rak buku dan kaca besar yang menghadap jalanan. Namja cantik itu melihat seorang pria dengan setelan jas tengah memunggunginya melihat deretan buku-buku yang tersimpan di rak.

Semakin dekat, kening Jaejoong semakin mengerut. Pria itu nampak tak asing baginya terutama dari postur dan potongan rambutnya.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda," ucapnya dengan ragu sambil menaruh pesanan di meja. Punggung itu nampak begitu familiar.

Namja dengan punggung kokoh itu memutar tubuhnya dan sukses membuat Jaejoong terbelalak. "Annyeong Jaejoong-ah," ucap namja tampan itu dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Namja yang tak lain adalah Yunho tersebut dengan santai duduk di kursinya, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyesap kopinya seperti seorang bangsawan.

Raut wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah menekuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sinis.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menjawab dengan sumringah, ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Pertama, aku ingin minum kopi tentu saja." Yunho kemudian melanjutkan dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang mengacung. "Kedua, aku ingin melihat cafemu. Dan ketiga... "

"Apa?"

Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya, terlihat nampak begitu manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya —kecuali Jaejoong- kali ini tiga jarinya yang ia acungkan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Minum kopimu dan cepat pergi dari sini," usir Jaejoong, membuat wajah Yunho menjadi cemberut tidak senang.

"Apa begitu perlakuanmu pada pelanggan? Kenapa galak sekali? Kau harus memperlakukan pelanggang dengan baik Jae, mereka itu adalah raja."

Jaejoong lantas tersenyum, senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi aku tidak ingin pelanggan sepertimu," desisnya diantara giginya.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku? Aku tidak berbuat onar disini, aku memesan dengan baik dan aku juga sudah membayar."

Namja cantik itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi. "Nikmati kopimu," karena tak ingin terjadi perdebatan yang tak perlu di cafenya yang baru saja buka ini, Jaejoong pun berniat meninggalkan si pengacau Jung Yunho.

Namun suara Yunho menahannya. "Cafemu bagus, terasa sangat Kim Jaejoong. Buku, gajah dan hello kitty lalu lukisan bunga lily, itu dirimu sekali."

Jaejoong berbalik lalu tersenyum dingin. "Ya, selamat karena telah menebak dengan benar dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku permisi dulu," namja berambut blonde itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah menerima bunga dariku?"

Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah tapi aku langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah." Dan senyum Yunho pun langsung memudar, ia menatap lirih punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia merasakan ada denyutan di hatinya yang terasa begitu perih, ia kemudian tersenyum kecut, jalannya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong masih terlalu panjang.

Lalu pertanyaannya, seperti apa jalan yang akan ia lewati jika ia ingin kembali mendapatkan Jaejoong di sisinya?

.

.

.

Junsu mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya yakni Yunho dan masuk setelah dipersilakan. "Ada undangan untuk acara pembukaan Jeju Evergreen Resort dari Jin Yihan, hyung mengenalnya?" ucap Junsu seraya meletakan sebuah undangan berdesain elegan di meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho yang tengah membaca laporan keuangan itu menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. "Dia temanku semasa SMA."

Junsu mengernyit, merasa asing dengan nama tersebut. "Geurae? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya ketika SMA, kami hanya pernah satu klub basket dulu," balas Yunho sambil mengangkat bahu. ia akui bahwa sebenarnya ia dan Yihan tidak terlalu dekat ketika SMA, mereka hanya sekedar teman satu tim. Ketika mereka bertemu kembali pun, Yunho sejenak ragu apakah ia mengenal pria itu, lain halnya dengan Yihan yang langsung mengenalinya.

"Jadi kau akan datang?"

Yunho tersenyum, tidak, menyeringai mungkin lebih tepatnya. "Tentu, aku akan datang. Masukkan itu kedalam jadwalku."

"Hyung bilang tidak dekat dengannya."

"Bukan karena itu, apa kau tahu? Jin Yihan berteman dekat dengan Jaejoong." ya, itulah fakta menariknya. Yihan mengenal Jaejoong, itu merupakan kejutan bagi Yunho dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho ketika mengetahui fakta tersebut, Junsu pun sama terkejutnya. "Jaejoong? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, itu menariknya takdir. Aku akan datang kesana karena aku tahu Jaejoong juga pasti akan datang." Meskipun bagi Yunho, Jin Yihan itu menyebalkan karena telah merebut perhatian Jaejoong dan begitu dekat dengan dambaan hatinya itu tapi terkadang Yunho merasa berterima kasih pada pria itu karena pria itu tanpa sengaja telah menciptakan kesempatan bagus untuknya bertemu dengan Jaejoong seperti ketika mereka bertemu di Oriental Spoon tempo lalu juga sekarang.

Senyum Yunho pun mengembang lebar, dalam bayangannya ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang mempesona di pulau seindah Jeju. Astaga, itu pasti menyenangkan. Ia sudah tidak sabar menantikannya.

Junsu memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan sikap sajangnimnya itu. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dulu kau begitu ketakutan ketika ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, sekarang kau malah begitu semangat."

Yunho tertawa pendek, ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini. "Setelah bertemu satu kali dengannya, aku jadi kecanduan bertemu dengannya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berdiam diri terus, aku ingin sekali berbaikan dengan Jaejoong."

Junsu tersenyum senang melihat Yunho seperti kembali menemukan cahaya hidupnya. "Kalau begitu aku ikut senang jika hyung berusaha memperbaiki hubungan hyung dengan Jaejoong." Yunho mengangguk dengan senyum masih terpatri indah di kedua sudut bibir hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh ketika suara pintu ruangannya di ketuk, Lee Jonghyun muncul dari balik pintu sana dan Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak apa yang hendak Jonghyun katakan.

"Hyung, si bunga lily datang lagi." Voila! Tebakannya benar. Ia menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Ini sudah seminggu si alien idiot itu mengiriminya bunga hampir setiap hari, setiap hari! Karena Jaejoong enggan menerima bunga itu, ia pun selalu memberikan bunga-bunga itu kepada para pegawainya.

Tidak hanya itu, otak udang itu juga selalu mengunjungi cafenya setiap hari hanya untuk menikmati secangkir _caramel machiatto_ sambil menyicil buku bacaannya, padahal Jaejoong sudah menyuruhnya untuk membawa buku itu saja sekalian tapi otak udang itu selalu saja berkilah. Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu kalau itu hanya alasan saja karena sebenarnya Yunho hanya ingin menemuinya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jonghyun yang berada di ambang pintu sambil mendekap bunga lily. "Kali ini juga, itu untukmu saja Jonghyun," ucap Jaejoong meringis.

Jonghyun mendesah pelan, lagi-lagi bosnya memberikan bunga itu untuknya. "Hyung, aku tidak butuh bunga, aku sudah mendapatkannya dari hyung kemarin. Mungkin kali ini hyung bisa menyimpannya sendiri."

Changwook, salah satu pegawai J-Holic yang bekerja sebagai barista juga ikut menimpali. "Jonghyun benar Jae, kami juga sudah menerima bunga itu darimu. Kali ini mungkin kau bisa menyimpannya sendiri, aku kasihan pada si pengirim ia setiap hari mengirimkan bunga dan semua bunganya kau buang. Lagipula bunga seindah itu kenapa harus dibuang?"

"Changwook oppa dan Jonghyun oppa benar, mungkin kali ini Jae oppa bisa menyimpan bungannya." Dan Minyoung pun ikut mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Ada apa ini? Kenapa para pegawainya jadi seolah memihak Yunho?

"Kenapa kalian malah menyudutkanku dan malah membelanya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir seksinya.

"Kami tidak menyudutkanmu Jae, hanya saja bunga-bunga itu sudah terlalu sering kau buang..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini sepertinya ia harus menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah aku akan menyimpannya. Kalian puas? Sekarang, jangan ceramahi aku lagi. Aku seperti anak sekolah yang pagi-pagi kena omel," gerutu namja cantik itu sambil menerima bunga itu dari Jonghyun. Gara-gara si idiot itu ia jadi kena protes karyawannya, lagipula untuk apa mengiriminya bunga setiap hari? Ck.

"Ne." Para pegawainya pun tersenyum dengan keputusan Jaejoong.

Setelah para karyawannya membubarkan diri dan kembali ke tugas masing-masing, Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia menatap bunga itu sejenak dan meraih kartu yang ada di dalamnya.

Jaejoong tebak lagi, kali ini isinya pun pasti akan sama _cheesy_ -nya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun ternyata tidak, Jaejoong tertegun saat membaca kalimat yang terukir di kartu itu.

 _Jaejoong-ah, masihkah masa depan memiliki kita?_

 _Jung Yunho_

Apa maksud Yunho sebenarnya? Apakah ia masih berharap mereka berdua dapat kembali bersama?

Tidak. Jaejoong masih belum ingin berpikir kesana. _Mencintai berarti siap disakiti_ dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jaejoong masih trauma dengan hubungannya bersama Yunho di masa lalu. Sedikit banyak Yunho memang telah berubah namun bukan tidak mungkin kesakitan itu akan terulang kembali.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia kembali meremas kartu itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika telah usai membaca kartu ucapan Yunho yang terselip di buket bunga.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bunga malang ini? Ah! Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan sebuah vas dari salah satu kabinet lemarinya, ia mengisi vas itu dengan air, melepaskan plastik yang membungkus bunga itu dan memasukan lily-lily cantik itu ke dalam sana.

Jaejoong meletakan vas bunga itu di meja kerjanya dan menatapnya sejenak. Memang indah.

Satu jam berlalu dan suara ketukan di pintunya lagi-lagi membuatnya terinterupsi. Ia menoleh, kali ini Park Minyoung yang muncul disana.

"Oppa, tuan alien datang lagi. Seperti biasa, dia ingin kau yang mengantarkan pesanannya," ucap Minyoung dengan wajah meringis tak enak pasalnya tuan alien itu selalu datang setiap hari dan meminta hal yang sama pada karyawan J-holic.

Dengan mengepalkan tangan, Jaejoong menahan kekesalannya. "Aiisshhh Jung sialan!" umpatnya.

Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong tetap keluar mengambil pesanan sang tamu yang selalu di sebut alien oleh pegawainya karena yang pertama kali mencetuskan nama itu tak lain Jaejoong sendirilah yang memberikannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas ketika mendapati Yunho lagi-lagi berdiri di depan rak buku, entah apakah sedang memilih buku yang ingin ia baca atau yang lainnya, Jaejoong tak pernah peduli.

"Ini pesananmu." Tanpa memikirkan tata krama kepada pelanggan, Jaejoong meletakan pesanan Yunho dengan ketus, tanpa senyum dan tanpa sapaan.

Yunho menoleh dan langsung melebarkan senyumannya. "Gomawo Jae."

Sambil memeluk nampan, Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Yya, kenapa kau gemar sekali datang kemari? Apa ini hobi barumu?"

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. "Bingo! Minum kopi disini setiap pagi sudah menjadi hobiku sekarang," jawab Yunho sambil menyesap _caramel machiatto_ kesukaannya. Menurut Yunho, _caramel machiatto_ hasil racikan J-holic adalah yang paling pas di lidahnya.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau berhenti menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan pesananmu? Ada banyak pelayan disini yang bisa mengantarkan pesananmu, kenapa harus selalu aku?" Hampir setiap hari Jaejoong mengeluhkan hal yang sama pada Yunho.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin diantar olehmu." Dan alasan Yunho pun selalu sama setiap hari.

Jaejoong berdecak. "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan."

"Meskipun menyusahkan, kau harus tetap melayani pelangganmu."

Jaejoong mencibir. Wajahnya terlihat merah menahan marah, ia menatap Yunho dengan kesal dan nafas memburu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi di wajah Jaejoong, terlihat menggemaskan justru di matanya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, cantikmu bisa berkurang."

"Jangan pernah lagi memanggilku cantik." Jaejoong mendesis pelan, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka jika ia dipanggil cantik apalagi oleh si alien otak udang yang satu ini.

"Lalu... jangan buang lagi bunga dariku. Itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan hanya untukku tapi bagi bunga lily yang kau buang juga. Mereka telah tumbuh dengan sangat cantik tapi ternyata mereka dibuang begitu saja dengan kejam," ucap Yunho dengan lirih, pandangannya menerawang melihat setangkai bunga yang terpajang manis di meja sebagai hiasan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miring. "Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku dulu. Bukankah kau juga sama saja?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut, terhenyak dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang langsung menusuknya dengan telak. "Kau benar. Aahh... harusnya aku bercermin iya 'kan?" namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya, tampak frustasi. Jaejoong selalu punya cara untuk bisa menyudutkannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau memperlakukan bunga-bunga itu dengan baik Jae."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengirimiku bunga setiap hari."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka bunga lily? Atau kau ingin bunga lain?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ani, aku tidak ingin bunga lain. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengirimiku bunga, tong sampahku sudah penuh." Ucapan terakhir Jaejoong yang penuh penekanan itu cukup menusuk Yunho.

"Kalau begitu simpanlah di vas."

Jaejoong mendengus kasar dan menatap Yunho tajam. "Jung Yunho, berhenti main-main denganku." Namja cantik itu nampak begitu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak main-main," ucap Yunho sama seriusnya, ia balas menatap Jaejoong tanpa getar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Sampai kau memaafkan kesalahanku."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, cukup bosan dengan perkataan Yunho yang satu itu. "Kalau begitu, bermimpilah terus."

Dengan manahan segumpal rasa kesalnya pada namja bermata rubah itu, Jaejoong pun memutuskan beranjak darisana sebelum ia mengamuk dan menghacurkan cafenya sendiri.

"Harusnya kau tidak kembali." Namja tampan itu berujar lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti dan menoleh. "Mwo?" ia melihat Yunho sudah berdiri memunggunginya dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Di malam terakhir kita, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi dan jangan pernah kembali? Kenapa kau tidak menetap saja di sana dan tinggalkan Korea untuk selamanya?" Mendengar Yunho mengatakan itu, membuat Jaejoong terbayang kembali malam perpisahan mereka yang menyakitkan.

Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit ketika Yunho kembali mengatakan itu padanya, menyuruhnya pergi dan jangan pernah kembali. Seolah Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong berada di dikehidupannya lagi, seolah pria itu memang ingin menyingkirkan Jaejoong jauh-jauh darinya, seolah Jaejoong tak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Kau pikir aku kembali atas keinginanku? Kalaupun bisa aku juga tidak akan pernah kembali kesini. Jangan besar kepala dulu Jung Yunho-ssi, aku kembali bukan untukmu." Ucapnya dengan suara parau, ia berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang begitu menyengat.

"Itulah kenapa aku bilang jangan pernah kembali!" Yunho memekik, ia berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong dengan putus asa, matanya pun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Berpisah dan berada jauh denganmu sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa tapi aku lebih tersiksa ketika aku tidak bisa memilikimu padahal kau tepat didepan mataku, itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk jangan pernah kembali Jaejoong-ah." Yunho merintih penuh kesedihan, hatinya terlalu sakit dan ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang berhasil menetes di wajah tampannya.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong melihat Yunho serapuh dan selemah itu. Namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka, kecewa dan putus asa. Yang membuat Jaejoong mencelos adalah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jung Yunho menangis. Apakah selama ia tidak ada Yunho begitu menderita?

Dari perkataan Yunho tersebut, Jaejoong dapat merasakan apa yang Yunho rasakan, kesakitan itu dan juga perasaan itu, tapi benarkah Yunho telah memiliki perasaan itu terhadap Jaejoong? apa kali ini Yunho mengakuinya?

Tapi sebelum Jaejoong mendapatkan jawabannya, ia melihat Yunho mengusap wajahnya yang memprihatinkan lalu berjalan dari kursinya mendekati Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi," lirihnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku diam. Sejenak kemudian namja cantik itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap punggung itu dengan sendu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya seorang wanita cantik paruh baya itu di dalam sebuah mobil sedan mewah kepada supir pribadinya sambil menatap sebuah cafe diluar yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Iya nyonya, ini benar tempatnya," jawab sang supir.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini." wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang di J-Holic." Para pegawai menyambut wanita itu dengan senyum ramah.

Lalu Minyoung mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang sambil membawa buku menu. "Mau pesan apa nyonya?" tanyanya begitu wanita itu duduk di meja pilihannya.

"Tolong segelas _americano_ ," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ne." Minyoung mencatat pesanan. "Ada lagi nyonya?"

"Aku ingin Kim Jaejoong yang mengantarkan pesananku." Minyoun mengangkat kedua alisnya namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar nyonya."

Minyoung lalu menghampiri _counter_ dan menyebutkan pesanan nyonya itu pada Changwook yang sedang meracik kopi pesanan tamu lain. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah ruangan Jaejoong dan mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu.

"Oppa, ada pelanggan meja nomer 10 yang ingin pesanannya diantar olehmu," ucap Minyoung setelah ia dipersilakan masuk dan membuka pintu.

"Aiiisshhh Jung Yunho," gerutu Jaejoong.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya kali ini seorang ahjumma yang ingin bertemu dengan oppa."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo? Ahjumma? Nugu?"

"Aku lupa namanya tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya,kalau tidak salah dia mantan finalis Miss Korea." Fakta tersebut membuat Jaejoong cukup terperangah, mantan miss Korea? Ia tidak pernah kenal dengan orang semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarnya. Terima kasih Minyoung."

Jaejoong pun menghampiri _counter_ dan mengambil pesanan berupa segelas _americano_ yang telah disiapkan oleh Changwook. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja nomer 10 dimana wanita mantan miss Korea itu telah duduk dengan elegan sambil membolak-balikkan majalah fashion yang tersedia disana.

"Ini pesanannya nyonya. Silakan dinikmati," ucap Jaejoong ketika ia menaruh pesanan tamunya itu di meja. Sesuai dengan julukannya sebagai mantan miss Korea, tamunya yang satu ini memang terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan meskipun usianya sudah memasuki paruh baya sekalipun.

Meskipun tampilannya sederhana tapi Jaejoong tahu bahwa dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, wanita itu memakai merk mahal. _Dress_ keluaran Valentino, _heels_ rancangan Christian Louboutin dan _clutch bag_ dari Versace.

"Jaejoong?" panggilan wanita itu membuyarkan kekaguman Jaejoong, bahkan caranya memangil nama Jaejoong pun terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Jaejoong seolah seperti bangsawan.

"Ne?" Jaejoong menyahut tapi sedetik kemudian ia terperangah, mengapa ahjumma ini tahu namanya?

"Kim Jaejoong, benar 'kan?" wanita itu tersenyum sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh binar di matanya.

"Ne," Jaejoong hanya mampu mengiyakan meskipun ia masih bingung ahjumma cantik ini bisa tahu namanya.

"Duduklah. Bisa kita berbincang sebentar?"

"Ah ne, tentu saja. Tapi... maaf, nyonya ini siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di hadapan ahjumma cantik itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jung Sooyeon. Yunho eomma." lagi-lagi Jaejoong terperangah, ibunya Yunho? wanita cantik mantan miss Korea ini ibu dari Jung Yunho? Jaejoong sungguh tercengang, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkan Yunho itu.

Tunggu, kenapa ibunya Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya? Apa ini tentang Yunho?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa gugup, ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan kaku. "A-ah ne... annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya sedikit canggung.

Sementara itu Sooyeon sendiri nampak senang melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Aku juga sangat senang bertemu denganmu Jaejoong-ah. Ah, jangan panggil ahjumma panggil eomonie saja, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, tentu saja eomonie."

Dengan cara yang elegan di mata Jaejoong, Sooyeon menyesap _americano_ -nya sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagimu, aku pasti terlihat sangat asing tapi bagiku kita seperti teman lama yang baru saja bertemu kembali. Apakah Yunho pernah menceritakan tentangku padamu? Ataukah ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku?"

"Ne, ini pertama kalinya. Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya."

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih. Ia sendiri heran, hubungan macam apa sebenarnya antara ia dan Yunho? tiga tahun bersama tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui tentang seluk beluk keluarga masing-masing, dari latar belakang, lingkungan dan lainnya.

"Aiggooo anak itu, masih saja senang merahasiakan keluarganya." Oh? Merahasiakan keluarganya? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu alasannya Yunho tidak pernah bercerita mengenai keluarga besarnya?

"Yunho sangat tertutup dengan urusan pribadinya, aku hanya tahu bahwa Yunho adalah pewaris keluarga Jung dan merupakan putra dari Jung Ilwoo."

Sooyeon tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, Yunho itu selalu bersikap sok arogan dan sok angkuh. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau sebenarnya dia anak yang baik terutama pada ibunya."

"Yunho banyak bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang kau seperti malaikat jatuh dari surga, kau cantik dan baik." pujian Sooyeon membuat semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Jaejoong, sangat cantik dimata Sooyeon.

"Itu sangat berlebihan eomonie, aku hanya manusia biasa bukan malaikat," ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi kurasa Yunho benar, setelah melihatmu langsung aku mengerti mengapa Yunho bisa bicara seperti itu kau memang cantik, lebih cantik dari foto yang selama ini kulihat, nyaris sempurna." Menurut Sooyeon, ucapannya tidaklah berlebihan sama sekali. Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan Jaejoong cantik, itu adalah kenyataan.

"Eomonie terlalu memuji, tolong jangan bicara seperti itu eomonie." Jaejoong sendiri entah kenapa ia malah tersanjung mendapatkan pujian tersebut dari seorang mantan miss Korea padahal ia akan selalu marah dan tidak suka ketika ada yang menyebutnya cantik.

"Aku tidak heran apabila Yunho sangat tergila-gila padamu."

Jaejoong tertegun. "Ne?" apa itu yang baru saja ia dengar? Yunho tergila-gila dengannya? Telinganya yang bermasalah atau ibunya Yunho yang salah bicara? Jaejoong ingin mendengarkan penjelasan itu lebih lanjut namun Sooyeon tidak lagi melanjutkan topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu namun aku tahu aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak ingin melihat anakku menderita lagi, maksudku adalah bisakah kau tidak terlalu keras pada Yunho? Yunho mengalami waktu yang sulit selama kau meninggalkannya, aku hanya meminta tolong padamu untuk sedikit mengasihaninya."

"Maksud eomonie...?" Jadi Jaejoong benar? Ini pasti tentang Yunho. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa Yunho ternyata melibatkan ibunya dalam masalah mereka.

Sooyeon mengulum senyum, ia mengerti Jaejoong pasti bingung di todong pernyataan semacam itu darinya. "Aku tahu Yunho telah begitu jahat padamu, aku tahu kau juga mengalami hari-hari yang sulit saat bersamanya dan aku juga mengerti jika kau tidak dapat memaafkannya dengan mudah, jika aku jadi kau aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi... Yunho, kau mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi padanya ketika kau tidak ada."

"Eomonie... soal itu... " Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Lalu tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sooyeon meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Terasa hangat di tangan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendadak merindukan ibunya yang telah tiada.

"Karena itu Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkan Yunho, aku hanya meminta tolong agar kau sedikit mengasihaninya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, sedari kecil Yunho tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya secara utuh. Aku tahu kau memiliki hati yang lembut." Sooyeon menatap serius ke arah Jaejoong. Tatapannya nampak begitu memohon, membuat Jaejoong tak berdaya.

"Anggap itu hanya permintaan kecil dariku. Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin itu menjadi beban untukmu."

Jaejoong tetap diam membisu dan hanya menatap Sooyeon dalam-dalam.

"Eeiiiii, tidak perlu seserius itu Jaejoong-ah, apa aku menakutkan? Atau apa permintaanku terlalu berat untukmu? Aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan kalian."

"Ah... anio...anio eomonie... aku... untuk saat ini... mungkin... aku akan memikirkannya eomonie." Dan hanya itu yang mampu Jajeoong ucapkan saat ini.

"Tentu, itu keputusan yang bagus. Aku yakin kalian pasti dapat menyelesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ucapan ibu Yunho sama dengan perkataan ayahnya tempo lalu di klub berkuda, ia mengerti bahwa semua orang tua selalu ingin yang terbaik bagi anaknya. Tapi menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yunho bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Senang sekali rasanya menikmati secangkir kopi denganmu di cafe yang sangat indah ini, ini hari yang sempurna untukku." Setelah menelan tegukkkan _americano_ terakhirnya, Sooyeon pun menyudahi perbincangannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih eomonie."

"Ani, aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi Jaejoongie," ucap Sooyeon sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ne eomonie, aku harap juga begitu." Mengesampingakan pembicaraannya soal Yunho tadi, faktanya Jaejoong memang senang sekali bertemu dengan mantan miss Korea ini.

"Senang mengobrol bersamamu," ucapnya dengan senyum ramah yang begitu anggun sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku juga."

"Sampai jumpa." Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan Sooyeon pun berjalan keluar cafe, Jaejoong terus memperhatikan wanita cantik itu hingga ia memasuki mobil sedan mewahnya.

.

.

.

"Annyeong adeul!" teriak Sooyeon sambil memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang dengan erat, membuat Yunho yang tengah menonton televisi terlonjak kaget.

"Eomma?!" pekik Yunho sambil menahan tangan sang eomma yang bergelantung di lehernya, demi Tuhan Yunho merasa tercekik! "Tumben eomma datangnya siang, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kupikir eomma tidak akan kemari," ucapnya setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan sang eomma.

"Aaniiiii, mana Kang ahjumma?" tanyanya dengan suara riang. Ia meletakkan _clutch bag_ -nya di meja lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas, memeriksa isinya agar Yunho tidak kelaparan.

"Sudah pulang daritadi," jawab Yunho sambil terus menatap gerak-gerik ibunya.

"Kau sudah makan siang sayang?"

"Sudah, eomma sendiri?"

"Sudah. Kau tahu sayang? Hari ini hari yang sempurna untuk eomma." Sooyeon menggoyangkan lehernya seperti anak kecil. Menikmati secangkir _americano_ dengan ditemani oleh Kim Jaejoong adalah hari terbaik baginya.

Yunho terkekeh geli, sepertinya ibunya sedang senang. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa eomma bertemu U-Know TVXQ, idola eomma itu? " goda Yunho.

Sang ibu menggeleng dan menyanggah dengan lucu. "Aaaniiii... ini lebih dari itu," ucapnya seraya mendelikkan matanya kearah Yunho. Putranya itu tak tahu saja ia bertemu siapa.

Yunho pun tertawa. "Heolshigu! Aigoo... aigoo... lihat, eomma tersenyum sendiri." entah apa yang terjadi pada ibunya tapi Yunho merasa senang sekali melihat ibunya tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

Sooyeon kemudian kembali ke sofa dan duduk disamping Yunho. ia memeluk lengan Yunho dan bersandar di bahu putranya. "Yun-ah, Jaejoong ternyata memang sangat cantik ya, wanita saja sepertinya kalah cantik," ucapnya sambil mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong tadi.

"Eomma ini bicara apa? Jaejoong itu seperti malaikat jatuh dari surga, kenapa eomma baru sadar?" Sooyeon tersenyum geli mendengarnya, see? Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Yunho mengangap namja cantik itu seperti malaikat jatuh dari surga.

Sooyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan mencubit pipi Yunho dengan kencang. "Ara... ara... aigo uri adeul."

"Aduhh sakit eomma! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan eomma? Apa eomma salah makan?"

Sooyeon tersenyum secara misterius. "Aanniiii..." ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat tanda tanya di kepala Yunho semakin membesar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah siap untuk tidur namun ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali padahal hari ini ia cukup lelah dengan pekerjaan dan sebelum tidur pun ia juga sudah meminum susu. Jaejoong terus bergerak dengan gelisah di tempat tidurnya, ia sudah mencoba banyak posisi tidur tapi tak ada yang berhasil sama sekali.

Ia pun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menghela nafas berat. Ini semua gara-gara Jung sialan! Lagi-lagi Jung Yunho mengacaukan pikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa melupakan perkataan Yunho waktu itu, apalagi dengan wajah Yunho yang seperti itu.

 _Berpisah dan berada jauh denganmu sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa,tapi aku lebih tersiksa ketika aku tidak bisa memilikimu padahal kau tepat di depan mataku._

Benarkah Yunho menderita saat ia tak ada disampingnya?

Di malam terakhir mereka saat itu, Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho terlalu kejam padanya. Namja tampan itu mengusirnya dan tak ingin Jaejoong kembali di kehidupannya, saat itu Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho memang benar-benar tak menginginkannya lagi.

Kini Jaejoong dibuat bingung, ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yunho, ia tak mengerti dengan apa maksud Yunho saat itu dan ia tak akan pernah mengerti seorang Jung Yunho.

Dari dulu, ia ingin sekali tahu seperti apa Jung Yunho sebenarnya. Apa yang ada di balik sifat angkuh dan arogannya? Ada berapa banyak rahasia yang ia simpan? Dan kebenaran apa saja yang Yunho sembunyikan? Jaejoong ingin menyelami kehidupan Jung Yunho sampai dasar tapi ia selalu tidak bisa, Yunho selalu membangun dinding besar berlapis baja yang tidak akan bisa runtuh oleh apapun meski Jaejoong telah mengerahkan semua usahanya selama tiga tahun mereka bersama.

Lalu Jaejoong pun teringat dengan kata-kata Jung Sooyeon, ibu Yunho yang baru pertama kali ia temui itu.

 _Yunho mengalami waktu yang sulit selama kau meninggalkannya._

 _Aku hanya meminta tolong padamu untuk sedikit mengasihaninya._

 _Kau mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi padanya ketika kau tidak ada._

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya, sampai kapan Jung Yunho si beruang gendut itu akan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya?

Tunggu, Yunho tidak gendut sekarang. Namja bermata rubah itu kini terlihat kurus dan pipinya pun tirus. Apa Yunho makan dengan teratur? Dia pasti terlalu lelah mengurusi bisnisnya. Astaga, apa baru saja Jaejoong memikirkan kesehatan Yunho? Tidak! Ia pasti sudah tidak waras! Untuk apa ia memikirkan Jung Yunho makan teratur atau tidak? Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan keras dan memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Tidak Jaejoong, tidak, jangan pikirkan dia lagi! Jangan pikirkan si otak udang itu lagi!"

Jaejoong pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari mobilnya ditemani oleh Junsu dibelakang. Hari ini ia telah berada di Jeju untuk memenuhi undangan dari Jin Yihan yang akan melakukan pembukaan terhadap _resort_ yang saat ini berada didepannya.

"Itu Jaejoong," suara Junsu membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dan benar saja Jaejoong ada disana, berdiri di depan resepsionis dengan seseorang yang diketahui Yunho bernama Yoochun, mantan sekertaris Kim Hyunjoong.

Senyum Yunho pun mengembang, baru saja ia sampai Jaejoong sudah menyambut penglihatannya dengan tampilan serba hitamnya yang luar biasa. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah, ia memakai _v-neck_ hitam polos dengan sebuah _long coat_ menyampir di bahunya, kaki jenjangnya dibalut oleh _ripped skinny_ _jeans_ dan _ankle boot_ yang juga berwarna hitam, jangan lupa sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung dan rambut blondenya di tata sedemikian rupa. Sungguh fantastis, Jaejoong bak seorang _superstar_!

Dengan langkah pelan Yunho pun menghampiri namja cantik itu tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan juga sekertarisnya yang sedang melakukan prosedur _check-in._

Yunho mendekatkan mulutnya tepat didekat telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Kita bertemu lagi, yeppeun Jaejoongie." Hal itu sontak membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget karena telinga merupakan area sensitifnya, ia memegangi telinganya dan segera menoleh kebelakang. " Yyyaahhh, sepertinya kita berjodoh," lanjut Yunho tanpa tahu dibalik kacamatanya Jaejoong tengah melototinya.

Jaejoong pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Yunho tanpa minat. "Terserah kau mau bicara apa, aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu bicara Jung Yunho-ssi." Senyum Yunho memudar seiring dengan Jaejoong yang lantas mengabaikannya.

Jaejoong kemudian melirik namja imut yang berada di belakang Yunho dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis, ia menatap Junsu dengan mata berbinar terang.

"Junsu? Kim Junsu?" Junsu yang tidak memperhatikan langsung mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Junsu melirik Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dan Jaejoong bergantian dengan pandangan protes.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah," balas Junsu menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyuman imut khasnya.

"Omo... yyaaa... Kim Junsu, lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Dengan sedikit menyenggol bahu Yunho, Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu dan langsung memeluk sahabat lamanya itu, membuat Yunho ditempatnya melotot tak percaya ke arah Jaejoong. Astaga, Jaejoong benar-benar mengabaikannya!

Junsu pun menyambut pelukan Jaejoong dengan senang hati, terkekeh dalam hati melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tengah mendelik cemburu padanya. "Kau ini bicara apa Jae? Saat _gala dinner_ yang diadakan oleh presdir Kim waktu itu aku ada disana tapi kau tidak melihatku bahkan menyapaku, jahat sekali."

Jaejoong terkikik. "Maafkan aku, saat itu ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Bukan masalah. Bagaimana Amerika? Menyenangkan?" tanya Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tentu, aku sangat betah disana."

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Ah aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Yoochun, tadinya dia sekertaris ayahku tapi sekarang dia menjadi asistenku. Yoochun-ah kemarilah," panggil Yoochun yang tepat berada di depan Yunho namun Jaejoong seolah tak menganggap keberadaan namja tampan itu sama sekali bak hantu.

Yoochun pun menghampiri atasan sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

"Chunnie, ini Kim Junsu sahabatku sekaligus sekertaris dari seorang direktur perusahaan bernama YJ Group." Junsu terkekeh mendengar cara Jaejoong mengenalkannya, ia seolah melupakan keberadaan Yunho yang mana adalah atasannya sendiri padahal orang itu ada bersama mereka sekarang.

Junsu melirik kearah Yunho yang sudah menggeram dengan rahang mengeras, sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa panas di dalam hatinya. Jaejoong pintar sekali memberikan hukuman untuk Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Junsu imnida," ucapnya sambil menatap namja bernama Park Yoochun itu penuh minat.

"Park Yoochun imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Junsu-ssi." Kedua pria dengan profesi sama itu pun saling berjabat tangan dan menundukkan kepala mereka dengan sopan.

"Joongie!" semua orang yang berada disana menoleh ke asal suara, oh ternyata sang pemilik _resort_ yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama kecilnya itu. Jin Yihan menghampiri mereka setengah berlari.

Sementara Yunho disana semakin berdecak kesal, satu pengganggu datang lagi.

"Yihan-ah!" seru Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. Begitu Yihan sudah berada di depannya, Jaejoong lantas memeluknya cukup erat.

Aisshh, Jung Yunho mulai frustasi. Pelukan lagi? Pertama Junsu lalu Jin Yihan ini, kapan ia akan mendapatkan jatah bagian pelukan dari Jaejoong? Ya Tuhan, berapa lama lagi ia harus bertahan?

"Joongie, aku senang kau datang," ucap Yihan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan datang ke acaramu," balas Jaejoong mengusap punggung Yihan.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya Yihan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, membuat Yunho lega.

Tak mau melihat kedekatan mereka lebih lanjut dan semakin membuat hatinya memanas sekaligus kesakitan, Yunho pun menginterupsi mereka berdua. "Yihan-ah," panggilnya, membuat Yihan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yunho? Kau juga datang ternyata?" Yunho berdecih dalam hati, apa pria itu tidak melihat kehadirannya sedari tadi?

Yunho pun pura-pura mengulas senyum. "Tentu saja, acaramu akan sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja." Padahal maksud Yunho sebenarnya adalah _'akan sayang jika aku melewatkan pertemuan dengan Jaejoong'_

"Kupikir pengusaha super sibuk sepertimu tidak akan datang apalagi aku juga tidak melibatkanmu dalam pembangunan _resort_ ini," ucap Yihan tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya. "Eeeiiiii temanku mengundang ke pesta besar tentu aku harus datang, lagipula harusnya kau memberitahuku jika ingin menjalin kerjasama bisnis."

"Aigoo aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah sok akrab Yunho pada Yihan. _'Pintar sekali kau berbasa-basi busuk, Jung Yunho'_ dumel Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yihan-ah, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana kamarku?" sela Jaejoong memotong perbincangan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Ah benar. Akan kutunjukkan kamar kalian tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sebentar? Aku ingin menunjukkan fasilitas _resort_ ku," ucap Yihan sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong dengan mesra, membuat Yunho yang melihatnya semakin meradang. _Tahan Jung Yunho, tahan._

"Baiklah," sambut Jaejoong tak kalah mesra, namja cantik itu bahkan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Yihan.

' _What the heck? Kim Jaejoong, cepat singkirkan tanganmu!'_ Batin Yunho dalam hati

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tengah memasang raut kesal hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek dalam hati. Aahh, ia jadi tidak enak pada Yihan.

"Kajja. Yunho kau ikut kan?" tanya Yihan pada Yunho yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah tangan Jaejoong di pinggang Yihan.

Yunho tersentak. "Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu _resort_ ku tidak akan sebesar dan semewah milik YJ Group tapi aku ingin pamer padamu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, baiklah." Itu benar, ia harus ikut. Kalau tidak, Yihan bisa berbuat macam-macam pada Jaejoong.

Yihan pun mengajak keduanya untuk mengelilingi _resort_ tersebut. Junsu dan Yoochun tidak ikut dan permisi pamit ke kamar masing-masing, membiarkan atasan-atasan mereka menikmati waktu bersama.

Yihan menujukkan fasilitas dan tempat-tempat apa saja yang menarik di resort yang dibangun diatas tanah seluas 2 hektar tersebut. Mulai dari kamar mewah, villa dengan kolam renang _private_ , _spa_ , _fine dining restaurant_ , _fitness center,_ _ballroom_ yang luas dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun, bukan itu sebenanya yang menjadi perhatian Yunho. Jika rasa kesalnya dapat diukur maka rasa kesalnya itu sudah mencapai batas wajar alias _overload_. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho seperti dinding berjalan! Ironis karena ia harus terpaksa menyaksikan kedekatan Yihan dan Jaejoong.

Yunho selalu diabaikan! Jaejoong tidak pernah menatapnya apalagi mengajak bicara. Satu-satunya yang masih menganggap keberadaannya hanyalah Yihan saja, itupun seperlunya. Ya Tuhan, apa keputusannya ikut bersama mereka berdua salah? Yunho ingin sekali kabur sekarang.

"Karena letaknya yang tepat di depan pantai, tamu bisa melihat langsung laut Jeju yang indah. Salah satu spot yang bagus adalah tebing ini," ucap Yihan ketika mereka berada di sebuah villa yang halaman belakangnya tebing dengan pemandangan laut yang luar biasa.

Yunho ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan objek yang ditunjuk oleh Yihan. Memang bagus tapi ia pikir tebing itu perlu pagar pembatas atau anjuran untuk tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan bibir tebing karena itu sangat berbahaya.

"Ini sangat indah," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengagumi pemandangan laut didepannya, namja cantik itu tersenyum memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya dan menikmati hembusan angin laut yang membuat rambut blondenya berayun.

Dan mata serupa rubah itu pun tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya kepada namja cantik yang sekarang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya itu.

"Hati-hati Joongie, itu berbahaya. Tebing itu tingginya hampir 30 meter, bagaimana dengan traumamu?" ucapan Yihan yang nampak cemas karena Jaejoong berdiri terlalu dekat dengan bibir tebing disetujui dalam hati oleh Yunho namun yang membuat Yunho sedikit tercenung adalah fakta bahwa Yihan ternyata mengetahui trauma yang diderita oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, Jaejoong bahkan memberitahukan tentang traumanya kepada Yihan bukankah itu artinya Jaejoong menceritakan masa lalunya juga kepada Yihan? Bukan hanya Yihan tapi Changmin juga tahu, sementara ia? Tiga tahun tinggal satu atap bersama Jaejoong, ia buta dengan latar belakang kehidupan Jaejoong seperti apa. Ironisnya, Jaejoong tak pernah memberitahukan semua itu karena Yunho juga merahasiakan latar belakang keluarga dan masa lalunya. Itu impas!

Jaejoong menoleh dan kembali berjalan mendekati kedua pria tampan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, jika aku jatuh kau akan menolongku 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yihan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia terkekeh menjawab Jaejoong. "Tentu saja, aku akan langsung melompat dan segera menyelamatkanmu."

"Kalau begitu syukurlah. Aku pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang sengaja meninggalkan orang yang tenggelam didepannya, padahal orang yang tenggelam itu sudah berteriak meminta tolong."

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara langsung tertegun dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Apa lagi kali ini? Apa Jaejoong kembali berniat menyindir dan menjatuhkannya lagi? Yunho tersenyum kecut, Jaejoong tak akan pernah bosan memojokkannya.

"Benarkah? Dia jahat sekali, kenapa ada orang seperti itu?" komentar Yihan tak menyadari bahwa orang yang ia dan Jaejoong maksud ada bersamanya saat ini.

Jaejoong lalu memasang wajah sedih. "Benar, dia sangat jahat. Kudengar insiden itu terjadi di hotelmu, apa itu benar Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong melirik sinis ke arah Yunho.

Begitupun dengan Jin Yihan yang ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada direktur utama YJ Group tersebut. Ia menatap Yunho penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa?" Di lempar pernyataan tersebut sontak saja membuat Yunho tercekat.

"Aku mendengarnya dari ayahku. Dia menghadiri acara dihotelmu sesaat sebelum insiden itu terjadi, dia bilang saat itu hotelmu sedang mengadakan acara ulang tahun perusahaan penerbit dan orang yang tenggelam itu adalah salah satu editor penerbit tersebut. Katanya editor itu tengah bertengkar dengan seseorang lalu tenggelam namun orang itu tidak mau menolong editor itu dan malah meninggalkannya. Apa kau tidak tahu? Eeeiii... kau 'kan pemilik hotel mana mungkin kau tidak tahu."

Dengan santai Jaejoong kembali menceritakan kejadian kelam itu, membuat rasa sakit itu kembali menyentak Yunho saat mengingatnya. Namja tampan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan perasaannya. Kejadian itu terlalu buruk untuk di ingat karena kejadian itulah awal mula kehancuran hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jaejoong pun tak sanggup mengungkap masa lalunya meskipun tidak secara gamblang. Tapi saat ini keinginannya untuk menyakiti Yunho lebih dari apapun. Biar, biar saja ia menjadi jahat, biar saja ia menjadi antagonis, bukankah Yunho telah mengizinkan secara terbuka bahwa ia siap untuk disakiti?

Sementara itu, Yunho hanya bisa diam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu, ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong meminta belas kasihan. Kali ini pun, Jaejoong menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Orang itu sangat kejam. Yihan-ah, jangan pernah lakukan hal itu padaku, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan," ucap Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Yihan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan ujung matanya dan ia sekali lagi puas melihat ekspresi antara marah, luka dan kecewa di raut wajah tampan Yunho.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padamu," ucap Yihan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yihan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu di balik hubungan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sekali lihat saja, ia bisa tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah bersitegang dengan Yunho, tidak, tepatnya Jaejoonglah yang terlihat sangat membenci Yunho dan Yihan sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya.

Namja itu sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka bilang mereka berteman tapi setiap bertemu Jaejoong selalu menganggap dimanapun ada Yunho disitulah terjadi perang dingin, Yihan jadi teringat kembali pertemuan mereka di Oriental Spoon saat makan siang dulu, disana pun Jaejoong menyindir Yunho habis-habisan.

Jaejoong lantas melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk Yihan. "Gomawo. Aku percaya padamu." Yihan pun membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Meskipun ia penasaran, tapi Yihan tak punya petunjuk sama sekali. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mencari tahu. Saat ini biarlah saja, toh ia menikmati kedekatan dan kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ayo, sekarang kutunjukkan kamarnya." Jaejoong mengangguk, bahunya masih dirangkul mesra oleh Yihan.

"Yunho?" ucap Yihan pada Yunho yang masih mematung ditempat, entah apa yang terjadi pada pria itu. "Yunho!" Yihan meninggikan suaranya dan kali ini Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"Kau melamun? Aku ingin menujukkan kamarmu," ucap Yihan saat Yunho menatapnya.

"Eo-eoh," balas Yunho sekenanya.

.

.

.

Pesta pembukaan _resort_ itu berlangsung dengan mewah, 2 stasiun televisi yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Yihan serta wartawan dari media _online_ dan cetak yang juga dibawah naungan Gmedia Group tengah sibuk meliput acara itu secara besar-besaran.

"Tak kusangka ternyata Jin Yihan dan keluarganya mempunyai pengaruh besar di bidang bisnis terutama dalam industri telekomunikasi," komentar Junsu yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana meriahnya acara itu.

"Kau benar, bisnis mereka berkembang sangat pesat. Saat aku masih SMA, keluarga Yihan hanya mempunyai satu jaringan televisi kabel, sekarang mereka hampir menguasai pasar telekomunikasi Korea." Yunho yang berada satu meja bersama Junsu ikut menimpali sambil menyesap sampanye ditangannya. Junsu pun mengangguk setuju.

Perhatian namja imut itu kemudian beralih ke arah meja didepan mereka dimana Jaejoong duduk satu meja bersama Jin Yihan dan keluarganya, mereka nampak begitu dekat dan terkadang mereka tertawa atau saling melontarkan candaan yang mengundang senyum semua orang di keluarga Yihan.

"Hyung, kau tidak cemburu Jaejoong terlihat begitu mesra dengan Jin Yihan? Kau yakin mereka hanya berteman?"

Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu. "Demi Tuhan Junsu, aku cemburu setengah mati! Jangankan Jin Yihan, Jaejoong memelukmu tadi siang saja aku sudah cemburu bukan main." Yunho mengerang, membuatnya disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya juga ketika ingat sikap Jaejoong pada Junsu tadi siang.

Junsu tertawa geli, hyungnya berlebihan sekali. "Aku dan Jaejoong itu hanya berteman hyung, kenapa kau harus cemburu?"

Yunho mendengus kasar. "Astaga, bukan itu masalahnya. Jaejoong begitu ramah padamu, tersenyum padamu, bahkan memelukmu dengan akrab. Sementara aku? Aku seperti parasit di dalam hidupnya, dia bahkan tidak menatapku. Kau sungguh beruntung Junsu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha keras agar Jaejoong dapat kembali ke pelukanmu,"

Yunho tersenyum kecut, itu terdengar begitu mustahil di telinga Yunho. "Tidak Junsu, tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan kami akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku hanya ingin Jaejoong memaafkan kesalahanku, itu yang terpenting. Jika Jaejoong bahagia bersama Jin Yihan atau bersama siapapun itu, yang bisa kulakukan adalah merelakannya."

Junsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Sangat yakin. Selama ini aku hanya menggodanya tapi maksudku pun tidak untuk bermain-main sama sekali, aku selalu serius jika itu menyangkut Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong mau kembali bersamaku, itu hadiah terindah dalam hidupku, kalaupun tidak setidaknya aku sudah berusaha."

.

.

.

Acara sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu. Yunho baru saja keluar dari _ballroom_ tempat diadakannya acara tersebut, Junsu sudah pamit ke kamarnya lebih dulu karena ia mengantuk sementara ia harus meladeni beberapa kolega bisnis kenalannya yang kebetulan bertemu hingga ia terpaksa pergi dari sana ketika tempat itu sudah mulai sepi.

Yunho keluar dari lift dan berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat siluet Jaejoong baru saja berbelok di ujung koridor sebelah kiri tengah bersama sesorang.

Di dorong rasa penasaran dan keinginannya melihat wajah Jaejoong, ia pun berbelok ke koridor sebelah kiri mengikuti Jaejoong.

Sesampainya ia di ujung koridor dan hendak berbelok, tiba-tiba Yunho melebarkan mata dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dan rasa sakit itu kembali menghujamnya ketika ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yihan tengah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong. Seluruh tubuh Yunho langsung bergetar hebat, ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja Yihan menarik lengan Jaejoong dan langsung menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Namja cantik itu sungguh terkejut dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika ujung matanya menangkap sosok Yunho di ujung lorong.

Jaejoong masih membulatkan matanya, semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Bibir Yihan masih menempel di bibirnya, ia melirik ke arah Yunho yang terlihat masih syok lalu kembali menatap Yihan yang sangat dekat didepannya tengah memejamkan mata.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Jaejoong mulai memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati ciuman Yihan. Namja cantik itu memeluk leher Yihan kemudian secara perlahan ia membalas ciuman Yihan.

Tangan Yihan pun mulai bergerak naik merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu kini berubah liar, Yihan melumat dan menikmati bibir Jaejoong yang manis.

Cukup lama Yihan mencium Jaejoong dan ketika pria itu melepaskan bibir Jaejoong, nafas mereka berdua sampai terengah-engah. Jaejoong menatap Yihan dengan bibir membengkak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang namun ia tak bisa menerjemahkan dengan pasti apa arti detak jantungnya kali ini, karena ciuman Yihan atau karena seseorang di ujung lorong sana tengah memperhatikannya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Yihan mengelus wajah mulus Jaejoong yang dihiasi semburat merah muda. Jaejoong hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Yihan.

Yihan tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong, ia kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong lama. "Aku pergi." Namja itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong melalui lorong didepannya, tak menyadari ada Yunho dibelakangnya.

Dengan mengais sisa-sisa tenaganya yang dihempas hilang entah kemana, Yunho menyeret kakinya mendekati Jaejoong. Hatinya masih sibuk menghilangkan perih yang menyerangnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung meski ia yakin rasa sakit itu tak akan bisa lenyap dengan mudah.

"Sudah puas berciuman dengannya Jaejoongie?" ucap Yunho lemah, wajahnya tersenyum pedih dan air mata jelas-jelas menggenang di pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Jaejoong angkuh dan hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun...

Prang!

"Kim Jaejoong! Aku belum selesai bicara!" pekik Yunho beriringan dengan suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar membahana di sepanjang koridor, membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

Namja cantik itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sengit kearah Yunho yang juga menatapnya tajam dengan dada kembang kempis menahan emosi. Jaejoong kemudian menatap horor ke arah tangan Yunho yang mengucurkan darah, ternyata suara pecahan kaca tadi ditimbulkan oleh Yunho yang meninju keras hiasan cermin yang ada disampingnya.

Jaejoong cukup kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri sebelum dengan berani kembali membalas Yunho dengan dingin. "Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?"

"Apa ini caramu untuk menyakitiku? Kau ingin membalasku?" rintih Yunho penuh penderitaan. Ia tersenyum kecut dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi setelah air matanya menetes tanpa kendali. "Kau sungguh hebat Jae, jika itu benar maksudmu maka selamat kau telah berhasil."

Jaejoong terkekeh dingin, mengabaikan rasa ibanya terhadap Jung Yunho yang menyedihkan didepannya ini. "Percaya diri sekali kau. Yunho-ah, kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, dari 6 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang kita tidak pernah punya hubungan apapun, jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Jangan berbohong Jae, aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya. Kenapa kau tidak bicara jujur saja?" Yunho mendesis tajam diantara giginya.

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun sesukaku, termasuk berciuman dengan Jin Yihan sekalipun dan kau tidak bisa melarangku. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Jaejoong hendak kembali melangkah kakinya, ia ingin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan suara teriakan Yunho pun kembali nyaring terdengar.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti disitu!" Yunho pun mengejar Jaejoong tepat dibelakang. "KUBILANG BERHENTI!" namja itu lalu berhasil menarik siku Jaejoong dengan kuat hingga tubuh Jaejoong berbalik menghadapnya.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menepis kasar tangan Yunho hingga pegangannya terlepas. "KENAPA?! Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin memarahiku lalu menamparku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan padaku dulu? Kalau begitu lakukanlah tapi setelah itu kupastikan kau akan hancur!" Jaejoong mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menatap Jung Yunho penuh ancaman, ia serius. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa saja menghancurkan Jung Yunho sekarang juga.

Jaejoong lalu menarik kerah pakaian Yunho erat-erat. "Dengar Jung Yunho, ciuman tadi tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu, apa kau lupa? Aku tahu kau selalu tidur dengan wanita sewaan dan aku selalu diam saja tapi bayangkanlah bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Dulu aku selalu mengalah tapi sekarang jangan harap." Namja cantik itu melepaskan kembali Yunho yang kini sudah nampak kacau.

"Apa kau mencintai Jin Yihan? Kau bahagia bersamanya?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu lirih dan sangat pelan. Ia menatap Jaejoong kosong seakan harapan-harapan yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bergantung hancur sudah, remuk redam.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, sekuat tenaga namja cantik itu menahan perasaannya. "Satu hal yang pasti, apa kau tahu apa perbedaanmu dengan Yihan? Yihan selau baik padaku, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membentakku, dia perhatian dan satu hal yang pasti, dia menyatakan perasaan cintanya secara terang-terangan padaku, tidak sepertimu. Bukankah darisana kau sudah mendapat jawaban yang jelas? Kau itu hanya pecundang yang egois."

Jaejoong kemudian berbalik memunggungi Yunho, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis yang mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Yang kutahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku," ujarnya pelan nyaris berbisik seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh di wajahnya.

Dengan cepat, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang tinggal beberap langkah lagi, meninggalkan Jung Yunho sendirian disana, menangisi nasib cintanya yang menyedihkan.

"AARRGGHHHH!" jerit pria itu frustasi.

.

.

.

Yunho kesulitan tidur semalam alhasil ia hanya mampu tidur selama 2 jam, tidur jam 3 dini hari dan bangun pukul 6 pagi setelah itu ia tak bisa kembali tidur, akhirnya namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk joging. Kejadian ciuman Yihan semalam terus saja menganggunya hingga ia tak bisa memejam matanya dan tetap terjaga.

Ketika sampai di area villa dekat laut, Yunho sudah mulai kelelahan, ia telah mengitari _resort_ itu selama satu jam. Ia menyeka peluh yang mengaliri wajahnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Saat itulah ia melihat sosok Jaejoong sedang berdiri ditepi tebing, membungkus tubunya dengan mantel dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak ia menatap punggung kurus itu lamat-lamat dan ia kembali teringat kejadian semalam. Meskipun ia juga sakit hati, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah terhadap Jaejoong karena sudah membentak namja cantik itu.

Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jangan berdiri disitu Jae, kau bisa jatuh," ucapnya ketika berada tepat di belakang namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menghela nafas mengetahui siapa yang telah mengusik ketenangannya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah tangan Yunho yang terluka sudah diperban, membuatnya sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak akan, kecuali kau yang mendorong dan meninggalkanku seperti yang kau lakukan dulu," sindir Jaejoong tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Yunho mendesah pelan dan memijit pelipisnya terasa berdenyut sakit. "Jangan mulai lagi Jae, bisakah sekali saja jangan ungkit lagi masa lalu kita?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak bisa, jika kau tidak ingin aku mengungkit masa lalu kau bisa pergi darisini dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku." Raut Jaejoong langsung berubah seketika menjadi angkuh dan dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan terus menempelimu seperti permen karet sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

"Seperti yang kau tahu itu tidak akan mudah." Jaejoong pun tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Yunho hal yang sama tanpa pernah bosan.

Kali ini Yunho memilih diam, ia sama sekali tidak ingin berniat meladeni ucapan Jaejoong karena ia tahu itu akan menjadi perdebatan yang cukup panjang.

Suasana hening pun membingkai kebisuan mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanyalah suara demburan ombak dan angin laut yang saling bersahutan. Jaejoong betah menikmati pemandangan di depannya sementara Yunho betah menikmati pemandangan mahluk cantik didepannya.

Hingga Yunho kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam, aku emosi saat itu."

"Kupikir kau telah berubah, tapi sepertinya kebiasaanmu yang satu itu masih saja seperti dulu, kau masih mudah terbawa emosi dan itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa bertahan lama disisimu," ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku, apapun."

Jaejoong menaikkan sebalh alisnya sambil melirik ke arah Yunho, ia menatap namja masa lalunya itu dalam-dalam, menyelami mata rubahnya yang tajam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan pandangannya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan bibir tebing, ia menengok ke bawah dimana ombak menghantam tebing dibawah sana dengan ganas hingga airnya muncrat keatas.

Yunho yang melihat itu menatap Jaejoong was-was takut Jaejoong terjatuh.

Jaejoong memundurkan kembali langkahnya dan bertanya. "Yunho-ah, apa menurutmu laut di bawah sana sangat dalam?"

Yunho mengernyit, sedikit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong menanyakan hal itu? "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Yunho memajukan langkahnya dan sedikit melirik kebawah. "Aku tidak tahu, disana bisa saja dalam dan bisa saja dangkal. Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau berenang kesana dan mencari tahu sendiri." Yunho memundurkan kembali langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu melompatlah," ucap Jaejoong enteng.

Yunho langsung tercekat. "Apa?" ia membulatkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong meminta penjelasan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miring, seolah melompat dari tebing setinggi 30 meter itu adalah perkara mudah baginya. "Melompatlah dan cari tahu seberapa dalam laut disana, kau bilang kita tidak akan tahu seberapa dalam laut itu jika tidak berenang dan mencari tahu sendiri."

Tawa Yunho meledak, membuat kening Jaejoong berkerut. Namja itu terus tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, hingga Jaejoong berpikir Yunho sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tawa itu kemudian berganti dengan senyum pedih. "Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" matanya menatap Jaejoong lirih.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Tidak, ia lah yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Jika aku melompat, apa setelah itu kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Yunho terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tak pernah terbayang di otak dalam tempurung kepalanya itu bahwa Jaejoong akan melontarkan kalimat semacam itu, menyuruhnya melompat kebawah sana. Sungguh tak dapat percaya!

Jaejoong mungkin sangat membencinya hingga namja cantik itu ingin ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah sana lalu dihantam oleh ombak besar. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar melompat? Apa ia akan langsung mati? Koma?

Melihat Yunho bergeming tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jaejoong pun tersenyum puas melihatnya. Jaejoong pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercan... "

"Jaejoong-ah, mianhae..." suara lirih Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum pikiran buruk itu muncul dikepalanya dan membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

Jaejoong refleks memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan membeku saat melihat Yunho sudah berada di tepi tebing lalu terlambat...

SET!

BBYYUUURRRRR!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yippiiiiii Yunho pun melompat, gantian yee di part 1 kemarin Jaejoong yang tenggelem sekarang giliran Yunho yang tenggelem kkkkk *ketawa nista*

Bagaimanaaa? Penderitaannya Yunho masih kurang? Masih mau tambah lagi?

Ini update cepat kalau menurut saya hehehe ^^ maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan readernim

Saya menyadari ada banyak kesalahan teknis yang terjadi di chapter kemarin, terutama yang disebabkan oleh tanda titik dan ffn itu sensitif syekalee sama titik jadi ada beberapa kata yang hilang. saya tahu bahwa hal tersebut diakibatkan oleh kurangnya ketelitian saya jadi saya minta maaf kepada readernim semuanya, saya akan terus memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Di chap kemarin banyak yang suka adegan piggy back ya hehehe nah kalo chapter sekarang adegan mana yang kalian sukai? Jangan bilang adegan Yun nyebur ya? kkkkk

Ayo perbanyak lagi reviewnya hehehe biar saya jadi makin semangat ^^

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Ccsyaoran01, kimRyan2124, minpark53, alby chun, himeryo99, Anisa Phantomhive, ForVictoRi90, rin, Shim JaeCho, lee sunri hyun, lisa, sakura89hikaru, Avanrio11, birin rin, indy, quinnie, cha, KimJaeYoungie, shipper89, hyuashiya, Bestin84, teja dwi, Jaenna, QuinnesA, KjLiey, Jejevan29, dheaniyuu, Envi Alifa, RistinOK137 SukaYJ NoChangKyu, lalala, Alisah Moya Moya, Himawari23, akiramia44, yunacho90, nana, Minhyunni1318, Sharry CassiYJ, ruixi1, VeraSeptian, zhoeuniquee, cassienovia92, yjnokokoro, RereYunjae Pegaxue, uchiha emo10, ang always, d14napink, jungnara2602, ellandaallen, meirah, MyBabyWonkyu, Hana Kara, vichi vhan, uknowme2309, Sayuri Jung, DKJW, Ihfaherdiati395, Iyeth620, guestdeul, follower, favoriter dan sider.**

 **Khamsahamnida**


	6. Chapter 6

**(UN)COMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, etc.

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **DLDR!** No Bashing!

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Seseorang yang membuatku rela menukar semua kehidupan adalah... kau'**_

 **.**

 _Jaejoong-ah, seperti inikah rasanya ketika air membelenggumu?_

 _Seperti inikah ketika kau tak bisa menggapai apapun untuk bisa menarikmu keluar?_

 _Rasanya sangat sesak, aku tak bisa menemukan nafasku yang terbawa hanyut Jaejoong-ah._

 _Ini sakit Jae, sangat sakit. Ombak tak henti-hentinya menghempaskan tubuhku._

 _Jaejoong-ah, kurasa aku sudah habis. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku._

 _Aku minta maaf Jae, untuk segala kesalahan yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu dan sekarang._

 _Jika Tuhan tak lagi memberikanku kesempatan untuk melihatmu kembali, percayalah aku akan selalu mengenangmu di tempat paling spesial dimana aku bisa terus mengingat namamu, mengingat senyummu dan mengingat wajah cantikmu._

 _Dan jika aku tidak akan menjadi bagian terbaik dalam sisa perjalanan hidupmu, setidaknya bisakah kau ingat namaku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Begitu Yunho di turunkan dari ambulance, ia langsung segera di bawa ke UGD untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut. Jaejoong yang ikut bersama Yunho di ambulance tak henti-hentinya menangis, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho.

Saat Yunho melompat, Jaejoong langsung tak berkutik. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali apalagi berteriak, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku, ia syok dengan kejadian di depannya yang terjadi begitu cepat.

Namun kesadaran masih bisa menguasainya. Dengan membawa rasa panik yang luar biasa, Jaejoong langsung berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencari bantuan, salah satu _hotelier_ yang tidak jauh darinya untungnya langsung melakukan panggilan darurat.

Tim penolong datang setelah 15 menit kemudian, sebagian dari mereka langsung menyisir lautan dari pantai terdekat untuk mencari keberadaan Yunho dan sebagian lagi di dekat tebing itu.

Junsu datang setelah di beritahu Jaejoong, ia sama paniknya sementara Yoochun langsung sigap dengan mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu syok. Sebagai pemilik _resort_ , Yihan juga datang namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Mereka menunggu dalam ketakutan yang mencekam. Laut itu luas dan cukup berbahaya sementara mereka tak tahu dimana Yunho berada.

Detik demi detik mereka lalui dalam kegelisahan yang mengerikan. Jaejoong tak bisa menenangkan degup kencang jantungnya yang terus berdetak secara menakutkan.

Hingga satu jam terasa lebih lama dari satu masa, saat itulah tim penolong berhasil menemukan Yunho, tapi perasaan lega Jaejoong belum bisa sampai disitu karena saat ditemukan Yunho dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, detak jantungnya lemah, wajahnya membiru dengan luka-luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tak pernah terlintas di benak Jaejoong bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar nekat melompat. Sungguh demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Tapi kini terlambat, Yunho sudah masuk UGD dengan dokter-dokter yang mengelilinginya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Jaejoong tak bisa tenang, air matanya terus mengalir dan tubuhnya belum bisa berhenti gemetar. Sedari tadi ia terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD menunggu dokter selesai menangani Yunho. Lelaki manis itu terus saja merapalkan doa dalam hatinya agar Yunho baik-baik saja.

Junsu yang juga berada disana hanya bisa mendesah pelan dengan kejadian ini, ia menatap Jaejoong antara marah, kesal bercampur cemas, panik dan penasaran.

Namja imut itu lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Ayo ikut aku Jae. Kita perlu bicara," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menjauhi pintu UGD dan juga Yihan yang sedang ikut duduk menunggu, membuat pria itu dilanda rasa ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang hendak mereka perbincangkan.

"Bagaimana ini Junsu? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar, kepanikan tertulis jelas di wajah rupawannya.

Junsu pun memegang bahu Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tak bisa berhenti resah dari tadi. "Jae, tenanglah dulu."

"Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan dia, apa dia baik-baik saja..." namun Jaejoong terus saja meracau tidak jelas, tubuhnya pun tak bisa diam dan ia terus saja menggigiti ibu jarinya.

"Jae! Tenanglah!" terpaksa Junsu meninggikan suaranya dan syukurnya Jaejoong seketika diam mendengar Junsu berteriak di depannya.

Junsu menghela nafas. "Tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Yunho bisa jatuh dan tenggelam di laut?" tanya Junsu penuh selidik.

"I-ni salahku Junsu, ini salahku," gumam Jaejoong lirih, membuat Junsu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti bisa menjelaskannya." Namja imut terlihat tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan Jaejoong secara lengkap.

"Aku... aku yang menyuruhnya... aku yang menyuruh Yunho untuk melompat," ungkap Jaejoong mengaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut dengan reaksi Junsu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Junsu membulatkan matanya dan tanpa sadar ia memekik kencang karena tercengang dengan kalimat Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong tercekat, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku... aku hanya main-main... aku hanya sebatas mengetesnya..." ucapnya agak tersendat, antara gugup dan sesak karena air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir, ia merasa seperti seorang pendosa sekarang.

"Astaga Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" Emosi Junsu pun mulai ikut menaik, ia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong yang ia kenal sangat lembut dan baik hati mampu melakukan hal setega itu.

"Sungguh Junsu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu, aku... aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho akan benar-benar melompat, aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho akan senekat itu," dada Jaejoong terasa nyeri, ketika detik-detik kejadian itu kembali berkelebat dalam bayangannya. Ya Tuhan, ia jahat sekali.

Junsu menarik rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustasi. "Ya Tuhan Jae! Dengar, Yunho tidak akan pernah menganggap main-main jika itu tentangmu, dia sanggup melakukan apapun untukmu! Bahkan jika kau suruh dia masuk neraka sekalipun!"

"Aku minta maaf, itu sungguh diluar kuasaku Junsu." Suara Jaejoong terdengar semakin lemah, penuh dengan penyesalan.

Junsu memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong tersebut. "Aku tahu Yunho telah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu tapi kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu, kalau begini kau tidak ada bedanya dengannya dulu! Bahkan jika kau membencinya, aku tidak menyangka kau akan sejahat itu padanya Jaejoong-ah." Namun Junsu pun seolah tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini, namja imut itu terus saja menyudutkannya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya.

Jaejoong tak tahu cara apa lagi agar Junsu mau mendengarkannya. "Aku menyesal Junsu! Aku tahu aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu, saat itu aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan... dan aku juga tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar melompat. Maafkan aku," rintih Jaejoong di sela isak tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf padaku. Berdoalah agar tidak terjadi apapun pada Yunho," ucap Junsu dingin, membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf," lirihnya pelan, seolah ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk membalas perkataan Junsu.

Junsu menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memijiti pelipisnya, ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat mengenaskan, matanya sembab dan penuh air mata, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan begitu kelelahan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah memarahi Jaejoong tadi.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu," ucap Junsu menyesal, membuat Jaejoong merasa lega. Junsu mengerti Jaejoong tak mungkin punya niat sejahat itu, meski ia tetap saja salah. Ia merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong, hari ini pasti sangat sulit baginya.

Jaejoong pun langsung memeluk Junsu dan meluapkan ketakutannya. "Aku takut Junsu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho. Dulu aku masih beruntung karena hanya tenggelam di dalam kolam renang dan Changmin langsung menolongku tapi sekarang? Yunho jatuh ke dalam laut dari tebing dengan ketinggian hampir 30 meter dan ia masih harus teormbang-ambing selama hampir satu jam! Aku, aku sangat jahat padanya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakuan?" ungkapnya menyakitkan, ia bahkan harus berhenti tiap saat karena sesak di dadanya. Rasa bersalah itu sungguh mencengkramnya.

Junsu mengusap punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, jangan cemas. Yunho pasti kuat. Ia akan baik-baik saja Jae."

"Apa dia akan membenciku? Tidak, dia pasti membenciku."

"Yunho tidak akan membencimu Jae, percayalah." Sejahat apapun Jaejoong pada Yunho, Junsu benar percayalah bahwa namja itu tidak akan pernah membenci Jaejoong apapun keadaannya, ia tidak bisa.

"Tapi aku telah menyakitinya. Akulah yang brengsek, akulah yang idiot, akulah..."

Sebelum Jaejoong semakin melantur tak tentu arah, Junsu segera memotong. "Jae, kau harus tenang. Yunho akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak akan pernah membencimu, dia tak bisa membencimu." Junsu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang berdoalah untuk Yunho," ucapnya sambil meremas bahu Jaejoong, mencoba mengalirkan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, dokter bilang Yunho mengalami koma. Dokter akan kembali memeriksa Yunho lebih lanjut jika ia tidak sadar dalam waktu 24 jam karena dikhawatirkan Yunho mengalami komplikasi. Namun jika Yunho sadar dalam waktu 24 jam, itu berarti dia mulai membaik dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berdua bersama Yunho," ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedikitpun tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok Yunho yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitannya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia menghampiri Yunho dan duduk disamping tempat tidur, air matanya masih belum bisa berhenti menetes. Sementara itu Junsu pun keluar dari ruang rawat Yunho, membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati waktu berduanya bersama Yunho.

Saat keluar, ia melihat Yihan tengah duduk di samping pintu ruangan dan juga Yoochun yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja berdahi lebar itu.

Junsu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Yihan yang ia tahu betul sedari tadi keberadaannya seolah di abaikan olehnya maupun Jaejoong.

"Yihan-ssi, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku minta maaf, acara pembukaan resortmu harus diwarnai oleh insiden ini," ujar Junsu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Yihan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa Junsu-ssi, ini adalah kecelakaan. Jangan di pikirkan. Aku harap Yunho baik-baik saja." Junsu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pria itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya menautkan ke sepuluh jarinya.

"Junsu-ssi," gumam Yihan memanggil Junsu.

"Ne?" sahut Junsu menoleh pada Yihan.

"Boleh aku tahu, hubungan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong? Kurasa, mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman, mereka terlihat lebih dari itu," tanya Yihan sambil menatap Junsu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi

Kejadian ini semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Yihan bahwa ada sesuatu di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, ia bisa melihat bagaimana panik dan cemasnya Jaejoong saat ini.

Junsu terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Yihan. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti jika kau ingin tahu soal itu, siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan tahu jika hubungan mereka berdua tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Tapi maafkan aku, aku merasa tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan itu padamu lagipula hubungan mereka terlalu rumit."

Bukannya Junsu tidak mau bercerita namun ia tidak mau menambah orang untuk terlibat dalam masalah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah cukup pelik apalagi ia cukup tahu perasaan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Jin Yihan terhadap Jaejoong. Jika Yihan memang ingin tahu, maka Yunho atau Jaejoong lah yang lebih berwenang untuk menceritakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," ucap Yihan tersenyum pengertian, namun pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya yang teramat jelas.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai Jaejoong?" celetuk Junsu.

Sejenak Yihan tertegun namun kemudian ia tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang. "Bukan menyukai, aku mencintainya. Tapi... sampai sekarang Joongie belum pernah menjawab pernyataan cintaku, meski begitu aku senang berada di dekatnya." Yihan menjawab tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali, matanya penuh dengan keyakinan dan Junsu tahu betul apa arti di balik kata-kata dan pandangan Yihan tersebut. Memang benar, itu adalah cinta.

"Jaejoong memang mengagumkan," puji Junsu dan langsung di angguki oleh Yihan.

Junsu mengerti bahwa pesona Jaejoong memang tidak akan pernah mampu orang-orang tolak. _Hell_ , pria itu nyaris sempurna, kecantikannya, hatinya yang lembut, kecerdasannya, termasuk hartanya yang melimpah. Siapapun pasti akan mudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Jaejoong, termasuk Jin Yihan.

"Ah iya. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku tidak ingin publik tahu tentang insiden ini. Jadi, bisa kau tutupi kejadian ini?" pinta Junsu. Yihan adalah pewaris dari perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Korea. Dengan pengaruhnya, dalam sekali perintahnya saja ia bisa membuat seisi Korea tahu tentang insiden ini dan Junsu tidak mau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa saham YJ Group anjlok. Bukan hanya itu, yang ia cemaskan sebnarnya adalah ibu Yunho yang berada di Gwangju bisa syok.

"Tentu saja itu bukan masalah, aku pun berniat melakukan hal yang sama sebelum kau menyuruhku," ujar Yihan menenangkan sekaligus membuat Junsu dapat bernafas lega. Untunglah Jin Yihan ini pengertian.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Yihan-ssi."

"Sama-sama," balas Yihan ramah.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah pembicaraan mereka tersebut, ponsel milik Yihan berdering. Pria itu merogoh benda berbentuk persegi itu dari dalam saku jasnya lalu menjawab telpon dengan wajah serius, sepertinya urusan bisnis.

Sementara Yihan menjawab panggilan telponnya, Junsu melirik ke arah Yoochun yang masih saja berdiri di tempatnya hingga ia bertanya-tanya apakah namja berkening lebar itu tidak pegal?

"Junsu-ssi," suara Yihan kembali menarik perhatian Junsu. Namja imut itu menoleh ke arah Yihan.

"Aku minta maaf, bisa aku titip Joongie? Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke resort," ucap Yihan, terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Junsu mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini Yihan-ssi."

Yihan mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Yoochun yang sepertinya mengucapkan pamit sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menjauh dan menghilang di balik koridor.

Selepas Yihan pergi kini di koridor di depan ruang ICU tempat Yunho di rawat, hanya ada Junsu dan juga Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ssi, duduklah. Daritadi kau hanya berdiri disitu, apa kau tidak pegal?" ucap Junsu, ia tak tega membiarkan Yoochun berdiri terus disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Junsu-ssi," jawab Yoochun datar, membuat Junsu mencibir dalam hati.

"Duduklah, kau terlihat seperti robot." Kali ini Yoochun sepertinya menyerah, dalam hati ia membenarkan Junsu bahwa ia memang merasa pegal, bukannya tidak mau duduk hanya saja ia merasa canggung.

Namja itu lalu mendekati Junsu dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau pasti mencemaskan Jaejoong," ucap Junsu langsung mengawali pembicaraan.

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Dia terlihat sangat syok. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya sepanik itu."

"Kau sangat mengerti Jaejoong. Apa kalian sangat dekat?" tanya Junsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun, terlihat sangat imut di mata namja itu.

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat dekat hingga kami sudah tak ragu lagi bertukar pakaian, yaah meski kami baru mengenal tiga tahun yang lalu." Yoochun kembali mengingat kedekatannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Daripada atasan dan bawahan, hubungan mereka justru terlihat seperti saudara.

"Aku bersyukur Jaejoong mempunyai seseorang sepertimu di sampingnya."

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana denganmu dan Yunho?"

Junsu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sama seperti halnya dirimu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya punya diriku yang bisa berdiri disampingnya."

Ucapan Junsu yang agak ambigu itu membuat Yoochun jadi berpsekulasi. "Maksudmu kau menyukainya?"

Mata Junsu mendelik lebar. "Apa? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Hanya menebak."

Junsu terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yunho tidak seperti Jaejoong yang meski kepribadiannya agak pendiam dan tenang, ia masih bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Jaejoong mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang akan selalu mendukung dan menguatkannya. Namun Yunho tidak, ia pribadi yang sulit sekali menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain, sifatnya yang arogan dan angkuh menyulitkannya untuk berhubungan dengan orang banyak, kecuali kolega bisnis tentunya."

Pada masa awal-awal Junsu bekerja dan berkenalan dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu sangatlah dingin seperti es batu. Ia sangat angkuh, egois, pemaksa, arogan, sombong, otoriter, diktator pokoknya nyaris tak tersentuh, namun Junsu mengerti satu hal bahwa Jung Yunho hanyalah seorang pria kesepian.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, seseorang yang telah merubah kehidupan Yunho hampir 180 derajat, ironisnya perubahan itu terjadi ketika Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Ketika Yunho mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup di sisinya seperti Jaejoong, ia menjadi pribadi yang sangat protektif dan posesif karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang mampu hidup bersama dengan Yunho, Park Soojin mantan kekasih Yunho saja tak tahan bersamanya.

Itulah mengapa Yunho begitu mempertahankan Jaejoong sekalipun ia harus menyakiti namja cantik itu, namun Yunho sungguh tak mengerti bahwa apa yang di lakukannya telah menjadi boomerang baginya. Jaejoong akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya, seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong sungguh berbeda dengan kasus-kasus sebelumnya. Kepergian Jaejoong justru telah membuka mata hati Yunho, melelehkan hati sekeras batu itu dan membuatnya menjadi seorang yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, Yunho jadi lebih manusiawi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Apa kau lapar?" celetuk Junsu.

"Tapi Joongie dan Yunho-ssi..."

"Biarkan saja dulu, kurasa mereka perlu waktu berdua maksudku untuk Jaejoong, ayo."

"Baiklah."

Kedua namja itu pun meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka dan pergi ke arah kantin rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan, sesaat setelah Junsu keluar dari ruangannya. Namja cantik itu menatap Yunho yang tengah tertidur dengan alat bantu medis menempel di tubuhnya, EKG, masker oksigen hingga infus, membuat namja yang selalu terlihat kuat itu nampak rapuh apalagi ditambah beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat terbentur karang.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho, tak tega melihat akibat yang ia timbulkan melalui ucapannya itu.

"Yunho-ah..." gumam Jaejoong lirih, kamar itu begitu hening dan hanya suara alat-alat medis yang terus berdengung mengerikan.

"Yun-ah..." sekali lagi ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan yang selalu ia rapalkan ketika bersama Yunho dulu, namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Ini aku Jaejoong." Sebulir bening jatuh dari kelopak mata indah yang sudah sembab itu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau tahu aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku."

"Hey brengsek, ayo bangun! Apa kau ini beruang hibernasi?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada keras dan menatap nanar pangeran tidur itu, berharap Yunho bangun. Namun nihil, usahanya tentu saja sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seorang penjahat Yun-ah? Kenapa kau membuatku merasa bersalah? Cepatlah bangun, kau membuatku takut." Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan mencicit, rasa perih itu terus saja menyengat di dadanya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf Yun-ah," isaknya pelan.

Jika saja ia boleh mengulang kembali waktu pada beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia masih bersama Yunho di tebing, ia mungkin tak akan mengatakannya. Namun apa daya? Nasi telah menjadi bubur dan yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan adalah menangisi kesalahannya.

"Kumohon, bangunlah. Jika kau bangun, aku janji aku akan memaafkanmu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu padamu Yun. Kau benar, harusnya aku tidak pernah kembali dan menyakitimu seperti ini." Ucapan Yunho saat di cafe waktu itu memang benar. Jaejoong harusnya tak pernah kembali menginjakkan kembali kakinya di sini jika ia harus berakhir seperti ini, layaknya seorang penjahat.

"Kau harus bangun Yun. Bangunlah untukku, hm? Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, jadi kau harus bangun ku mohon."

Hening pun membalas semua ucapan Jaejoong, membuat lubang di dadanya semakin menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Ditemani Yoochun, Junsu kembali memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan makan bersama Yoochun. Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Yunho dan kepala menunduk di dekat lengan namja yang tengah terbaring lemah tersebut.

"Jae, ayo bangun," ucap Junsu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

"Yunho..." gumam Jaejoong pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Jae bangunlah," ulang Junsu.

Kali ini Jaejoong bangun, matanya bahkan langsung terbuka lebar. "Ada apa? apa Yunho sudah sadar?" ucapnya panik namun kepanikan itu langsung memudar dalam sekejap ketika ia menemukan Yunho masih lelap memejamkan matanya.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah Jae... Kau pasti kelelahan, biar aku yang menjaga Yunho hyung," ucap Junsu sambil mengusap bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku akan menjaga Yunho sampai dia sadar," tuturnya sambil menatap sendu ke arah Yunho.

Junsu mendesah pelan. "Aku mengerti kecemasanmu Jae, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Kau pasti lelah setelah melewati hari yang panjang ini. jadi pulanglah ke _resort_ dan istirahatlah di sana."

"Tapi Junsu," Jaejoong menatap Junsu tidak rela.

"Besok kau bisa kesini lagi, jangan khawatir Yunho pasti baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan segera sadar."

"Junsu-ssi benar Joongie, kau harus istirahat. Besok kita akan kemari lagi," timpal Yoochun menyetujui ide Junsu. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang nampak sangat kacau itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tolong beritahu aku jika Yunho sudah sadar."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Junsu tersenyum penuh pengetrian.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. "Yunho-ah, kau harus cepat bangun dan temui aku lagi, arachi? Besok aku akan kemari lagi, saat itu kau sudah harus bangun ya?" ucap Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho lembut. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho dengan tidak rela.

"Aku pulang dulu. Pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik Junsu."

Junsu mengangguk. "Pasti. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kau pasti mengalami hari yang berat."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Ayo Yoochun-ah," ajak Jaejoong pelan, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Yoochun mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga Jaejoong Yoochun-ssi dan terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Junsu pada Yoochun yang sudah merangkul Jaejoong.

"Ne."

Yoochun dan Jaejoong pun langsung menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan Junsu dan Yunho disana. namja imut itu menghampiri tempat tidur Yunho dan duduk di kursi yang ditempati Jaejoong tadi.

Ia menghela nafas dan menatap Yunho lirih. "Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? sekarang Jaejoong menangis lagi karenamu. Cepatlah sadar dan buat dia tersenyum lagi, eoh?"

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju resort, mobil yang di tumpangi Yoochun dan Jaejoong iu terlihat senyap. Yoochun fokus dengan kemudinya sementara Jaejoong memandang ke luar mobil dengan pandangan kosong.

Yoochun sesakali melirik ke arah Jaejoong dengan cemas, namja cantik itu terlihat tenang namun Yoochun tahu bahwa Jaejoong masih menyimpan gelisahnya ketika ia melihat ke arah tangan Jaejoong yang masih saja bergetar.

"Joongie, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," ucap Yoochun berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak sadar sadar juga?" Tapi kecemasan Jaejoong masih saja menguasainya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya, menyiksanya dan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kau harusnya berdoa agar dia cepat sadar."

Jaejoong tak lagi membalas ucapan Yoochun, ia kembali fokus menatap ke arah luar mobil.

.

.

.

Junsu terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik jam pada ponselnya. Sudah jam 6 pagi. Ia menarik tubuhnya sekuat tenaga dan menggeliatkan badannya sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Sejenak ia melamun, mengumpulkan nyawa terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melakukan peregangan kecil, Junsu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi karena panggilan alam. Begitu keluar, ia melirik ke arah Yunho dan ia menemukan pergerakan dari tangan hyungnya.

Junsu langsung tergesa menghampiri Yunho. "Hyung? Yunho hyung? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Jae..." gumam Yunho, masih belum membuka matanya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Yunho menggerakan matanya sebelum kemudian ia membuka mata rubahnya secara perlahan. Namja tampan itu mengerjap dan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Hyung ini aku Junsu, hyung sudah sadar?" ucap Junsu dengan senyum mengembang, ia di liputi rasa lega yang luar biasa, Ya Tuhan syukurlah.

"Eodi?" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak.

"Rumah sakit. Hyung mengalami insiden yang sangat buruk kemarin."

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya sambil mejamkan matanya saat mengingat kejadian buruk yang di alaminya kemarin. _Jadi ia masih hidup?_

"Astaga terima kasih Tuhan." Junsu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, akhirnya Yunho bangun. "Tunggu sebentar, dokter akan segera datang," ucapnya sambil menekan tombol pemanggil dokter.

Tak lama kemudian dokter memasuki ruang ICU dan menyuruh Junsu keluar untuk pemeriksaan Yunho lebih lanjut.

Di luar Junsu menunggu dengan cemas, saat-saat menegangkan kembali merasukinya, cemas jika terdapat kesalahan lain pada kesehatan Yunho.

Dokter beserta jajarannya keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian dan Junsu langsung mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya kan?" tanya Junsu harap-harap cemas.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Untuk ukuran jatuh tenggelam dari tebing setinggi 30 meter, ini merupakan suatu keajaiban. Umumnya pasien tenggelam di laut akan mengalami koma lebih dari 24 jam dan menyebabkan komplikasi, namun kondisi Jung Yunho-ssi saat ini terpantau stabil. Anda bisa tenang sekarang, dia baik-baik saja. Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat inap biasa."

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana leganya Junsu sekarang, ia seperti bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal hingga kakinya terasa lemas. Ya Tuhan terima kasih.

"Syukurlah... khamsahamnida sonsaengnim, khamsahamnida," ucap Junsu sambil menyalami tangan dokter tersebut.

Dokter itu kemudian pamit kepada Junsu sementara para suster mendorong ranjang untuk membawa Yunho ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Junsu pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang hingga mereka sampai di ruang rawat khusus vip.

"Jadi... aku masih hidup?" tanya Yunho, suaranya masih lemah. Para suster itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja! Hyung ini bicara apa?" ucap Junsu bersemangat sambil membenarkan letak selimut Yunho.

"Kukira aku akan mati."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak hyung."

"Jaejoong pasti kecewa aku masih hidup," ucap Yunho tersenyum getir.

Junsu mendelik, tak suka dengan ucapan pesimis Yunho. "Siapa bilang? Di antara semua orang, dialah yang paling syok. Rasa paniknya bahkan melebihiku. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu."

Kali ini senyum getir Yunho berganti senyum simpul yang lembut. "Sudah kuduga. Aku mendengar suaranya dalam mimpiku."

"Benarkah? Apa yang dia bilang?"

Yunho mengendikkan bahunya lemah. "Entahlah, aku lupa."

Junsu tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya. "Ah! Aku hampir saja lupa, aku harus memberitahu Jaejoong kalau kau sudah sadar." Ia langsung merogoh saku celananya.

"Andwae!" sela Yunho cepat, membuat Junsu urung mengambil ponselnya.

Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wae?"

"Jangan beritahu dia, ini masih pagi," ucap Yunho beralasan, padahal sebenarnya ia masih belum siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu hyung juga istirahatlah lagi." Untunglah Junsu tak banyak protes dan menurut apa katanya.

"Aku sudah banyak tidur tadi."

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Nanti saja, perutku mual."

"Baiklah."

Suasana mendadak senyap, Junsu sibuk mengecek cairan infus sementara Yunho sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Junsu-ah," panggil Yunho.

"Hm?" sahut Junsu singkat.

"Bawa aku pergi."

Junsu langsung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Mwo?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga," ujar Yunho sekali lagi sambil menatap Junsu serius.

"Hyung ini bicara apa? Hyung baru saja sadar."

"Kumohon. Aku ingin pergi darisini," mohon Yunho dengan wajah memelas, membuat Junsu sedikit tak tega.

"Tapi kalau kita pulang ke _resort_ sekarang, Jaejoong pasti akan terkejut."

"Bukan ke _resort_ dan jangan beritahu Jaejoong."

"Kenapa?"lagi-lagi Junsu di buat mengernyit.

Yunho diam tak menjawah, ia menatap ke arah jendela dimana pohon-pohon sedang bergoyang di hembus angin. "Kejadian kemarin membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku mengganggu hidupnya lagi," tuturnya putus asa, membuatnya berpikir apakah ini sudah saatnya? Apakah ini saatnya ia benar-benar berpisah dengan Jaejoong? apakah ini saatnya ia harus menyerah?

"Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Kumohon." Yunho menatap Junsu penuh permohonan.

Tidak hanya bagi Jaejoong, Yunho pun syok dengan kejadian ini jadi biarkan ia melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dulu untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menghadapi Jaejoong.

Junsu menghela nafas berat, ia sama sekali tak mampu untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang ke Seoul."

Yunho menggeleng. "Jangan Seoul. Kemanapun asal bukan Korea."

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong?" sebesar itukah ketakutan Yunho hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong seperti yang pernah ia alami ketika namja cantik itu kembali menginjakkan kaki di Korea?

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. "Untuk saat ini ya," jawabnya pasrah.

Junsu kembali menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia menuruti keinginan Yunho. "Aku akan menyiapkan jet pribadi untuk persiapan keberangkatanmu ke London, kau akan dirawat disana sampai sembuh total. Dokter yang merawatmu disini akan ikut mengantarkanmu sampai tempat tujuan untuk memastikan kondisi kesehatanmu. Aku akan menelpon _resort_ untuk _check out_ dan menyuruh orang untuk mengantar barang-barang kita. Setelah itu, kita akan berangkat ke bandara. Oh, kau akan pakai _ambulance_ ," jelas Junsu cepat tanggap, tak salah Yunho memiliki Junsu sebagai asisten pribadinya, kinerja Junsu tak pernah mengecewakannya.

Yunho menatap lega ke arah Junsu, sungguh asistennya itu sangat mengerti dirinya. "Hmm, aku percaya padamu."

"Kau mau aku menelpon ibumu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan! Dia pasti syok. Beritahu saja aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis." Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang setuju, nyonya Jung bisa pingsan kalau mendengar Yunho mengalami insiden buruk.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong nanti?"

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Aku yakin Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, bukankah itu yang dia harapkan?" gumamnya lirih, tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Jaejoong bangun dengan gelisah, semalam ia benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya dan hanya berhasil tidur selama 2 jam, pikirannya terus tertinggal di rumah sakit. Meskipun ia terlihat segar setelah membersihkan diri, namun raut kelelahan tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Ayo Yoochun! Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyeret Yoochun , tak sabar ingin kembali ke rumah sakit padahal belum ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Junsu.

"Bersarbalah Joongie. Kau tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu," ucap Yoochun yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin tahu apa dia sudah sadar atau tidak," ujar Jaejoong tak sabar di dalam lift sambil memandangi angka lift yang sedang bergerak turun tersebut.

Begitu lift terbuka dan sampai di lobi, Jaejoong keluar dengan terburu-buru namun sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Joongie!"

Jaejoong menoleh. "Yihan?" ucapnya saat melihat Yihan setengah berlari menghampirinya dari arah resepsionis.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Ne. kenapa?"

Yihan menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar, Yunho dan sekertarisnya sudah melakukan _check out_ dan seseorang telah mengambil barang-barang mereka."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pemberitahuannya baru saja aku dapatkan."

Jantung Jaejoong mulai berdegup tak tenang, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yunho dan Junsu memutuskan untuk tiba-tiba _check out?_

"Mungkin mereka memang sengaja _check out_ dan memindahkan barang kesana," celetuk Yoochun, membuat Jaejoong menggantungkan harapannya pada kalimat tersebut, semoga saja begitu.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit," ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu," usul Yihan menawarkan diri.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak Yihan. Aku akan pergi bersama Yoochun. Terima kasih atas informasinya... ayo Chun-ah." Jaejoong pun langsung meninggalkan Yihan dengan Yoochun mengekor di belakang.

Yihan yang baru saja mendapat penolakan hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya sambil menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Jung Yunho, Joongie?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Di ikuti Yoochun dari belakang, Jaejoong berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan membawa perasaan tak tenangnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Yunho masih berada di rumah sakit, tidak seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong memeriksa ruang ICU tempat Yunho di rawat kemarin namun kosong hingga akhirnya ia harus berlari kembali ke arah resepsionis, menanyakannya pada suster jaga.

Pertama Jaejoong menanyakan kondisi Jung Yunho lebih dulu dan suster menjawab bahwa Jung Yunho sudah sadar dan dipindahkan ke bangsal umum namun ketika Jaejoong menanyakan dimana itu, jawaban suster jaga itu justru melenceng jauh.

"Pasien Jung Yunho sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali," ucap suster yang berjaga di meja resepsionis dan membuat Jaejoong membulatkan mata tak percaya. Tunggu, bukankah barusan ia bilang Yunho dipindahkan ke bangsal umum namun sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak percaya apa yang dikatakan suster itu padanya.

"Apa? kau bilang dia baru saja bangun dan di pindahkan ke bangsal umum, bagaimana mungkin dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit?!" Jaejoong menggeram, menahan emosi.

"Pasien Jung Yunho memang baru saja di pindahkan namun mereka langsung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, saya tidak bohong tuan." Ucapan suster tersebut seolah menjadi ultimatum bagi Jaejoong bahwa Jung Yunho memang sudah tak ada lagi disana. Jadi benar? Jadi benar jika Yunho telah benar-benar pergi?

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dengan kaki lemas, ia berjalan terseok-seok seolah tenaganya telah hilang terhempas entah kemana. Yoochun bahkan harus membantu namja cantik itu berjalan dengan benar dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Junsu..." gumam Jaejoong ketika ia mengingat Junsu. Ya, Junsu. Hanya pria imut itu yang bisa ia andalkan sekarang. ia langsung meraih ponselnya di saku celana dan mendial nomer Junsu.

Nada sambung terdengar, membuat Jaejoong menggigiti kukunya tak sabar. Lama. Hingga akhirnya suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Tidak diangkat," suara Jaejoong terdengar mencicit, rasa sesak itu kembali menyeruak. "Kumohon, Junsu."

Jaejoong lalu menurunkan ponselnya dengan lemas. "Ponselnya sudah tidak aktif."

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia pergi? Apa dia membenciku?" ucap Jaejoong penuh kesedihan.

Yoochun mengusap bahu Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkannya. "Joongie, Yunho pasti punya alasan kenapa dia pergi."

"Tentu saja karena dia membenciku! Demi Tuhan Yoochun! Akulah yang meyuruhnya melompat drai tebing itu, bagaimana dia tidak membenciku?!" pekik Jaejoong hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana. Tak sadar bahkan butiran bening itu sudah menetes di wajah Jaejoong, lagi.

"Joongie tenangkan dirimu."

Jaejoong mencengkram kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya dengan kuat. "Apa yang harus kulakuan? Aku telah berbuat jahat padanya. Dia baru saja bangun dan langsung memutuskan pergi entah kemana. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan apapun padaku, pamit pun tidak."

Jaejoong terus saja meracau tak karuan, menyalahkan dirinya dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Pria cantik itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, ia nampak frustasi.

Yoochun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Jung Yunho pergi dan tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi, itulah mengapa kau menyuruhnya melompat agar ia tak pernah muncul lagi di depanmu," ucapnya sarkastik, tatapannya tajam ke arah Jaejoong. Demi apapun juga, ia telah menyakiti Joongie-nya. Namja yang berada di urutan terakhir yang akan ia sakiti.

"Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong bergumam tak percaya mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Namja itu sekarang bahkan ikut menyalahkannya, melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya seperti yang di lakukan Junsu padanya kemarin.

"Kau sungguh munafik Jae, dua hari yang lalu kau masih menganggapnya seperti parasit yang harus segera disingkirkan dan sekarang Yunho telah menghilang seperti yang kau inginkan, kau masih saja bertingkah seolah kau tidak sanggup berpisah dengannya." Yoochun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Jaejoong, ia juga sedang tidak membela Yunho. Ia hanya ingin menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa sikapnya sekarang begitu plin plan.

"Yoochun! Berhenti menudingku seperti itu!" teriak Jaejoong tak suka, wajahnya telah basah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Jung Yunho Jae? Kau menarik ulur harapannya tanpa pernah memberikan petunjuk apapun padanya. Tanpa kau sadari, kau telah menyakiti Jung Yunho lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Bukan seperti itu caranya jika kau ingin melupakannya, Joongie."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara seperti ini Yoochun. Aku tidak ingin merasa bersalah."

' _Tidak, bukan itu Joongie,'_ batin Yoochun dalam hati. Tak sadarkah Jaejoong bahwa perasaan yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dalam sudut hatinya paling dalam itu perlahan mulai menyeruak keluar? Menggerogoti hatinya kembali seutas demi seutas, hingga tinggal menunggu waktu ketika ia kembali menguasai hatinya.

"Kau sungguh egois Jae," ujar Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Yoochun," lirih Jaejoong.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang tidak mengerti. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri dan tanyalah pada hatimu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Harusnya yang tahu betul soal perasaanmu adalah dirimu sendiri." kata-kata itu menyentak Jaejoong, membuatnya tersengat oleh desiran-desiran aneh.

Kling!

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan pada layar kotak tersebut. "Junsu..."

Jaejoong tertawa getir dan bergumam pahit ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut. "Luar biasa."

 _Kami pergi Jae. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, ini keinginan Yunho. Mengertilah, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jangan cemas, Yunho baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskannya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

.

.

.

Setelah insiden mengerikan itu terjadi dan Yunho tiba-tiba saja pergi menghilang entah kemana, Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Namun kali ini tentu saja berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, para pegawai di J-Holic merasa kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya pasalnya tuan alien yang sering datang itu tak lagi muncul di cafe mereka, kiriman rutin bunga lily juga tiba-tiba terhenti entah kenapa.

Kebingungan para pegawai juga semakin bertambah ketika Jaejoong juga ikut berubah, namja cantik bos mereka itu terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Jaejoong jarang tersenyum dan menjadi lebih pendiam di banding biasanya.

"Jae, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini," kata Changwook ketika barista andalan J-Holic itu mendapati Jaejoong lewat di depan _counter_.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa Changwook, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Changwook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Hmm. Ah, bisa buatkan secangkir _caramel machiatto_ untukku?"

"Tentu. _Caramel machiatto_ khusus buatan Ji Changwook akan segera tiba."

"Terima kasih. Aku tunggu di ruanganku." Jaejoong langsung berjalan ke arah ruangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Jae hyung?" tanya Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Changwook sambil memegang alat pel, membuat barista tampan yang sedang meracik pesanan Jaejoong itu terlonjak kaget.

Changwook mengelus dadanya sebelum mengendikkan bahunya menjawab Jonghyun."Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang apapun soal itu."

"Semenjak pulang dari Jeju, Jaejoong oppa seperti kehilangan semangat hidup, aku cemas." Minyoung ikut menimpali, gadis itu juga tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

"Benar, aku juga. Apalagi sejak itu tuan alien lily juga tidak datang lagi." Balas Jonghyung dengan pose berpikir.

"Apa menurut kalian ini ada hubungannya dengan tuan alien lily?" tanya Minyoung yang mulai menyangkut pautkan cerita, kebiasaan wanita saat mulai bergosip.

"Kurasa begitu, sepertinya mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial."

"Mereka pasti sedang bertengkar."

"Hei! Berhenti bergosip dan kembali lakukan tugas kalian!" Changwook yang merasa jengah dengan percakapan dua orang di depannya itu pun akhirnya memarahi mereka.

"Ne!" Seperti murid yang ketahuan melanggar peraturan, Jonghyun dan Minyoung langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 5 hari semenjak menghilangnya Yunho dari peredaran dan itu cukup mengacaukan pikiran dan hari-hari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak santai menyeruput _caramel machiatto_ nya sambil memeriksa beberapa laporan terkait pemasukan dan pengeluaran cafenya untuk bulan ini, namun kepalanya justru tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Jaejoong melemparkan kertas-kertas itu ke meja dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sudah 5 hari ini ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan itu hanya karena satu orang.

Tok tok

"Masuk."

Kepala Minyoung menyembul dari balik pintu. "Oppa, ada seorang pria tampan di meja nomer 5 ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Yunho?!" Jaejoong spontan langsung berdiri, pria tampan, ingin bertemu dengannya dan meja nomer lima, itu pasti Yunho! tidak salah lagi. Dengan terburu-buru namja cantik itu berjalan keluar ruangannya mengacuhkan Minyoung yang heran sendiri.

"Yunho?!" Jaejoong nyaris memekik ketika ia melihat sosok tinggi dengan punggung lebar yang tengah melihat ke deretan buku pada rak di depannya.

"Sayangnya ini aku hyung," ucap namja tinggi itu sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Changmin?" rasa antusias Jaejoong kini menguap entah kemana, ia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Maaf membuat hyung kecewa," ucap Changmin sambil duduk di kursi meja nomer 5.

"Tidak bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya..."

"Menunggu Jung Yunho, aku tahu. Memangnya kapan dia absen mengacaukan pikiranmu?" sindir Changmin yang entah kenapa bisa tepat sekali, selain jenius apa Changmin juga punya indera keenam?

"Kau benar. Dia selalu saja mengacaukan pikiranku," gumam Jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tak menyangka bahwa tebakannya tepat, Changmin mengangkat kedua alinya. "Eoh? Tunggu dulu, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Changmin-aahhh~" rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah nyaris menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?"

Jaejoong pun menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin, semuanya. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Yunho di klub berkuda sampai pada cerita paling krusial yakni insiden jatuhnya Jung Yunho ke laut dari tebing hingga pria itu memutuskan untuk menghilang.

Changmin yang mendengar secara seksama tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya atas kejadian yang menimpa Jung Yunho.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku tahu dia memang brengsek tapi jika sampai menyuruhnya melompat dari tebing, kurasa itu sudah keterlaluan," komentar Changmin, kali ini ia merasa keberatan dengan tindakan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu aku salah, ok? Aku juga menyesal mengatakannya, aku tidak tahu kalau Jung Yunho senekat itu," ucap Jaejoong membela diri.

"Seumur hidup aku membenci Jung Yunho, baru kali ini aku merasa kasihan padanya. Ckckck," Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut iba, membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa terpojok.

"Jadi sekarang dia menghilang?" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas pendek dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Tidak heran, kalau aku jadi diapun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau harusnya bersyukur hyung, untung dia tidak mati."

Jaejoong melotot dengan ucapan Changmin, seolah kematian adalah sesuatu yang gampang. "Changmin! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Percayalah, saat itu Jung Yunho pasti berharap mati saja." Namun bukan Changmin namanya jika ucapanya tidak pedas.

"Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong tak suka.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah aku minta maaf. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memang apa yang harus kulakukan? Yunho dimana saja aku tidak tahu."

"Memang sulit menyatukan dua orang bodoh," sindir Changmin, lagi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ia mulai kesal sekarang. "Apa kau bilang? Apa kau menghinaku barusan?" desisnya tajam. "Yya Shim Changmin, aku bisa saja melarangmu untuk ke cafe ini lagi dan aku juga bisa menolak permintaan memasak darimu untuk selamanya."

Changmin langsung terbelalak, oh tidak! Itu adalah ancaman paling menakutkan yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Apa? Eeeiii hyung, kau pasti bercanda. Memang tadi aku bilang apa? sepertinya aku tidak ingat, lupakan saja. Itu hal yang tidak penting kok," ucap si mata bambi itu sambil menyengir.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Sekali lagi kau..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," sela Changmin seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Lain kali ajaklah Kyuhyun kemari, dia belum pernah sekalipun datang kesini..."

Belum juga Jaejoong smenyelesaikan ucapannya, Changmin langsung memotong dengan histeris. "Kyuhyun?! Astaga, astaga, aku lupa!" pekik Changmin memegangi kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Kyuhyun..." Changmin pun mulai rusuh. Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Ya Tuhan, ini sudah terlambat. Tamatlah riwayatku!" penulis novel misteri itu buru-buru menggendong tas ranselnya yang besar.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu. Kopinya sangat enak. Nanti aku akan datang bersama Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eo-eoh... komawo." Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mencerna, menjawab terbata.

Cup

"Aku pergi hyung. Jangan pikirkan alien jelek itu lagi." Changmin melambaikan tangannya setelah berhasil memberikan kecupan di pipi mulus Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu pun berlalu dengan lamban namun tetap saja tak terasa. Hari-hari Jaejoong semakin tak karuan, ia merasa kacau dan tersesat. Ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari Jung Yunho. Jaejoong sempat mengunjungi kantor Yunho di Apgujeong namun pemberitahuan respsionisnya sungguh tak bisa di andalkan.

Dan kini ia berakhir menyedihkan dengan duduk termangu di meja nomer 5, tempat biasa Yunho duduk. Para pegawai J-Holic sungguh merasa kasihan terhadap bos mereka, mereka ingin sekali membantu tapi memangnya apa yang bisa mereka bantu ketika mereka sama sekali tak tahu masalah apa yang menimpa Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho, sialan kau! Kau membuatku nyaris gila!" kesal Jaejoong meninju pegangan tempat duduknya. Ini semua gara-gara Jung Yunho, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan namja bermata rubah itu dan Jaejoong sungguh sakit kepala dibuatnya.

Sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit, Jaejoong merogoh ponsel di saku jasnya. Ia mendial sebuah nomer pada panggilan cepat.

Nada sambung terdengar dan tak lama kemudian telepon itu diangkat.

"Ada apa hyung?" jawab suara di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi, tidak sopan kau!

"Changmin-ah, hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani wae?"

"Yya, ke cafe sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin dengan suara datar.

"Datang saja."

"Kopi gratis?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya akan kuberikan, plus _croissant_ juga." Dasar food monster, mau bertemu saja Jajeoong harus menyogok si jangkung itu dulu.

"Uh yeeahh. Meluncur sekarang juga kapten." Nada suara Changmin terdengar bersemangat sekali, berbeda ketika ia pertama mengangkat telponnya.

Jaejoong lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan menunggu kedatangan Changmin sambil termenung menatap jalanan, membuat para pegawainya memandang bosnya itu dengan tatapan cemas pasalnya akhir-akhir ini bos mereka sering melamun.

Sangking asyiknya melamun, Jaejoong bahkan lupa waktu dan tak sadar Changmin sudah duduk di depannya.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong yang kacau dan itu lagi-lagi karena si alien bodoh Jung Yunho yang entah ada di mana.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin, menyadarkan Jaejoong yang beralih menatapnya.

"Changmin? Kapan kau datang?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah duduk di depan hyung sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Hyung terlalu asyik melamun sampai tidak sadar aku yang sebesar ini berada di depanmu," omel Changmin, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

Changmin lalu menyeruput kopinya yang baru saja datang di antarkan, Jaejoong hanya menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin, kali ini menyuapkan _croissant_ ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah makanannya cukup cepat.

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu," ucap Jaejoong tak tega jika harus bicara sekarang di saat Changmin sedang menikmati waktunya bersama kekasih sejatinya.

Tak sampai lama Jaejoong menunggu, kini kopi dan _croissant_ itu telah ludes, habis tak bersisa. Changmin mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menatap Jaejoong, menunggu pria cantik itu mengutarakan keinginannya.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja, lalu menarik tangan Changmin beranjak darisana. "Ajak aku pergi. Ayo, pakai mobilmu saja."

"Kemana? Ke tempat Jung Yunho? Aku kan tidak tahu," kata Changmin dengan langkah agak tersendat karena Jaejoong menariknya seperti anak kecil yang di paksa pulang ibunya.

"Bukan itu. Kemana saja, rasanya aku ingin melepas stres. Pria Jung itu sungguh sialan," ujar Jaejoong sambil menekan tombol kunci terbuka pada kunci mobil Changmin. Ia lalu melemparkan kunci itu pada Changmin yang langsung di tangkap dengan sempurna.

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun memasuki mobil berwarna merah jenis _convertible_ itu.

"Bagaimana kalau berkuda?" usul Changmin smabil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak! Jangan berkuda, aku punya kenangan buruk tentang berkuda," tolak Jaejoong ketika ia telah selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Baiklah, kalau bisbol?" mobil Changmin pun mulai melaju.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain bisbol, bisa-bisa aku tambah stres."

"Balapan?"

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Changmin. "Ayahku bisa mencekikku jika dia tahu aku balapan."

Changmin lalu menyeringai, sepertinya si evil satu ini punya satu ide cemerlang. "Mau mencoba olahraga ekstrim? _Sky diving_ misalnya?"

Jaejoong langsung menoyor kepala Changmin sambil mendecih. "Yya, kau ingin aku mati? Main _squash_ saja."

Changmin mencibir. "Aissh kenapa tidak daritadi?" gerutunya dengan bibir misuh-misuh tak jelas, kalau Jaejoong sudah tahu dia mau apa harusnya dia bilang, percuma ia susah-susah berpikir tadi.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, kini Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah berada di klub olahraga paling bergengsi di Seoul.

Dua namja dengan beda tinggi badan cukup signifikan itu telah berganti pakaian hingga penampilan mereka tak kalah dengan artis-artis yang sering berlalu lalang disana. Sebelum melakukan olahraga, mereka melakukan peregangan terlebih dulu hingga akhirnya Changmin bersiap memukul bola dan melemparkannya.

Bola itu terpantul dan mengarah ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho sialan!" teriak Jaejoong ketika ia berhasil memukul bolanya dengan kencang. Bola kembali ke Changmin yang langsung di balas telak.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jaejoong lagi ketika ia berhasil mengembalikan bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Pecundang!" sekali lagi Jaejoong berteriak menghujat untuk satu orang yang sama.

Changmin bahkan terlihat tercengang mendegar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong setiap namja cantik itu memukul bola dengan keras.

Changmin terkulai lemas dan langsung berbaring sementara Jaejoong melemparkan raketnya dan ikut menjatuhkan tubunya setelah mereka bermain hampir satu jam, membuat keduanya saling berlomba mengambil nafas dengan keringat bercucuran membasahi pakaian.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Changmin terengah, ia lelah sekali meladeni semangat bermain Jaejoong yang sangat menguras tenaganya, Changmin merasa hampir pingsan.

"Hmm.. komawo," balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum memejamkan matanya, deru nafasnya masih terdengar nyaring. Meskipun lelah tapi ia cukup merasa lega telah melepas stressnya barusan, ia merasa sedikit lebih ringan sekarang.

"Tidak gratis..." ucap Changmin dengan seringai aneh.

Jaejoong terkekeh, aisshh lagi-lagi ia harus menyogok Changmin. "Aku tahu. Makan siang?"

Senyum Changmin langsung mengembang lebar. _"Nice idea!"_

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan di mansion keluarga Kim kali ini terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, itu karena tuan muda cantik kesayangan mereka lebih banyak diam hari ini. Biasanya Jaejoong selalu membuat suasana di meja makan ramai dengan berceloteh riang atau mengangganggu ayahnya.

Yoochun yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong terlihat tenang di tempatnya seolah tak terjadi apapun namun beda dengan Siwon yang hari ini kebetulan ikut sarapan dan duduk di seberang Jaejoong terlihat heran dengan pemuda cantik didepannya itu, ia dan Hyunjoong yang berada di ujung tempat duduk saling melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Appa lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hyunjoong pun memutuskan bertanya pada Jaejoong, namja paruh baya itu terlihat cemas pada putra canitknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan soal pekerjaan," jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis.

"Mau bercerita?" tanya Hyunjoong sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan fokus ke arah putranya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak,aku bisa mengatasinya. Jangan cemas appa," ucapnya seraya mengusap tangan Hyunjoong.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong tersenyum meski mungkin terlihat agak kaku. "Ya," jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Hyunjoong menghela nafas, masalah Jaejoong biarlah ia sendiri yang mengatasinya toh anak itu sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah tahu mana yang terbaik dan mana yang tidak untuknya.

"Hari ini biar Yoochun mengantarmu ke cafe."

"Tidak usah appa, aku tidak akan pergi bekerja."

Hyunjoong mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah." namja paruh baya itu mengiyakan tanpa banyak protes, membuat Jaejoong bersyukur hari ini ayahnya tidak terlalu cerewet seperti biasanya.

Setelah menuntaskan sarapan bersama, Hyunjoong, Yoochun dan Siwon pun pamit kepada Jaejoong untuk pergi ke kantor dengan mobil masing-masing, menyisakan Jaejoong sendirian di dalam mansion yang luasnya minta ampun itu.

Hal yang pertama yang ia lakukan setelah di tinggal sendiri adalah pergi ke ruang keluarga, duduk nyaman di sofa, menyalakan televisi sambil memakan cemilannya, kalau saja ada Changmin di sini mereka pasti sudah rebutan .

Jaejoong nampak menggonta-ganti channel televisi berukuran 40 inchi itu, tak ada yang cukup menarik pagi ini, hampir seluruh acara di televisi kalau tidak acara gosip, talk show paling berita.

Satu channel terlewat dan ia berpikir ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Jung Yunho?" gumamnya, ia kembali memindahkan ke channel sebelumnya.

Seorang wanita cantik yang bertugas menjadi mc saat itu terlihat berseri-seri dengan latar lobi sebuah hotel yang tidak asing bagi Jaejoong.

" _Hari ini kita akan mewawancarai seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses, telah hadir bersama kita Jung Yunho CEO dari YJ Group. Annyeonghaseyo!"_ ucap mc wanita itu lalu kamera langsung mengarah ke samping mc tersebut dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang sukses membuat Jaejoong terbelalak.

 _Itu benar Jung Yunho._ Kenapa pria yang kemarin masih dinyatakan menghilang itu kini muncul di tv nasional? Kepala Jaejoong sudah mulai di hujani pertanyaan.

" _Annyenghaseyo,"_ balas Yunho sengan senyum merekah, membuat Jaejoong semakin tertegun. _Hell_ , apa ini? Pria itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum sumringah seperti itu, apa saja sebenarnya yang ia lakukan dalam pelariannya? Berlibur?

" _Anda sangat tampan Jung Yunho-ssi,"_ puji wanita itu dengan wajah merona merah muda.

" _Terima kasih, anda juga sangat cantik."_ Yunho membalas dengan senyum maut yang mampu melelehkan hati wanita manapun.

' _Shit! What the hell?'_ Jaejoong mulai mengumpat, si brengsek itu bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda wanita itu. namja blonde itu mulai meremas remot tv-nya erat-erat menahan emosinya yang langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.

" _Aigoo... khamsahamnida. Kabarnya anda baru saja pulang dari London."_

" _Ne..."_

Jaejoong langsung mematikan televisinya dengan kesal, ia melemparkan remote tv itu ke meja.

' _Jadi si brengsek itu melarikan diri ke London?'_ Jaejoong tertawa tak habis pikir, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sungguh naik pitam.

"Kurang ajar kau Jung Yunho! Aku mencemaskanmu disini sampai nyaris gila, sementara kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu. Sialan kau!" Jaejoong menggeram di antara gigi-giginya, nafasnya mulai menderu menahan amarah yang ingin sekali ia luapkan.

Jaejoong lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, menggambil jaketnya di _walk in closet_ , meraih kunci mobilnya lalu kembali turun.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu hari ini Jung Yunho," ucapnya ketika ia sudah berada di mobilnya yang melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul, tempat tujuannya kali ini adalah kantor pusat YJ Group.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong?" Junsu terbelalak tak percaya, Jaejoong berdiri di depannya dengan dada kembang kempis dan tatapan yang tajam, sepertinya Jaejoong siap mengamuk.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia ada di ruangannya?" nada bicaranya bahkan terdengar menakutkan di telinga Junsu.

"Eo-eoh," jawab Junsu gugup.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri ruang kerja Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba ia membuka pintu berbahan mahoni itu dengan kasar.

BRAK!

"Menikmati waktumu di London, Jung Yunho?" desis Jaejoong dingin dengan senyum remeh menghiasi bibir cherrynya.

Kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membuat Yunho yang sedang mengecek laporan keuangan perusahaannya itu terperangah luar biasa, ia bahkan tak sempat berkata-kata untuk sejenak.

"Jae-jaejoong?" ucapnya terbata, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tunggu, darimana Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia pergi ke London? Ah sial, acara televisi itu! Yunho kira Jaejoong tidak akan menontonnya karena itu acara yang ditanyangkan pagi, tapi perkiraannya ternyata meleset.

Niatnya setelah pulang dari London ia ingin menyiapkan diri sejenak sebelum bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namun kini justru Jaejoong sendirilah yang mendadak muncul di depannya, ini sungguh di luar rencananya.

Di tempatnya berdiri Jaejoong masih belum mengeluarkan kalimat apapun, dengan nafas menderu ia hanya menatap Jung Yunho seolah ia bisa membunuh pria itu kapanpun ia mau.

Yunho mencoba berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan mejanya dengan perasaan canggung, ia sungguh tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, namja tampan itu berdehem dan mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat kaku. "Oh emm... hai Jae," ucapnya santai.

Jaejoong sontak melotot di buatnya, apa tadi si alien itu bilang? " _Hai?_ Kurang ajar kau!" dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho dan...

BUGH

Namja cantik itu sukses mendaratkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah tampan Jung Yunho hingga namja bermata rubah itu oleng dan tersungkur ke lantai berlapis karpet di kantornya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yunho memekik tak percaya sambil memegangi pipinya, hei apa ia baru saja di pukul oleh namja secantik dan selembut Jaejoong? astaga, kenapa terasa sakit sekali?

"Diam!" bentak Jaejoong keras, ia langsung mencengkram kerah Yunho erat-erat dan duduk di perut pria itu kemudian memberondongi Yunho dengan pukulan, tamparan, cakaran, guncangan.

"Kau! Disaat aku mencemaskanmu hingga nyaris gila, kau bahkan masih bisa tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Apa kau menikmati liburanmu di London hah?! Kau senang melarikan diri?!" semprot Jaejoong nyalak, ia masih saja kalap dan terus menghujani namja tampan dibawahnya itu dengan berbagai macam aksi brutal.

Namja cantik itu benar-benar lepas kendali, seperti halnya bom waktu yang akhirnya meledak. Jung Yunho benar-benar sialan! Jaejoong sungguh tak habis pikir, hampir dua minggu lebih ia di hantui penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti perasaannya, ia cemas bukan main namun sekarang? Yunho muncul di televisi, tertawa, menggoda mc dan berkata padanya _hai Jae?_ Sialan betul kau Jung Yunho!

"Jae hentikan! Ini sakit!" Yunho mengerang kesakitan atas serangan Jaejoong yang terus bertubi-tubi mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya. Yunho sudah mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong namun hebatnya tangan Jaejoong ternyata sangat gesit.

"Biar saja! Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa memukulmu, menamparmu hingga menjambakmu seperti ini..." tanpa ampun dengan kedua tangannya Jaejoong langsung menjambak rambut Yunho kuat-kuat.

"Aaaakkhh sakit Jae!" Yunho langsung memekik keras. Demi Tuhan! Rasanya seluruh rambutnya hendak copot dari kulitnya, itu sangat perih! Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong di kepalanya sungguh membuatnya mati rasa!

"Aku sungguh membencimu. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah lalu menghilang begitu saja! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Tidak hanya itu tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram kepala Yunho itu juga mengguncangkan kepala kecil namja itu hingga Yunho mulai pusing.

"Jae..." gumam Yunho lembut, masih berusaha mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Dasar pengecut! Brengsek!" namun naas, sekali lagi Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah memerah, bahkan darah terlihat mengalir di sudut bbibir hatinya.

Setelah itu Jaejoong kini beralih memukul dada Yunho. "Aku membencimu Jung Yunho. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

Perlahan, pukulan Jaejoong mulai melemah. Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud berkata begitu saat itu, kenapa kau melompat dan membuatku merasa bersalah eoh? Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati, apa kau tahu? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa Yunho-ah." Suara Jaejoong terdengar parau, mungkin karena berteriak terus dari tadi dan sialnya air mata sudah mulai merembes keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Apa kau pikir semuanya akan berakhir jika kau mati disana? kau ingin mati disana lalu membuatku hidup dalam penyesalan seumur hidup, apa itu maumu? Harusnya kau tahu, jika kau mati kau hanya akan semakin menambah penderitaanku. Aku harus berusaha menyembuhkan luka setelah kau pergi dan kenangan buruk itu akan selalu menghantuiku kemanapun aku pergi. Jangan siksa aku seperti itu Yunho-ah, itu lebih menyakitkan." Jaejoong merintih penuh penderitaan, wajahnya penuh air mata.

Meski begitu Jaejoong tak bisa menampik bahwa terselip perasaan lega yang amat sangat ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Yunho tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, Yunho terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja, ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum.

Yang membuat Jaejoong murka adalah Yunho telah lancang membuatnya kacau balau, Yunho telah membuat dirinya uring-uringan sepanjang hari dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

Yunho menumpukan lengannya di kening dan memejamkan mata, meresapi rasa sakit di tubuhya yang sebetulnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya dan hati Jaejoong. "Aku hanya mengikuti keinginanmu, jika itu membuatmu senang aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu," gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu dasar bodoh!" balas Jaejoong membentak.

"Aku minta maaf, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menangis. Aku sangat jahat, iya 'kan?" Yunho mengulurkan tangan yang berada di dahinya untuk mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang basah. Untungnya lelaki manis itu tidak menolaknya, syukurlah.

"Kau bahkan sampai tiba-tiba menghilang, apa kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur, aku sudah hampir gila dan itu semua karena kau!" Tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Yunho. astaga, lagi?! Kapan ini akan berakhir?

Ya tuhan, tolong hentikan gajah cantik yang satu ini agar tidak lagi menamparnya! Sial betul Jung Yunho hari ini. Wajahnya sudah mati rasa dan ia tidak tahu seberapa mengenaskan wajahnya saat ini, ia pasti akan pingsan saat melihatnya di cermin, _oh wajah tampanku._

Suasana hening pun menerpa keduanya dan hanya suara isak tangis Jaejoong yang terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Yunho menatap sendu kesayangannya itu, mengapa lagi-lagi ia membuat air mata itu jatuh dari mata indah Jaejoong?

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho berusaha menarik tubuhnya menjadi duduk, membuat Jaejoong yang berada diperutnya turun hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Jaejoong masih saja sibuk menyeka air matanya yang membandel.

"Mianhae," gumam Jaejoong. Hanya satu kata dan entah kenapa beban berat yang menghimpit pundaknya hilang entah kemana.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, antara pedih dan bahagia karena Jaejoong begitu mencemaskannya. "Jangan minta maaf. Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku melakukannya karena kupikir kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, jadi aku melompat dan karena aku masih hidup aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Mungkin itu yang terbaik."

"Itu terburuk, bodoh!" Jaejoong kembali melayangkan tangannya siap untuk menambah tamparan lagi di wajah Yunho namun sayang, kali ini Yunho berhasil menangkap lengan kurusnya.

"Apa yang...hmmpphhh," Jaejoong hendak berontak namun Yunho malah menarik tangannya, menangkup wajahnya lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu jangan ditanya, tentu saja ia terbelalak kaget, demi Tuhan Yunho menciumnya! Yunho bahkan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, menyesap bibir atas Jaejoong dengan lembut, rasa anyir terasa di mulut Jaejoong karena darah di bibir Yunho. Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi apalagi memberontak, amarahnya entah hilang kemana dan bergantikan dengan debaran jantungnya yang bergemuruh liar.

Tak lama, ciuman itu mulai terlepas dan menyisakan deru nafas keduanya. Yunho menyatukan kening mereka dan kembali mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Jangan pukul aku lagi, hm?" ucap Yunho pelan sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong dan yang mampu Jaejoong lalukan adalah membalas tatapan lembut mata serupa rubah itu.

Yunho pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu dirindukannya. "Jaejoong-ah, kau masih ingat malam perpisahan kita? Kejadian kemarin terjadi persis seperti saat itu, hanya saja kali ini mungkin seperti kebalikannya. Ketika itu aku yang menyuruhmu pergi dan kali ini justru kaulah..."

"Jangan bicarakan itu dan jangan bahas malam itu lagi! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya." Sela Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, baik kejadian kemarin maupun malam perpisahan itu baginya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk di ingat.

Yunho melepaskan dekapannya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong agar berhenti menggeleng, ia menatap wajah cantik yang saat ini basah penuh dengan air mata, terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Yunho mendesah pelan sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Jaejoong di wajahnya .

"Saat malam itu, apa kau tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya mengapa aku menyuruhmu pergi disaat aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melepaskanmu? Mengapa aku sanggup melepaskanmu ketika aku mengerti betul bahwa aku tak bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpamu?" Jaejoong terlihat diam, menunggu Yunho melanjutkan kembali perkatannya.

Tangan Yunho yang berada di wajah Jaejoong kini beralih mengusap kepala namja cantik itu. "Aku tahu bagaimana kau selalu menangis karena perbuatanku, aku tahu bagaimana menderitanya dirimu saat bersamaku, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka lagi dan satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak lagi menderita adalah dengan memberimu kebebasan."

"Aku tidak bisa terus membiarkanmu tersiksa saat berada disampingku. Sudah banyak luka yang kuberikan untukmu dan aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat air matamu jatuh lebih banyak. Jika aku rela melepaskanmu, kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu seberapa besar cintamu padaku saat itu tapi cintamu bagiku terlalu mewah untuk kau sia-siakan hanya untuk seorang bajingan sepertiku. Jadi aku membiarkanmu pergi, jauh dariku agar kau bisa menemukan kembali bahagiamu yang tidak kau dapatkan saat bersamaku."

Perlahan penjelasan Yunho telah menyeruak dalam kesadaran Jaejoong, menghimpit paru-parunya, membuatnya sulit bernafas dan nyeri di dadanya semakin sesak. Namja cantik itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, menahan agar bulir bening itu tak kembali keluar dari matanya.

"Sama halnya seperti kejadian kemarin, kali ini aku yang memutuskan untu pergi. Alasannya masih tetap sama, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan jika dengan kepergianku aku bisa mengembalikan senyummu, aku akan melakukannya. Bagiku kau sangat berharga dan aku tidak peduli jika harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun, karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga."

Ya Tuhan, jadi inikah kebenaran yang sebenarnya? Kebenaran ini seolah menghantam Jaejoong dengan telak dan menyakiti hatinya meski begitu ia tak bisa mengabaikan bahwa ada selarik perasaan bahagia yang terselip dalam hatinya. Jadi bukan karena Yunho tak menginginkannya lagi? Tapi kenapa Yunho begitu kejam saat itu? Tak tahukan Yunho bahwa saat itu pria itu telah sukses membuatnya hancur dan remuk redam?

"Caraku mungkin memang salah, tapi menurutku di benci olehmu lebih baik untukku karena aku yakin kita pasti akan lebih mudah untuk saling melupakan satu sama lain. Tapi pada kenyataannya, justru akulah yang tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku terjebak oleh perangkap ku sendiri, kehilanganmu justru telah menyadarkanku akan sesuatu, kau tahu apa itu?"

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab, namun tatapannya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar dan entah kenapa debaran di jantungnya semakin bergemuruh liar, apa? Apa itu?

Yunho kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya, senyum pertama yang pernah Jaejoong lihat terasa paling tampan sekaligus paling tulus dan indah, itu adalah senyum terbaik dari seorang Jung Yunho yang bahkan mampu menembus hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah," ucap Yunho pelan namun penuh perasaan, terasa begitu mengejutkan namun juga menyenangkan di telinga Jaejoong.

Tunggu, Jung Yunho bilang apa tadi? Apa pria itu yang salah bicara atau pendengaran Jaejoong yang bermasalah? Rasanya Jaejoong mendengar sesuatu yang selama ini ia pikir mustahil di ucapkan oleh bibir serupa hati itu. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar?

Yunho terkekeh dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang blank, sepertinya namja cantik ini merasa kebingungan, terkejut dan tak percaya di saat bersamaan atas pernyataannya barusan, membuat Yunho gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Disaat Jaejoong melamun itulah Yunho memanfaatkan waktunya untuk kembali mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong lalu mengulangi kalimatnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Jaejoong bersumpah, Jung Yunho yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu baru saja menyatakan cintanya?

Dan air mata itu kembali jatuh, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sudah cukup.

Jawaban Yunho sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ya Tuhan, perasaan itu mulai menampakkan kembali rupanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya ngga tahu soal penanganan terhadap korban tenggelam di laut, itu adalah hasil googling dan saya tidak tahu benar tidaknya, jika ada kesalahan saya minta maaf. Saya juga kurang yakin 30 meter itu tinggi atau engga, anggap aja itu ngga terlalu tinggi dan nggak terlalu pendek.

Chapter ini kepanjangan ya? kekeke ^^v kalau masih ada typo maklum ya edit hanya sekali.

Tanpa pernah bosan saya minta maaf apabila update saya suka lama. Saya mengerti dengan keinginan readernim yang ingin selalu update cepat tapi saya pun tak bisa memaksakan untuk bisa update sementara saya tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali untuk melanjutkan cerita. Saya mungkin bisa update cepat tapi mungkin hasilnya bakalan asal-asalan dan nggak akan maksimal sementara saya nggak bisa asal-asalan sama apa yang sudah saya kerjakan terutama untuk ff ini, jadi saya mohon perngertiannya. *deep bow*

Saya juga meminta maaf jika ff ini semakin membosankan, alurnya sangat pasaran, gampang banget ketebak, sinetron banget, lebay, geje, absurd dan masih jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Saya masih amatiran dan masih perlu banyak belajar lagi.

Terima kasih atas review kalian yang sangat membantu dalam pengembangan tulisan saya khususnya untuk ff ini, terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya. Kalian adalah yang terbaik ^^

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Shipper89, KimJaeYoungie, DKJW, manize83, misharutherford, boooo, Jung Sister, kimRyan2124, kimmy ranaomi, littlecupcake noona, Momo ziel, redbean9, aprilyarahmadani, cassienovia92, Jaenna, shim shia, cha, YunnieBoejae, veectjae, vi, hyuashiya, Jejevan29, rin, alice, MyBabyWonKyu, akiramia44, meirah, quinniee, Himawari23, cokelat, kimfida62, yjnokokoro, verapsetian, namename, dex indra, Anisa Phantomhive, Envi Alifa, Namejiyeon cho, ccyj, jungnara2602, Rizky2568, panypany, dephdeph, ang always, nazuchi ritsu, Alisah MoyaMoya, Minhyunni1318, Triia, Gie407, alby chun, Hiruzent 1, Bestin84, amora amora 94043, ruixi1, ifanaleecaseen, sanaki chan, RereYunjae Pegaxue, Serenade senja, Shieru Hana, QuinnessA, minpark53, Crhzzz, aicHanimout, Lee yuno, indy, Miss Cassiopeia, herojaejae, cha yeoja hongki, kyu, lee sunri hyun, uknowme2309, kim417, JJorien, readeraja, dheaniyuu, shin, vichi vhan, Sayuri Jung, nn, dii petals, VanHunhan2, anakyunjae, zhoeuniquee, Miyu4674, mmmmm, kim, My jeje, shippo chan 7, emayun, vianashim, nana, kyuhae, yunnie, ainfatiha, yunia, chwangkyuwoozi, Shim JaeCho, Devil Dobe-chan, guestdeul, follower, favoriter and sider.**

 **Happy #12thTVXQJYJDay**

 **and**

 **Happy New Year**


	7. Chapter 7

**(UN)COMMITTED**

 **WARNING: YAOI, SHO-AI, YUNJAE, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN, ALUR SEADANYA, MEMBOSANKAN, DLDR! NO BASHING!**

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Karena ketika seseorang meninggalkanmu, kau hanya akan mengalami dua hal, mencintainya dengan sempurna dan merasakan luka yang sempurna'**_ ***)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Dan kemudian suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening dan senyap. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Jaejoong saat ini hanyalah menatap mata rubah Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya, ia menerka-menerka, mencari kesungguhan pada mata itu namun ia tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun disana. Mata itu penuh dengan keyakinan dan juga ketulusan, membuat debaran di jantung Jaejoong semakin menggila.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menutupnya ketika ia mendengar suara dari pintu ruangan.

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Hyung, sebentar lagi ada rap―ups!" Junsu menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia menyaksikan pemandangan yang sungguh intim dari kedua mahluk di depannya, bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong masih betah berada di pangkuan Yunho. "Sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu kalian," imbuh Junsu sambil meringis tak enak.

Jaejoong yang baru menyadari akan posisinya saat ini, refleks langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan segera berdiri sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali―"

"Tidak!" sela Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu. "Aku yang akan pergi."

"Tunggu!" cegah Yunho namun sia-sia, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Junsu yang masih sibuk mencerna kejadian didepannya dan juga Yunho yang hanya bisa medesah pelan menatap kepergian Jaejoong yang bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun setelah pernyataan cintanya.

Yunho mendecakkan lidah. "Bagus, kau membuatnya pergi dan aku sama sekali belum mendengar jawabannya."

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau―astaga! Hyung!" pekik Junsu terkejut ketika ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sudah berdiri dengan penampilan sangat amat kacau balau sekaligus memprihatinkan, rambutnya acak-acakan, kemejanya keluar dan lusuh, juga yang paling parah adalah wajahnya yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka dan memar yang menghiasainya, oh jangan lupakan ada darah juga disana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung? Apa baru saja terjadi kerusuhan disini?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan juga kemejanya yang kusut tak karuan. "Oh ayolah Junsu, kau tahu persis siapa yang melakukannya?"

Junsu melotot. Jaejoong? Benarkah? Pria cantik yang terkenal lemah lembut itu membuat seorang Jung Yunho menjadi tak berbentuk seperti ini? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa posisi kalian tadi sedikit errrhh... intim?"

Yunho langsung tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Hatinya terasa hangat dan ringan, seperti beban yang menghimpit dadanya menguap entah kemana. Yunho seperti bisa menghadapi dunia apapun yang terjadi meski sekejam apapun itu.

"Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku," ucapnya lirih, ia masih bisa merasakan degupan di jantungnya yang masih menyisakan debar yang menyenangkan dan menggelitik hatinya.

"Benarkah? Dan apa kata Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu mengundang delikan malas dari Yunho.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, ck." Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa―" Junsu melirik sebentar ke arah arloji di tangannya. "10 menit dari sekarang, kau ada rapat dengan perwakilan Gustave Building and Construction dari Paris."

"Undur saja, aku tidak mungkin menemui mereka dengan wajah seperti ini. Jaejoong sungguh buas," ucap Yunho sambil meringis menatap wajah tampannya yang amburadul hasil karya tangan Jaejoong pada cermin.

.

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot jatuh dengan lemah setelah ia memasuki lift yang akan membawanya turun. Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Yunho menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaannya, mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya, manis dari ciumannya bersama Yunho masih terasa lekat di bibirnya, tangannya kemudian turun ke arah dadanya dan ia juga masih bisa merasakan jantungnya masih saja berdetak liar.

Mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seseorang seperti Jung Yunho sungguh tak terlintas sedikit pun di pikirannya. Ia mengira bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Ia pikir niat Yunho mendekatinya selama ini hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dulu padanya karena ia mengerti betul Yunho terlalu angkuh dan dingin hanya untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Namun sekarang, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tersebut justru sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang terjadi barusan. Yunho secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, dengan sepenuh hati. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila, tidak, tidak, Jung Yunholah yang sudah gila," gumamnya menggeleng sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Meksipun begitu rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk menerima pernyataan Yunho tersebut. Ia mengakui bahwa ada beribu-ribu bunga di hatinya dan kupu-kupu yang juga berterbangan di perutnya, menggelitik perasaannya. Namun, bayangan masa lalu itu seakan tak bisa lepas dari kepalanya ketika bagaimana Yunho hanya bisa menyakiti dan melukainya.

Bagaimanapun juga rasa sakit itu seperti halnya bayangan, akan terus saja mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menatap heran ke arah bosnya―Jaejoong― yang tadinya sedang ikut bertugas menjaga kasir malah melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri, mengundang tanya dari sebagian pegawainya pasalnya sudah semenjak tadi Jaejoong bertingkah seperti itu sampai-sampai Changwook ataupun Jonghyun harus menyadarkannya ketika ada pelanggan hendak memesan dan membayar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang bahagia, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Jae hyung, kenapa tersenyum terus? Apa sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi?" ucapan Jonghyun membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong dan langsung menariknya kembali pada kenyataan.

Jaejoong melotot kaget. "Apa? Tidak, tidak terjadi sesuatu," elakknya menggeleng. Astaga, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Kenapa ia malah mengingat kejadian kemarin ketika berada di kantor Yunho, ketika Yunho menyatakan perasaannya dan ketika Yunho mencium―Apa? Tidak, tidak, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila!_

Jonghyun memicingkan matanya curiga. "Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu bersinar terus sedari tadi."

Jaejoong berdehem, menelan ludah yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Meski begitu, Jaejoong tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum.

Jonghyun langsung menunjuk-nunjuk heboh. "Lihat, hyung tersenyum lagi! Tidak salah lagi, hyung pasti sedang bahagia."

"Kubilang tidak!"

 _Jung Yunho brengsek, kau mengacaukan hariku._

"Oppaa~" Ah, untung saja si cantik Minyoung menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari cecaran si penasaran Jonghyun.

"Wae?"

"Tebak siapa yang datang?" tanya Minyoung dengan senyum aneh, membuat mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit.

"Siapa? Oh ayolah mana kutahu."

"Tuan alien!" Minyoung histeris, seperti ia mendapatkan lotere bahkan senyumnya begitu lebar dan memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang manis.

"Mwo?!" pekik Jaejoong menahan nafas. Oh tidak, bukankah itu berarti Yunho yang datang? Aduh, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Suasananya pasti canggung.

"Ayo cepat keluar, dia menunggumu di meja nomer 5 seperti biasa." Jaejoong heran, kenapa jadi Minyoung yang terlihat antusias dengan kedatangan Yunho sampai-sampai gadis itu tak sabar melihatnya bertemu Yunho.

"Hey, hey, hey!" protes Jaejoong ketika Minyoung mendorongnya terus hingga ke meja Yunho, setelahnya gadis itu kabur dari sana, membuat Jaejoong berdecak kesal.

"Hai Jae," sapa Yunho menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyuman ramah nan hangat yang mampu melelehkan hati siapapun, termasuk Jaejoong―mungkin.

 _Jangan tersenyum, aku bisa luluh._

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdehem. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi di depan Yunho. "Oh... ehm... ya..." ucapnya gugup sambil mengusap tengkuknya, membuat Yunho terkekeh. Jaejoong sungguh lucu.

Yunho menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya pada pegangan kursi dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata rubahnya yang tajam, membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan berkali-kali lipat dan membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah di tempat duduknya.

 _Oh Jung Yunho sial, jangan pandang aku seperti itu!_

Yunho berhenti menatap Jaejoong dan meraih sesuatu di kursi sampingnya. "Ini, bunga lily kesukaanmu. Maaf, baru bisa kembali memberikannya untukmu." Yunho menyerahkan satu buket bunga lily segar yang wanginya tercium langsung oleh Jaejoong, wangi kesukaannya.

Jaejoong terhenyak sejenak, tak menyangka Yunho akan melanjutkan kebiasaannya.

"Oh ingat! Jangan buang lagi," ucap Yunho saat menyerahkan bunga cantik berwarna putih itu pada Jaejoong, sementara namja cantik itu mau tidak mau menerimanya dengan pasrah.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin namun kita harus kembali berpisah." Yunho mendesah pelan sambil menatap Jaejoog dengan wajah sedih.

Jaejoong langsung mendongak. "Kenapa?" celetuk Jaejoong tak sadar.

"Aku harus pergi."

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Apa?" jantungnya mulai berdetak tak nyaman, wajahnya menegang tanpa kontrol. Pergi lagi? Kemana? Berapa lama? Apa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho?

Yunho tertekeh, senang dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu khawatir. "Jangan cemas, aku hanya akan pergi selama 5 hari untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Paris."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah datar. "Oh," gumamya singkat, oh ya Tuhan reaksinya tadi sungguh berlebihan. Ia bertingkah seperti Yunho akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ini salah Yunho juga, kenapa juga pria itu memberitahunya dengan wajah sendu. Ck, terlalu di dramastisir!

"Aku pasti kembali. Jangan lupa rindukan aku," ucap Yunho dengan kerlingan mata yang menggoda kearah Jaejoong, membuat pemuda cantik itu lagi-lagi harus memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho melirik Rolex di tangannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum kearah Jaejoong namun pemilik J-holic itu seolah tak peduli hingga akhirnya Yunho pergi darisana dan meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan melemaskan bahunya yang sempat tegang tadi. Ia kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya dan membuatnya menoleh, ia tertegun saat mendapati Yunho kembali berada di depannya.

Jaejoong menengadah, menatap Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya dengan penuh tanya seolah ia berkata _'apa lagi?'_

Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tanpa peringatan langsung meraih wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang besar lalu―Cup―ia menempelkan bibir berbentuk hatinya di pipi Jaejoong, membuat si cantik itu terbeliak kaget.

"Barangkali kau lupa, aku mencintaimu," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, pria bermata rubah itu bahkan sempat memberikan kecupan singkat di telinga sensitif Jaejoong hingga membuatnya berjengit, tidak, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya merinding dibuatnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi pria ampan itu kembali berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong yang masih membeku di tempat duduknya. Yunho sudah benar-benar menghilang dari J-holic dan pekikkan histeris Minyoung menyadarkan Jaejoong kembali.

Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya, ia yakin wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus. Ia melirik ke arah para pegawainya yang memandangnya dengan seringaian aneh.

 _Astaga, aku malu sekali!_

.

.

.

Saat hari keempat setelah Yunho berpamitan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Paris, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Junsu berada di J-holic pada saat jam makan siang. Bukankah harusnya Junsu bersama Yunho di Paris?

"Junsu?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Hai Jae," sapa Junsu memberikan senyum imut khasnya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah pulang dari Paris?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi, entah mengapa ia penasaran. Apa Yunho juga sudah pulang?

Junsu mengangguk. "Ya, kami pulang lebih cepat sehari. Yunho hyung bilang ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

"Oh," sahut Jaejoong datar sambil memalingkan pandangannya dan mencoba mengendalikan ekspresi di wajahnya agar tak terlalu berlebihan.

Junsu pun hanya bisa terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong cafemu bagus, maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu disini," kata si imut berbibir tipis itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru J-holic.

"Terima kasih, karena aku sedang berbaik hati akan kuberikan gratis."

Mata Junsu langsung berbinar terang. "Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengangguk, membuat Junsu memekik senang.

Pembicaraan mereka sempat terpotong ketika Jonghyun mengantar pesanan Junsu.

"Jadi kau menerima Yunho kembali?" celetuk Junsu tanpa basa-basi ketika Jonghyun sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, membuat Jaejoong gelagapan sendiri di tanya tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Jaejoong tertawa pendek. "Kau bercanda? Tidak semudah itu Junsu."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi kau masih meragukannya?"

Jaejoong menunduk dan mendesah pelan. "Aku merasa trauma Junsu."

Junsu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan meminum kopinya dengan santai. "Jaejoong-ah, apalagi yang harus Yunho buktikan padamu? Dia sudah menjatuhkan diriya ke laut, bahkan kau tidak tahu dia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri setelah kehilanganmu." Astaga, tunggu, gerakan Junsu langsung terhenti dan menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia bahkan tidak jadi menyeruput kopinya yang sudah di ujung bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa keceplosan?

Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam ke arah Junsu atas apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. "Apa kau bilang? Katakan sekali lagi? Apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan ketika aku pergi?" cecar Jaejoong dengan raut dan nada serius.

Junsu memejamkan matanya, merutuki kebodohan mulutnya. Ia berdehem, "Tidak, lupakan." dan ia mencoba tersenyum pada Jaejoong, berharap pengertian dari namja cantik itu.

"Kim Junsu! Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Yunho selama kepergianku?" _Sial, gagal!_ Dan matilah Kim Junsu, karena Jaejoong akan terus menerornya sampai ia mau menjawab. Ya Tuhan, padahal Junsu sudah berjanji akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat atas apa yang menimpa Yunho selama 3 tahun belakangan.

"Junsu aku memaksa. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Jaejoong masih belum menyerah. Ia perlu tahu! Jaejoong bersumpah, ia benar-benar harus tahu! Mungkinkah pekiraannya selama ini bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja itu salah?

Junsu kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah pelan. Ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia lalu meringis menatap Jaejoong. "Lebih buruk dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Jaejoong tertegun. Debar di jantungnya mulai berdegup tak nyaman. _Apa maksudnya?_

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong yang membutuhkan penjelesan lebih, Junsu menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong. "Yunho hancur Jae. Remuk redam."

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengerjap, ia merasa ada hantaman keras menimpa jantungnya, seolah dunianya bisa runtuh saat itu juga.

Junsu kemudian menceritakan semuanya, ia menjelaskan bagaimana 3 tahun selama kepergian Jaejoong semuanya terasa berubah drastis terutama saat tahun pertama Jaejoong meninggalkan Korea yang menyisakan lubang yang begitu besar di hati seorang Jung Yunho.

Junsu mengatakan bahwa saat itu adalah saat-saat paling riskan dalam hidup seorang Jung Yunho, bagaimana namja bermata rubah itu menjalani hari-harinya penuh penyiksaan hingga nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Jaejoong menyimak dengan seksama, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa air matanya menetes jatuh membasahi wajah mulusnya. Kebenaran itu benar-benar menghantamnya keras-keras. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di kepalanya bahwa Yunho akan mengalami saat yang sulit karena kepergiannya.

Yunho mengusirnya pergi dari kehidupannya, itulah mengapa Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho mungkin akan bahagia atas kepergiannya, Yunho akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, ia malah justru mencemaskan dirinya sendiri karena takut tak bisa melupakan Yunho.

Namun ia salah besar. Justru Jaejoonglah yang mampu menghadapi rasa sakitnya, ia menjalani hari-harinya dengan baik selama ia berada di New York dengan di kelilingi orang-orang yang senantiasa memberikan kasih sayang untuknya seperti ayahnya, Yoochun, Siwon, Changmin bahkan Yihan. Tapi Yunho? Pria itu hanya punya Junsu dan ibunya di sisinya.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho menderita! Pria itu tersiksa! Yunho tidak baik-baik saja!

"Dimana Yunho sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong lirih ketika Junsu baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya. Jaejoong nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, rasa sakit itu terlalu menghimpit paru-parunya dan membuat dadanya merasakan sesak yang sangat.

 _Yunho, Yunho, Yunho._ Betapa nama pria itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jaejoong, membuatnya ingin sekali melihat wajah pria itu. Ia ingin menemui Yunho!

Junsu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Di apartemennya. Sakit. Mungkin akibat _jet lag_."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?!" bentak Jaejoong. Apa yang Junsu lakukan disini jika Yunho tengah sakit? Sementara ia bersantai-santai menikmati kopinya.

"Aku harus mengurus kantor!" bela Junsu. Jika saja Yunho tidak menolak tawarannya untuk merawat atasannya itu, Junsu pasti sudah berada di apartemen Yunho sekarang. "Yunho sendiri yang menyuruh―Jaejoong-ah!" Junsu berteriak saat Jaejoong langsung melesat pergi tanpa menunggunya menyelesaiakan ucapannya terlebih dulu, namja cantik itu pergi keluar cafe dan menghentikan taksi.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memjit pangkal hidungnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Semoga saja dengan ini mereka dapat menyelesaikan segalanya, Junsu sudah cukup lelah ikut terlibat dalam permasalahan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

.

.

.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen tempat tinggal Yunho. Kakinya membawanya sendiri kesini, seolah hapal betul kemana i harus pergi padahal ia sama sekali tak tahu jika Yunho masih tinggal disini atau tidak.

Sejenak Jaejoong ragu saat hendak menekan password, tangannya terulur namun kemudian ia tarik kembali. Tempat ini, tempat yang banyak menorehkan kisah masa lalunya bersama Yunho. Kenangan-kenangan itu tiba-tiba saja berputar kembali di kepalanya.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali perlahan sebelum tangan bergetarnya kembali terulur untuk menekan deretan angka yang masih sangat segar di ingatannya.

Cklek

 _Terbuka!_

"Junsu? Kenapa kau kemari? Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja..." Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho dari arah dapur, mengira bahwa ia adalah Junsu. Ketika Jaejoong melangkahkan kembali kakinya di apartemen itu, kilasan-kilasan masa lalu berseliweran di kepalanya.

Setapak demi setapak, kenangan itu menjadi pengiring di setiap langkahnya.

"Kembalilah ke kantor. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucap Yunho lagi, suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah, sesekali ia batuk-batuk lalu berdehem keras.

Ketika kakinya sampai di ruang tengah, matanya di sambut oleh kekacauan. Ia seperti bukan melihat tempat yang pernah ia tinggali dulu, ia seperti melihat bekas kerusuhan disana sampai-sampai ia melebarkan matanya. Apa benar ini apartemen Yunho? Apa Yunho tidak pernah mengurus tempat tinggalnya sendiri?

"Junsu? Kenapa kau tidak menja―Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati wajah Yunho menyapa penglihatannya. Pria itu terlihat pucat pasi, pipinya terlihat sedikit lebih tirus, rambutnya acak-acakan dan kaosnya terlihat lusuh. Oh ya Tuhan, mengenaskan sekali.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Apa Junsu bersamamu?" Yunho terlihat menoleh ke belakang, memastikan namja cantik itu datang bersama asistennya.

"Junsu bilang kau sakit. Aku datang sendiri," jawab Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang terus terpaku pada sosok pria di depannya, memandangnya dengan sendu. Percayalah, bahwa saat ini ia tengah menahan perasaannya, menahan keinginannya untuk menerjang Yunho dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hanya demam biasa," ucap Yunho singkat sambil batuk-batuk. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"2606," balas Jaejoong menyebutkan nomer password apartemen tersebut.

"Ah benar, aku tidak pernah menggantinya. Masuklah," Yunho kemudian berbalik menuju dapur, Jaejoong pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, ini. Aku membuat ramyeon, lapar." Pria bermata rubah itu memperlihatkan cup ramyeon yang baru saja ia buat pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit, ramyeon untuk orang sakit? Yang benar saja. "Kau sedang sakit, kenapa makan ramyeon?" namja cantik itu mendekat ke arah Yunho lalu ia dikejutkan dengan banyaknya sampah cup bekas ramyeon disana. Astaga, apartemen ini benar-benar tidak layak huni.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pandai memasak sepertimu," gerutu Yunho sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyeonnya yang sudah jadi.

"Kau bisa memesan makanan."

"Malas."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika kau memakan makanan tidak sehat seperti ini?!" Jaejoong merampas cup ramyeon itu dari tangan Yunho lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?" protes Yunho sambil meratapi ramyeon yang sudah susah-susah ia buat terbujur kaku di tong sampah.

"Akan kubuatkan kau bubur."

Mata Yunho langsung berbinar terang. "Benarkah?" oh ayolah, siapa yang akan menolak masakan buatan Jaejoong? Ya Tuhan, ia rindu sekali dengan makanan buatan pujaan hatinya ini.

"Diam dan tunggulah. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan berisitirahatlah selagi menunggu." Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mulai membersihkan kekacauan di dapur.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini saja melihatmu memasak. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir aku melihat punggungmu di dapur ini. Aku rindu," ucap Yunho sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan senyum simpul. Ia menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk disana dengan menaruh sisi wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang menumpu di atas meja.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu? Apa teroris baru saja menjatuhkan rudal disini?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengecek bahan makanan yang tersisa di dalam kulkas lalu mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran.

"Apartemen ini selalu seperti ini Jae, semenjak kepergianmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak becus mengurus rumah. Dan perlu kau ketahui kalau apartemen ini masih milikmu itulah mengapa aku tidak mengubah kodenya." Yunho menjawab dengan memejamkan matanya, suaranya terdengar semakin lemah sementara kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Kenapa tidak kau jual saja?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sedang mencuci beras.

"Tidak, aku takut kau kembali kesini. Dan benar, kau disini. bersamaku. Merawatku yang sedang sakit. Kalau tahu begini, aku bisa sakit setiap hari agar kau terus disampingku dan menemaniku," ucap Yunho dengan suara bergumam kemudaian tersenyum kecil dengan nafas menderu.

"Jangan konyol."

"Aku―"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang halus menyentuh kening Yunho dan ia tahu bahwa itu tangan Jaejoong, rasanya nyaman sekali. Ini benar-benar sudah terlalu lama saat Jaejoong memberikan perhatian seperti ini padanya. "Badanmu panas sekali. Kembalilah ke kamarmu Yunho, jangan tertidur disini."

"Baiklah," gumam Yunho membuka matanya dengan berat hati. Ia lalu berdiri dan langsung memegangi kepalanya ketika ia merasa pusing.

"Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kamarnya, menyisakan Jaejoong yang masih harus berkutat dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masakan Jaejoong pun akhirnya jadi. Namja cantik itu membawa nampan berisi bubur buatannya, air minum juga obat untuk Yunho ke kamarnya.

Ketika membuka kamar itu, Yunho terlihat tertidur dengan tangan berada di kepalanya. Jaejoong mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan menyimpan nampan yang dibawanya di meja nakas.

Namja cantik itu sejenak menghela nafas menatap Yunho yang sedang lemah kemudian ia terperangah ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan foto dirinya sendiri terpanjang di dinding dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, seingatnya ia tak pernah memajang fotonya sebesar itu dulu.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Yunho, tentu saja, pria itu yang melakukannya.

Jaejoong lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menggoyangkan bahu Yunho dengan pelan untuk membangunkannya. "Yun, bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu."

Yunho mengerang ketika tidurnya di ganggu, ia mengerjap sebentar sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya, menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur yang sudah di berikan bantal oleh Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu lalu menempelkan plester penurun panas di kening Yunho, membuat pria bermata rubah itu berjengit dengan sensasi dingin yang menempel di keningnya.

Jaejoong kemudian memberikan minum untuk Yunho sebelum ia menyerahkan sendok untuk Yunho gunakan makan.

"Suapi aku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan ketika aku sakit dulu," ucap Yunho dengan wajah memelas persis seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong mendelik. "Dasar manja." Meski begitu namja cantik itu tetap mengambil sesendok bubur buatannya, meniup-niupnya sampai tidak terlalu panas lalu menyuapkannya ke arah Yunho yang langsung di sambut oleh mulut pria itu.

"Enak. Kemampuan memasakmu masih belum berubah," puji Yunho di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah bubur.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan, kau bisa tersedak." Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk. Meski sakit, ia masih bisa menunjukkan wajah senangnya. Rasanya ia ingin seperti ini terus.

Ruangan itu pun senyap, suara bunyi sendok yang berdenting dengan mangkuk menjadi latar keheningan yang menemani kedua mahluk itu. Yunho sibuk mengunyah dengan mata yang terus memandangi Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu dengan telaten menyuapi Yunho hingga satu mangkuk bubur itu pada akhirnya tandas.

Setelah menghabiskan bubur, Yunho lalu meminum obatnya dan bersiap kembali untuk tidur.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku sampai aku tertidur," ucap Yunho menahan lengan namja cantik itu ketika Jaejoong telah selesai membenarkan letak selimutnya dan hendak keluar ruangan sambil membawa nampan bekas peralatan makan Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap lengannya yang di pegang Yunho lalu melihat ke arah Yunho yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan terpaksa menyimpan kembali nampan tersebut di nakas lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lagi. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Yunho yang menggenggam lengannya tadi dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan melakukan ini agar kau cepat tidur." Yunho pun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang semakin mengantuk.

Jaejoong terus mengusap tangan Yunho hingga pria tampan itu benar-benar terlelap. Ketika Jaejoong yakin Yunho sudah benar-benar terlelap, perlahan ia membalikan tangan yang ia pegang dan mendapati beberapa luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Apa yang di ucapkan Junsu benar. Ya Tuhan, Yunho betul-betul mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu pun kembali menyeruak keluar hingga ia harus menahan sesak di dadanya dan membuat matanya meneteskan air mata.

 _Setelah kepergianmu Yunho terpuruk Jae. Beberapa hari setelah kau pergi, kami menemukannya tergeletak mengenaskan, apartemennya kacau balau, tubuhnya penuh luka. Dokter menyatakan dia keracunan alkohol. Setelah itu rasanya tak ada yang benar dalam hidup Yunho, ibunya di Gwangju syok berat._

 _Yunho jarang tidur, jarang makan, mabuk, sering melamun dan terkadang mengamuk. Dokter bilang Yunho mengalami depresi, ia butuh pengawasan ketat, emosinya sangat tidak stabil. Nyonya Jung pun terpaksa pindah ke Seoul untuk mengurus Yunho._

 _Sampai suatu hari, kejadian itu begitu cepat. Ibunya menemukan Yunho bersimbah darah di kamar mandi, Yunho menyayat sendiri nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Kami nyaris kehilangan Yunho saat itu. Kalau saja Jung eomonim tidak cepat, kami pasti sudah kehilangan dia._

 _Kami berjuang keras agar Yunho dapat kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Yunho hanya punya aku dan ibunya di sisinya, tak ada lagi yang lain begitu juga dengan dirimu, orang yang merupakan sumber kehidupan bagi Yunho. Jika kami tidak ada di sisinya, mungkin Yunho juga sudah tak ada sekarang._

 _Ia mengalami waktu yang sangat sulit ketika kau tak ada. Selama ini kau adalah satu-satunya tempat ia bergantung. Ketika kau tak ada, ia merasa habis Jae. Jika kau pikir Yunho baik-baik saja selama 3 tahun ini, kau salah, Yunho tidak baik-baik saja, sangat tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Maka dari itu, hentikan semua ini Jae. Kurasa hukumanmu pada Yunho sudah lebih dari cukup._

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat, menahan agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar dan terdengar oleh Yunho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di lengan Yunho dengan bahu bergetar, beberapa kali ia bahkan harus terpaksa memukul dadanya, berharap rasa perih itu segera menghilang.

"Harusnya kau menahanku waktu itu. Harusnya kau tidak membiarkanku pergi."

Andai saja Yunho jujur dengan perasaannya dan menahan kepergiannya waktu itu maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jaejoong pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya. Namun Yunho tidak melakukannya, ia malah mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kejam dan membuat Jaejoong semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk meninggalkanpria itu tanpa tahu bahwa Yunho akan menanggung akibat yang sangat fatal atas kepergiannya.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah." Suara Jaejoong semakin melemah dan hatinya sudah letih untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kian menindih.

 _Yunho,_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, akankah kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, apakah kau masih mau menjatuhkan dirimu ke laut demi diriku?_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, apakah kau tetap akan melukai dirimu sendiri?_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, akankah sekarang kau tersenyum padaku lalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, bisakah aku menguatkan diriku seperti aku sekarang?_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, masihkah kau melukaiku dan menyakitiku?_

 _Ataukah,_

 _Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, apakah bahagia itu masih ada untuk kita?_

 _Tapi Yunho,_

 _Jika saja kau tak melukaiku dan menyakitiku, mungkin aku tak akan pernah pergi dari hidupmu saat itu._

 _Jika saja kau mau jujur terhadap perasaanmu, mungkin aku akan tetap disampingmu saat itu, memelukmu dan menciummu._

 _Jika saja kau tak memperlakukanku seperti tak ada harganya sama sekali, mungkin aku akan terus memuja dan mendambamu._

 _Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita sekarang? Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, masihkah masa depan memihak kita?_

.

.

.

Yunho mengernyit dalam tidurnya sebelum perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya sebentar. Hal pertama yang menyambut penglihatannya adalah wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur tepat di samping kepalanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir uniknya ketika ia mengamati wajah Jaejoong , mata bulatnya yang terpejam erat, hidung bangirnya, bibir merahnya, kulit putih mulusnya, juga rambut blondenya yang menjuntai indah di keningnya, membuat Yunho tak tahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya.

Jaejoong tertidur dengan posisi tubuhnya duduk di lantai dan hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di tempat tidur, kasihan sekali si cantik itu pasti tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi tersebut. Yunho kemudian melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih di genggam Jaejoong dan kembali mengukir senyum. Andai saja ia bisa menghentikan waktu, maka ia ingin terus selamanya seperti ini.

Tak lama bulatan indah itu mulai bergerak-gerak kemudian membuka perlahan, membuat Yunho tak sabar untuk menyambut namja cantik itu.

Ketika menyadari wajah Yunho tepat berada di depannya, Jaejoong langsung melotot. Ya ampun, wajah mereka dekat sekali hingga ujung hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu tidur di sampingku seperti ini, ini seperti mimpi," ujar Yunho, menyapa Jaejoong dengan senyum dan juga tatapan yang lembut, membuat Jaejoong langsung berdiri menjauh.

"Maaf aku ketiduran," ucap Jaejoong canggung, sambil merapikan rambut dan juga pakaiannya yang agak kusut.

"Tak apa aku senang kau tidur di sini."

Jaejoong berdehem, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Aku cuci muka dulu." Ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamar Yunho dengan cepat, membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong-nya tetap saja lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terlihat lebih segar di banding sebelumnya.

"Jam 7 malam," jawab Yunho masih di tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong menhampiri pria itu dan melepaskan plester penurun panas dari keningnya lalu memeriksa panas tubuh Yunho dengan termometer.

"Panasmu sudah turun," ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat termometer.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita. Kau disini saja." Yunho mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan membuatkan mereka malam.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu, Jaejoong baru saja mecuci piring bekas mereka makan. Tadinya ia ingin sekali membereskan kekacauan di apartemen itu tapi mungkin besok pagi saja ia akan melakukannya.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Yunho untuk memberikan obat namun ia tidak mendapati Yunho di tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia masuk lebih dalam ke kamar itu, barulah ia bisa melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya di balkon kamar.

Jaejoong menatap lamat-lamat punggung lebar itu dengan lirih. Ada berapa banyak beban yang ditanggung oleh punggung itu? Dulu punggung itu begitu kokoh dan kuat namun sekarang Jaejoong baru saja sadar bahwa punggung itu menyimpan kerapuhan.

"Yunho, jangan berdiri disana. sakitmu akan semakin parah," ucap Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa aku pria kuat."

"Kau pria yang kuat tapi tetap saja kau sakit," Jaejoong berdecih.

Namja cantik itu lalu hanya bisa menatap Yunho dengan sendu sementara yang di tatap hanya bisa membalas tatatapn itu tak mengerti sebelum kemudian Jaejoong menngangkat kedua tangannya, mengulurkannya hingga ia berhasil menyentuh pipi Yunho yang dingin dan sedikit lebih tirus.

"Yunho-ah, kau pasti mengalami hari yang sulit. Kau harusnya baik-baik saja seperti yang selalu aku kira. Tapi kenapa bisa begini?" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil mengelus wajah Yunho dengan lembut.

Yunho tercenung dan tak menjawab apapun, otaknya masih mencerna maksud ucapan Jaejoong. meski begitu ia sangat menikmai sentuhan tangan Jaejoong di wajahnya, terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Tangan Jaejoong lalu turun ke dadanya dan mencengkram erat sweater yang dikenakannya, namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. "Bukan salahku jika aku memilih pergi, kau yang membuatku meninggalkanmu, tapi jika kau berakhir seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan Yunho-ah? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara mencicit, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah agar bulir bening itu tidak jatuh.

Sepertinya Yunho mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Pasti Junsu yang mengatakannya padamu 'kan? Padahal sudah kubilang itu adalah rahasia."

"Harusnya kau melupakanku, bukankah kau bilang saat itu kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi? Bukankah kau hanya menganggapku hanya mainan? Tapi kenapa kau tersiksa? Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Yunho? Kenapa kau mencoba untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri? Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyayangi nyawamu? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" pada akhirnya Jaejoong pun tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, dadanya terlalu sesak menyimpan rasa perih yang harus ia tanggung, air matanya tumpah membasahi baju Yunho.

"Jae―" Yunho bergumam pelan. Rasanya dadanya ikut berdenyut sakit, bukan karena ingatan mengerikan saat masa-masa Jaejoong-nya pergi menyeruak di kepalanya namun karena ia harus kembali mendengarkan isak tangis Jaejoong yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Kenapa harus selalu ia yang menjadi alasan dibalik tangisan Jaejoong? Kenapa harus selalu ia yang menorehkan kesakitan itu di hati namja cantik itu? Kapan ia akan diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat lagi senyum bahagia Jaejoong ketika berada didekatnya? Ia ingin menjadi alasan di balik bahagianya Jaejoong.

"Jika kau tak sanggup menjalani hidup tanpaku harusnya kau menahanku, harusnya kau tak membiarku pergi saat itu." Jaejoong semakin kuat mencengkram pakaian Yunho,

Tangan Yunho terangkat dan mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang alasannya? Jika kau tetap bersamaku aku takut aku akan terus menyakitimu," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. "Terkadang kita harus mengalami kehilangan dulu untuk merasakan rasa sakit ketika ternyata yang meninggalkan kita adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk kita."

"Tapi kau―" Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong dan menyeka air matanya, ia mengulas senyum meski ia tak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang terlihat berembun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa apapun yang terjadi hidup harus terus berlanjut, aku harus bertahan untukmu, agar aku bisa melihatmu wajah cantikmu lagi. Aku harus hidup agar aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan menyaksikan sendiri kebahagiaanmu. Aku bersyukur ibuku menyelamatkanku waktu itu, karena jika tidak mungkin aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu."

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan memberikan kecupan manis di pelipis namja cantik itu. "Saat itu kehilanganmu sama halnya dengan kehilangan segalanya, hanya padamulah aku sanggup memberikan duniaku bahkan hidupku. Kau adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahanku."

"Aku sudah cukup lelah, jadi kita hentikan semua ini hm?" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara parau, tangannya membalas pelukan Yunho dengan mendekap erat punggung pria tampan itu.

Yunho bergumam mengiyakan. Ia mengulas senyum bahagia di kedua sudut bibirnya. Jadi apakah semua ini telah berakhir?

Ia menundukan kepalanya namun tak melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan penuh binar. Tangannya mengusap kembali wajah Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Yunho. Tanpa ia ketahui, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, semakin dekat hingga beberapa senti lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya, hendak menciumnya namun bibir itu lantas berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu. Kau bisa tertular demam dari―mmpph," dan akhirnya Jaejoong lah yang menyentuh bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya, mengabaikan ucapan Yunho yang akan membuatnya tertulah sakit.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman itu dan membalas setiap sentuhan Jaejoong di bibirnya, menyesap manisnya bibir Jaejoong yang selalu ia rindukan. Meski tanpa nafsu, namun ciuman itu terasa bermakna. Terasa lekat dan menyampaikan larik-larik menyenangkan yang menyusupi perasaan mereka.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap Jaejoong lembut, tangannya mengusap bibir Jaejoong bagian bawahnya yang menggoda.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak tahu mengapa rasanya ada begitu banyak macam perasaann yang menari-nari di benak mereka. Rasa lega tergambar jelas di wajah masing-masing seperti beban-beban berat yang menghimpit mereka selama ini menguap entah kenapa. Namun ada satu yang mereka tahu jelas apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Bahagia.

"Jadi kita sudah berbaikan? Apa kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal?" tanya Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang mampu menggetarkan hati Jaejoong.

"Janji kau tidak akan menyakitiku lagi."

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum mencuri sebuah ksecupan di bibir Jaejoong. "Tidak dan kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku akan memberikan seluruh hatiku untuk kau miliki, terserah mau kau apakan. Akan kau sakiti atau bahkan kau cabik-cabik sekalipun, aku terima. Hatiku cuma satu dan itu sepenuhnya untukmu." **)

"Kita tidak akan saling menyakiti lagi."

Yunho kembali mencuri ciuman dari bibir Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi candunya. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," ucapnya lembut.

Binar indah di mata Jaejoong perlahan meredup. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menjawabmu sekarang. Kau bisa mengerti 'kan?" Jaejoong meringis tak enak hati pada Yunho.

Jaejoong bukan sudah tidak mencintai Yunho lagi. Ketahuilah, bahwa rasa itu masih ada di dalam hatinya, selalu tersimpan rapi. Saat ini pun, Jaejoong tahu bahwa perasaan yang masih bersemayam lekat di relung hatinya itu kini mulai menampakkan wajahnya, kembali merasukinya seutas demi seutas dan ia mengerti betul apa artinya. Ia masih mencintai Yunho, ia tahu itu.

Namun ia masih belum bisa menjawab ungkapan Yunho tersebut secara gamblang, seolah ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka dan ia merasa saat ini belum saatnya ia membalas pernyataan Yunho itu. Mungkin nanti, ketika hatinya telah benar-benar siap.

"Aku paham, maka dari itu siapkanlah hatimu karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh hati lagi padaku." Meski Jaejoong menangkap jelas raut kecewa dari wajah Yunho namun pria itu tetap tersenyum padanya yang dibalas serupa olehnya. Ah, inilah Yunho idamannya.

 _Kau bahkan sudah membuatku jatuh hati. Dari sejak dulu. Sekarang. Dan kuharap untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang merangsek masuk ke arah kamarnya melalui jendela yang gordennya sepenuhnya terbuka, membuat mata sipit Yunho yang terpejam bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena silau.

Ia pun terpaksa membuka matanya karena hari sudah sangat terang. Ketika namja tampan itu berhasil bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Saking bahagianya lelaki itu sampai berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, sungguh bukan imejnya.

Setelah puas begruling-guling, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Saat keluar kamar mandi dan sudah lebih segar, ia memakai pakaian kantornya. Yunho berencana untuk masuk kantor hari ini karena ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Setelah rapi, Yunho kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung di sambut harum masakan. Ia sempat terkejut ketika apartemennya sudah bersih dan rapi dan ia tahu persis siapa yang melakukannya. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapati Jaejoong memakai apron hello kitty miliknya yang selalu di gantung di dapur sedang sibuk dengan spatula dan pengorengannya.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Yunho sudah di depannya. "Oh―kau sudah bangun?"

"Ternyata memang bukan mimpi," gumam Yunho pelan sambil terkikik pelan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau masih mengigau? Lalu kau mau kemana dengan pakaian rapi begitu?" tanya Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan Yunho yang sudah parlente.

"Apa?―oh, tentu saja aku mau pergi ke kantor."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ganti pakaianmu dan cepat sarapan."

"Tapi―" Yunho hendak protes.

"Kondisi memang sudah lebih baik tapi kau masih harus istirahat. Aku tidak menerima bantahan Jung Yunho," titah Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ayo cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?" Jaejoong mengacungkan spatulanya, membuat Yunho ngeri dan buru-buru kembali menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho sudah kembali ke dapur dengan pakaian santainya dan membantu Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu tengah menata makanan hasil masakannya di atas meja. Jaejoong menyimpan apronnya sementara Yunho masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jajeoong.

"Bisa kau tampar aku Jae? Rasanya aku butuh disadarkan," cetus Yunho aneh, membuat Jaejoong kembali mengernyit, bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang pagi-pagi sudah konslet.

PLAK

"Awww―kenapa tamparanmu keras sekali?" Yunho mengaduh sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih mendapatkan tamparan betulan dari Jaejoong, Yunho bersumpah itu sakit sekali!

"Sekarang sudah bangun?" ucap Jaejoong sinis sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Ya ampun, sejak kapan Jaejoong jadi galak?

Namun Yunho malah tersenyum senang sambil terus mengusap pipinya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku kembali, terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku dan terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi."

"Awas saja jika kau mengingkari janjimu, kali ini aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu," ancam Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan garpu di depan wajah Yunho, membuat si tampan itu harus memundurkan kepalanya.

"Iya aku mengerti," Yunho bernafas lega saat Jaejoong menarik kembali garpunya dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu setelah itu minum obat."

"Ne!" Yunho menjawab lantang seperti anak kecil, mengundang kekehan dari Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua pun larut memakan sarapan masing-masing, tanpa suara, tanpa kata. Hanya keheningan, namun Yunho selalu mencuri-curi pandan ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum sendiri melihat cara Jaejoong makan.

Hingga acara sarapan itu usai dan menyisakan Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring sementara Yunho memperhatikan kegiatan Jaejoong di belakang.

Ah, melihat punggung sempit itu membuat Yunho pada akhirnya tak tahan untuk menghampiri namja cantiknya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kurus Jaejoong, memerangkapnya seakan takut Jaejoong akan pergi.

Jaejoong berjengit dan menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya saat Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, sesaat membuatnya teringat dengan kebiasaan mereka dulu. Yunho suka sekali memeluknya seperti ini ketika ia berada di dapur, perasaan rindu itu pun menyadarkannya bahwa rasanya sudah lama sekali ia berpisah dengan namja yang kini yang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini seperti dulu?" tanya Yunho sambil membaui aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang khas. Yunho merasa bahwa apa yang sudah hilang kini telah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia merasa hidupnya terasa benar.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani ayahku," jawab Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya meski gerakannya sedikit terhambat karena dekapan erat Yunho.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan sendirian lagi." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Jaejoong, membuat bulu kuduk namja cantik itu meremang.

"Kau jelek saat merajuk jadi hentikan," ucap Jaejoong sambil mencubit hidung Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan, kau semakin berani padaku sekarang," Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil dengan gerutuan Yunho.

Jika sejak dulu mereka seperti ini, Jaejoong pasti sudah merasa jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Ia merasa lengkap dan tak butuh apa-apa lagi karena hanya dengan orang yang kita cintailah kita merasa utuh.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ayahku akan mencemaskanku," ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Namja cantik itu bebalik dan melihat betapa jeleknya Yunho saat sedang cemberut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak usah, kau masih sakit. Aku bisa naik taksi," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan meraih jaketnya yang sudah tersampir dengan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku dan membersihkan apartemen," ucap Yunho saat mengantarkan Jaejoong hingga tepat di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong memakai sepatunya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sup, kau bisa menghangatkannya lagi jika lapar. Aku pergi sekarang." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho sambil memegangi pegangan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Jae," panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak keluar dan menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

Yunho bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah cepat dan tanpa aba-aba lagi ia meraup bibir Jaejoong dan membawanya pada ciuman yang begitu dalam dan memabukkan, Jaejoong yang sempat terkejut perlahan memejamkan matanya dan membalas gerakan Yunho. Menyesap. Melumat hingga saliva mereka meleleh di dagu mereka.

Yunho melepaskan pagutannya dan membersihkan saliva di sekitar bibir Jaejoong yang membengkak dengan nafas menderu. "Hati-hat dan sampai jumpa lagi," gumam Yunho lembut. Setelah itu, akhirnya Jaejoong pun menghilang dari hadapan Yunho.

 _Masa depan masih memihak kita Jaejoong-ah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***)** dari kutipan sebuah novel Cuma lupa judul dan pengarangnya.

**) kalau ngga salah ini kutipan dari novel The Sweet Sins.

Happy birthday to our beautiful mommy Kim Jaejoong ^^ moga makin syekseehh, makin keccehh, makin cetaarr, makin mesra sama uri Yunho appa, pokoknya semoga-semoga yang baik buat beliau kkkk #HappyJaejoongDay

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Lian, ccsyaoran01, shipper89, laraswati63, Endhaiueo, Bestin84, elsiiya, shim shian, KimJaeYoungie, rin, boo, minpark53, enyak, alby chun, misharutherford, Lisnawati, nazuchi ritsu, dheaniyuu, lee sunri hyun, hyuashiya, Anisa Phantomhive, kim417, herojaejae, Envi Alifa, Park So Eun, auntyjeje, kimRyan2124, QuinnesA, shippo chan 7, meirah, akiramia44, cloudsevilgirl, himeryo99, yunacho90, readeraja, Triia, yunnie, Momo ziel, Haru Ma, Tamu, cha yeoja hongki, Yjcheonsa, vichi vhan, Alisah MoyaMoya, vermilion, Kim Jae Qua, me1111, lian, ruixi1, RereYunjae Pegaxue, uknowme2309, ang always, zhoeuniquee, kim, Jung Sister, panypany, nana, ihfaherdiati395, Miyu4674, Yurachan, cha, woonlight, uchiha emo 10, emayun, Sayuri Jung, cokelat, ellandaallen, Shieru Hana, clarinnx, bijin YJS, sheerpong, indy, MyBabyWonKyu, Kozato, kimhanBIn, Dewi YJKTS, furansisuka, nidadoong, guestdeul, follower, favoriter and sider.**

Untuk cha (guest) : saya minta maaf kalau ff saya ini menurut kamu buruk dan nggak bermutu, maaf juga kalau saya rese bikin cerita beginian. Kalau kamu memang tidak suka dengan ff ini, lebih baik ff ini jangan di baca saja, kamu bisa cari ff lain yang sesuai dengan selera kamu atau yang lebih bagus lagi kamu bisa bikin sendiri ff yang sesuai dengan keinginan kamu. Terima kasih sebelumnya

 **#HappyJaejoongDay**


	8. Chapter 8

**(UN)COMMITTED**

 **WARNING: YAOI, SHO-AI, YUNJAE, TYPO(S), CERITA PASARAN, ALUR SEADANYA, MEMBOSANKAN, DLDR! NO BASHING!**

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Tak perlu alat untuk mengukur seberapa besar aku bahagia karena bahagiaku takkan pernah bisa di ukur saat bersamamu'**_

 **.**

Hari ini Yunho berniat untuk mengajak kekasihnya makan siang bersama, maka dari itu saat jam makan siang ia langsung meluncur dari kantornya menuju J-Holic. Memikirkan Jaejoong, sepanjang perjalanan Yunho terus saja tersenyum. Ia sungguh tak sabar bertemu dengan namja cantiknya.

Begitu sampai di J-Holic, ia menanyakan ruangan kekasihnya pada salah satu pelayan bernama Park Minyoung. Setelah diberitahu ia langsung mendekati ruangan Jaejoong dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah fokus membaca sebuah berkas di mejanya hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin.

Yunho mengulas senyum melihat kesayangannya terlihat serius bekerja, bahkan namja cantik itu tidak menyadari ketika Yunho melangkahkan kaki menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Jonghyun?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kekasihku serius sekali sampai tidak menyadari pria kesayangannya datang," ucap Yunho sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan pura-pura menunjukkan raut kesal.

Jaejoong menoleh dan terperangah mendapati kekasih tampannya ada di depannya, benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan.

"Yunho? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jaejoong menutup berkasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya untuk kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi pacarku?" ujar namja tampan itu sambil meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan mencium jari-jarinya, membuat namja cantik itu merona dengan perlakuan manis namja tampan di depannya ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang setelah itu kita bisa kencan," Jaejoong terhenyak, Yunho mengajaknya berkencan? Oh ya Tuhan, ia senang sekali.

"Kencan?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil terus memegangi tangan Jaejoong dan memainkannya. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan kemanapun yang kau mau, bagaimana? kau mau 'kan?"

"Kau tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak, pekerjaanku bisa menunggu."

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, ia lantas mengangguk. "Baiklah aku mau."

Senyum Jaejoong menular pada Yunho, ia suka sekali melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Jaejoong terlihat begitu menawan di matanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku sudah memesan tempat di Pierrot," ucap Yunho menyebutkan nama salah satu restoran.

"Tunggu sebentar," Jaejoong berbalik kembali ke kursinnya untuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan juga mematikan komputernya sebelum ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho untuk kemudian ia genggam dengan erat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kemana kau ingin pergi untuk kencan kita?" tanya Yunho sambil mengiris steak di mejanya pada Jaejoong yang duduk di seberangnya saat kini mereka sudah berada di Pierrot untuk makan siang bersama. Namja cantik itu terlihat bergumam sambil menampilkan pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi menonton? Setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan di taman atau di sungai Han lalu terakhir kita akan makan malam bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" usul Jaejoong. Ia sudah memimpikan kencan seperti itu saat bersama Yunho dulu tapi ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Kencannya bersama Yunho kalau tidak di apartemen maka Yunho memilih untuk berkencan di luar negeri sekalian dan Jaejoong sudah cukup bosan dengan konsep kencan seperti itu. Lagipula ia akan cepat lelah kalau harus duduk berjam-jam di pesawat hanya untuk sebuah kencan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa membawamu kemanapun yang kau mau. Aku bisa membawamu ke Paris sekarang juga jika kau ingin berkencan sambil melihat Eiffel atau kita bisa pergi ke Thailand melihat gajah," tutur Yunho sombong, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yun, kita sudah pernah ke tempat yang kau sebutkan itu. Lagipula kita tidak pernah sekalipun kencan di negeri sendiri, aku ingin kencan seperti pasangan normal biasa," mohon Jaejoong dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya, membuat Yunho luluh seketika.

"Baiklah sayang, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolakmu," ucap Yunho akhirnya pasrah sambil mencubit hidung bangir Jaejoong. _Puppy eyes_ Jaejoong memang selalu ampuh.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" seru Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berjalan mendekati mobil Yunho ketika mereka telah selesai makan siang.

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik bus saja? Itu ide yang bagus 'kan?"

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian terkekeh. "Jae, apa kau sedang bercanda? Kita bisa naik mobil, untuk apa naik bus sayang?"

"Ayolah Yunho, kapan terakhir kali kau naik bus?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada merengek sambil mengayunkan tangan Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah naik bus."

Jaejoong sempat menganga selama beberapa detik namun kemudian ia mengatupkan mulutnya lagi dengan cepat. "Lihat, karena kau belum naik bus kau harus mencobanya. Ayolah," lagi-lagi Jaejoong merayu Yunho dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, bahkan kali ini ia ikut memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan majukan bibirmu atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan bibirnya dalam mulut. Yunho pun menghela nafas. "Karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu." Senyum Jaejoong langsung mengembang lebar.

"Ayo kita ke halte,"ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke halte terdekat untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke mall milik Yunho yang berada di kawasan Myeongdong. Meski banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh tapi mereka seakan tak peduli dengan itu semua, mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain seolah dunia milik mereka berdua.

Begitu bus yang akan mereka naiki tiba, mereka langsung menaikinya dan memilih tempat duduk di paling belakang. Jaejoong di samping jendela dan Yunho di sisinya. Namja tampan itu memeluk bahu Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho.

"Otte? Kau suka naik bus?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho dari samping, mengamati ternyata rahang Yunho sangat tegas dan terlihat seksi.

"Tidak. Pebisnis sepertiku tidak cocok naik bus. Tapi aku senang naik bus bersamamu," ucap Yunho seraya memberikan kecupan di kening Jaejoong.

Senang mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong pun memeluk pinggang Yunho. Ah, ia senang sekali.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di YJ Mall, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung naik ke lantai paling atas dimana bioskop berada. Meski Jaejoong tidak suka nonton film horor, Yunho terpaksa memesan film dengan genre tersebut karena hanya film itu yang bisa mereka pilih. Mereka tidak suka nonton drama dan lebih suka nonton film aksi tapi genre film itu sedang tidak ada.

Yunho sengaja memesan tiket bioskop yang khusus di putar di studio vip dimana studio tersebut memang khusus di peruntukkan untuk pasangan. Satu kursi bioskop berupa sofa besar dengan kualitas terbaik yang dapat memuat dua orang.

Begitu memasuki studio, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung duduk di tempat mereka dengan nyaman, keduanya bahkan mengangkat kaki mereka ke sofa.

"Yun, aku serius takut menonton film horor, bagaimana jika nanti aku menjerit seperti perempuan? Itu akan sangat memalukan," ucap Jaejoong dengan raut cemas, membuat Yunho terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa memelukku saat takut." Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Huh kau pasti mencari-cari kesempatan," cibir Jaejoong, meski begitu namja cantik itu justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu namja tampan itu.

Film telah dimulai, keduanya pun mulai fokus memperhatikan jalan cerita sementara Jaejoong telah waspada dengan memegangi kemeja yang dikenakan Yunho kalau-kalau ada adegan hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba atau adegan mengejutkan lainnya.

Di awal-awal film, Jaejoong masih bisa meyimak namun memasuki pertengahan, ia sudah mulai menonton film melalui sela-sela tangannya yang menutupi wajah tetapi walau sudah begitu pun Jaejoong masih tetap saja terkejut dan terus saja menarik-narik kemeja Yunho hingga lusuh, membuat Yunho agak kewalahan dengan tingkah Jaejoong tersebut namun bukannya risih, Yunho malah merasa lucu dengan ekspresi ketakutan Jaejoong dan tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya, ia diam-diam terkekeh geli melihat setiap tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan, lagipula seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong ia jadi bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan agar bisa memeluk namja cantik itu.

Film telah usai dari beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat Jaejoong pada akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau membuat kemejaku kusut," komentar Yunho sambil mencoba merapikan kemejanya yang terlihat cukup mengenaskan akibat dari cengkraman tangan Jaejoong yang sangat kuat saat menonton tadi.

"Itu karena aku takut melihat hantu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba apalagi musiknya juga selalu membuatku terkejut. Hantunya seram sekali Yun, kau tidak takut apa?" Sepanjang menonton film tadi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat raut ketakutan Yunho. Namja tampan itu nampak tenang melihat film meski banyak adegan mengejutkan yang muncul, Yunho bahkan nyaris tidak berekspresi sama sekali, membuat Jaejoong heran pasalnya Yunho benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Itu hanya film dan cerita fiksi. Saat syuting pasti banyak orang di sekitarnya, jadi pikirkan saja begitu. Jangan terlalu di anggap serius," ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang di balas dengan cibiran. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mungkin nanti bisa saja di kamarmu hantu itu memperhatikanmu di pojok ruangan." Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, seketika rasa takut yang mulai lenyap jadi kembali merasukinya.

"Yunho, jangan menakutiku. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur nanti," rengek Jaejoong dengan raut cemas, membuat Yunho harus menahan tawanya kalau tidak ia mungkin bisa di amuk Jaejoong.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir. "Hmm... jalan-jalan di sungai Han? Setelah itu kita pulang saja."

"Makan malamnya?"

"Kita makan malam di apartemenmu saja."

"Sekalian menginap? Aku khawatir kau takut tidur sendirian setelah ketakutan melihat hantu tadi," goda Yunho sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Jung Yunho, kau selalu bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Jaejoong menghadiahkan Yunho cubitan keras di perutnya sampai namja tampan itu mengaduh.

Meski begitu Yunho langsung tersenyum senang, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain makan malam bersama di rumah dengan masakan buatan kekasihnya, apalagi dengan bonus menginap hmm... jadi dia akan tidur seranjang dengan kekasihnya?

.

.

.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, kedua sejoli itu menikmati sore hari dengan menyusuri jalanan di sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han. Terkadang, Jaejoong akan mengayunkan genggangam tangan mereka dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil, membuat bibir hati itu tak pernah berhenti mengulas senyum.

"Apa kau masih trauma terhadap air?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan mundur menghadapnya.

"Hmm masih," gumam Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke posisinya di samping Yunho.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Maafkan aku. Pasti perbuatanku dulu membuat traumamu semakin parah, iya 'kan?" ucap Yunho sambil menjawil dagu Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang itu. Tidak ada orang yang ingin mengingat dan menceritakan tentang kenangan buruk," tutur Jaejoong dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak suka dengan pembahasan mereka. Kenapa Yunho senang sekali membahas masa lalu?

"Tapi aku tetap saja merasa bersalah," suara Yunho pun terdengar lemah sebelum tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu dengan serius. "Bagaimana jika kau belajar berenang? Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Yunho di bahunya. "Jangan bercanda. Masuk kolam saja aku sudah mengalami gangguan kecemasan, apalagi belajar berenang."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasi traumamu," balas Yunho seraya merengkuh bahu Jaejoong dan kembali melajutkan langkah kakinya.

"Tapi aku takut."

Tangan Yunho yang berada di bahu Jaejoong beralih ke kepala namja cantik itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ada aku di sisimu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Pegang tanganku jika kau ragu dan peluk aku jika kau takut. Kita bisa mencobanya, percayalah padaku." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya.

"Nanti kita bisa pergi ke pantai di dekat rumah ibuku di Gwangju, pantai disana sangat bagus kau harus melihatnya." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Mau cerita padaku tentang keluargamu? Ceritakan padaku tentang masa kecilmu," pinta Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar. Namun entah kenapa Jaejoong menangkap raut tegang di wajah Yunho, rahangnya mengeras dan usapan tangan namja tampan itu di kepalanya pun berhenti mendadak.

"Aku sudah lapar. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," Yunho menurunkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya kembali berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi, membuat Jaejoong di serang rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa. Kenapa reaksi Yunho seperti itu?

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuat Jaejoong lama-lama menjadi cemas karena pria itu tidak mengajaknya bicara sedikitpun. Suasana mendadak canggung hingga mereka sampai di apartemen.

Begitu masuk apartemen, Yunho langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri sementara Jaejoong langsung memasuki area dapur untuk membuat makan malam mereka bedua dengan segumpal rasa penasaran.

Ketika Yunho sudah berada di ruang makan dengan penampilan yang lebih segar, saat itulah makanan sudah siap. Jaejoong terlihat menata makanan buatannya di meja makan dengan Yunho yang berinisiatif memberikan sedikit bantuan.

Ketika makan malam dimulai, mereka masih belum mengeluarkan suara apapun membuat Jaejoong jadi semakin tidak enak hati. Apakah Yunho marah padanya? Apa tadi ia telah salah bicara? Ya ampun, bukan malam seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho yang terus tidak menghiraukannya, ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja, tidak melanjutkan makannya. Namja cantik itu lalu meraih tangan Yunho dan meremasnya pelan, membuat perhatian Yunho beralih menatapnya.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau terus mendiamkanku sejak tadi? Apa kau marah padaku? Apa aku salah bicara?" berondong Jaejoong sambil membalas tatapan Yunho dengan liirh.

Yunho tertegun sebelum kemudian ia mengulas senyuman tipis. "Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Kau juga tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Maaf jika aku mendiamkanmu, aku hanya sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Yunho menjelaskan. Namja tampan itu tidak menyangkan bahwa Jaejoong akan secemas itu, apa ia terlalu berlebihan?

"Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin kita saling diam padahal kita baru saja berbaikan."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu," ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengecup tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam tangannya. "Nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Sekarang lanjutkan lagi makanmu."

Jaejoong pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan meraih sumpitnya, melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya.

Biarlah. Mungkin jika sudah siap nanti Yunho pasti akan menceritakannya.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam bersama dan mencuci piring, Jaejoong menyusuli Yunho di kamarnya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di balkon kamar apartemen itu dan sedang asyik menikmati _wine_ di tangannya.

Yunho menyimpan gelas _wine_ -nya di meja begitu tahu Jaejoong menghampirinya. "Kemari, duduk disini," ucapnya lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya di kursi itu karena kursi itu hanya muat untuk satu orang.

Jaejoong terlihat sangsi untuk duduk disana karena pasti sempit sekali, namun Yunho langsung menariknya dan membuat bokongnya langsung terjatuh di antara paha Yunho yang terbuka. Namja tampan itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu namja cantik itu.

Untuk sementara suasana begitu hening dan senyap, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun diantara mereka. Mereka hanya tengah menikmati suasana romantis yang tengah tercipta saat ini, saling berpelukan di malam hari dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang gemerlap sambil di temani angin sepoy yang berhembus menyapa tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih," gumam Yunho memecah kebisuan itu dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong, menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu menjadi candunya.

"Untuk apa?" Sahut namja cantik itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Segalanya. Karena telah memberikanku kesempatan. Memaafkanku dan menerimaku. Kembali ke Korea. Memberikanku cinta yang begitu tulus. Bertahan di sampingku meski aku selalu menyakitimu. Dan juga karena telah hadir di kehidupanku," ucap Yunho lembut seraya memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan wajah merona. "Terima kasih juga karena telah mengajakku berkencan hari ini, aku senang sekali. Kita tidak pernah melakukan kencan seperti itu sebelumnya," balas Jaejoong dengan mengelus tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Aku juga," gumam Yunho, kali ini memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher Jaejoong dan membuat si cantik itu menggeliat geli.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Yunho yang langsung menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya, membuatnya seakan terbius dengan mata kelam serupa rubah itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap pipi kanan Yunho dengan lembut.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan halus Jaejoong di wajahnya.

Namja tampan itu membuka matanya dan berujar pelan. "Aku merasa bahwa bahagiaku takkan pernah bisa di ukur saat bersamamu." Saat itulah wajah Yunho semakin mendekati wajah Jaejoong, semakin dekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang menghalangi mereka.

Jaejoong terdiam saat wajah Yunho sudah tepat di depannya hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, tangan besar namja tampan itu terangkat dari pinggang Jaejoong lalu meraih rahang Jaejoong dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya bibir berbentuk hati milik namja itu menyentuh bibir ceri milik Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu memejam matanya saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya Yunho hanya mengecupnya namun beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya mulai bergerak pelan untuk menyesap ibir Jaejoong bagian atas sementara namja cantik itu juga mulai membalas setiap gerakan Yunho di bibirnya.

Mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam ciuman tersebut hingga entah berapa lama saling memagut bibir dan menikmati rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu ketika ia merasa Jaejoong telah kehabisan nafasnya. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak ciumanya di dagu Jaejoong. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ada rasa ingin saling memiliki dari pancaran mata keduanya. Ciuman tadi telah membangkitkan gairah mereka, membakar tubuh dan mulai menguasai akal mereka.

Saat itulah Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pangkuan Yunho dengan kedua kaki menjuntai di kedua sisi paha Yunho. Tanpa aba-aba namja cantik itu langsung membuka mulutnya yang dibalas hal serupa oleh Yunho lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Berbeda dengan yang tadi, ciuman kali ini lebih terburu-buru seolah mereka tengah berlomba-lomba siapa yang berhak menjadi pendominasi disini namun tentu saja Yunho lah yang akan selalu jadi pemenangnya.

Sebelah tangan namja tampan itu merayap ke punggung Jaejoong dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menyusup ke balik kaus yang dikenakan Jaejoong lalu membelai kulit perut Jaejoong dengan sensual, membuat namja cantik itu mengerang.

Suara kecipak saliva menjadi latar adegan keduanya yang semakin panas dan membakar nafsu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong sibuk memainkan rambut Yunho dan mendorongnya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho semakin bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Namja tampan itu menghabisi bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang membabi buta, seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Aahh... Yunn..." Jaejoong semakin mendesah ketika tangan Yunho kini sampai di dadanya dan mengelus pucuk dadanya, ia bahkan memilin nipplenya dengan keras membuat Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas selangkangan Yunho.

Ini pertanda buruk bagi Yunho, pergarakan pantat Jaejoong diatasnya membuat kenjantanannya mengeras dan namja tampan itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya, ia pun memegang pinggul Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu seperti koala dan membawanya ke dalam kamar tanpa melepaskan ciuman liar mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkannya disana sambil melepaskan kaus yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho mengamati sebentar tubuh Jaejoong yang masih begitu mulus dan menggiurkan. "Kau masih saja indah Jae," ucapnya dengan mata yang membara memandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang menggoda, apalagi melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, membuat nafsu Yunho semakin meninggi.

"Aahhh..." desah Jaejoong ketika bibir Yunho kini mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Hal serupa ia lakukan pada bahu, tulang selangka hingga ke dada namja cantik itu, Yunho menjilati nipple Jaejoong dan menghisapnya sementara tangannya yang satu meremas dada Jaejoong dan satu tangannya yang lain menahan berat badannya.

"Yunn..hho," Jaejoong mengerang ketika Yunho semakin mengerjai tubuhnya dengan mulutnya, ya Tuhan rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Jaejoong kemudian merasa gerakan Yunho terhenti ketika ciumannya sampai di perut ratanya, ia melihat Yunho tengah menatap tulisan yang terukir di perutnya tepat di bawah pusarnya, sebuah tato bertuliskan _Ama et quod vis_ _fac_.

"Ini... kau mentato tubuhmu lagi?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus tato itu. "Kapan kau membat tato ini?" tanyanya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap Jaejoong.

"3 tahun yang lalu saat aku sudah ada di Amerika," jawab Jaejoong, membalas tatapan mata Yunho yang meredup.

"Maukah kau berhenti membuat tato? Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Yunho kembali merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di tato itu.

"Bersikaplah baik padaku saat itu aku janji tato ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya," Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan lantas terseyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namja tampan itu lalu mendekati telinga Jaejoong. _"Anything for you my sweet heart,"_ bisiknya dengan suara yang begitu sensual sambil menjilati telinga namja cantik itu hingga Jaejoong berjengit.

Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong untuk bericuman panas, mencoba menaikkan kembali gairah yang sempat meredup ketika membahas soal tato tadi. Mereka kembali saling terlibat perang lidah hingga saliva mereka mengalir di dagu masing-masing.

Yunho menarik bibirnya untuk membuka atasannya, membuat Jaejoong terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh Yunho yang masih saja kekar dan gagah. _"May I?"_ gumam Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

" _I'm yours,"_ balas Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan menciumnya.

Jaejoong kemudian memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa Yunho mulai membuka celananya, membuatnya malu melihat Yunho menatap tubuh telanjangnya apalagi setelah celananya terlepas ia juga merasakan bahwa Yunho juga telah membuka celananya.

" _Open your eyes baby,"_ ucap Yunho dengan suara pelan namun terdengar seksi, membuat Jaejoong seolah terhipnotis dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Mata Jaejoong langsung membulat saat melihat tubuh sempurna Yunho apalagi dengan sesuatu yang mengacung tegak di antara selangkangannya, begitu besar dan membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara selangkangan namja cantik itu. "Aahh... Yun... mmhhh," desah Jaejoong saat kejantanannya berada dalam mulut Yunho, membuat kejantanannya terasa hangat apalagi ketika Yunho mulai menjilatinya dan mengulumnya seolah itu adalah lolipop, tangan Yunho yang tengah memegang kejantanan itu pun tak ketinggalan untuk meremas dan memijatnya.

"Yun-aahh... ahh... yes..." Jaejoong semakin merasa nikmat dengan kuluman Yunho hingga membuatnya mencengkram erat-erat sprei tempat tidur. Yunho masih saja pandai membuatnya bergairah hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Jaejoong semakin merasa tegang, ia merasa sesuatu akan segera keluar dari kejantanannya. "Ahh Yun.. aku... AAHHHHH..." Jaejoong mengerang keras saat cairannya tumpah di dalam mulut Yunho yang langsung di telan habis oleh pria itu tanpa merasa jijik, ia bahkan menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Jaejoong yang mengalir di kejantanannya.

Nafas Jaejoong tersengal. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia menikmati orgasme pertamanya yang begitu nikmat dan membuatnya melayang. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Wajah Yunho turun untuk kembali memberikan ciuman pada Jaejoong sebelum ia berbisik dengan sensual. "Kita mulai sekarang?" ucapnya dengan mata berkilat menahan gairah.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk leher Yunho ketika namja tampan itu mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di antara selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Pelan-pelan," gumam Jaejoong.

"Aahhh..." lenguh Jaejoong ketika Yunho muai memasukkan kejantanan besarnya dengan perlahan ke dalam lubang Jaejoong yang begitu di rindukannya.

Begitu kepala kejantanan itu masuk, Yunho langsung merasakan sensasi hangat dan sempit, lubang Jaejoong sangat ketat, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal. Jaejoong semakin mendesah saat Yunho terus mendorong miliknya semakin dalam ke lubang yang akan membuatnya merasakan surga dunia.

Begitu masuk sepenuhnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebentar untuk membiasakan kejantanan itu berada di dalam sarangnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah ia tengah meminta izin.

"Bergeraklah," ucap Jaejoong yang langsung di angguki oleh Yunho. Namja cantik itu kembali mencengkram erat-erat sprei tempat tidur, bersiap untuk perstubuhan yang akan membuatnya menggila.

Yunho pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya di bawah sana dengan pelan, takut menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Aahh... aahhh..." Jaejoong mulai mendesah, menikmati gerakan Yunho yang maju mundur di dalam lubangnya.

"Yeahh.. aahh.. more Yun..." mendapati respon Jaejoong yang meminta lebih, Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Jaeehhh... ahh... you're so tight babe..." erang Yunho di sela-sela gerakannya, lubang Jaejoong yang sempit benar-benar sangat nimat dan membuatnya kecanduan sehingga ia terus menambah kecepatan untuk menumbuk anal Jaejoong.

"Terruuss Yunn... aahh.. faster babe... aahhh.. yes... harder Yun..." Jaejoong semakin meracau keenakan, ia bersumpah ini benar-benar memabukkan. Sekali Yunho menghujamkan kejantanannya di lubangnya, saat itulah Jaejoong selalu ingin merasa lebih dan lebih.

Desahan dan erangan terus mendominasi pergumulan panas mereka. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Aroma seks pun semakin tercium di seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Jaejoong semakin melenguh keras saat Yunho tak henti-hentinya membobol lubangnya.

"Yun... aahh-ku... akan... ahh keluar," ucap Jaejoong sela-sela desahannnya saat ia kembali merasakan sensasi ketika sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya.

"With me darling..." balas Yunho sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana ketika pelampiasannya sudah semakin dekat.

"AAHHHHHH," mereka berteriak kencang secara bersamaan saat mereka telah mencapai puncak orgasme. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya keatas ketika ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu pun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas saat cairannya muncrat membasahi perutnya dan Yunho.

Keduanya lalu saling mengais udara setelah orgasme yang begitu nikmat, kenikmatan yang telah lama tidak mereka rasakan, kenikmatan yang selalu menjadi adiktif bagi keduanya.

Yunho lalu menatap Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya, namja cantiknya sangat amat mempesona saat ia menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya, mulutnya terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, tubuhnya yang tadi putih mulus kini penuh dengan keringat dan kissmark dimana-mana, benar-benar membuat birahi Yunho kembali naik.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua sayang?" bisik Yunho dengan mata penuh hasrat memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya dan sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, mulutnya sudah lebih di bungkam oleh Yunho, menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat liar dan membara.

.

.

.

"Aahh... aahh... Yun... mmmhh," namja cantik itu mendesah keras saat ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan milik namja tampan yang berada dibawahya timbul tenggelam di dalam lubang hangat miliknya.

"Ahh... Jae.. nikmaath..." namja tampan itu pun mendesah nikmat, menikmati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Jaejoong untuk memuaskannya.

Sementara pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan naik turun namja cantik diatasnya, tangan besar Yunho pun terulur menggenggam kejantanan mungil milik Jaejoong dan meremas-remasnya cukup kuat sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegangi pinggang namja cantik itu.

"Aahh... Yunn... aahhh.. ssshhhh..."

"Yes baby...aahh..." desah namja tampan itu saat sebentar lagi ia merasa klimaksnya akan kembali keluar. Namja cantik itu pun semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan besar milik Yunho terus menghantam lubangnya.

"Aahh Yun... aku aahh..akan... keluaarr lagi..."

"Bersama... sayang,"

"Aah...aahh...ARRGGHH!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat cairan cintanya kembali menyembur keluar mengenai tubuhnya dan tubuh Yunho, bersamaan dengan cairan Yunho yang keluar banyak memenuhi lubangnya, saking banyaknya cairan itu keluar mengenai paha mulus Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong pun ambruk diatas tubuh Yunho seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, menikmati orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat dengan tubuh yang masih saling menyatu. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Sebelah tangannya membelai surai blonde namja cantiknya, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengelus punggung telanjang Jaejoong.

Kedua tangan Yunho lalu memegangi kepala Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya, menatap wajah menggoda Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah dengan bibir bengkak hasil ciuman panas membabi buta mereka.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, kembali memagut bibir menggoda itu, bibir hatinya bergerak melumat bibir Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Mmpphh... mmmhhh," lenguh Jaejoong disela-sela ciumannya bersama Yunho.

Namja tampan itu lalu melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jajeoong, mengabsen gigi-gigi dan gusi Jaejoong dan saling berperang lidah, liidah mereka saling membelit hingga cairan saliva turun ke dagu dan leher masing-masing.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga kemudian tangan Jaejoong bergerak menepuk bahu Yunho tanda bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Yunho pun melepaskan pagutan itu, menciptakan benang saliva antara mulutnya dengan muut Jaejoong.

Kemudian namja tampan itu menjilati cairan saliva yang berada di dagu dan juga leher Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup kissmark yang telah ia torehkan disana.

Selesai, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya sayu. Mengagumi pahatan sempurna yang terhampar dihadapannya, namja cantik ini benar-benar menggoda.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," ucap Yunho sambil membawa wajah Jaejoong menyandar di dadanya dengan sesekali menciumi puncak kepala dan pelipis Jaejoong.

"Tapi... milikmu masih didalam Yun," kata Jaejoong yang merasa aneh lubangnya yang benar-benar penuh karena kejantanan Yunho masih didalam sana.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku suka didalammu, rasanya hangat. Sekarang tidurlah," Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menuruti Yunho lagipula ia memang benar-benar sudah lelah, membuatnya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi hanya untuk sekedar membantah.

Yunho lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong diatasnya yang sudah terlelap, ia meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka yang masih saling menyatu.

Namja bermata rubah itu mengamati wajah tidur Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan manis di kening dan pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Saranghae," gumam Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti Jaejoong ke alam tidur.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong bergerak-gerak ketika ia merasakan sapuan basah dan kenyal di permukan wajahnya karena Yunho yang lebih dulu bangun tidak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah tertidur Jaejoong yang berada di pelukannya.

Matahari memang sudah naik tinggi, sinarnya yang terang langsung masuk menerobos kamar Yunho yang lupa menutup jendela semalam―tentu saja karena mereka terlalu asyik berciuman―

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas di wajahnya sebelum doe eyes itu akhirnya membuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya adalah wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum, begitu tampan dan seksi di mata Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi sayang," sapa Yunho dengan suara serak, entah karena baru bangun tidur atau karena terlalu puas dengan permainannya semalam, mungkin keduanya.

"Pagi," balas Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang Yunho, malu menatap namja tampan itu ketika ia mengingat percintaan panas mereka semalam.

"Hei, kenapa kau malu begitu?" ucap Yunho terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan. "Padahal semalam kau begitu liar," goda Yunho.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Yunho!" rengek Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu dengan wajah merona hebat, astaga ia malu sekali!

"Ngomong-ngomong, berada di dalammu benar-benar nyaman, terasa hangat." Yunho lagi-lagi menggoda Jaejoong, kali ini kata-katanya bahkan terdengar vulgar.

Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ya ampun, ia baru ingat bahwa milik Yunho masih berada di dalam lubangnya. Pantas saja ia merada ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana. "Yunho lepaskan! Rasanya aneh," pinta Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan bahu Yunho. Sekali lagi Jaejoong merasa malu.

"Tapi kau selalu ketagihan 'kan?" dan sialnya Yunho terus saja menggoda Jaejoong tanpa henti, menggemaskan sekali melihat ekspresi malu Jaejoong dengan wajah yang merona seperti itu.

"Yya! Jangan menggodaku lagi isshhh..." sekarang Jaejoong memindahkan kepalanya dan memilih menyembunyikannya di lekuk leher Yunho dengan kedua tangan yang melingkarinya.

Yunho lalu meraih wajah Jaejoong dan menariknya ke depan wajah miliknya, menatap mata bulat yang tengah mengerjap imut juga bibirnya yang sangat merah merekah, membuat Yunho akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan disana. "Kau sangat cantik pagi ini," puji Yunho lembut dengan suara beratnya.

"Sudah hentikan Yun," Jaejoong kembali memeluk leher Yunho, namja cantik itu diam-diam tersenyum lebar. Hatinya di penuhi oleh larik-larik kebahagian, meletup-letup seperti kembang api hingga rasanya nyaris meledak.

"Aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke J-holic hari ini?"

"Hmm..." gumam Jaejoong sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya secara perlahan, rasa pegal dan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya seketika langsung menyerangnya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Araseo."

"Aku mandi dulu tapi...aahh" desahan Jaejoong tak sengaja lolos saat ia mencoba melepaskan kejantanan Yunho dari dalam lubang analnya.

"Sayang jangan keluarkan suara semenggoda itu di pagi hari, aku bisa hilang kendali," ucap Yunho dengan seringai aneh, membuat Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah hebat.

"Jung Yunho mesum!" pekik Jaejoong sambil cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang lalu berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang.

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa di tempat tidur melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, bahagianya benar-benar tak akan pernah bisa di ukur.

.

.

.

Yihan menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong di J-Holic dari sejam yang lalu. Ia mulai merasa bosan sekaligus heran karena Jaejoong tidak juga kunjung datang padahal ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Karyawannya bilang Jaejoong belum datang dari pagi, kemana pria cantik itu?

Setelah lama di Jeju, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul untuk mengurus beberapa hal sekaligus mengunjungi keluarganya dan juga pujaan hatinya.

Di saat bosan sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya yang sudah dingin itu, ia melihat sebuah mobil Bentley hitam berhenti di depan J-holic dan langsung mengernyit saat melihat Jaejoong turun dari kursi penumpang mobil itu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, ia sempat melihat seseorang dari dalam sana dan ia tertegun mendapati Jung Yunho duduk di kursi kemudi. Mereka saling terlibat obrolan dan melemparkan senyum sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menutup pintu dan melambaikan tangan pada Yunho yang lantas kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Saat itulah Yihan merasa hatinya telah retak.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong seakrab itu sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu selama ini Jaejoong terlihat begitu alergi jika bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Namun sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat?

Jaejoong terlihat cukup terkejut saat mendapati Yihan tengah duduk di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Tunggu, apa namja itu melihatnya bersama Yunho tadi?

"Yihan?" ucap Jaejoong, terdengar tercekat di telinga Yihan.

Tetapi Yihan mencoba untuk tersenyum menyambut namja cantik itu. "Hai Jae," sapanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau di Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Yihan, masih dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku mengunjungi keluargaku sekalian menemuimu, aku merindukanmu."

"Eo-eoh," jawab Jaejoong tergagap. Tak tahu mengapa Jaejoong seakan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yihan dengan kalimat yang sama.

Rasa kecewa langsung menyerang Yihan ketika Jaejoong tidak balas merindukannya? Kenapa? Apa selama ia tidak ada Jaejoong telah mulai melupakannya? Secepat itu? Apa karena sekarang ia sudah dekat lagi dengan Jung Yunho?

Menelan kekecewaannya, Yihan pun tetap memberikan senyumnya meski ia yakin itu akan terlihat kaku. "Keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu makan siang bersama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk."Iya tentu." Jaejoong tidak enak hati jika harus membuat Yihan kecewa lagi.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran terdekat dan selama perjalanan itu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, suasana canggung itu terasa kental di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yihan ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam restoran dan mulai menyantap makan siang berupa masakan khas Korea.

"Ya baik," jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil mengulas senyum.

"Maaf aku jarang menghubungimu."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kau sibuk."

 _Ya, aku tahu kau juga sibuk, sibuk menikmati waktumu bersama Yunho._ Batin Yihan dalam hati.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Yunho? kau tahu kabar darinya?"

Mendengar nama Yunho di sebut, Jaejoong membeku sejenak sebelum ia membalas. "Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanya."

 _Tentu saja, karena ada kau yang merawat dan menjaganya._ Lanjut Yihan lagi dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Suasana kembali hening. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini terasa asing bagi keduanya.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho. Seperti apa dia saat SMA dulu? Kalian satu SMA 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang itu?" lagi-lagi Yihan merasa kecewa. Kenapa harus Yunho yang ditanyakan oleh Jaejoong? Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan tentangnya saja? Jaejoong bahkan tidak balik menanyakan kabarnya.

"Aku hanya mengenalnya saat kuliah dan penasaran seperti apa dia saat SMA dulu."

Yihan menatap makanannya dan memainkan sendoknya dengan malas, nafsu makannya mulai menghilang. "Yunho... populer tentu saja."

"Hanya itu?"

Yihan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, selebihnya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial," sebenarnya ia malas bercerita tentang Yunho. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang bisa di ceritakan tentang Yunho ketika SMA mengingat kepopulerannya dan juga statusnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Jung. Tetapi Yihan sungguh tidak ingin menceritakannya.

Yihan tidak ingin ketika ia menceritakan tentang Yunho maka Jaejoong akan semakin peduli pada pria itu.

"O-oh begitu ya," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung, sepertinya Yihan sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Kesunyian kembali memerangkap mereka, mengasingkan keduanya pada situasi yang tak pernah mereka alami sebelumnya seolah mereka baru saja mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengerti , penyebab terbesar dari suasana ini adalah karena dirinya. Ia pun tak ingin berada pada situasi seperti ini. Namun ia sadar betul bahwa Yihan akan menjadi orang yang paling tersakiti ketika ia telah menemukan kembali pemilik hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Yihan-ah," gumam Jaejoong ragu. Ia merasa tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Ia ingin meluruskan permasalahan di antara mereka. Ia sudah kembali bersama Yunho dan satu-satunya hal yang menjadi tugas beratnya adalah memberitahu Yihan.

Terus terang ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa bahwa kedekatannya dengan Yihan selama ini hanya untuk pengalihan semata, apalagi setelah pulang lagi ke Korea Jaejoong merasa ia hanya memanfaatkan Yihan tanpa ada perasaan yang terlibat di dalamnya. Ia memang jahat, sungguh jahat pada pria sebaik Yihan.

"Wae?" tak tahu alasannya tetapi Yihan merasa degupan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak nyaman, seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya agak susah, ia mencengkram celananya erat-erat. "Aku... aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita." Keberanian itu muncul dan mulai menguasainya. Ia harus membicarakan tentang ini sekarang juga.

Yihan menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Kita?" dan degupan itu mulai membuatnya merasakan sesak. _Tidak, jangan katakan itu Jaejoong-ah!_ Yihan merintih dalam hati.

Jaejoong semakin kebingungan dimana ia harus mulai. Kata-katanya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia sungguh tidak enak hati dengan pria yang begitu mencintainya ini. Jaejoong mungkin mencintai Yihan, tapi tidak akan lebih dari sahabat.

Jujur setelah berpisah dengan Yunho, ia pun ingin menambatkan hatinya pada Yihan yang telah secara terang-erangan menyatakan perasaan padanya―seperti yang selalu Jaejoong inginkan― namun ketika ia mencoba, maka hatinya tak pernah mau sinkron dengan keinginannya, hatinya selalu menolak karena ia tahu bahwa penghuni hatinya yang sebenarnya tak akan pernah berubah, ia selalu bersembunyi di sudut tersempit, menunggu waktunya hingga saatnya ia bertemu dengan pemilik hatinya yang sesungguhnya baik dulu maupun sekarang, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas untuk membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. "Aku ingin minta maaf... sepertinya aku... maksudku... kita tidak bisa―"

"Jaejoong-ah!" potong Yihan cepat, membuat suara Jaejoong kembali tertelan. "Maaf, sepertinya aku masih ada urusan. Aku harus pergi, nanti saja kita lanjutkan lagi," ucap Yihan setelah melihat jam tangannya lalu berdiri dengan teburu-buru.

"Ta-tapi, aku belum selesai bicara." Oh tidak, kalu tidak sekarang, kapan lagi Jaejoong akan mengumpulkan keberanian seperti saat ini? Ia sudah berada di ujung.

"Nanti saja, aku buru-buru. Makan siangnya aku saja yang bayar. Kanda," nyaris secepat kilat Yihan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri disana dengan keberaniannya yang telah menguap entah kemana.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan berujar lirih. "Mianhae."

Sesampainya di luar restoran, Yihan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat pintu masuk restoran. Ia tidak ada urusan dan tidak buru-buru. Ia berbohong, untuk menyelamatkan hatinya yang telah retak.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Jae, tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku belum siap dengan penolakanmu."

Ia tahu, sangat tahu akan hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jaejoong padanya. Namun ia tidak bisa mendengarnya, tidak untuk sekarang. Hatinya belum siap untuk di patahkan.

Yunho. Nama itu terlintas di kepala Yihan. Ya, pria itu. Pria itulah penyebab ini semua terjadi. Jika saja Yunho tidak muncul di kehidupan Jaejoong, mungkin hari ini tidak akan ia alami. Yunho telah membuat semuanya berantakan. Padahal menurutnya, tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong namun Yunho mengacaukan segalanya.

Yihan berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya lalu menjalankannya dengan membawa segudang pikiran menegnai Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua pria itu sungguh membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua di masa lalu? Jaejoong tidak mungkin membenci Yunho tanpa alasan.

Ia harus mencari tahu!

Ia lalu memasang handsfree di telinganya untuk menghubuingi seseorang. "Ini aku," ucapnya begitu telpon di angkat. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu hubungan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tiga tahun yang lalu. Satu lagi, cari tahu juga apa saja yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong satu bulan terakhir terutama yang ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho. Beritahu aku secepatnya," Yihan menutup sambungan telponnya dengan menekan tombol handsfree di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Appa, waktunya makan malam," ucap Jaejoong begitu ia membuka ruang kerja ayahnya dan mendapati Hyunjoong tengah duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membolak-balikkan tumpukan kertas yang pasti urusan bisnis.

"Oh tunggu sebentar sayang, appa harus mengerjakan ini sedikit lagi. Masuklah dulu," ucap Hyunjoong menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memasuki ruang kerja yang cukup luas itu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ruang kerja appa," ujarnya smabil mengedarkan pengilhatannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan desain modern klasik itu.

"Suatu saat kaulah yang akan menjadi pemilik ruangan ini."

"Itu masih lama appa," Jaejoong melirik ayahnya sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali memperhatikan ruangan kerja tersebut.

Perhatian Jaejoong lalu beralih pada jajaran foto-foto yang menggantung di sepanjang dinding bagian kiri ruangan itu.

"Ini foto-foto apa appa?" tanya Jaejoong fokus menatap satu persatu foto yang terdapat potret ayahnya pada setiap foto dan juga seorang nenek yang ia kenal sebagai nenek angkatnya. Namun tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, dalam foto-foto tersebut juga terdapat orang lain yang tidak Jaejoong kenal.

"Oh itu foto-foto appa bersama kolega bisnis appa beserta dengan keluarga mereka. Kalau saja appa lebih cepat menemukanmu dan juga ibumu, mungkin kau akan berada di foto-foto itu bersama appa," Hyunjoong menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaeoong menoleh ke arah Hyunjoong dan menghela nafas. "Appa, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal itu lagi." Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong lalu terlihat berhenti di depan sebuah foto yang menyita perhatiannya. Dalam foto itu terdapat nenek angkat dan ayahnya, sepasang pria dan wanita lalu seorang anak laki-laki. Semua orang dalam foto itu terlihat tersenyum kecuali anak laki-laki itu, tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan dan luka. Tetapi tidak hanya itu yang membuatnya fokus menatap foto itu. Mata itu, mata laki-laki itu terlihat begitu familiar baginya, mata serupa rubah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Hyunjoong sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Matamu jeli sekali. Itu adalah Yunho bersama keluarganya."

Jaejoong terperangah dan menoleh cepat pada ayahnya. "Yunho?" ia kemudian melihat lagi anak laki-laki itu. Benar, dia memang Yunho. Mata rubah dan bibir berbentuk hati itu adalah fitur wajah yang hanya di miliki oleh Yunho.

"Betul. Keluarga Jung sudah lama berbisnis dengan perusahaan nenek angkatmu. Saat itu Yunho mungkin berumur sekitar 10-12 tahun, appa lupa."

"Dua orang itu? Apa..." perhatian Jaejoong teralih pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang berdiri di belakang Yunho dengan tangan yang masih-masing memegang bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya, mereka adalah orang tua Yunho," jawab Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong langsung mengernyit, kini ia hanya menatap intens pada satu objek pada foto itu. "Benarkah? Appa yakin mereka orang tua Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong, berharap ayahnya menepis pemikirannya.

"Tentu saja sayang, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi... aku pernah bertemu dengan ibu Yunho tapi ibunya bukan wanita yang ada di foto itu," tunjuk Jaejoong pada wanita cantik di samping pria yang merupakan ayah dari Yunho, Jung Ilwoo. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang?

"Oh itu..." nada suara Hyunjoong terdengar berat, membuat kerutan kening Jaejoong semakin dalam. Hyunjoong terdiam dan nampak berpikir.

Rasa penasaran Jaejoong semakin menggelayutinya. Mengapa wanita yang mengaku ibunya Yunho tempo lalu menemuinya itu berbeda dengan wanita yang berstatus ibu pada foto itu? Ya tuhan, rahasia apa ini?

"Kenapa? Bisa appa katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran, ia bahkan sampai memegang lengan ayahnya.

Hyunjoong menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Dulu keluarga Jung terlibat skandal besar yang melibatkan pewaris mereka―" Hyunjoong kembali berhenti, ragu antara melanjutkannya atau tidak.

"Lalu?" namun Jaejoong terus memaksanya, wajahnya di penuhi dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Hyunjoong ingat dulu skandal itu sangat menghebohkan. Semua media memberitakan hal tersebut mengingat keluarga Jung adalah salah satu keluarga berpengaruh, tidak ada yang tidak tahu mengenai berita tersebut. Namun Hyunjoong memaklumi jika Jaejoong tidak tahu. Jaejoong dan ibunya mana peduli dengan berita semacam itu, itu tidak akan memberikan pengaruh besar pada hidup mereka yang dulu kesusahan.

Hyunjoong menghembuskannya perlahan. "Yunho adalah anak seorang simpanan."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong langsung melepaskan lengan ayahnya.

Satu lagi kebenaran tentang Yunho. Kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, kebenaran itu benar-benar menghantamnya dengan telak, sangat keras.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Banyak yg ngira ceritanya bakal end di chapter kemarin tapi ternyata masih TBC aja soalnya saya merasa kalau end di chapter kemarin, penjelasan kelanjutan tentang Yihan bakalan gantung dan saya juga merasa bahwa masa lalu Yunho pun perlu ada pembahasan disini. Jadi nggak apa-apa kan ceritanya masih lanjut readernimdeul? ^^**

 **Yang pengen adegan NC mana suarannyaaaa? Ini udah di kasih ya dua ronde pula hehehe ^^v udah lama ngga bikin adegan begituan jadi maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan soalnya bagian itulah yang paling sulit diketik sebenarnya ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau ff ini makin ngelantur hehehe**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Ccsyaoran01, jungnara2602, loveyunjaefamily, Lisnawatii, Himawari23, bijin YJS, alby chun, lee sunri hyun, Envi Alifa, Furansisuka, indy, ruixi1, Yikyung, minpark53, kimRyan2124, yunacho90, shipper89, ellandaallen, ihfaherdiati395, dheaniyuu, hyuashiya, Anisa Phantomhive, Alisah MoyaMoya, readeraja, aiarieza, evilkyu, woonlight, nana, akiramia44, shippo chan 7, panypany, vichi vhan, yunnie, Momo ziel, uknowme2309, herojaejae, elite minority 1111, rin, Jung Sister, kimfida62, ang always, kim, cha yeoja hongki, Shim JaeCho, YuRhachan, shiro20, uchiha emo 10, Shieru Hana, cloudsevilgirl, emayun, cha, himeryo99, zhoeuniquee, MyBabyWonKyu, Bestin84, RistinOk137 Suka YJ NoChangkyu, Jaenna, rhue0290, guestdeul, follower, favoriter and sider.**

 **Oh iya saya mau ngucapin #HappyBirthdayChangmin untuk si handsome genius evil makne Shim Changmin.**

 **#HappyChangvelyDay**

 **#** **최강창민생일축해**


	9. Chapter 9

**(UN)COMMITTED**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Yunjae, Typo(S), Cerita Pasaran, Alur Seadanya, Membosankan, Dldr! No Bashing!**

 **M (Mature)**

 **NOTE! DISINI CERITA MASA LALU YUNHO AKAN DIBAHAS POL-POLAN DENGAN DRAMATISASI BESAR-BESARAN, JADI WASPADA MABOK DAN SIAPKAN KANTONG PLASTIK JIKALAU PENGEN MUNTAH ^^V**

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu disaat ragu. Aku ingin lari ke dalam dekapanmu disaat takut. Aku ingin membaca peristiwa di setiap hela nafasmu. Aku ingin menyelami kisah hidupmu di antara denyut nadimu'**_

 **.**

Di jalanan ramai Seoul itu Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan gila-gilaan, kecepatannya bahkan membuat sebagian orang mengumpat ke arahnya namun ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah kekasihnya yang terus berkelebat di benaknya. Jaejoong bahkan hampir menangis dan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti merapalkan nama Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong syok. Setelah mengetahui seluk beluk kisah masa lalu Yunho, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung bergegas ingin menemui kekasihnya apalagi setelah ponsel Yunho diketahui tidak aktif ketika ia memanggilnya, membuat namja cantik itu semakin gelisah dan memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya di apartemennya. Ia ingin bertemu Yunho, ia merindukan pria itu dan ia ingin memeluk beruang tampannya.

Setelah pernyataan Hyunjoong tentang kebenaran masa lalu Yunho akan statusnya di keluarga Jung, terus terang Jaejoong langsung lemas. Tak menyangka bahwa Yunho yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai pria tangguh, angkuh dan arogan menyimpan masa lalu yang cukup kelam.

Begitu makan malam itu usai, Jaejoong langsung menyuruh Yoochun mencari tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Jung kalau perlu hingga ke akar-akarnya dan sepanjang malam itulah Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan kerja yang sangat cepat, Yoochun telah berhasil menemukan kebenaran lengkapnya. Asistennya yang memang hebat itu bilang bahwa ia telah mewawancarai mantan kepala pelayan yang pernah bekerja di mansion keluarga Jung yang dengan senang hati menceritakan kisah salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di seantero Korea itu.

Jaejoong masih ingat apa yang di ceritakan Yoochun padanya dari hasil wawacara itu, ia hapal betul dari kata per katanya, karena saat itulah ia kembali merasa terguncang untuk yang kedua kalinya bahkan kali ini rasa sakitnya dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan di banding sebelumnya.

 _Jung Ilwoo memang menjalani hubungan gelap dengan Jung Sooyeon, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik mantan miss Korea yang saat itu tengah menjalani karirnya sebagai model. Sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Sooyeon, Jung Ilwoo telah menikah dengan nyonya Lee Yeonhee yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan._

 _Jung Ilwoo kemudian bertemu dengan Jung Sooyeon di pesta ulang tahun YJ Group lalu mungkin dari sanalah mereka saling dekat. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan. Mereka menyembunyikannya dengan rapi._

 _Namun suatu hari nyonya Lee mencium ada yang tidak beres dengan suaminya karena ia sering pulang malam atau bahkan sering tidak pulang sama sekali. Secara diam-diam nyonya Lee memerintahkan orangnya untuk menyelidiki Jung Ilwoo. Saat itulah nyonya Lee tahu tentang hubungan gelap tersebut._

 _Tanpa sepengetahuan Jung Jihoon, ayah dari Jung Ilwoo atau kakek Jung Yunho, mereka pun bertengkar hebat. Jung Ilwoo memang tidak mencintai nyonya Yeonhee namun nyonya Yeonhee ternyata sangat mnecintai suaminya meski mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan._

 _Nyonya Yeonhee lalu mengancam Jung Ilwoo untuk segera meninggalkan selingkuhannya kalau tidak, ia akan membeberkan aib itu pada keluarganya, keluarga Jung terutama Jung Jihoon, media dan juga menarik semua saham dan investasi nyonya Lee di YJ Group. Jung Ilwoo pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jung Sooyeon._

 _Namun masalah tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Kabar mengejutkan datang dari Jung Sooyeon dua minggu setelah mereka berpisah. Jung Sooyeon hamil. Ia lalu memberitahukan kabar tersebut pada Jung Ilwoo yang tentu saja terkejut bukan main._

 _Jung Ilwoo menolak untuk bertanggung jawab. Ia berdalih bahwa anak yang dikandung Jung Sooyeon bisa saja anak orang lain. Namun Jung Sooyeon pun bersikukuh bahwa janin dalam perutnya adalah betul-betul anak dari Jung Ilwoo, ia mengaku bahwa ia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Jung ilwoo. Tapi Jung Ilwoo tidak percaya sama sekali. Ia tidak menginginkan anak itu, darah dagingnya sendiri._

 _Sampai kabar kehamilan itu terendus oleh Lee Yeonhee melalui orang-orangnya. Lee Yeonhee kemudian kembali bertengkar hebat dengan suaminya. Pertengkaran itu lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya._

 _Tentu saja karena ini adalah masalah yang sangat amat sensitif, menyangkut seorang anak yang didalamnya mengalir darah keluarga Jung yang sangat terhormat. Jika anak itu lahir, maka kemungkinan besar anak itu akan menjadi pewaris seluruh aset dan kekayaan keluarga Jung yang melimpah. Karena LeeYeonhee ternyata mandul._

 _Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, pertengkaran mereka kali ini ternyata diketahui oleh Jung Jihoon. Perselingkuhan. Kehamilan. Dan fakta bahwa Yeonhhee mandul._

 _Jung Jihoon murka. Sangat murka. Ia menyiksa putranya sendiri ynag telah mempermalukan keluarganya dengan melakukan kekerasan padanya, ia juga membekukan seluruh fasilitas yang diterima Jung Ilwoo dan menangguhkan jabatannya sebagai direktur YJ Group._

 _Perang dingin pun terjadi di tubuh keluarga Jung. Suasana mencekam selama berhari-hari. Pemberhentian sementara Jung Ilwoo sempat membuat harga YJ Group turun 1,3 persen._

 _Sampai akhirnya Jung Jihoon memanggil Jung Sooyeon ke mansion keluarga Jung. Saat ditanya apa kemauan dari wanita itu, Jung Sooyeon mengatakan ia menginginkan Jung Ilwoo atau keluarga Jung bertanggung jawab atas anak yang dikandungnya, setidaknya ia ingin anak itu di akui di dalam daftar keluarga Jung._

 _Jung Jihoon lalu menawarkan sebuah pilihan, kesepakatan lebih tepatnya. Kesepakatan yang membuat nona Sooyeon sangat terdesak. Anak dalam kandungan Sooyeon akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung dan di janjikan akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Jung jika Sooyeon mau menyerahkan bayi itu saat lahir lalu pergi jauh-jauh dan tidak lagi mengganggu keluarga Jung. Jika tidak, Sooyeon akan dipaksa untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, aibnya sebagai wanita simpanan yang menggoda pengusaha akan beredar di media dan karirnya terancam hancur. Sooyeon pun tak punya pilihan lain._

 _Jung Sooyeon di asingkan ke Gwangju, di sembunyikan selama masa kehamilannya mengandung sang pewaris hanya bersama dengan seorang pelayan suruhan keluarga Jung._

 _Begitu anak itu lahir, Sooyeon mengajukan permintaan pada Jung Jihoon untuk merawat anak itu hanya sampai pada umurnya 1 tahun dan di perbolehkan bertemu sekurang-kurangnya setahun sekali, kakek itu setuju. Setelah 1 tahun, bayi yang diberi nama Jung Yunho itu diambil dari ibunya untuk kemudian menjalani harinya bersama keluarga Jung. Yunho baru rutin mengunjungi ibunya setahun sekali setelah umurnya 7 tahun._

 _Tidak ada satu pun dari keluarga itu yang mengakui keberadaan Jung Yunho. ia di abaikan. Di hina. Di caci maki. Di cemooh. Bahkan terkadang ia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari kakek, ayahnya dan ibu tirinya. Yunho di didik dengan begitu keras dan julukan anak yang tidak di inginkan, anak haram, anak pembawa sial melekat padanya._

 _Yunho dibesarkan dengan kebencian, tak ada cinta yang tumbuh bersamanya, mungkin itulah yang menjadikannya pribadi yang keras, dingin, arogan bahkan cenderung kejam. Hubungannya dengan keluarga Jung benar-benar parah. Tak terselamatkan._

 _Kemudian ketika Yunho baru memasuki SMA, secara mengejutkan Lee Yeonhee menggugat cerai Jung Ilwoo. Mungkin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tekanan hidupnya selama berada di keluarga Jung. Namun berawal darisana lah masalah besar muncul._

 _Para wartawan dan paparazzi sangat heboh, mereka berbondong-bondong untuk memberitakan hal tersebut. Media selalu tertarik dengan setiap berita keluarga Jung yang terkenal tertutup, begitu kabar perceraian itu berhembus mereka pun mulai mengorek-ngorek informasi keluarga itu._

 _Saat itulah skandal besar perselingkuhan Jung Ilwoo dengan mantan miss Korea Jung Sooyeon muncul kepermukaan dan disinyalir menjadi penyebab perceraiannya dengan nyonya Lee. Status Yunho sebagai anak simpanan pun muncul ke permukaan. Jung Jihoon mengalami syok dan terkena serangan jantung yang langsung membuatnya meninggal. Saham YJ Group anjlok ke tititk terendah. Benar-benar kacau._

 _Dan Yunho lah yang harus menanggung akibatnya, secara mendadak ia terpaksa meneruskan bisnis keluarganya di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 16 tahun. Tidak hanya itu, cibiran dan cemoohan pun diterimanya baik dari pegawai kantor dan juga teman sekolahnya._

 _Ketika proses perceraian selesai, Lee Yeonhee pergi entah kemana meninggalkan mansion keluarga Jung. Jung Ilwoo menghilang secara meisterius mungkin tekanan batinnya terlalu berat. Jung Yunho pun sendirian di mansion besar itu._

 _Sampai suatu hari, Yunho pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Untungnya ia selamat namun yang mengejutkan adalah pelaku yang menabrak mobil Yunho adalah ayahnya sendiri yang mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk dan sayanngnya Jung Ilwoo lah yang justru tewas ditempat. Tragis memang._

 _Karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri di mansion besar itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk menjual mansion megah itu dan memilih tinggal di apartemen. Kebiasaannya mengunjungi ibunya di Gwangju pun menjadi lebih intens karena Jung Sooyeon menolak tawaran Yunho untuk tingga berdua di Seoul._

 _Setelah badai besar itu mampu Yunho lewati, ia berhasil menyelamatkan YJ Group dari kebangkrutan berkat kemampuannya berbisnis meski ia masih muda. saat itulah Yunho menjadi salah satu pebisnis muda paling sukses di Korea. Mengabakan statusnya sebagai anak simpanan, faktanya pesona Yunho selalu menjadi magnet bagi semua wanita dan juga kolega bisnisnya. Termasuk kau Joongie._

Setelah di ceritakan semua tentang kebenaran itu Jaejoong langsung mengerti satu hal, mungkin inilah sebabnya Yunho seolah mengidap lovephobia, tentu saja karena pria itu tidak di besarkan dengan cinta, ia tumbuh dengan kebencian dan hari-harinya hanya di isi oleh hinaan dari keluarga yang harusnya menjaganya dan melindunginya.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong langsung berlari kencang menuju unit apartemen yang di tinggali kekasihnya itu. Semoga Yunho ada disana, dengan begitu ia bisa langsung memeluk namja tampan itu erat-erat.

"Yunho! Yun!" teriak Jaejoong begitu ia memasuki apartemen itu. Namun tak ada siapapun disana, suasananya sepi dan tak berpenghuni.

Jaejoong mencoba mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ini sudah hampir jam makan malam harusnya Yunho sudah pulang dari kantor tetapi tak ada siapapun disana, membuat Jaejoong semakin resah.

Yunho benar-benar tak ada. Jaejoong menarik rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustasi. Namja cantik itu pun kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi kekasihnya dan tersambung!

"Yeob―"

"Yunho! Yunho kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" belum juga Yunho selesai menyapanya, Jaejoong langsung memotong ucapan namja tampan di seberang sana itu dengan cepat.

"Jae? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" namun bukannya menjawab Yunho malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan pada Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku kau ada dimana?! Aku ada di apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada!"

"Aku di Gwangju sayang, menemui ibuku. Maafkan aku baru bilang padamu, tadi ponselku mati baterainya habis. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

"Ap―"

Jaejoong langsung menutupnya lalu bergegas kembali keluar dari apartemen itu sambil menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoochun, siapkan pesawat. Aku akan terbang ke Gwangju. Kirimkan alamat lengkap rumah nyonya Jung Sooyeon di sana." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun lagi Jaejoong kembali menutup telponnya sepihak.

Tidak peduli ini sudah malam, Jaejoong harus menemui kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho setengah mati, ia ingin mendekap pria itu erat-erat seolah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Jung Sooyeon dan putra tercintanya baru saja akan menikmati makan malam mereka di rumah yang selama ini ditempati oleh ibu Yunho di Gwangju, rumah sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai dan luas yang tidak terlalu besar.

Namun suara ketukan di pintu membuat atensi mereka jadi teralih. Sooyeon dan Yunho saling melemparkan pandangan, siapa yang kira-kira bertamu di jam makan malam seperti ini?

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya," ucap Yunho menawarkan diri dan Sooyeon hanya bisa mengangguk.

Yunho pun menghampiri pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Namun begitu membukanya Yunho langsung melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati kekasih cantiknya ada di depan matanya dan langsung menghambur memeluknya, membuat Yunho agak terhuyung ke belakang karena tak siap mendapat terjangan dari jaejoong.

"Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho masih tak percaya.

"Yunho... Yunho... Yunho..." gumam Jaejoong sambil mendekap bahu Yunho erat-erat, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Yunho yakin Jaejoong tengah menangis.

"Kau benar-benar pergi kesini? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau menangis hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung kurus Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu..." jawab Jaejoong nyaris berbisik.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku juga. Hanya itu? kau langsung kesini setelah menelponku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali menemuimu." Yunho kira Jaejoong hanya bercanda saat ia bilang akan pergi ke Gwangju namun kini ia mendapati namja cantik itu ada di hadapannya, sedang memeluknya. Yunho sangat terkesan dan terharu.

"Kita sudah bertemu sekarang. Jadi jangan menangis lagi," ucap Yunho sambil menarik wajah Jaejoong lalu menyeka air mata namja cantik itu yang terjejak di wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, lihat wajahmu. Apa kau menangis sepanjang perjalanan kemari?" Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk lagi dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung memerah.

"Astaga...kasihan sekali kekasihku ini," Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, membawa kepala Jaejoong ke dadanya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Yunho, siapa yang datang?" tiba-tiba muncul suara meneduhkan dari Jung Sooyeon di belakang, membuat mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Jaejoong yang datang eomma," jawab Yunho.

"Omo, kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan!" wajah Jung Sooyeon pun berubah sumringah ketika ia melihat Jaejoong ada di rumahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo eomonie," salam Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Aigoo... senang bertemu denganmu lagi Jaejoongie," Sooyeon lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Jaejoong. Sambutan yang benar-benar ramah.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Sooyeon dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita paruh baya itu dan menghirup aroma tubuh ibu dari kekasihnya. "Omo omo, kau pasti sangat merindukanku. Kau memelukku erat sekali," Jaejoong tidak menyahut, ia hanya menikmati pelukan itu. Rasanya seperti memeluk ibunya yang sudah tiada.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua saling melepaskan pelukan. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat keakraban dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu apalagi ketika ibunya mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya seolah namja cantik itu putranya yang lain.

"Kami baru saja mau makan malam, kau harus ikut kami untuk makan juga," ajak Sooyeon yang langsung di angguki Jaejoong begitu saja.

Wanita cantik itu lalu menggamit lengan Jaejoong untuk ikut bersamanya ke ruang makan.

"Yunho, jangan berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh. Tutup pintunya dan cepat kemari." Yunho memutar bola matanya, sekarang ibunya bahkan menganak tirikannya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka kini sudah berada di meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Jaejoong tadi.

"Saat itu eomma sedang mengunjungimu dan menyempatkan untuk mampir sebentar ke kafe Jaejoongie. Benar kan Joongie?" kata Sooyeon yang berada di ujung meja, sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berseberangan.

"Ne eomonie," jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil mengulas senyum manisnya, membuat hati Yunho berdesir apalagi ketika ia mendengar Jaejoong memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan eomonie.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Sooyeon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho sebelum ia kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Yunho sudah bercerita bahwa kau sudah menerimanya kembali. Ku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk anak bodoh ini."

"Eomma Jangan panggil aku seperti itu di depan Jaejoong!" protes Yunho tak terima.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Yunho terus saja memohon padaku, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya eomonie."

"Awww kau baik hati sekali sayang. Hei bodoh, jaga Jaejoongie baik-baik. Sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan, aku akan menggunduli kepalamu," ancam Sooyeon pada Yunho dengan wajah yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Menginaplah disini bersama Yunho, lusa baru pulang. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ajak Sooyeon pada Jaejoong.

"Aku..."

"Bagiamana? Kau mau kan? Anggap saja ini liburan."

"Ne eomonie," jawab Jaejoong tak kuasa menolak wanita cantik itu, membuat wajah Sooyeon langsung berbinar cerah.

"Bagus. Kau bisa satu kamar dengan Yunho, karena disini hanya ada 3 kamar. Satu kamar untukku, satu untuk Yunho dan satu kamar kosong yang biasa di gunakan pelayan. Kalau kalian ingin melakukan errhhh― _you know what I mean_ _―_ tenang saja, kamar Yunho kedap suara jadi suara kalian tidak akan terdengar," kelakar Sooyeon, membuat kedua mahluk di depannya langsung merona merah.

"Eomonie!/Eomma!" seru keduanya.

.

.

Dengan memakai kaus Yunho yang terlihat begitu kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya dan juga celana pendek yang nyaris kedodoran, Jaejoong tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi. Sementara Yunho juga sedang mendapatkan gilirannya membersihkan diri di kamar mandi setelah Jaejoong selesai.

Namja cantik itu terlihat mengamati kamar Yunho yang di cat dominan abu-abu dan putih―persis seperti kamar apartemennya di Seoul―dengan satu set alat musik drum di pojok ruangan. _Mungkin Yunho bisa memainkannya._

Kamar itu terlihat seperti kamar milik anak remaja. Ada jam unik yang terdiri dari 3 buah jam dengan petunjuk waktu berbeda yakni Seoul, Paris dan New York. Dart yang tertempel di dinding. Lemari es dengan motif bendera Inggris. Lambang _piece_. Poster-poster _pop art._

Terdapat rak berisi buku-buku di sisi kanan ruangan, dekat pintu kaca yang terhubung ke arah balkon. Rak itu tidak hanya di isi oleh buku-buku namun juga beberapa pajangan dan action figure koleksi Yunho. Sebuah foto album berukuran cukup besar di pojok rak menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Saat ia hendak menyentuh album itu tiba-tiba suara Yunho menginterupsinya.

"Mwohae?" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh pada namja tampan yang memakai _bathrobe_ dan nampak segar sehabis mandi itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kamarmu bagus. Berbeda sekali dengan kamar di Seoul."

"Aku tidak lagi mengubah kamar ini sejak SMA. Ibuku juga tetap membiarkannya seperti ini, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Aku juga. Seperti melihat Jung Yunho yang lain. Apa kau bisa bermain drum?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menujuk alat musik drum di pojok ruangan.

"Tentu, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu." Dengan masih mengenakan bathrobe Yunho mendekati drum itu, duduk di kursi lalu mengambil stik untuk kemudian ia gunakan menabuh drum.

Namja tampan itu memamerkan keahliannya bermain drum di depan Jaejoong yang nampak kagum melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yunho bermain musik dan ia juga baru tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu pandai bermain alat musik. Kedatangannya kesini membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tahu sisi lain dari seorang Jung Yunho, kekasih tampannya.

Yunho menyelesaikan permainannya dengan memainkan stik drumnya ke udara lalu di tangkap dengan sempurna olehnya, membuat Jaejoong bertepuk tangan dengan keras sambil tertawa lebar.

"Yyaahhh... kekasihku memang keren," puji Jaejoong bangga sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Namja tampan itu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong. "Aigoo... kenapa kau sangat tampan sekali hmm? Aku jadi iri," ucap namja cantik sambil merangkum wajah tampan Yunho.

"Dan Jung Yunho yang tampan ini hanya milik Kim Jaejoong seorang," balas Yunho seraya memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir Jaejoong. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus memakai baju dulu." Jaejoong mengangguk sebelum Yunho berjalan ke arah _walk in closet_ yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi.

Begitu menghilang di balik pintu, perhatian Jaejoong kembali ke arah album foto yang berada di rak tadi. Ia mengambil album itu dan melihatnya sekilas, itu foto-foto Yunho sewaktu kecil. Rasanya ia penasaran, ia pun membawa album itu ke arah tempat tidur.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidur dengan bantal yang menjadi sandarannya dan memangku album foto itu. Suara pintu _walk in closet_ terdengar dan Yunho yang sudah berpakaian lengkap muncul darisana.

"Kemarilah. Aku ingin memelukmu," ucap Jaejoong menepuk kasur di sisinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho menatap benda di paha Jaejoong sambil mendekatinya.

"Aku menemukan album foto ini, boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat album foto itu pada Yunho yang sudah berada di sampingnya lalu memeluknya.

Untuk sejenak Yunho terlihat membisu sambil memandangi album foto itu, ragu apakah ia sanggup membuka album foto itu terlebih di depan Jaejoong. Matanya lalu menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menunggu jawabannya dan keraguannya seketika menguap begitu saja. Ya, ia sanggup karena ada Jaejoong di sisinya. Jaejoong berhak tahu.

"Tentu, kita bisa melihatnya bersama." Yunho kemudian meraih album itu dan mulai membukanya. Sementara Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho dengan kepala menyandar di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Begitu album di buka, mereka di sambut oleh sebuah foto hasil USG dengan sebuah kalimat yang berada di bawahnya.

 **[Yunyun, tumbuhlah dengan baik. eomma menyayangimu.]**

"Eomma selalu menambahkan keterangan di beberapa fotoku dan dia selalu memanggilku Yunyun saat masih berada di kandungannya," ungkap Yunho sambil mengelus foto USG itu.

Jaejoong nampak takjub dengan foto itu. Dari janin sekecil itulah Yunho tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan mengggumkan seperti sekarang.

Foto lainnya adalah foto Yunho ketika bayi, masih merah dan berada di dalam inkubator. Sepertinya baru saja di lahirkan.

 **[Uri Yunyun, selamat datang di dunia sayang. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat dan berani, eomma mencintaimu.]**

Bayi yang sedang tertidur nyaman itu sungguh lucu. Mata Jaejoong bahkan berbinar terang ketika melihatnya. Yunho bayi begitu rapuh, berbeda dengan sekarang yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat dan gagah.

Beralih ke foto lain.

 **[Yunyun tersenyum! kau sangat manis sekali sayang, apa kau menyukai eomma?]**

Yunho bilang, kata ibunya saat itu adalah saat ketika ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Ibunya buru-buru mengambil kamera untuk menangkap senyuman pertama Yunho.

 **[Makan yang banyak sayang. Yunyun harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, yang suatu saat bisa melindungi dan menjaga eomma.]**

Itu adalah foto bayi Yunho ketika ia memegang sendok bayinya dan mulut penuh dengan bubur makanan bayi, belepotan kemana-mana.

 **[Yunyun sudah bisa merangkak. Ayo hampiri eomma sayang, aigoo putra kesayanganku. Eomma mencintaimu baby.]**

Bayi Yunho terlihat merangkak sambil melihat ke kamera dengan senyum lebarnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Mata rubah dan bibir hatinya sudah mulai terlihat dari sana.

"Banyak sekali fotomu saat bayi," ucap Jaejoong ketika ia menyadari bahwa foto Yunho ketika bayi sungguh-sungguh banyak, mungkin hampir menghabiskan 4 halaman full.

"Eomma mengambil banyak sekali fotoku hingga aku berumur satu tahun sebelum keluarga Jung membawaku ke Seoul untuk bergabung dengan keluarga baru. Meninggalkan ibuku disini sendirian, hidup dalam kesepian dan penderitaan," lirih Yunho di akhir kalimat, menyiratkan kesedihan dan juga luka.

Jadi itu maksudnya, benar juga. Mungkin ibu Yunho ingin mengambil sebanyak mungkin potret putranya sebelum ia di pisahkan dengan putra kesayangannya. Jaejoong baru ingat bahwa keluarga Jung mengambil Yunho saat berumur 1 tahun.

Yunho kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya, tampilan foto-fotonya sudah berubah dimana Yunho sekarang sudah lebih besar dan lebih tinggi di bandingkan dengan foto di halaman seblumnya yang masih bayi.

 **[Yunyun, anak eomma. Putra kesayangan eomma. Jagoan eomma. Eomma merindukanmu sayang. Eomma merindukanmu. Kau sangat tampan sayang. Eomma mencintaimu."**

"Ini aku saat berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu kakek baru memperbolehkanku bertemu dengan ibuku lagi setelah 6 tahun berpisah. Kakek bilang aku harus unggul dalam segala hal baru boleh bertemu eomma. Aku berusaha keras untuk selalu menjadi juara satu di sekolah, belajar dengan keras agar nilaiku tidak turun. Aku juga selalu berusaha untuk menjadi nomer satu di berbagai kegiatan klub. Nilaiku turun sedikit, kakek akan memukuli kakiku dengan rotan hingga nyaris tidak bisa berjalan. Kakek memang kejam, dia pernah memukuliku hanya karena aku hanya mampu berada di posisi kedua dalam pertandingan berkuda. Kakek selalu tidak menyukaiku, seperti orang-orang di keluarga Jung lainnya," cerita Yunho, membuat hati Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Yunho sekarang, tapi ia yakin pria itu pasti sedih. Yunho bahkan masih kecil dimana seharusnya ia hanya tahu bermain dan bersenang-senang tapi ia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil dari keluarganya, bahkan sampai di pukuli dan di perlakukan kasar, padahal jelas-jelas darah Jung mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Ingatan tentang masa lalu yang di ceritakan Yoochun tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kembali di pikiran Jaejoong. Ya tuhan, masa lalu Yunho bahkan lebih memilukan daripada apa yang terjadi padanya saat kecil.

 **[Yunyun, anak eomma yang hebat. Putra eomma memang pintar seperti eomma."**

"Oh, ini aku saat aku memenangkan juara satu di pertandingan catur. Umurku 8 tahun. Aku membawa piala dan medalinya untuk kutunjukkan pada ibuku. Kau tahu, ibuku menciumku berkali-kali saat itu hingga wajahku basah hahaha," ucap Yunho pada foto dirinya yang sedang memegang sebuah piala dan medali emas.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian Jaejoong adalah, meski Yunho tengah memegang sebuah piala untuk prestasi yang telah dicapainya dimana seharusnya ia tertawa lebar, Yunho kecil justru terlihat murung, matanya redup tak memancarkan sinar. Yunho terlihat sedih.

Halaman selanjutnya kembali di buka, ada sebuah foto keluarga disana dengan ukuran yang hampir menghabisi satu halaman penuh. Foto keluarga Jung. Seorang pria lansia―yang Jaejoong yakin adalah kakek Yunho―berada paling depan dengan posisi duduk, orang tua Yunho―yang pernah Jaejoong lihat di ruang kerja ayahnya―berdiri di belakang sang kakek dengan Yunho di apit oleh mereka. Tidak ada ibu kandung Yunho.

"Ini keluarga Jung. Namun bukan seperti keluarga. Ini ayahku," tunjuk Yunho pada sosok Jung Ilwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Pria paling pengecut yang pernah kukenal. Dia membuat semua orang menderita. Ibuku, ibu tiriku, kakekku dan juga aku. Dia selalu tidak terima saat aku memanggilnya appa, dia juga tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'putraku' katanya aku bukan anaknya padahal aku adalah anak kandungnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan ayahku adalah lari dari tanggung jawab lalu melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku karena dia bilang aku adalah anak pembawa sial. Dia sangat membenciku karena kakekku tidak menyisakan sedikitpun harta warisan untuknya yang semuanya diserahkan padaku. Bukankah ironis? Kakek tua itu menyerahkan hartanya untuk cucu yang tidak pernah ia anggap sama sekali. Saking bencinya ayahku pernah mencoba membunuhku dengan menabrakkan mobilnya pada mobilku. Cih ayah macam apa dia? membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri. Dia memang pengecut dan gila."

Denyutan di hati Jaejoong semakin membuatnya ngilu, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Meski Yunho bercerita dengan tenang namun Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho menahan perasaannya mati-matian. Suara namja tampan itu terdengar bergetar dan yang bisa di lakukan oleh Jaejoong adalah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

Yunho kemudian menunjuk sosok wanita di sampingnya.

"Dia ibu tiriku. Lee Yeonhee atau aku biasa menyebutnya imo. Tak pernah memanggilnya ibu kecuali untuk urusan formal, dia yang meminta dan aku setuju. Pembenci setiaku yang lain. Jika ada klub _haters_ untukku, kupastikan dia yang menjadi ketuanya. Imo, sebnearnya aku kasihan padanya, dia wanita cantik yang malang. Tak pernah di cintai oleh ayahku dan hanya dijadikan alat untuk bisnis, seperti aku yang juga dijadikan alat untuk meneruskan kekayaan kelurga Jung.

Setiap hari tak pernah ada satu pun kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hampir tak pernah mengajakku bicara sebenarnya tapi sekalinya mengajak bicara dia akan memakiku dan menghinaku. Banyak panggilan yang dia punya untukku sejak kecil. Anak haram. Anak tidak sah. Anak tidak berguna. Anak pembawa sial. Anak yang tidak seharusnya dilahirkan. Anak yang tidak diinginkan. Anak terkutuk. Anak sialan dan banyak lagi, dia memang ahlinya. Semenjak bercerai, dia hilang entah kemana."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat menahan supaya air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya tak jatuh. Jaejoong mengerti akan kebencian Lee Yeonhee tapi mengapa Yunho yang harus menjadi pelampiasan? Sedari kecil Yunho bahkan sudah harus mendengarkan hinaan yang harusnya tidak ia dengar. Yunho hanya anak tidak berdosa yang tak tahu apa-apa tapi ia yang harus menanggung semua kesalahan para orang tua itu.

Halaman kembali dibuka kali ini satu halaman penuh di isi oleh foto ibu kandung Yunho yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan melihat ke arah foto. Cantik sekali.

"Ibumu cantik," puji Jaejoong sambil mengamati lamat-lamat sang mantan miss Korea itu.

"Ya, sekaligus wanita egois yang bodoh. Kalau saja dia tidak serakah dengan menginginkan nama Jung menjadi margaku, mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami semua kenangan buruk itu. Dia rela menukarku hanya untuk sebuah nama dan harus menderita akibat dari kebodohannya. Ia dipisahkan dengan putranya dan hidup sendirian dalam pengasingan, meninggalkan karirnya yang gemilang dan juga cintanya yang telah kandas. Aku iri padamu Jae."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Wae?"

"Setidaknya meski kau hidup kesulitan, ada ibumu di sampingmu yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Ayahmu yang pergi itu pun ternyata begitu mencintaimu. Sementara aku? Aku harus menanggung penderitaanku sendirian, tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku. Hingga rasanya aku nyaris gila." Yunho memberikan jeda sejenak, mengambil nafas. Sementara Jaejoong sudah tak mampu lagi menahan linangan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Yunho kemudian melanjutkan. "Ibuku bisa saja membawaku jauh-jauh lalu hidup berdua saja denganku, seperti ibumu yang membawamu pergi. Tak apa jika aku tak punya ayah daripada aku mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap tapi aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia sedikit pun. "

"Sekarang, apa kau sudah bahagia?" Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Yunho yang ternyata wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata namun matanya tetap menunjukkan ketegaran, membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa sesak.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum membalas tatapan Jaejoong yang kini tengah menangkup wajahnya, ia mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, sangat. Sangat bahagia hingga aku nyaris tak butuh apapun lagi. Ibuku dan juga kau―Oh Junsu satu lagi― kehadiran kalian sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku merasa utuh. Lengkap. Tak ingin yang lainnya lagi," lirihnya parau seiring dengan tetesan-tetesan bening yang jatuh dari mata rubahnya.

Jaejoong langsung mendekap erat bahu kokoh Yunho yang tengah bergetar, mengusap belakang kepala Yunho dan memberikan kecupan di leher namja tampan itu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, jebal. Aku tidak sanggup menjalani hari-hari penuh penyiksaan itu lagi," ucap Yunho merintih, terdengar pilu di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku janji. Aku janji."

Mereka kemudian larut dalam pelukan yang memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman, menenangkan keduanya dari rasa sakit yang menyesakkan itu setelah kisah masa lalu Yunho kembali di perdengarkan.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap Jaejoong intens.

Namja cantik itu mengulas senyum sambil mengangguk. "Hmm, aku juga bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Terima kasih."

"Aku yang harus mengucapkannya."

"Sekarang kita harus tidur," ucap Jaejoong sambil bersiap untuk berbaring.

"Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu seperti ini," kata Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong dan mendekap pinggang kekasih cantiknya, persis seperti anak kecil memeluk ibunya. Jaejoong pun langsung mengelus kepala Yunho dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain punggung atas namja tampan itu.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke kebun ibuku yang sangaaattt luas di belakang rumah. Ada kebun bunga lily dan kebun stroberi juga jadi kau harus melihatnya," lanjut Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Geurae. Jalja, Jung Yunho."

.

.

Tepat jam 8 pagi Jaejoong membuka matanya. Yunho masih dalam dekapannya, wajahnya polos seperti anak kecil, terlelap damai. Perlahan, Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang merengkuh pinggangnya lalu menarik tangannya yang berada di bawah kepala Yunho.

Namja cantik itu lalu mengamati wajah tidur Yunho, menikmati fitur khas yang melekat di wajah tampan kekasihnya, mata rubahnya, bibir hatinya, rahang tegasnya, hidung bangirnya sampai ke tahi lalat di atas bibirnya.

Jaejoong kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir kekasih tampannya sebelum menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur dengan gerakkan pelan.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yunho, menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah dapur dimana Jung Sooyeon tengah menyiapkan sarapan di sana.

"Selamat pagi eomonie," sapa Jaejoong.

"Eoh Jaejoongie, kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak?" ucap Jung Sooyeon yang sudah cantik di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Ne."

"Mana Yunho?"

"Masih tidur di kamar. Apa yang sedang eomonie lakukan?"

"Membuat sarapan untuk kita bertiga."

"Boleh aku membantumu?"

"Aww tentu saja sayang, eomonie senang sekali jika kau membantu."

Jaejoong pun membantu ibu Yunho itu mengiris beberapa bahan makanan sementara Sooyeon yang akan memasak sambil memberitahu Jaejoong urutan resep makanan yang akan mereka hidangkan hari ini.

"Omong-omong, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah menerima Yunho kembali. Eomonie senang sekali mendengar kalian kembali bersama," ucap Sooyeon seraya mengaduk masakannnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya lagi dari awal sambil memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di masa lalu," balas Jaejoong memasukkan bahan makanan selanjutnya pada wajan yang langsung di aduk lagi oleh Sooyeon.

Sooyeon kemudian mematikan kompor setelah yakin masakannya matang. Ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong, melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

Sooyeon meraih satu tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku bersyukur Yunho bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, terima kasih karena sudah hadir di kehidupan putraku dan terima kasih telah memberikannya cinta yang tulus. Sedari kecil Yunho tumbuh dalam kebencian, tidak ada cinta sama sekali yang mau berpihak padanya. Sedangkan aku ibu kandungnya tak mampu memberikannya kebahagiaan yang semestinya ia dapat. Terima kasih karena sudah berada di sampingnya dan mengajarkan apa itu cinta. Terima kasih karena telah memberikannya kabahagiaan yang utuh. Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan senyumannya. Terima kasih Jaejoong-ah," ucap Sooyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong membalas genggaman tangan Sooyeon dengan menumpu satu tangannya yang lagi di atas tangan Sooyeon. "Eomonie, aku juga berterima kasih pada eomonie karena telah melahirkan Yunho hingga menjadi pria yang tampan dan gagah seperti sekarang. Tanpa eomonie, Yunho tidak akan sampai pada titik ini. Semuanya berkat eomonie."

"Jae?!" tiba-tiba saja suara bass Yunho terdengar dari lantai atas, menginterupsi dua orang beda usia itu.

"Itu pasti Yunho. Kesanalah," ucap Sooyeon sambil melepaskan tangannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Namun begitu Jaejoong hendak keluar dari area dapur, Yunho sudah ada di depannya dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi dan segar.

"Kalian sedang apa? Membicarakanku ya?"

"Dasar besar kepala," celetuk Jung Sooyeon.

Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong dan bergelayut manja pada namja cantik itu. "Kau kemana tadi? Aku tidak menemukanmu saat bangun dan nyaris panik."

"Aku membantu eomonie, sudah mandi?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Mentang-mentang ada Jaejoong, kau jadi mengabaikan eomma."

Yunho lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan beralih memeluk ibunya. "Aigoo selamat pagi eommaku yang cantik," ucapnya smabil mengecup pipi sang ibu.

"Ayo duduk kita akan sarapan."

.

.

Seusai sarapan bersama Jung Sooyeon, Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkeliling di kebun milik eomma Yunho yang luasnya minta ampun itu. Mereka berdua bahkan harus menggunakan mobil golf untuk mengitari kebun itu.

"Kebun ini terdiri dari kebun bunga, buah dan sayuran. Sebagian besar hasil produksi dari sini akan di di distribusikan ke pasar induk di pusat kota. Tadinya tanah seluas itu bekas mansion yang diberikan keluarga Jung untuknya tapi setelah aku menjual mansion di Seoul, eomma merubuhkan mansion disini dan menggantinya dengan kebun. Sementara rumahnya di bangun lagi dengan model yang lebih kecil dan sederhana," cerita Yunho sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ibumu pasti memperkerjakan banyak sekali karyawan di kebun seluas ini."

"Iya dan semua karyawannya adalah warga sekitar sini."

Namja cantik itu kemudian kembali menikmati area perkebunan itu, matanya berbinar terang sementara bibir cerinya tak berhenti mengaggumi pemandangan di depannya. Yunho bahkan agak kesal karena sedari tadi Jaejoong tidak memperhatikannya, ia malah fokus melihat sebuah danau kecil dengan bunga teratai tumbuh disana dengan tatapan kagum.

"Yun, ini bukan kebun lagi namanya. Ini sudah seperti kebun wisata," gumam namja cantik itu, masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau ingin kemana dulu?"

"Aku ingin ke kebun stoberi!" ucap Jaejoong setengah memekik kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh sambil mencubit hidung bangir Jaejoong dengan gemas, ia lalu memberitahukan tujuan mereka pada sopir yang mengemudikan mobil golf tersebut.

Begitu sampai di kebun stroberi dan mendapatkan sedikit arahan dari Yunho untuk memakai perlengkapan dan juga cara memetik buah yang baik dan benar, Jaejoong sudah tak sabar ingin memetik buah berwarna merah itu. Kakiknya pun bergerak-gerak di tempat.

"Yun,apa kita bisa mengirimnya ke Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggunting tangkai buah stoberi dengan ukuran cukup besar.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kusuruh orang untuk mengirimnya," jawab Yunho ikut memetik buah kesukaannya itu.

"Mashita!" ucap Jaejoong ketika ia mencicipi satu buah stroberi yang si di suapkan oleh Yunho, bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu dan Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat namja cantiknya.

Tak puas dengan hanya memetik buah stroberi saja, Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkunjung ke kebun buah lainnya seperti kebun jeruk, kebun apel dan juga kebun anggur yang indah seperti halnya perkebunan anggur di Eropa.

Setelah berkeliling di area kebun buah, mereka pun melihat-lihat ke kebun sayuran dan Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya ingin mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk dia bawa ke Seoul, katanya untuk persediaan makanan supaya tidak perlu belanja lagi ke supermarket. Sepertinya Jejoong akan mencekoki Yunho dengan menu makanan sehat selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di area kebun bunga yang semakin membuat Jaejoong semakin tak sabaran untuk memetik bunga kesukaannya tertutama bunga lily yang menjadi favoritnya. Jenis bunga yang bermacam-macam itu di tanam pada sebuah rumah kaca yang sangat besar sekali. Disana ada bunga mawar, krisan, matahari, lily dan lainnya.

Jaejoong hanya memetik beberapa bunga saja dan tentu saja lily yang paling banyak. Semua bunga itu sebagian akan ia pajang di rumah ibu Yunho dan sebagian lagi beserta dengan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan yang akan dikirim ke Seoul.

.

.

"Yun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah menggandeng tangannya berjalan ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

Setelah memetik buah, sayuran dan bunga di kebun. Mereka berdua sempat pulang untuk makan siang terlebih dulu sebelum Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda. Namja tampan itu bilang tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah nyonya Jung dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut.

Yunho meninggalkan sepedanya di tengah jalan setapak yang mereka lalui karena sudah tidak bisa di lalui oleh kendaraan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke tempat tujuan.

"Ke pantai yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu waktu itu, mengajarimu renang."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yunho menoleh. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak yakin," gumam Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Tidak apa-apa, ada aku. Pantainya sangat bagus, kau harus melihatnya. Kita juga bisa melihat matahari terbenam di sana, kau pasti suka."

"Benarkah?" Yunho mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan. " Tapi aku tidak mau belajar renang, aku masih belum siap."

Yunho pun menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau membiasakan diri dengan air dulu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tetapi melihat wajah Yunho ia jadi tidak enak, kekasihnya sudah mau berbaik hati mengatasi traumanya, mana bisa ia tidak menerimanya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Yunho pun tersenyum senang. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya tertutupi oleh pepohonan.

Lama kelamaaan jalan setapak yang mereka injak mulai berubah dari tanah menjadi pasir sementara suara debur ombak sudah semakin terdengar. Dan saat itulah kedua sejoli itu sudah berada di ujung jalan.

"Bagaimana? " ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Pantai dengan ombak tenang dan nyiur angin laut menyapanya. Pantai itu memang tak seindah pantai-pantai tropis dengan air biru bening dan pasir putih, itu hanya pantai biasa dengan pasir berwarna coklat tetapi untuk ukuran Jaejoong yang sangat jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah melihat pantai secara langsung, pantai ini punya keindahan tersendiri di matanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya, membuat senyuman itu menular padanya. "Indah," gumam Jaejoong.

"Ayo," Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke bibir pantai. "Setiap berkunjung ke Gwangju, aku akan menyempatkan datang kesini."

Begitu air laut itu menyentuh kaki mereka, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yunho berencana membawanya terus berjalan hingga masuk kedalam air.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat cemas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa Yun," ucap Jaejoong takut-takut. Kilasan memori masa kecilnya mulai menguasai pikirannya apalagi bayangan ketika ia tenggelam di kolam hotel dan Yunho yang melompat ke laut ikut menghantuinya.

Yunho kemudian merangkum wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Lihat aku Jae," Jaejoong masih saja bergerak gelisah dan matanya melihat kemana-mana. "Jae," panggil Yunho lagi. "Hey, lihat aku." Saat itulah Jaejoong baru mau menoleh pada Yunho. "Tatap mataku." Begitu Jaejoong fokus menatapnya, Yunho lalu mengelus wajah halus Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Dengar, tidak akan terjadi apapun. Ada aku di sini dan percayalah padaku. Ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan padamu? Pegang tanganku jika kau ragu dan peluk aku jika kau merasa takut. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kita pasti bisa mengatasi traumamu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Ini hal yang sangat mudah, kita hanya perlu masuk ke dalam air dan selesai. Sederhana 'kan?"

"Baiklah." Jaejoong menelan ludah sekali dengan kesulitan. Yunho kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang di balas sangat erat oleh namja cantik itu hingga Yunho merasa kesakitan karena Jaejoong meremasnya terlalu kuat.

Air kembali menyapa kulit kaki Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berjengit, ia melangkah dengan tersendat-sendat seperti ada lem super di telapak kakinya. Sementara Yunho mengawasi pergerakan Jaejoong dengan seksama dan menuntunnya dengan perlahan.

"Jae, tarik nafas dan hembuskan pelan-pelan," ucap Yunho yang langsung di turuti Jaejoong.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia benar-benar ragu dan takut, ia bahkan mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh memelukmu, boleh aku memelukmu sekarang?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho memelas seperti kucing minta di pungut, membuat Yunho tak tega melihatnya.

"Tentu―"

Jaejoong langsung melompat ke arah Yunho yang langsung di tangkap dengan sigap, namja cantik itu mendekap erat leher Yunho dengan kedua tangannya sementara kakinya melingkar erat di pinggul Yunho.

"Biarkan seperti ini saja," gumam Jaejoong Yunho.

Yunho pun memperkuat pegangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong sebelum ia berjalan semakin dalam dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Lihat ini Jae," ucap Yunho saat air laut itu sudah menenggelamkannya hingga setengah badan.

Jaejoong menggeleng keras di leher Yunho. "Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Jangan takut, kau kan sudah memelukku. Lagipula kau tidak akan tenggelam, airnya dangkal."

Jaejoong pun perlahan membuka matanya, ia hanya bisa melihat air di depannya, ketika ia menengok ke kiri barulah ia menemukan daratan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Tunggu, apa ia sudah berada di air? Namja cantik itu memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Yunho yang memberikannya senyuman.

"Lihat, kita sudah berada di dalam air. Mudah 'kan?" ucap Yunho lembut. Degupan jantung Jaejoong mulai menggila, bukan karena efek gangguan panik yang di alami akibat traumanya melainkan karena senyuman dan ucapan Yunho yang lembut padanya, terutama pada usaha Yunho untuk mengatasi traumanya pada air.

Jaejoong kemudian menekan bibir cerinya pada bibir unik Yunho, menciumnya lembut. Yunho membalas ciuman Jaejoong dengan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil, sementara tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong mulai mengelus punggung sempit Jaejoong.

Ini aneh, padahal Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam air―meski dalam gendongan Yunho― yang kedalamannya mencapai sebatas pinggang Yunho tetapi ia tidak mengalami gangguan panik sama sekali, ia tidak merasa sesak nafas dan tubuhnya pun tidak terlalu tegang seperti ketika air menyetuhnya saat di bibir pantai tadi.

Bahkan ketika Yunho menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong secara perlahan dan masuk ke dalam air, Jaejoong masih belum bereaksi apapun, mungkin ini akibat ciumannya bersama Yunho yang terasa manis dan membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"See? Ini berhasil kan?" ucap Yunho begitu ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saat itulah Jaejoong baru saja sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah terendam air hingga sebatas perut dan membasahi celana dan kemeja bagian bawahnya.

Namun Yunho kembali menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan mengunci tatapan mata Jaejoong. "Mulai sekarang. Begitu melihat laut, kolam atau apapun itu, ingatlah aku, ingatlah ciuman kita, pelukan kita dan genggaman tangan kita maka saat itulah tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi."

Yunho kemudian mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar mendongak ke arahnya dan kembali menyapu bibir ceri Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, kedua tangan kokohnya merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada kekasihnya.

Jaejoong meresapi setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Yunho. Kelembutannya. Kehangatannya. Kenyamanannya. Setelah ini setiap Jaejoong bertemu laut, kolam atau apapun itu ia akan mengingat apa yang terjadi sekarang dan menyingkirkan ingatan mengerikan saat ia kecil dulu.

"Gomawo," bisik Jaejoong ketika ia melepaskan ciuman itu dengan kedua tangan masih bertengger mendekap leher Yunho. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul pada kekasih tampannya, begitu manis di mata Yunho.

Meski ia hanya mampu sebatas masuk ke dalam air tanpa melakukan apapun, tapi bagi Jaejoong ini adalah suatu langkah besar dan ia bersyukur ia melakukan pencapaian ini bersama dengan namja kesayangannya.

Namja cantik serupa malaikat itu kembali memeluk Yunho, menyampaikan bahwa ia bahagia melalui bahasa tubuh yang tersirat. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan Jung Yunho padanya.

Sisa waktu di pantai mereka habiskan dengan menikmati matahari tenggelam di upuk barat sana. Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil itu dari belakang seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher dan bahu Jaejoong. tubuh mereka masih berada dalam air, meski di terpa angin sore laut yang cukup membuat tubuh menggigil namun itu tak dirasakan keduanya ketika tubuh itu saling merapat satu sama lain, memberikan kehangatan.

Barulah ketika matahari benar-benar tenggelam, bergantikan dengan kegelapan dan bulan sabit yang muncul di langit berbintang karena tak terjamah polusi cahaya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

"Ya ampuunnn, kenapa kaliah basah kuyup begitu?" itu hal pertama yang di ucapkan oleh Sooyeon begitu melihat putra dan calon menantunya pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu di pantai, membuat bola mata Yunho berputar.

"Bukan hal yang aneh kalau basah kuyup ketika pergi ke pantai 'kan?"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kan kalian bisa membuka baju kalian. Kalau begini, kalian bisa masuk angin ckckck," Sooyeon berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, persis seperti ia memarahi anak remaja badung.

"Cepat mandi air hangat. Satu jam lagi makan malam akan siap," kedua sejoli itu langsung mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar Yunho, kamar satu-satunya yang berada di lantai dua.

Begitu memasuki kamar Jaejoong langsung membuka kemeja putihnya , membuat Yunho yang berada di belakangnya meneguk ludahnya ketika kain itu meluncur perlahan dari bahu Jaejoong dengan sensual dan membuat tato di punggungnya langsung terekspos.

Sudah semenjak dari pantai ketika tubuh mereka basah, Yunho menahan gejolak hasratnya ketika melihat lekuk tubuh Jaejoong tercetak jelas pada kemejanya yang basah dan transparan. Sekarang Jaejoong membuka bajunya di depannya tanpa basa-basi, membuat gairahnya entah kenapa langsung naik.

Diam-diam Yunho ikut membuka kausnya dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memanggul Jaejoong di pundaknya membuat namja cantik itu memekik keras.

"Yunho! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yunho tak menjawab, ia hanya membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mendudukkan kekasihnya di meja wastafel kemudian menerjang bibir Jaejoong dengan buru-buru, tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya yang sedari tadi menggebu-gebu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Yunho dan memegangi kepala kekasihnya hingga membuat rambutnya acak-acakkan, lidah mereka pun mulai bermain saling membelit, membelai dan mengeksplor satu sama lain.

Ketika ciuman itu semakin ganas, Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menarik celananya hingga terlepas dan membuatnya telanjang bulat. Tangan Yunho sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

"Emmh," satu desahan lolos dari Jaejoong ketika tangan Yunho sudah mulai menjamah area bawah tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman panas mereka untuk mengais oksigen yang hampir menipis.

Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan, tatapan mata pun berkaitan sebelum akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengisi _bathtube_ dengan air hangat dan selagi menunggu air penuh, Yunho menurunkan celananya sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh gairah, membuat namja cantik merona melihat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya yang kekar apalagi sesuatu di antara pahanya..

Yunho kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong setelah ia memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir penuh itu ke _bathtube_ yang sudah terisi air. Setelah masuk ke dalam bak, tak ada lagi pergerakan dari sepasang kekasih berjenis kelamin sama ini.

Mereka saling memberikan kenyamanan dengan mendekap satu sama lain. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada ujung _bathtube_. Jaejoong berada di pangkuannya, menaruh kepalanya di leher Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher dan membelai rambut sang kekasih.

Tak ada kata pengantar di antara keduanya, hanya kesunyian yang melatar belakangi kebersamaan mereka karena masing-masing dari mereka pun tahu bahwa tak perlu merapalkan kata-kata untuk saling mengerti bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa beberapa saat kemudian kamar mandi itu ternyata penuh dengan suara desahan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam memasuki ruangan CEO yang cukup luas tersebut, pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada atasan yang telah memperkerjakannya itu.

Namja yang namanya bertuliskan Jin Yihan dengan jabatan CEO pada nameplate-nya itu hanya menatap anak buahnya dengan serius, menunggu laporan apa yang akan di sampaikannya.

"Ini adalah informasi mengenai hubungan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tiga tahun lalu berikut dengan kegiatan Kim Jaejoong selama satu bulan terakhir." Pria jas hitam itu memberikan sebuah amplop coklat ke atas meja Jin Yihan. "Kami juga mendapatkan informasi bahwa Kim Jaejoong sedang berada di Gwangju bersama Jung Yunho, kami sudah menyertakan foto-fotonya di sana."

Jin Yihan menghela nafas. "Kau boleh pergi." Pria jas hitam itu pun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yihan membuka amplop coklat itu dan melihat beberapa foto dan tak lupa ia juga membaca informasi yang dicarinya pada sebuah kertas yang terdapat di dalam amplop tersebut.

Satu kalimat yang telah menjawab segala rasa penasarannya terhadap dua orang namja itu.

 _Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong di kabarkan menjalani hubungan gelap._

Dan foto-foto itu, foto-foto yang menunjukkan dimana Jaejoong pernah mengunjungi apartemen Yunho, berkencan dan berkunjung ke Gwangju.

Lebur sudah hatinya.

Ia pun melemparkan amplop coklat itu dengan keras hingga isinya berhmaburan di lantai.

"Kau benar-benar kejam Jae," rintihnya pelan.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Ruixi1, Momo ziel, Sayuri Jung, alice, shipper89, bijin YJS, indy, Yikyung, dheaniyuu, minpark53, Himawari23, Bornfreeonekiss217, Lisnawati, BaBYunjae, yunnie, ccsyaoran01, elite minority 1111, Envi Alifa, elsita, himeryo99, kimRyan2124, Alisah MoyaMoya, kim, zhoeuniquee, woonlight, hyuashiya, yunacho90, ihfaherdiati395, Hiruzent1, ifanaleecaseen, cha yeoja hongki, YuRachan, emayun, uchiha emo 10, lee sunri hyun, panypany, fani, akiramia44, narayejea, RereYunjae Pegaxue, choncie, Jung Sister, vichi vhan, Bestin84, ang always, teukiangle, RistinOK137 SukaYJ NoChangKyu, ShinJiWoo920202, guestdeul, follower, favoriter dan sider.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(UN)COMMITTED**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Yunjae, Typo(S), Cerita Pasaran, Alur Seadanya, Membosankan, DLDR! No Bashing!**

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Cinta, bahagianya terkadang berbanding lurus dengan kesakitannya.'**_

 **.**

Dua sejoli yang tengah kasmaran itu tengah berleha-leha manja di tempat tidur untuk mengawali pagi hari ini setelah menghabiskan malam panas penuh desahan. Dalam sunyi, Jaejoong bergelung nyaman di atas dada telanjang Yunho mendengar detak jantungnya yang terdengar merdu di telinga, sementara si namja tampan mengelus punggung mulus Jaejoong yang berhiaskan tato.

Keheningan di antara mereka kemudian pecah ketika suara ponsel di nakas berbunyi. Jaejoong yang menyadari bahwa itu ponsel miliknya langsung mengulurkan tangannya meraih benda kotak itu.

Ia menatap layar ponsel dalam diam dengan kening mengerut saat melihat sebuah nama di sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidur.

Jaejoong menatap ragu pada Yunho. "Yihan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, aku merasa bersalah padanya." Jaejoong sempat melupakan Yihan ketika ia sudah kembali bersama Yunho dan kini ia merasa bersalah pada pria itu, Yihan pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"Angkat dulu saja. Dengarkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan," ucap Yunho sambil meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan memainkan jemari kurusnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Namja tampan itu mengulas senyum tipis dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong. "Hmm. Angkatlah."

Jaejoong menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari Yihan agak ragu. "Halo Yihan... iya maaf... ada apa?... bertemu?" Jaejoong langsung melirik ke arah Yunho dan pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kapan?... baiklah...sampai bertemu." Jaejoong pun memutus sambungan dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di nakas.

"Dia mengajakmu bertemu?" tanya Yunho yang kini asyik menciumi jari-jari Jaejoong.

"Iya. Malam ini pukul sembilan di Mirotic," jawab Jaejoong kembali mendekap pinggang kekasih tampannya dan menaruh kepalanya di lekuk leher Yunho, menghadiahkannya beberapa kecupan di sana.

Yunho mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa harus di Mirotic? Kenapa tidak di restoran atau tempat lainnya?" tanyanya heran, rasanya terlalu mencurigakan. Untuk apa Yihan meminta Jaejoong bertemu di sebuah _night club_? Apa mungkin Yihan akan berpesta setelah ditolak Jaejoong? entahlah, siapa tahu setelah Yihan ditolak Jaejoong, Yihan jadi tidak perlu susah-susah pergi untuk minum alkohol kan? Tinggal pesan, beres.

Namja cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu apa aku tidak pergi saja?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Ini saatnya kau harus memberitahunya tentang kita. Aku tidak ingin dia terus mengharapkanmu. Bicara padanya bahwa kau sudah menjadi milikku," kata Yunho sambil menjawil hidung bangir Jaejoong sebelum kemudian ia kecup bagian ujungnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Semoga saja dia mau mengerti."

"Tentu saja dia harus mengerti. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik Jung Yunho. Kau tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun sekalipun dia penguasa jagat raya sekalipun," ujar Yunho posesif sambil mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong yag lebih kecil darinya, membuat namja cantik itu terkekeh.

"Yunho, aku geli mendengarnya. Kau berlebihan!" ucap Jaejoong memberikan sebuah cubitan di pinggang sang kekasih. Mendengar Yunho menggombal itu rasanya seperti makan _steak_ rasa stroberi, aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang semalam hmm?" goda Yunho dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Wajah namja cantik itu langsung merona. "Aku tidak mau dasar kau mesum!" Jaejoong menjauhkan kepala Yunho dengan telunjuknya dan melepaskan dekapannya di pinggang namja tampan itu

"Ayolaaahh satu ronde saja ya?" pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas yang sepertinya tidak mempan pada Jaejoong karena kekasih cantiknya itu langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku lapar! Aku mau mandi!" pekik Jaejoong sambil berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang penuh _kissmark._

Yunho menghela nafas sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan, sekarang hidupnya terasa sempurna. Terasa lengkap. Terasa benar. Terasa pas. Terasa pada tempatnya. Dan semua itu karena kekasih cantiknya yang seksi.

Cklek.

Yunho mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ternyata itu Jaejoong yang sedang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan kepalanya menyembul dari balik sana.

Dengan wajah malu-malu ia berkata. "Kau mau mandi bersamaku?" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, manis sekali.

Seringai Yunho langsung mengembang lebar dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Jaejoong. _"I'm comming babe!"_ serunya kegirangan.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku temani?" tanya Yunho begitu mobil yang membawanya untuk mengantar Jaejoong ke Mirotic akhirnya sampai di _night club_ paling elit se-Seoul tersebut.

"Jangan cemas. Aku bisa mengatasinya," ucap Jaejoong setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Jaejoong. "Aku khawatir begitu kau menolaknya dia akan berbuat diluar kendali." Wajah cemas Yunho terlihat kentara. Tak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Yihan terhadap penolakan yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong padanya.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho di wajahnya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di telapaknya. "Yihan bukan orang seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Oke?" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Yunho sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari sana.

Tak disangka, ternyata Yunho pun ikut turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kekasihnya—masih dengan wajah cemas. "Kau sungguh yakin?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Yakin seratus persen! Pergilah, kau bilang kau ada urusan penting," kata Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Yunho cepat pergi.

"Mau ku jemput?"

Jaejoong hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku, kau mengerti?" kata Yunho sambil memegangi kedua bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kecemasan Yunho yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Aku tahu, _aigooo uri namchin!_ " ucap namja cantik itu sambil menyentil kening kekasihnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya, bisa saja dia menghancurkan club ini. Pokoknya kalau dia berbuat sesuatu kau teriak saja atau tendang saja selangkangannya biar dia impoten!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa lepas, tak mengira Yunho akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. "Yunho, aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Yihan bukan dengan mafia. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi akan ku ingat soal menendang selangkangan," ucap namja cantik itu masih menyisakan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Ingat! Telepon aku!" Jaejoong pun mengangguk sebelum dihadiahkan kecupan manis di bibir dari Yunho. Namja cantik itu kemudian melambaikan tangan ketika Yunho masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, memberikannya _kiss bye_ lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah Yunho menghilang, Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke dalam club yang sudah penuh dengan ingar bingar. Musik keras berdentum dengan kencang, bau alkohol pun menyengat ke dalam indera penciuman dan di lantai dansa sana orang-orang berdesakkan seraya saling meliukkan badan.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberitahunya bahwa Yihan telah menunggunya di _private room_ yang berada di lantai dua. Pelayan itu pun mengantarkan Jaejoong ke tempat Yihan berada.

Begitu sampai, pelayan itu mempersilakan Jaejoong masuk sebelum ia pergi untuk kembali bekerja. Seperginya pelayan itu, Jaejoong menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia membuka pintu di depannya.

"Oh Kim Jaejoong-ku sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah Jae, duduk di sampingku." Yihan menyambut Jaejoong di ruangan itu sambil duduk di sofa dengan di temani berbotol-botol minuman alkohol yang beberapa diantaranya sudah kosong.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, namja cantik itu menjaga jarak duduk dengan Yihan. "Yihan kau mabuk?" tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan kening melihat Yihan yang tak henti-hentinya meminum alkohol dari gelas. Mata pria itu sudah mulai sayu dan sepertinya kesadarannya sudah hilang beberapa persen.

Yihan menggeleng sambil memainkan telunjuknya. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mabuk sayang," ucap Yihan dengan nada mesra, membuat Jaejoong agak iritasi mendengarnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Yihan memang mabuk.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, merasa tak akan benar jika keadaan Yihan tengah mabuk seperti ini. "Jika kau mabuk lebih baik kita bicara nanti saja." Jaejoong pun hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

Namun kemudian namja cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika Yihan kembali bersuara. "Kenapa? Kau kasihan padaku? Aku tahu kau datang kemari untuk menolakku 'kan? Karena kau lebih memilih bersama Yunho, mantan kekasihmu itu? Tidak, tidak, kalian 'kan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana aku bisa menyebut hubungan kalian dulu? _Sex buddy?_ "

"Jaga bicaramu!" pekik Jaejoong tak suka mendengar ucapan kasar Yihan, rasanya menyakitkan. Jaejoong sama sekali tak menganggap hubungannya dengan Yunho dulu hanyalah sebatas _sex partner_ , Jaejoong tulus mencintai Yunho meski dulu Yunho tak membalas perasaannya.

Pria bermarga Jin itu hanya terkekeh dingin. "Kau...aku tidak tahu kau akan setega ini padaku. Jadi kau anggap apa aku selama ini hah? Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus tapi sekarang apa balasanmu untukku? Sebuah penolakkan? Hebat sekali kau Jae." Nada sinis Yihan berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, sama sekali tak bisa membalas ucapan Yihan, ucapan pria itu memang benar adanya dan membuat Jaejoong semakin dilanda rasa bersalah dan juga rasa sakit yang terasa menyengat di dadanya, menyesali betapa jahatnya ia pada Yihan.

"Kau diam? Aku tahu kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk menyakiti Jung Yunho, kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan, kau bahkan tidak memberikan kepastian padaku sama sekali. Sekarang, setelah kau kembali bersama Jung Yunho, kau mau membuangku? Kau benar-benar jahat Jae, apa kau tahu sehancur apa hatiku saat ini?" rintih Yihan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya dan juga air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap Yihan yang terus memojokkannya. Jika Jaejoong ada di posisi Yihan, ia pun akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah. Tadinya aku ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk kita berdua, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku dan diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih belum bisa melupakan Yunho. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu jika aku menerimamu begitu saja." Suara Jaejoong bahkan nyaris seperti tercekik karena bernafas saja Jaejoong merasa sesak, bulir-bulir bening itu pun kini sudah bertengger manis di sudut mata Jaejoong. Siap jatuh.

Dan beban di hati Jaejoong semakin bertambah ketika Yihan membalas, "Tapi kau sudah menyakitiku lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan! Jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku harusnya kau tidak menggantungkan perasaanku seperti ini, harusnya kau tidak memberikanku harapan palsu! HARUSNYA KAU MENOLAKKU SEJAK AWAL!" teriak Yihan sambil mencengkram lengan kiri jaejoong dengan kuat.

"Yihan lepaskan. Tanganku sakit," Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan Yihan namun sia-sia, cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Lebih sakit mana dengan hatiku yang sudah kau hancurkan hah? Kenapa kau lebih memilih Jung Yunho yang sudah jelas-jelas menyakiti hatimu daripada aku yang tulus mencintaimu?! Kenapa kau memilih bekas _fuck buddy_ -mu itu?!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan akhirnya Jaejoong lepaskan untuk Yihan, namja cantik itu tak tahan Yihan terus saja mengucapkan kata kasar untuknya. Membuat perih di hatinya semakin melebar. "Sudah kukatakan jaga bicaramu! Aku memilihnya karena aku mencintainya. Apa kau mengerti?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga. Kau sudah gila!" Jaejoong kembali memberontak dan terus mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yihan.

PLAK!

"AKU GILA KARENA KAU!" hardik Yihan setelah ia berhasil membalas tamparan Jaejoong hingga wajah cantik namja manis itu terlempar ke samping.

Jaejoong terdiam, air matanya langsung menetes begitu saja tanpa perintah. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya bahwa Yihan akan berbuat kasar seperti ini padanya. Yihan yang selama ini Jaejoong kenal adalah seorang pria yang lembut dan baik hati. Kekerasan tidak pernah ada sedikitpun di benak Jaejoong ketika ia beprikir soal Yihan.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan masih mematung, seolah ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini ia mulai merasakan rasa perih di pipnya yang memerah. Baru kali ini Yihan memukulnya, benar-benar memukulnya.

Seolah kesadaran kembali menguasainya, Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika Yihan sudah melepaskan tangan Jaejoong karena tamparan tadi untuk melarikan diri. Ia pun buru-buru beranjak dari sana.

"Mau kemana kau? Aku masih belum selesai denganm." Namun sayangnya Yihan kembali menahan lengan Jaejoong yang sudah memerah itu dan membuatnya kembali terhempas ke atas sofa.

"Yihan! Lepaskan!" Jerit Jaejoong sambil mati-matian melepaskan diri dari Yihan.

"Tidak. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Apalagi merelakanmu untuk bersanding dengan pria seperti Yunho!—DIAM!" teriak Yihan setelah berhasil memberikan sebuah tamparan lagi di pipi Jaejoong.

"Yihan, kumohon sadarlah! Kau bukan orang seperti ini!" mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika Yunho bisa memilikimu, izinkan aku untuk memilikimu semalam saja," ucap Yihan dengan seringai menakutkan, rasanya Jaejoong tidak seperti melihat Yihan yang dikenalnya. Rasanya Yihan yang sekarang seperti tengah kerasukan setan.

Menyadari akan ada bahaya yang mengancam dirinya, Jaejoong semakin gencar melawan. "Tidak! Tidak! Yihan lepaskan! Kumohon!"

PLAK—"DIAM!" teriak Yihan sekali lagi, lagi-lagi setelah ia memberikan tamparan untuk Jaejoong membuat sudut bibir Jaejoong terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Jaejoong mati rasa namun ia terus berusaha memberontak apalagi ketika Yihan mulai menindih tubuhnya, namja cantik itu semakin panik ketika Yihan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Ia harus bisa melepaskan cengkraman Yihan sekarang juga. Jika tidak, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi padanya.

 _Tendang saja selangkangannya biar dia impoten!_

Suara Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala Jaejoong. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya Jaejoong pun menendang selangkangan Yihan menggunakan lututnya dengan kencang sampai ia mendengar suara DUAK.Yihan pun langsung tumbang ke sebelah Jaejoong sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

Jaejoong yang masih belum percaya serangannya ternyata berhasil, terdiam sejenak. Sebelum kesadaran kembali menguasainya dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dan segera bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

Namun baru saja ia sampai di kenop pintu, sesuatu dari belakang menarik pundak Jaejoong dan membuatnya berbalik. Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai wajahnya dengan telak hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang dan membentur pintu. Sialan, Yihan yang melakukannya!

"Berani-beraninya kau melarikan diri!" meskipun cara berjalannya agark tertatih-tatih, ternyata Yihan masih punya kekuatan untuk memberikan Jaejoong sebuah pukulan yang membuat pipi namja cantik itu memar.

Tetapi Jaejoong pun tak mau kalah, meskipun ia uke tapi ia tetap saja seorang pria karena itulah dengan cepat ia kembali bangkit dan menghampiri Yihan dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seolah seluruh tenaganya tersimpan di sana.

Dan Jaejoong pun menghantamkan sebuah pukulan di rahang Yihan, membuat tubuh pria itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kumohon, kita hentikan saja semua ini," ucap Jaejoong dengan nafas menderu dan dada kembang kempis sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah pintu.

Namun Yihan kembali berdiri tegap, mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya lalu dengan cepat kembali melayangkan pukulan balasan untuk Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terjatuh dengan kepala membentur ujung meja yang berada di sebelahnya. Akibatnya, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Jaejoong merasa pusing, membuatnya terkulai lemah di lantai. Pandangannya buram dan berputar-putar apalagi tenaganya sudah mulai menipis, bangun saja ia merasa kesulitan. Dalam pandangannya yang kabur namja cantik itu masih bisa melihat Yihan yang menghampirinya sambil membuka gesper celananya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan hanya berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkannya. Yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya ada wajah kekasih tampannya.

'Yunho. Tolong aku,' batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Air matanya sudah jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sesungguhnya ia takut sekali tindakan Yihan selanjutnya namun ia merasa tidak berdaya sekarang. hanya nama Yunho yang terus berdecitan dalam benak Jaejoong.

Kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar dengan baik apalagi ketika terdengar suara gaduh dari luar lalu seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam dengan mendobrak pintu.

"Jaejoong!" seseorang berteriak kencang, membuat Yihan lantas membalikkan badan dan menjauhi Jaeoong.

Kemudian Jaejoong hanya mendengar suara-suara pukulan, rintihan dari Yihan dan makian yang berasal dari sebuah suara yang tidak asing.

Jaejoong kenal suara itu. Suara yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Itu suara Jung Yunho. Kekasihnya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian alam bawah sadar merenggut kesadarannya.

Jaejoong pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia merasa usapan lembut di kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia mengarahkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sangat ia hapal, ruangan itu penuh dengan penerangan dan di dominasi warna abu-abu dan putih, ruangan yang berbeda sekali dengan ruangan di Mirotic.

Tidak salah lagi, ini kamarnya Yunho.

Dan suara bass itu menambah keyakinan Jaejoong. "Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah." Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, Jaejoong baru saja sadar bahwa ia sedang di peluk erat oleh kekasihnya. Wajah jaejoong mendongak dan menemukan wajah tampan Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan senyum simpul mengembang di bibir hatinya. Terlihat begitu indah di mata Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu kemudian mendapatkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya dari Yunho. "Aku nyaris saja membunuh Yihan kemarin setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu," ucapnya sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mata rubahnya menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, penuh dengan rasa cemas yang bercampur antara lega, marah dan juga cinta dalam satu waktu.

Ingatan Jaejoong kembali ke kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam kepala Jaejoong. Tak pernah ia duga bahwa Yihan akan bertindak diluar nalar seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Rasanya terlalu mustahil.

Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tetapi Jaejoong berusaha untuk bangun perlahan sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang ternyata kini telah diperban. Setelah berhasil duduk, ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Bagaimana dengan Yihan?" tanyanya lirih nyaris dengan suara parau. Terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum ia hilang kesadaran adalah suara Yunho yang menyapa telinganya dan wajah tampannya yang sayup-sayup muncul di dalam ruangan, ia tak tahu bagaimana kejadian antara dua pria itu selanjutnya.

Yunho pun ikut bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidur sambil menggeleng dan kembali menarik kekasih cantiknya untuk ia peluk. "Tidak tahu. Aku meninggalkannya setelah memberikannya beberapa pukulan. Aku harus menyelamatkanmu, kau yang terpenting." Yunho memberikan kecupan di pelipis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Aku tak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu padaku, dia pria yang baik." Jaejoong berkata lirih. Ia menyayangkan sikap Yihan semalam padanya.

Tangan besar Yunho kemudian meraih wajah kekasihnya dan merangkumnya dengan lembut. "Lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu," tutur Yunho sambil mengamati memar di wajah Jaejoong, juga perban di pelipis. Ia mengelus sudut bibir Jaejoong yang terluka. Rasanya dadanya seperti diremas kuat melihat kekasih cantiknya terluka seperti ini, bahkan dulu saja meski ia menyakiti Jaejoong tapi ia tak pernah menyakiti Jaejoong secara fisik—walaupun rasa sakitnya akan sama saja.

Andai saja Yunho menemani Jaejoong menemui pria berengsek itu atau andai saja Yunho datang lebih cepat, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menemukan memar dan luka sialan itu menodai wajah mulus Jajeoong.

Saat itu, setelah Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong di Mirotic, rasa cemasnya tetap saja menggelayutinya. Ia merasakan perasaannya tidak enak seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memutar mobilnya dan kembali ke Mirotic.

Tebakannya benar saat pelayan di Mirotic tidak mau memberitahunya di mana Yihan dan Jaejoong berada, ia terpaksa mendobrak setiap _private room_ di sana untuk menemukan kekasihnya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu nomer entah berapa, ia menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak lemas di lantai dan Jin Yihan sedang membuka gespernya, membuat ia langsung menghajar Yihan tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho di wajahnya, mengubah posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi agar ia bisa memeluk leher namja tampan itu. "Aku mengerti jika dia merasa marah dan kecewa padaku, hanya saja aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa Yihan bisa lepas kontrol seperti kemarin. Selama ini Yihan adalah pria yang sangat baik,"

Yunho pun melingkarkan kdeua tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya sebelum ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher kekasihnya. "Manusia bisa berubah. Yang pasti jika dia menyentuhmu lagi meski seujung rambut pun aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuhnya," ancamnya sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu dan leher Jaejoong.

Sebuah simpul senyum akhirnya terbit di kedua sudut bibir ceri Jaejoong. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah datang dan menolongku," ucapnya menatap wajah Yunho lekat-lekat sambil membelai wajah tampan itu. Ia bersyukur Yunho ada di sana. Yunho adalah keajaiban yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkannya dan saat itulah Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho akan selalu ada di sisinya kapanpun saat ia membutuhkannya, bahkkan tanpa memanggil namanya sekalipun.

Yunho akan selalu ada di sana, bersamanya.

"Itulah gunanya mempunyai seorang kekasih tampan sepertiku," ucap Yunho dengan kekehan jenaka, mengundang tawa renyah Jaejoong.

"Kau memang tampan," puji namja cantik itu setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir Yunho. Ia kemudian menaruh kepalanya di lekuk leher Yunho, menghirup aroma favoritnya, _sandalwood_ dan _citrus_ khas Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku di sini saja. Aku tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ayahku bisa panik dan cemas," jawabnya seraya menciumi bahu, leher hingga rahang Yunho sampai namja tampan itu harus menahan erangannya. Sial, jika Jaejoong terus saja menggodanya maka giliran dirinyalah yang akan lepas kendali.

Karena itulah Yunho merangkum wajah Jaejoong—agar pria itu berhenti menciuminya— dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukaimu seperti ini lagi. Kau milikku yang paling berharga, lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri."

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Yunho penuh dengan kelembutan, seakan di sana ia menyimpan semua ketulusan dan rasa sayangnya untuk Jaejoong.

Sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di tengkuk Yunho, senyum Jajeoong kembali terbit seperti ada banyak bunga yang bermekaran di hatinya dan kupu-kupu saling berterbangan di perutnya. "Aku tahu, terima kasih." Dan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan saling menempelkan bibir keduanya, menjawab pernyataan Yunho melalui tiap sentuhan yang ia berikan untuk kekasih tampannya, berharap namja tampan itu mengetahui perasaannya tanpa harus ia ungkapkan sekalipun.

Yunho pun menyambut ciuman tersebut dengan penuh suka cita. Meskipun ada perasaan kecewa yang mencubit hatinya—karena Jaejoong tak membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sama— tetapi ia akan selalu tahu bahwa perasaan Jaejoong sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan bahkan tanpa harus Jaejoong ucapkan secara gamblang.

Ia tahu.

Jaejoong pasti mencintainya.

Dulu, sekarang dan—semoga— seterusnya.

.

.

Hari itu J-Holic ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak sekali muda-mudi yang berkunjung untuk bersantai, mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka, mengerjakan tugas atau berkencan. Oh, pegawai kantoran juga ada. Mereka ada yang sekadar bersantai menyesap kopi, berkutat dengan laptop atau ada juga yang tengah melakukan _meeting_.

Keramaian ini terpaksa membuat semua pegawai J-Holic sibuk bukan main, tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berleha-leha bahkan hanya untuk sekedar diam selama beberapa detik pun tidak bisa. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang ikut membantu melayani pelanggan.

"Hyung..." Jaejoong mengerutkan kening ketika seseorang memanggilnya yang baru saja memberikan note pesanan pada Changwook.

Namja cantik itu menoleh dan seulas senyum langsung terbit begitu ia melihat sosok namja tinggi berada di depannya tengah tersenyum lebar,menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapih. "Changmin-aahhh!" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah sumringah sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Changmin. _Gosh,_ rasanya Jaejoong begitu merindukan namja rakus yang satu ini. kapan terakhir ia bertemu dengan Changmin? Oh! Saat main _squash!_

"Tunggu, tunggu..." Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menahan Jaejoong memeluknya dan membuat si cantik itu menunjukkan raut bingung dengan kedua tangan menggantung di udara.

" _Wae?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin mengernyit seraya menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong dan mengamati lekat-lekat wajah mantan editornya itu."Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa memar-memar begini? Kenapa ada perban di kepalamu?" tanya Changmin serius sambil meraih dagu Jaejoong dan menggerakkannya ke kiri-kanan, seolah ingin melihat dengan jelas lebam-lebam yang menodai wajah mulus _hyung_ cantiknya itu.

Sial! Mata Changmin memang sangat tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terjatuh." jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil menurunkan tangan Changmin dari wajahnya, ia tak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut dengan Changmin.

Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil kursi untuk ia duduki setelah menyuruh Jonghyun membawakan dua _Iced Vanilla Latte_ untuk mereka berdua. Sementara Changmin duduk di seberang Jaejoong, masih dengan tatapan seperti laser ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jangan bohong. Ini pasti gara-gara si alien berengsek itu 'kan? Dia yang memukulmu 'kan? Katakan padaku, apa si manusia sampah itu yang melakukannya? Kalau benar, kali ini aku akan membunuhnya!" tuduh Changmin asal, belum juga Jaejoong menceritakanya kejadian selengkapnya pria itu justru langsung menyimpulkannya begitu saja dan main asal tuding sendiri.

"Changmin, aku tidak suka kau menuduh orang sembarangan seperti itu dan tolong jaga ucapanmu itu." Jaejoong mendesis dengan kening mengerut dalam, merasa tersinggung dengan tudingan Changmin apalagi dengan mengata-ngatai Yunho dengan panggilan kasar.

Changmin meneguk ludah melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun ia tak akan menyerah, Jaejoong pasti hanya sedang menyembunyikan perbuatan manusia alien itu. "Jangan membelanya _hyung_ , Jung Yunho sialan itu harus aku basmi, berani-berainya dia menyakitimu lagi, bahkan sampai membuat wajah cantikmu lebam-lebam."

"Bukan Yunho yang melakukannya! Dia tidak melakukan apapun!" Jaejoong hampir saja memekik saking kesalnya karena Changmin tidak juga mendengar kata-katanya.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya kalau bukan dia?!" namun suara Changmin yang dari sananya sudah tinggi, tak kalah meninggikan suaranya hingga nyaris setengah pengunjung J-Holic menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yihan yang melakukannya!" Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh berteriak, kini seluruh pengunjung J-Holic sukses melihat ke arahnya dan juga Changmin. Bagus, sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Ia bahkan nyaris mematung. Pria itu kini hanya menatap diam ke arah Jaejoong antara tak percaya dan juga terkejut. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan membuat dadanya kembang kempis.

Changmin mengerjap, seakan kesadarannya yang sempat buyar beberapa saat tadi kini telah kembali merasukinya. "Apa? apa kau bilang tadi? Siapa yang melakukannya? Ulangi sekali lagi." Seolah pendengarannya salah, Changmin merasa perlu di yakinkan. Jin Yihan? Benarkah dia yang melakukannya? Jin Yihan yang itu? Yang menyatakan cinta pada _hyung_ cantiknya itu? Yang Jaejoong pernah bilang bahwa dia pria yang baik? _Seriously?_

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya dan menelan salivanya dengan sulit. "Yihan yang melakukannya, bukan Yunho. Yunho justru yang menolongku, kalau tidak ada Yunho aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Ceritakan padaku," ucap Changmin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bersandar di pegangan kursi, siap mendengar cerita Jaejoong lebih lengkap.

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa membuang nafas dengan pasrah. Niat awalnya untuk tidak membahas masalah itu kini hanya tinggal niat semata, nyatanya ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalah tersebut dari Changmin. Changmin selalu punya cara agar Jaejoong dapat menceritakan apapun yang ingin pria bambi itu dengar, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali bersama. Memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Yunho sudah berubah, dia menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku bisa mempercayainya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitiku lagi. Tapi aku sempat melupakan Yihan dan pernyataan cintanya yang masih aku gantungkan. Malam itu aku memutuskan untuk menuntaskan semuanya dengan Yihan. Aku ingin memberikan kejelasan padanya dan dia marah sangat marah...hingga membuatnya lepas kendali," ungkap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ingatan tentang malam itu di Mirotic kembali berputar dalam otaknya.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu dia memukulmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Ya begitulah. Aku tahu aku kejam padanya dan aku pun bisa memaklumi kekecewaaan dan kemarahannya itu hingga ia...beberapa kali menamparku dan juga—" ucapan Jaejoong menggantung di udara. Ragu antara ia harus melanjutkannya atau tidak. Mengingat yang menjadi pendengarnya saat ini adalah Changmin, Changmin yang selalu penuh dengan emosi kalau ia tahu Jaejoong _hyung_ -nya terluka satu mili meter saja.

Changmin mengernyit, merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong. "Dan juga? Dan juga apa?" suara pria tampan itu bahkan terdengar menakutkan. Lihatlah tangannya yang mengepal kuat-kuat dan juga rahangnya yang mengeras.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mengulas senyum, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sudahlah. Yang jelas aku sudah menceritakan detailnya seperti apa. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Luka-luka ini setimpal dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya."

Namun nahas. Changmin tetap saja Changmin. Pria itu sudah terlanjur penasaran, ia harus mengatasi rasa penasarannya apapun yang terjadi dan rasa penasarannya hanya bisa diatasi dengan kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong. "Dan juga apa? Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutannya."

Sial. Sial. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. ia tahu betul Changmin orang seperti apa. rasa ingin tahu anak itu sebesar Jupiter, jika tidak memberitahunya Changmin mungkin akan menerornya setiap malam. "Changmin _please_..." mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

"Katakan atau aku akan marah padamu dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Ancaman Changmin selalu sama ketika ia sedang berusaha mendesak Jaejoong. Percayalah, bahwa ancamannya bisa jadi kenyataan, Jaejoong pernah merasakannya saat ia tidak mau menceritakan soal ayahnya dulu. Changmin tidak pernah bicara dan bertemu dengannya selama hampir satu minggu dan itu mengganggu pekerjaannya sebagai editor.

Changmin tetap menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi, masih menunggu.

Jaejoong menggeram, entah kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa menang melawan Changmin. Pada akhirnya ia memilih menyerah. "Baiklah... baiklah... soal pemukulan itu aku masih bisa menerimanya tapi... tapi...yang membuatku tidak terima adalah...dia...dia...dia bahkan...hampir saja memperkosaku jika saja Yunho tidak datang." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menanti dengan cemas akan reaksi Changmin.

BRAK!

"Berengsek! Di mana Jin Yihan? Di mana dia? biar kubunuh dia sekalian!" Tepat seperti dugaan Jaejoong, Changmin langsung berdiri dengan rahang mengeras, mata melotot dan nafas menderu setelah berhasil menggebrak meja dan menumpahkan gelas Vanilla Latte miliknya hingga jatuh dan pecah.

Suara gebrakan meja, teriakan Changmin dan gelas pecah menjadi satu padu yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat hening seisi J-Holic. Semua mata kembali tertuju ke arah mereka berdua. Dan Jaejoong pun siap dengan banyak keluhan para pelanggannya hari ini.

Jaejoong meraih lengan Changmin dan mencoba menariknya kembali untuk duduk. "Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja. Yihan berhak marah meski mungkin caranya agak keterlaluan tapi aku tidak ingin urusannya jadi semakin runyam." Namja cantik itu menarik-narik lengan Changmin untuk tenang.

Changmin menepis tangan Jaejoong dan menarik rambut depannya ke belakang dengan frustrasi. "Tidak! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuhabisi dia! kupastikan dia tidak akan bisa menghirup udara segar lagi!"

"Changmin kumohon duduklah. Sudah cukup kau membuat kekacauan di cafeku." Keluh Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memijit pelipisnya.

Changmin menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruang J-Holic di mana pengunjung masih ada beberapa yang melihatnya dan ia baru saja menyadari bahwa mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak dari tadi, pria itu pun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung sambil membungkukkan tubuh tingginya untuk meminta maaf sebelum ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan tindakan yang tidak perlu, Yunho juga sudah membuatnya babak belur." Lanjut Jaejoong menyeruput vanila latte miliknya yang sedari tadi menganggur.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tumben si alien berengsek itu melakukan hal yang benar."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas, mulai jengah pada ucapan Changmin yang masih saja mengatai kekasih tampannya dengan panggilan kasar. "Kubilang jangan panggil dia seperti iu. Sekarang dia kekasihku," desis namja cantik itu tajam, matanya berkilat menatap Changmin seolah hal tersebut bisa saja menusuk mata bambi pria rakus itu.

Changmin pun terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala. " _Aigoo...aigoo_ lihat siapa yang bicara? Ckckck, mentang-menatang sekarang sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang kau mengumbar-umbar kalau dia itu kekasihmu, padahal kalau dulu kau selalu—awww!" Changmin mengaduh ketika ia merasakan tulang keringnya ditendang oleh Jaejoong di bawah meja, sial itu sakit sekali!

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, merasa suasananya terutama Changmin sudah lebih cair dan tenang.

Changmin menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan. "Oh iya, aku jadi lupa 'kan tujuanku kesini gara-gara Yihan berengsek. Buku baruku sudah terbit," katanya sumringah dengan alis yang naik turun sambil membusungkan dada dengan pongah, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berikan bukunya. Apa bukumu masih layak baca setelah aku tidak lagi menjadi editormu?" kali ini giliran Changmin yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu bukuku secara cuma-cuma. Kau sudah bukan editorku lagi. Beli sana!"

" _Fuck you!"_ umpat Jaejoong melemparkan sedotan minumannya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat bahu dengan wajah sombong. _"I don't fuck a man,"_ balasnya menyeringai.

.

.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Hyunjoong pada putranya yang tengah sibuk memasak makan malam untuk hari ini sembari ditemani oleh Yoochun, Siwon dan juga ayahnya yang tengah asyik mencicipi hasil masakan buatan Jaejoong yang lezatnya keterlaluan itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang melakukan _plating_ itu menjawab. "Masih di kantor. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan jalan kemari— _Appa!_ Jangan dimakan terus!" protes pemuda manis itu sambil menepis tangan Hyunjoong ketika ia menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak berhenti menyomot _pindaettok_ buatannya.

Rencananya malam ini keluarga Kim dan Jung Yunho akan makan malam bersama, Kim Hyunjoong sendiri yang mengundang CEO YJ Group itu dan tentu saja Yunho pun mengiyakan permintaan calon mertuanya tersebut dengan senang hati, hitung-htiung penjajakan.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering menginap di apartemen Yunho, jadi kalian resmi menjalin hubungan hm?" celetuk Siwon yang sedang mencuci alat-alat masak yang tadi digunakan Jaejoong untuk memasak.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona, membuat Hyunjoong, Siwon dan Yoochun langsung terkekeh-kekeh melihat pemuda manis kesayangan mereka itu.

" _Appa_...tidak keberatan 'kan? Maksudku, kami sama-sama pria, apakah _appa_ akan melarang hubungan kami?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban sang _appa_ meski sebenarnya ia sudah yakin jika ayah kandungnya itu pasti menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Siapa yang akan melarang hubungan kalian? _Appa_ sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, yang terpenting kau merasa bahagia dengan pilihanmu. _Appa_ hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa umur _appa_ dengan melihatmu bahagia. Jika Jung Yunho mampu membuatmu bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

Senyum lebar langsung terbit di wajah cantik Jaejoong, ia bahkan nyaris melompat kegirangan. Ia lantas memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Terima kasih appa. Aku mencintai appa," ucapnya dengan rona bahagia tersirat indah di wajahnya.

Hyunjoong membalas pelukan Jaejoong sama eratnya dan sama bahagianya. Lama tinggal di Amerika, membuatnya sudah tak asing lagi dengan hubungan sesama jenis dan kini ketika ia dihadapkan dengan putra kesayangannya yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria, Hyunjoong hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada Jaejoong, asalkan putranya bahagia ia akan memberikan dan melakukan apapun untuknya. Ia sudah tua, sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk mencampuri urusan para anak muda yang berbeda generasi dengannya. Toh mereka berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa, sudah bisa lebih bertanggung jawab dengan keputusan masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Jung Yunho bermain kasar saat di ranjang? Kalian pasti sudah melakukannya kan?" itu suara Siwon yang berbisik—meski suaranya tetap saja terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dapur, membuat Jaejoong melotot dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari sang _appa_.

"Siwon _hyung_!" pekik Jaejoong, lengkap dengan wajah memerah persis seperti kepiting rebus. Sialan, terkadang Siwon tak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Alhasil Yoochun dan juga Hyunjoong hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya..

"Tapi jika Jung Yunho menyakitimu, _appa_ tidak akan segan-segan memisahkan kalian." Hyunjoong berkata dengan raut serius dan nada menekan. Penuh peringatan. Pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Namun Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan senyuman. " _Appa_ bisa melakukannya. Terima kasih _appa_." Jaejoong pun memberikan ayahnya kecupan di pipi.

Sementara itu di sisi lain kota Seoul, namja tampan pemilik YJ Group itu tengah berada dalam mobil untuk perjalanan menuju mansion keluarga Kim. Hari ini kekasih cantiknya mengundangnnya untuk makan malam, membuatnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum semenjak pulang dari kantor. Namja bermata rubah itu sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan namja kesayangannya sekaligus calon mertua dan kerabat keluarga Kim lainnya.

Mobil yang dikendarai sendiri olehnya itu sudah memasuki kawasan Seocho-dong, tinggal satu belokan lagi ia akan sampai di mansion keluarga Kim. Namun saat di perjalanan, ketika mobilnya melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan outlet di sisi kanan jalan, tak sengaja ia melihat outlet berlabelkan Cartier di sana, membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobil dan turun untuk kemudian memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut.

Dua orang pegawai wanita menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah sebelum kemudian salah satu dari keduanya itu menuntun Yunho untuk masuk ke toko lebih dalam.

"Cincin seperti apa yang anda inginkan tuan?" tanya pegawai cantik itu, masih dengan senyum manis. Berharap, ia dapat mengambil sedikit perhatian sang CEO tampan. Namun sayang, Yunho hanya tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Beri aku cincin dengan model sederhana, tidak terlalu banyak detail namun tetap terlihat elegan dan mewah." Yunho menjawab sambil melihat-lihat cincin dengan berbagai model yang terpajang di etalase.

"Anda pasti akan melamar kekasih anda. Wanita itu beruntung sekali," komentar sang pegawai.

"Oh sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu. Kekasihku seorang pria. Jadi tolong carikan yang cocok dengan ukuran jari pria," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum mempesona sementara sang pegawai melotot bukan main saking kagetnya. Yunho hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

Selesai membeli cincin yang terus-menerus ia tatap sambil tersenyum karena teringat wajah cantik Jaejoong, Yunho kembali ke dalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah kekasihnya. Setelah makan malam nanti, ia akan melakukannya di hadapan keluarga Kim.

Melamar Kim Jaejoong.

Memikirkannya, Yunho terus saja tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan sambil sesekali matanya menatap ke arah kotak cincin dan juga sebuket bunga lily—yang sudah ia beli melalui Junsu— di kursi penumpang. Membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang akan terkejut campur haru dan bahagia, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di sinilah Jung Yunho berada. Di depan sebuah mansion yang berdiri kokoh dan megah di tanah yang luas. Dulu ia pernah berkunjung kemari dengan kepala menunduk namun pada kunjungannya kali ini ia bisa mengangkat kepalanya dengan percaya diri.

Setelah merapikan jasnya dan juga menyimpan kotak cincinnya di dalam saku, Yunho pun keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa buket bunga lily. Senyumannya masih saja terkembang lebar di bibir hatinya.

Namun baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, dari arah kiri sebuah motor dengan dua orang penumpang melaju dengan sangat kencang ke arahnya hingga...

Seettt

Sementara itu di dalam mansion mewah itu, Jaejoong, Hyunjoong, Siwon dan Yoochun sudah siap di kursi masing-masing. Meja makan sudah tertata rapi, berbagai macam hidangan sudah tersaji, kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu sang tamu.

Lalu dari arah ruang tengah, seorang maid berjalan tegesa ke arah ruang makan, menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni yang berada di meja makan.

"Tuan, tuan Jung Yunho sudah tiba." Wajah Jajeoong langsung berubah sumringah begitu mendengar ucapan sang maid.

"Benarkah? Aku akan melihatnya," ucap namja cantik itu sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghilang dengan cepat dari ruang makan untuk menyambut kekasih tampannya, membuat tiga orang di meja makan menggelengkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

" _Aigoo_... yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu sang pacar!" seru Siwon yang diakhiri dengan siulan.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, wajah Jaejoong semakin ceria melihat Yunho berdiri di sana, tersenyum padanya dengan balutan jas mahal dan juga sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Hai Jae, untukmu." Namja tampan itu menyerahkan buket bunga lily itu pada Jaejoong dengan nafas menderu dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya yang nampak pucat pasi.

Jaejoong menerima bunga itu dengan ragu sebelum kemudian ia menaruh bunga tersebut di meja dan merangkum wajah Yunho. "Yun, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Kini wajah Jaejoong berubah cemas melihat Yunho yang terlihat tidak sehat.

Yunho menggeleng, masih berusaha tersenyum meski itu gagal. Wajah pucatnya tak bisa ditutupi sama sekali. "Tidak... maaf... aku... terlambat." Ucapannya bahkan tersendat-sendat, seolah ia memerlukan tenaga lebih hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata saja.

Detak jantung Jaejoong kini mulai berdetak tak karuan, perasaan cemasnya mulai membuatnya takut. "Yun, sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja." Jaejoong pun memegang kening Yunho untuk memeriksa panas tubuhnya, namun justru wajah Yunho terasa dingin di tangannya. Ia kemudian memeriksa sekujur tubuh Yunho dan baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yunho terus memegangi area perutnya.

Baru saja Jaejoong memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Yunho apakan antara penyakit lambungnya kumat atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja kekasih tampannya itu sudah lebih dulu ambruk dan jatuh ke pelukan jaejoong.

"YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong terkejut sambil menahan tubuh Yunho yang cukup berat. Tetapi ketika ia memegang perut Yunho yang sempat dipegang oleh si tampan itu, ia merasakan tangannya basah dan bau karat besi langsung menusuk hidungnya.

Mengangkat tangannya, Jaejoong langsung melotot dan detak jantungnya yanris berhenti saat itu juga. Itu darah. Tangannya berlumuran oleh darah Yunho.

"Yunho, kau berdarah!"Jaejoong semakin histeris, ia berusaha menepuk wajah kekasihnya agar bangun namun Yunho sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. "YUNHOO!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haaaiiiiiii, ada yang kangen sama saya nggak? NGGAK ADA WOY! hehehe maaf ya updatenya lama, soalnya saya sibbbuukkk banget.

Btw cerita ini next chap udah mau END pemirsaahh jadi yang sudah mulai bosan, jangan kuatir ceritanya mau udahan kok ^^v

Kalo reviewnya banyak next chap alias end chap akan di post secepatnya kalau engga berarti tunggu lagi ya hehehe (sekali-kali minta review banyak ^^v)

 **Big thanks to:**

 **bijin YJS, teukiangle, birin rin, ccsyaoran01, meybi, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, baby wuzidy, woonlight, sexy moan, kimRyan2124, Momo ziel, hyuahiya, alby chun, nonem, Bornfreeonekiss217, akiramia44, ShinJiWoo920202, indy, ang always, panypany, RaizelYJ, ifanaleecaseen, metroXylon, ellandaallen, dheaniyuu, cha yeoja hongki, ihfaherdiati395, Envi Alifa, loveyunjaefamily, emayun, lee sunri hyun, himeryo99, alice, shippo chan 7, Party Kim, fyodult, JJorien, zhoeuniquee, fani, yunnie, Iyeth620, ismi mimi, RistinOk137 Suka YJ NoChangkyu, amelyun, kimmy ranaomi, nishikado yukito, minmin10, bear, Sayuri Jung, sekaaaaaai, jjyhs, indahalbisry58, Lhiae932, guest-deul, follower, favoriter and sider** **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(UN)COMMITTED**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Yunjae, Typo(S), Cerita Pasaran, Alur Seadanya, Membosankan, DLDR! No Bashing!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 _ **True love is about healing, not hurting.**_

 **.**

Selintas pun Jaejoong tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan berada di tempat ini lagi untuk menunggu orang yang sama. Di depannya, kekasih tampannya tengah terbaring lemah dengan tabung oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, sementara luka tusukannya kini sudah diatasi.

Setetes butiran bening jatuh dari kedua mata indah milik Jaejoong, nafasnya nyaris berhenti menyaksikan bagaimana Yunho tiba-tiba saja tumbang dengan perut berlumuran darah beberapa saat yang lalu, ia nyaris kehilangan kekasih tercintanya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Jaejoong segera menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. ternyata Junsu baru saja tiba setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis dari Busan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh pria berwajah imut itu.

"Untungnya pisau itu tidak menusuk organ vitalnya, jadi dia baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara pelan dan wajah letih, energinya sudah habis ia gunakan untuk saat-saat menegangkan tadi.

Junsu terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum kemudian ia ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Aku nyaris mencekik leher staf pesawat karena keberangkatanku mengalami _delay,_ aku juga menyuruh supir taksi menerobos lampu merah saat kemari. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Kau sudah memberitahu Jung ahjumma?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan tanpa ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus. Ahjumma bisa saja terkena serangan jantung jika ia mengetahui hal ini."

Suasana kembali dikuasai keheningan. Bunyi mesin kardiograflah yang menemani waktu mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Junsu kembali bertanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu. Yunho datang untuk makan malam di rumahku tapi... dia datang dengan darah di perut lalu... hilang keasadaran. Yoochun dan ayahku sedang menyelidikinya, biar kuserahkan saja urusan itu pada mereka." Butuh kekuatan lebih bagi Jaejoong untuk menceritakan kembali kejadian mengerikan itu karena ia merasakan sesak di dadanya terus menghimpitnya.

Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Kita berdoa yang terbaik saja untuknya. Kau tahu 'kan dia itu pria kuat. Buktinya, sudah berapa kali dia mengalami _near death experience_ tapi masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Meski agak sulit, Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari Junsu."

"Eeeiiii... aku sudah pasti datang. Yunho sudah seperti _hyung_ -ku sendiri."

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Tepat ketika ia tengah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, suara itu membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Suara Yunho.

"Hei," ucap Yunho parau.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung melempar handuknya dan nyaris berlari menghampiri tempat tidur Yunho, kemudian menekan bel pemanggil dokter.

"Yunho? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Dimana aku?" Yunho bertanya sambil melepaskan masker oksigennya.

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "apa ada yang sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Yunho menggeleng sebagai balasan.

Tidak lama kemudian, rombongan dokter masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yunho. Mereka memeriksa kondisi Yunho selagi Jaejoong menunggu di sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan para dokter itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, rombongan dokter berkata bahwa kondisi Yunho baik-baik saja dan itu cukup membuat Jaejoong maupun Yunho dapat bernafas lega. Jaejoong pun menghampiri Yunho setelah rombongan dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur lalu memegangi tangan Yunho.

"Saat itu aku baru saja sampai di depan rumahmu, lalu tiba-tiba saja—"

Jaejoong memotong dengan cepat. "Nanti saja ceritanya. Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku? Kukira... kukira aku akan kehilanganmu... kau membuat umurku lebih pendek."

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas dan menangisiku lagi."

"Kau mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Aku takut sekali Yunho, aku belum siap untuk berpisah denganmu lagi." Jaejoong berkata lirih, wajahnya yang redup menatapi Yunho.

"Aku juga tidak akan sanggup berpisah denganmu, kalaupun aku mati aku pasti akan menghantuimu dan mengikutimu kemanapun." Yunho berucap sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu~ aku tidak suka!" Jaejoong memekik setelah berhasil menggeplak pelan tangan Yunho, wajah Jaejoong langsung merengut.

"Baiklah _sweetheart_. _Come and gimme a kiss_." Yunho merentangkan keduanya lebar-lebar, merasa rindu dengan dekapan Jaejoong.

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya lalu masuk ke dalam dekapan Yunho sebelum ia kemudian memberikan ciuman manis untuk kekasih tampannya. Oh, ia rindu sekali pria ini.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya. "Jangan pernah berakhir di rumah sakit lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan baunya!" katanya tepat di ujung bibir Yunho.

"Araseo," bisik Yunho pelan sebelum kemudian ia menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali berciuman.

" _Knock knock."_ Suara itu menginterupsi keduanya dan membuat mereka saling menjauhkan diri. "kuharap aku tidak mengganggu waktu berharga kalian."

"Yoochun?" sahut Jaejoong.

Yoochun menyerahkan _paper bag_ berisi makanan untuk Jaejoong. "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu Joongie. Jadi, kau sudah sadar, Bung?" Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Siwon _Hyung_ dan _Appa_?" tanya Jaejoong seraya membongkar isi _paper bag_ yang ternyata berisi _jajjangmyeon_ itu.

" _Appa_ -mu sedang ada _meeting_ dan Siwon sedang berada di kantor polisi untuk memberikan kesaksian." Yoochun menjawab setelah ia duduk di sofa tepat berseberangan dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa pelakunya sudah ketemu?" tanya Yunho di tempat tidurnya.

"Masih belum. Yang kudengar mereka sedang memeriksa kamera cctv di sekitar TKP dan karena kau sudah sadar kemungkinan polisi akan memintamu untuk memberikan keterangan juga."

"Kenapa ada orang sejahat itu? Mereka tiba-tiba saja menusuk orang lalu kabur, kira-kira apa motifnya?" Jaejoong berkomentar di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Yunho seorang pebisnis handal, banyak saingan yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Bisa jadi ini dilakukan oleh musuh-musuhnya atau kompetitor perusahaannya. Kau juga harus hatu-hati, itulah resikonya berpacaran dengan seorang pengusaha sukses seperti kekasihmu itu." Penjelasan Yoochun barusan membuat Yunho memikirkan sesuatu. Apa iya ia punya musuh sampai harus melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti ini?

"Tapi kejadian seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Maksudku kebanyakan saingannya memilih untuk melakukan persaingan dengan cara yang tidak melibatkan tindak kriminal tapi yang ini menurutku sudah keterlaluan, ini percobaan pembunuhan. Benar kan, Yun?"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong memang benar. Selama kiprahnya di dunia bisnis, tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Pesaing bisnisnya lebih memilih melakukan persaingan dengan cara lain, entah itu bersaing di pasar saham atau berebut investor dengan saling memberikan tawaran. Belum pernah ada yang sampai melukainya secara fisik.

Yunho menoleh dan memberikan tanggapan dengan senyuman. "Kita tunggu hasil penyelidikan polisi saja dulu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat ia membuka kamar rawat Yunho dan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah memainkan ponselnya. Pria tampan itu menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyum tampan khasnya.

"Aku membeli stroberi kesukaanmu. Kau mau?" Jaejoong mengacungkan kantong plastik di genggamannya.

Yunho mengangguk dan menaruh ponselnya di nakas. "Hmm. Kemarilah, naik kesini." Ia berkata sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk sprei di sampingnya yang menyisakan tempat kosong.

"Ranjangnya kecil Yunho, mana bisa muat," ujar Jaejoong ragu.

Namun Yunho tetap bersikukuh. "Muat. Ayo naik, aku ingin memelukmu." Yunho berucap manja, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"Biaklah tuan alien." Jaejoong meraih kotak stroberi dari dalam kantong plastik lalu naik ke atas ranjang Yunho dan bersandar nyaman di tubuh pria itu.

"Perutmu tidak sakit kan aku memelukmu seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho menggeleng di atas kepala Jaejoong, mendekap si cantik itu dengan erat dan memberinya kecupan di pelipis. "Yang sakit perut yang satunya. Sekarang, tolong suapi aku."

"Buka mulutmu." Jaejoong menyodorkan buah stroberi dan Yunho langsung menerimanya dengan baik. "Jika pelakunya sudah ketemu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya memisahkan buah-buah stroberi itu dari daunnya.

Yunho menjawab sambil mengunyah. "Entahlah. Masih belum kupikirkan, kalau kau? apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pelaku yang sudah menusuk kekasih tampanmu ini hmm?" tanyanya setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjambak rambutnya, menendang selangkangnya lalu meninju wajahnya." Jaejoong berkata dengan penuh semangat, kedua tangannya bahkan bergerak memperagakan ucapannya.

Yunho pun tergelak. "Ya ampun pacarku yang cantik ini ternyata menyeramkan. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak macam-macam denganmu, Sayang." Ia mengapit hidung bangir Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Kemudian aku akan bilang padanya 'beraninya kau melukai pacarku yang tampan, kau bahkan tidak lebih tampan darinya, kakimu bahkan tidak bisa disandingkan dengannya!'" Astaga, kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu. ckckck... sejak kapan Jaejoong mempunyai selera humor seperti ini?

"Memangnya kau sudah melihatnya, hm? Siapa tahu dia memang lebih tampan dariku 'kan?"

"Buatku, tidak ada yang lebih tampan darimu. _You're the one and only_." Jaejoong mendongak lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan hidungnya dan berujar gemas. "Kau lucu sekali. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka pun kembali terlibat beciuman. Yunho memegangi rahang Jaejoong dan menyesap bibir bagian atasnya sementara Jaejoong memegangi leher kekasihnya dan mengulum bibir Yunho bagian bawah. Mereka berciuman hingga bermenit-menit.

"Bagaimana jika setelah aku sembuh dan kasus ini selesai kita liburan bersama? Kita belum pernah melakukannya 'kan?" tanya Yunho setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Yunho mengangguk sambil mengelus wajah Jaejoong. "Tentu saja. Kau mau kemana? Anggap saja pemanasan sebelum kita bulan madu nanti," kelakarnya sembari memainkan alis naik turun.

Jaejoong langsung mencubit pinggang Yunho. "Dasar mesum. Hmm... kemana ya? Menurutmu sebaiknya kita kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang kembali ke dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Karena kau suka pantai bagaimana kalau kita ke Maldives? Saipan? Hawai? Bora-bora? Bali juga bagus."

Kening Jaejoong mengerut. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku suka pantai."

"Baiklah kita ke pantai! Berarti salah satu dari itu!"

"YYA!"Jaejoong memekik keras. Sepertinya, luka tusukan itu membuat Yunho agak kurang singkron.

Perhatian mereka kemudian beralih ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Dari sana, munculah Junsu yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Apa sebaiknya aku kembali lagi saja nanti?" Junsu berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Yunho seelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Tidak, masuklah Junsu," katanya mempersilakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

" _Something urgent. You know what I mean, Hyung."_ Junsu menjawab sambil memberikan kode pada Yunho melalui gerakan matanya.

Seolah mengerti, Yunho berkata. "Sayang, aku minta maaf tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan bersama Junsu."

Meski bingung, Jaejoong tetap menuruti ucapan kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah selesai." Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Namja cantik itu kemudian mengecup bibir Yunho sebelum berpamitan. "Junsu aku permisi dulu." Junsu membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Jadi?" Yunho bertanya setelah ia memastikan Jaejoong benar-benar keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

"Orang-orang kita sudah memastikan bahwa pelakunya adalah suruhan orang itu. Pelaku yang menggunakan motor itu sudah _standby_ di TKP lebih dulu dan mobil yang mengikutimu dari semenjak kau keluar kantor itu sepertinya dia yang memberikan informasi sekaligus perintah. Dan, mobil itu memang miliknya namun sayangnya tidak tertangkap cctv di sekitar lokasi kejadian. Tapi tenang saja, orang-orang kita sudah memastikan bahwa dialah orangnya." Junsu menjelaskan sembari menyerahkan berkas dalam amplop cokelat yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

Yunho mendengus. "Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbuat sampai sejauh ini," katanya sambil memeriksa hasil kerja Junsu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kau akan menyerahkan semuanya pada polisi?" Junsu bertanya dengan wajah serius, menanti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yunho.

Yunho kembali menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Junsu. "Serahkan dua orang pelaku yang menusukku pada polisi sementara yang satunya, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Junsu. Mengusik hidupku sama saja dengan mengorbankan diri. Apa menurutmu penjara tempat yang pas untuknya?" Yunho menyeringai usai mengucapkan perkataannya barusan, membuat Junsu yang mendengar dan melihatnya langsung merinding seketika. Oh, kasihanilah mereka.

Junsu menelan ludah. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Yunho dirawat di rumah sakit, keadaannya pun semakin membaik, apalagi Jaejoong kekasih cantiknya itu selalu menemaninya hampir setiap hari, membuat Yunho semakin cepat pulih.

Sore ini Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk berjalan-jalan di area taman rumah sakit. Yunho bilang dia bosan di kamar terus jadi namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk membawa Yunho keluar kamar.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku terima telepon dulu," ucap Jaejoong begitu namja cantik itu menghentikan kursi roda Yunho di samping taman bunga.

" _Geurae."_ Yunho mengangguk mengizinkan.

Begitu Jaejoong menjauh, Yunho meraih ponselnya di saku baju rumah sakitnya. "Halo Junsu, bagaimana? kau sudah mengurusnya? Ini sudah hampir seminggu, kau melakukannya dengan baik kan?... benarkah? Baiklah... kerja bagus. Terima kasih." Yunho kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku baju.

Namja tampan itu kemudian tersenyum menyambut Jaejoong yang kembali datang ke hadapannya.

"Changmin meneleponku," ucap Jaejoong.

"Changmin? Si penulis tiang listrik itu?" Yunho bertanya dengan kening mengerut dalam.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Iya dia."

"Kalian masih saling berhubungan?" Yunho bertanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong menjawab enteng. Namja cantik itu lalu tertawa melihat wajah Yunho. " _Aigoo..._ lihat wajahmu, kau mudah sekali cemburu. Jangan sampai kita bertengkar lagi gara-gara ini. Aku sudah berapa kali bilang bahwa aku dan Chang—"

Yunho memotong cepat, wajahnya sudah melembut sekarang. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia meneleponmu? Kalian mau bertemu? Di mana?" serentetan pertanyaan diberikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Maklum, pencemburu biasanya memang begitu.

Jaejoong terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengerutkan hidung dan memegangi wajah Yunho dengan gemas. "Lihatlah kau ini, pertanyaanmu itu panjang sekali seperti kabel listrik ckckck..." ucapnya menggelengkan kepala. "dia mau kemari, katanya ingin menjengukmu."

Mata Yunho melotot. "Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Anak itu ingin menjengukku? Apa dia kesurupan? Atau salah minum obat? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menjengukku?" seperti halnya harimau makan rumput, rasanya terlalu mustahil mahluk seperti Shim Changmin— _hater_ nomer satu Yunho mau menjeguknya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau ini, orang lain berniat baik kau malah berburuk sangka."

"Kau kan tahu sendiri seperti apa kebenciannya padaku. Ini pasti kesalahan, otaknya pasti sedang konslet."

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Changmin bilang dia berada di sekitar sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya."Aneh sekali."

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di ruang rawat Yunho dan kembali membaringkan namja tampan itu di tempat tidur, suara pintu diketuk membuat kedua sejoli itu saling berpandangan.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Di sana ia mendapati namja dengan tinggi badan berlebih sedang berdiri lengkap dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Changmin, kau datang?"

"Untukmu," Changmin menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang langsung diterima oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Yunho yang tengah menatap Changmin dengan tajam. "Hei, ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Bola matamu bisa keluar, Bung." Pria berwajah kekanakan itu berkata sambil memasuki ruang rawat Yunho.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, aku kesini bukan untuk menjengukmu. Aku kesini untuk Jaejoong _Hyung_." Changmin menjawab setelah ia duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Lagipula aku kecewa ternyata kau tidak separah yang aku duga. Kupikir tadinya aku akan mendapatimu di kamar mayat atau setidaknya terbaring koma—"

"Changmin!" pekik Jaejoong setelah berhasil menggeplak kepala Changmin. "Jaga ucapanmu! Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku akan mengusirmu." Changmin hanya bisa mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Tentu saja, Jaejoong memukulnya dengan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya tadi. Demi Tuhan, itu sakit sekali!

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Berterima kasihlah pada Jaejoong _Hyung_ , Jung!" Yunho hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"Ayahku menelpon. Aku keluar sebentar ya, kalian mengobrolah." Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamar rawat Yunho sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

Suasana pun mendadak hening. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua pria tampan itu yang mengeluarkan suara, sebelum akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau yang melakukannya 'kan?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, tanpa basa-basi maupun pembukaan.

Yunho yang bingung mengernyitkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa kata Changmin kemudian mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi. Ia memindahkan channel ke acara berita yang menayangkan segmen bisnis.

Dalam televisi itu disebutkan bahwa perusahaan media terbesar di Korea yakni Gmedia Group tengah dilanda krisis dikarenakan skandal korupsi dan penggelapan pajak, terkuak ke media. Hal tersebut mengancam bangkrutnya perusahaan milik keluarga Jin tersebut.

"Tiba-tiba saja skandal mereka terungkap dan saham mereka jatuh. Kau yang melakukannya 'kan?" Changmin bertanya dengan wajah penuh selidik ke arah Yunho.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku yang melakukannya? Penggelapan pajak dan tindak korupsi yang mereka lakukan mungkin memang sudah waktunya ketahuan 'kan?" Yunho mengangkat bahu, menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Dan kau yang melakukannya. Orang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja hanya dengan membalikkan telapak tangan, termasuk menghancurkan perusahaan seperti Gmedia."

"Jika memang aku yang melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa melaporkanku ke polisi karena aku melakukan tindakan yang benar, _geutji?_ "

" _Heol!_ Kau memang rubah licik." Sesungguhnya Changmin cukup kaget dengan pengakuan Yunho karena pada awalnya ia hanya menebak-nebak, tak disangka prediksinya ternyata memang benar.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lalu?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan bersikap seolah aku tidak tahu," jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum, membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung sebelum kemudian perkataan Changmin selanjutnya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tahu Jaejoong hyung mendapatkan perlakuan kekerasan dari Jin Yihan. Si berengsek itu bahkan hampir melecehkannya, aku jelas tidak bisa menerima itu dan... aku tahu kau mungkin tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahmu karena...dia yang melakukannya 'kan? Jin Yihan otak di balik dari kasus penusukanmu."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Darimana kau tahu?" anak ini sungguh jenius, Yunho pikir. Ingin sekali ia memuji kepintaran Changmin tapi Yunho memilih tidak mengatakannya jika ia tidak mau Changmin besar kepala.

"Aisshh aku ini penulis novel misteri, kau lupa? Hal seperti ini dapat dengan mudah ditebak olehku. Tapi... apa Jaejoong _Hyung_ tahu?"

"Dia tidak tahu." Yunho menjawab pelan setelah menghela nafas.

"Jangan sampai dia tahu. Dia bisa syok kalau tahu sahabat baiknya adalah orang yang menusukmu ditambah kekasihnya juga seorang bajingan tengik sepertimu."

Yunho terkekeh. "Mulutmu masih saja tajam."

"Tapi apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Kau menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan, banyak keluarga yang menggantungkan hidup mereka di sana termasuk keluarga Jin Yihan juga. Mereka 'kan tidak punya salah apapun padamu." Membayangkan Jung Yunho dapat melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu membuat Changmin akhirnya sadar siapa Jung Yunho sebenarnya. Ia pernah berurusan dengan Yunho dulu dan ia sangat beruntung karena pria yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini tidak memberikan perhitungan padanya. Kalau tidak, Changmin mungkin sudah ditelan bumi.

"Asal kau tahu, perputaran keuangan perusahaan itu sebenarnya tidak sehat dari dulu, tinggal masalah waktu kebusukan mereka tercium keluar. Aku hanya membuat kasus itu tersebar lebih cepat . Lagipula itu harga yang harus mereka bayar karena telah mengusik hidupku." Yunho berkata dengan dingin, membuat tulang belakang Changmin menggigil seketika.

"Dasar psikopat!" hardik Changmin keras.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Tepat setelah Yunho selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali. kalian sudah akur ya?" ucap pria cantik itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak!" Yunho dan Changmin menjawab dengan kompak, membuat jaejoong memicingkan mata pada mereka lengkap dengan seringaian.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hyung_ ," ucap Changmin yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yya, kuharap sakitmu semakin parah dan mendekamlah terus di sini," ucap Changmin sarkastik pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Kuharap bukumu tidak laku di pasaran," balas Yunho.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya! Jung Yunho, dimana kau berengsek! Jung Yunho!" Jin Yihan meronta-ronta sambil berteriak-teriak keras di lobi perusahaan YJ Group ketika para petugas keamanan di sana menghadang langkahnya untuk bertemu sang presdir, Jung Yunho.

Yihan geram ketika perusahaan keluarganya jatuh bangkrut begitu saja dan ia merasa tahu siapa orang yang melakukannya. Jung Yunholah pelakunya. Tak ada lagi orang yang dapat melakukannya selain Yunho.

Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke YJ Group dan menerjang masuk dengan amarah berkobar. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang melihatnya sehingga menjadi tontonan, ia tetap berteriak-teriak dengan lantang, meminta Jung Yunho untuk menemuinya.

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass itu muncul dari arah belakang. Yunho baru saja datang beserta dengan jajarannya.

"Presdir, pria ini memaksa bertemu dengan anda." Salah satu pihak keamanan menjawab sambil menahan tubuh Yihan dengan dibantu tiga orang keamanan lainnya.

"Tidak apa. Lepaskan dia."

Ucapan sang presdir membuat para pihak keamanan itu saling berpandangan ragu namun mereka hanya bisa menurut dengan melepaskan pria pembuat onar tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah datar dan cenderung dingin ke arah Yihan.

Yihan gelap mata, ia langsung menerjang Yunho dengan memberikan pukulan telak di rahang. "Kau! dasar kau sialan! Berengsek! Akan kubunuh kau! harusnya kau mati saja dan membusuklah di neraka!" Yihan kembali mengamuk dan pihak keamanan tadi terpaksa kembali menahan pergerakan pria itu.

Yunho mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat tangan ketika orang-orang hendak membantunya. Pria tampan itu lantas tersenyum sinis. "Jika kau ingin bicara denganku, harusnya kau gunakan sopan santunmu." Yunho berujar santai meski ia terlihat menekan gigi-giginya untuk meredam emosi.

"Omong kosong! Kau apakan perusahaanku? KAU APAKAN?! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! Kubunuh kau Jung Yunho!" Yihan masih memaki sengit, teriakannya bahkan menggema di seluruh area lobi.

"Itu balasan karena kau mencoba bermain-main denganku. Aku masih bersabar saat kau bertingkah akrab dengan Jaejoong- _ku_ , bahkan saat kau menciumnya pun harusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak langsung mencekikmu. Tapi melakukan kekerasan, melecehkan Jaejoong bahkan sampai mencoba untuk menghabisi nyawaku..." Yunho menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan rahang mengeras "aku sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi. Kau bertindak di luar batasmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu." Yunho berkata penuh dengan ancaman, bahkan hingga membuat semuoa orang yang menyaksikannya menahan nafas dan meneguk ludah antara takut dan kagum di satu waktu.

"Dasar berengsek kau!" Yihan kembali berteriak, ingin sekali ia menghabisi nyawa Jung Yunho sekarang juga. Kalau saja para keamanan sialan ini tidak menahannya, mungkin Jung Yunho sudah tidak bernafas lagi saat ini.

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum kakinya melangkah ke depan, mendekat ke arah Yihan dan memajukan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga pria itu. "Kau memilih orang yang salah untuk menjadi lawanmu. Jadi nikmati penderitaanmu. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Ucapan itu diakhiri Yunho dengan menepuk bahu Yihan. "Usir dia." Usai berkata demikian, Yunho langsung meninggalkan Jin Yihan yang masih berteriak-teriak di belakangnya.

"Jung Yunho! Lepas! Akan kuhabisi nyawamu! Tamatlah riwayatmu Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho!" para keamanan itu akhirnya menyeret Yihan yang masih berteriak-teriak itu keluar dan melepaskannya dengan kasar di pinggir jalan.

Harga diri Yihan seolah habis.

Rasanya tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya. Perusahaannya bangkrut. Orang tuanya depresi berat. Lalu cintanya tak pernah terbalaskan. Yihan tak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya. Kini, hidup pun rasanya sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Dan ia baru tersadar bahwa kini kakinya sudah berdiri di tengah jalan.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Bahkan ketika ia dengan jelas mendengar suara klakson berbunyi nyaring.

TTIIINNN!

BRAAKKK!

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tamat pemirrssaahhhh... cie cie yang seneng ceritanya udahan kkkkk saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas kontribusi kalian dalam cerita ini karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, menyukai, mengikuti bahkan sampai memberikan review. Tanpa kalian, cerita ini mungkin tidak akan ada apa-apanya. Bukan saya yang membuat cerita ini menjadi bagus tapi kalianlah orangnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih *deep bow*

Saya juga meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya buat selama proses penulisan ff ini. mohon maaf jika saya masih suka typo, suka telat update (yang ini mah sering), ceritanya pasaran, membosankan dan gitu-gitu aja. Saya masih belajar menulis, kemampuan menulis saya masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan penulis-penulis lainnya. Satu lagi, saya minta maaf jika ending ff ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian atau endingnya terlalu mainstream.

 **So, ready for epilog?**


	12. Chapter 12

**(UN)COMMITTED**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 _ **In reality of life, there will always a new story after the ending.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Satu bulan kemudian...**

Kasus penusukan yang menimpa Yunho sekarang sudah selesai. Dua orang pelaku sudah ditangkap polisi dan mendapatkan hukuman berat berupa penjara seumur hidup, Yunho membayar mahal jaksa dan tim pengacaranya untuk menuntut pelaku itu dengan hukuman paling berat.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah berita bangkrutnya perusahaan Yihan karena skandal korupsi dan penggelapan pajak. Tidak hanya itu, belum cukup aku dibuat terkejut oleh berita tersebut, tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar berita yang membuatku nyaris berhenti nafas.

Yihan meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Hampir dua hari aku mengurung diri karena berkabung. Meski aku pernah mendapatkan tindakan yang kurang menyenangkan dari Yihan, bagaimanapun juga Yihan merupakan salah satu sahabat baikku sebelum insiden di Mirotic itu terjadi. Aku tetap saja sedih dan merasa kehilangan.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja, sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku dan terus saja mengusikku bahkan hingga saat ini ketika aku berada di salah satu pulau terindah di dunia, Bali.

Ya, aku sedang berlibur. Tentu saja bersama Yunho. Pacarku yang tampan itu memutuskan untuk mengajakku liburan sesuai janjinya, katanya agar aku tidak terus murung selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Kini di depan mataku, dalam sebuah _resort_ indah di pinggir pantai, terhampar luas lautan biru dengan air terbiaskan cahaya oranye dari matahari tenggelam serta nyiur ombak dan semilir angin yang akan membuat siapa saja menjadi tenang melihatnya.

Kecuali aku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara bass Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyapa tepat di dekat telingaku dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar mantap di pinggangku, membuatku tersenyum sekaligus merinding ketika merasakan hembusan nafasnya menggelitik leherku.

Aku memegangi tangannya yang berada di perutku dan menyandarkan punggungku di tubuhnya yang kokoh. "Aku hanya senang kita berlibur berdua seperti ini."

Dari sudut mataku, aku melirik ke arah Yunho yang sedang memberengut. "Tapi wajahmu tidak mengatakan itu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka tempatnya? Akhir-akhir ini kau juga menjadi lebih pendiam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Yunho berikan di sela-sela keasyikannya menciumi leher dan bahuku—itu menjadi hobinya sekarang.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku pada akhirnya, tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku dengan tatapan serius. "Apa itu? Boleh aku tahu?"

Aku menatapnya sejenak, menyelami matanya yang selalu terlihat tajam namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya kujawab. "Yihan."

Senyum di bibir Yunho langsung menghilang begitu saja. "Apa?" suaranya terdengar tercekat.

Aku menghela nafas, merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan semuanya. Aku tak bisa menyimpan ini dan memikirkannya terus-menerus, satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menghela nafas lega adalah dengan membicarakannya bersama Yunho.

Aku menarik nafas antara ragu dan gugup. "Kenapa kau melakukannya Yunho? Aku tahu kau yang menghancurkan bisnis keluarganya." Aku berkata dengan penuh hati-hati, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar aku tidak terlalu menekannya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan tangannya dariku dan menatapku tak percaya, wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan bersidekap sambil menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. "Aku tahu semuanya. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Changmin saat di rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengira bahwa Yihanlah dalang di balik kasus penusukanmu. Tapi, aku juga tidak mengira bahwa kau juga membalas sama kejamnya! Aku tidak suka kau melakukannya!" Entah kenapa ucapanku terdengar penuh dengan emosi.

Astaga,kenapa aku membiarkan emosi menguasaiku? Kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku? Rasanya ucapanku penuh dengan tudingan dan terdengar jahat.

Yunho memundurkan langkahnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kekasihmu Jaejoong?

Yunho tersenyum kecut dan membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Benar. Memang aku yang melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menerima perbuatannya pada kita selama ini apalagi... apalagi dia juga nyaris melecehkanmu dan melakukan kekerasan padamu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" meski aku sudah bisa menebaknya, tapi tetap saja aku masih terkejut. Kebenaran ini masih membuatku serasa ditampar.

Aku meneguk ludah sama gugupnya, ragu apakah aku harus menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. "Apa... apa kecelakaan Yihan juga?—"

"Demi tuhan Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak kencang memotong ucapanku, membuatku terlonjak kaget. "aku tidak melakukannya! Itu adalah murni kecelakaan! Jangan karena kejadian itu terjadi di depan kantorku lantas kau bisa menuduhku seperti itu. Aku memang jahat tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu!" Yunho terlihat frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Detik berikutnya, aku sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan.

Kesalahan yang mungkin akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidupku.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ya Tuhan, hatiku mencelos sakit melihatnya. Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan antara kecewa dan terluka. Belum lagi suaranya yang terdengar lirih, membuat dadaku rasanya perih dan yang lebih membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri adalah, air mata Yunho bahkan terlihat menetes dari kedua sudut matanya,

Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku telah menyakitinya.

"Apa? tidak, maksudku... aku tentu mempercayaimu. Kau kekasihku, aku lebih mempercayaimu." Dengan panik aku mencoba untuk mengembalikan suasana, berharap agar setelah ini senyum Yunho dapat kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Namun, gagal.

Aku sudah terlambat.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama. "Tapi matamu mengatakan sebaliknya. Kau benar, aku memang jahat, dari dulu hingga sekarang aku masih saja seperti ini, egois, kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Aku rasa sepertinya kau masih belum bisa percaya padaku sepenuhnya, kau masih saja meragukanku." Ada nada putus asa sekaligus pasrah dalam ucapan Yunho, seolah ia ingin menyerah. Apakah Yunho akan menyerah padaku?

Tidak, Yunho. Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Ayo Jaejoong, minta maaf padanya.

"Yunho, aku tidak—"

Nahas, Yunho sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapanku. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja lagi aku? Tinggalkan pria jahat ini dan kau bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih pantas untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu meragukannya."astaga Yunho, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?

Ucapan Yunho barusan semakin membuat dadaku sesak. Meninggalkan Yunho adalah hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi setelah kami baru saja memperbaiki hubungan.

Tidak. Selamanya pun tidak akan.

"Yunho, dengarkan aku dulu—" aku mencoba meraih lengannya dan menjelaskan lagi semuanya.

Namun Yunho menepis tanganku dengan kasar dan berseru keras. "Aku tidak perlu mendegarkanmu lagi! Matamu yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya! Kau menatapku seolah aku adalah seorang kriminal. Kau menudingku seolah aku pemeran antagonis yang pantas dihujat. Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya? Menyakitkan, Jae." Yunho berkata dengan nada mencicit, seolah tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Aku melakukannya pun demi dirimu juga. Tapi... tapi kenapa dari semua orang... aku tidak keberatan jika orang lain menuduhku macam-macam, aku juga tidak peduli jika semua orang tidak mempercayaiku... tapi kau... ya Tuhan... aku hanya membuat bisnis keluarganya hancur dengan melaporkan kejahatan mereka pada polisi. Apa tindakanku salah? Aku bisa saja mengotori tanganku seperti apa yang dilakukan Yihan padaku... tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku memikirkanmu... kau akan kecewa padaku... namun sekarang... di matamu aku tetaplah Jung Yunho yang kejam."

Aku menghela nafas, hampir putus asa. Aku mencoba kembali meraih sepasang lengannya dengan kedua tangannku. "Aku minta maaf Yunho, hm? Aku yang salah... maafkan aku..." aku berucap selembut mungkin, berharap Yunho dapat memaafkanku.

"Sudah cukup." Yunho kembali melepaskan pegangan tanganku, kali ini ia melakukannya dengan cara pelan.

Aku menggeleng frustasi. "Yunho kumohon..." aku ingin menangis saat itu juga namun sialnya air mata itu hanya dapat menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan aku menanti ucapan selanjutnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Ia pun berkata pelan, seolah tenaganya sudah habis. "Aku butuh udara segar. Sementara itu, kemasilah barangmu. Kita akan pulang hari ini juga." Yunho pun berlalu dari kamar.

Oh, tidak. Aku membulatkan mataku lebar-lebar. Pulang? Kami bahkan baru saja sampai semalam.

Seolah tersadar, reaksiku muncul terlambat. "Apa? Yunho! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" aku bergegas keluar kamar dan tidak menemukan Yunho di manapun. Dengan hanya memakai sandal hotel aku berlari keluar dengan panik, persis seperti orang kesetanan.

Di sana!

Aku melihat Yunho sedang menaiki mobil golf yang membawanya ke area _villa_ yang berdekatan dengan pantai. Karena tak menemukan mobil golf lain, aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah kawasan villa, tak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

"Yunho! Jangan pergi! Yunho!" aku berlari sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Yunho baru saja turun dari mobil golf lalu berjalan ke area pantai.

"Yunho! Yunho!" aku beteriak tak menghiraukan tatapan para tamu ataupun staff hotel yang kebetulan lewat dan memandang aneh ke arahku.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Sialan, kenapa jauh sekali?

Nafasku tersengal. Rasanya lumayan melelahkan berlari sejauh itu, belum lagi kakiku yang cukup sakit karena sandal hotel yang tipis itu tidak bisa membuat kakiku terlindungi sepenuhnya.

Sesampainya aku di area pantai yang cukup sepi itu, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Sementara air mata sialan itu baru saja jatuh. Mulutku terus saja menggumamkan nama Yunho.

Yunho, Yunho, Yunho.

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.

Aku tahu aku salah. Tolong maafkan aku. Membayangkan kembali berpisah dari Yunho membuat seluruh tulang-tulangku rasanya menggigil. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Hatiku sesak menahan perih, seperti ada luka sayatan di mana-mana.

Yunho, jika kau pergi apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

Area pantai itu sangat gelap, penerangannya hanya berasal dari lampu-lampu hotel yang berpendar dan cahaya bulan yang kebetulan sedang bersinar terang, apalagi angin malam terasa menusuk kulitku yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis, membuatku merinding seketika.

Namun, aku tidak bolah menyerah.

"Yunho! kau dimana? Ayo kita bicara baik-baik, hm? Kumohon, tolong jangan seperti ini! Yunho!" aku berteriak sambil mencari pria tampanku kesana kemari. Pantai ini sangat sepi dan nyaris tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Aku mulai merasa takut. Ini pantai, tempat di mana rasa traumaku muncul. Waktu di Gwangju aku mungkin masih bisa mengatasinya tapi itu karena ada Yunho, sekarang? Aku sendirian. Yunho, ayolah. Tubuhku sudah mulai menggigil.

"Jaejoong-ah," kemudian suara bass kesukaanku itu menyapa pendengaranku dengan lembut bak suara malaikat.

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati pria tampan kesayanganku tengah berdiri di depanku dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat darinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja cahaya muncul dari lampu-lampu kecil yang disusun membentuk sebuah jalan yang membentang dengan tempat Yunho berdiri sebagai ujungnya.

Tapi aku tak peduli, ini bukan saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum meski nyatanya cahaya dari lampu-lampu itu terlihat sangat indah.

Aku hanya berlari ke arah Yunho dan begitu sampai aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat hingga tubuhku naik dan memerangkap tubuhnya. "Yunho! Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Itu salahku. Tolong jangan marah dan jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mempercayaimu. Aku... aku sedang tidak waras... aku... aku..." suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan dan lidahku rasanya kelu, tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk kulanjutkan. Yang ada, aku menangis terisak di lehernya, memberitahunya bahwa aku sungguh menyesal.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengejarku sampai sini," ucap Yunho sambil mengusap punggungku dengan lembut. "tidak apa-apa. semuanya baik-baik saja."

Aku memundurkan wajahku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sekarang justru tengah tersenyum padaku. "Yunho..." aku bergumam sambil menurunkan kakiku yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Setelahnya, Yunho meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kim Jaejoong, aku telah membuat banyak kesalahan padamu di masa lalu, membuat luka yang sangat besar di hatimu dan juga seringkali membuatmu menangis hingga akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk meniggalkanku.

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku tak bisa menjalani hidupku dengan baik tanpamu di sisiku, karena itu izinkan aku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu agar aku bisa memperbaiki segala kesalahanku, menutup luka besar di hatimu dan menghapus air matamu setiap waktu kemudian menggantinya dengan membuat kenangan baru yang indah dimana kita akan selalu mengingatnya dengan senyuman. _So, would you spend the rest of your life with me?_ " aku membesarkan kedua bola mataku bulat-bulat. Tunggu, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa Yunho baru saja...?

"Apa? Apa kau sedang melamarku?" tanyaku ragu dan kini debar di jantungku mulai berdetak liar, bukan karena ketakutan akan kehilangan Yunho namun karena apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kekasihku ini padaku begitu membuatku gugup.

Yunho kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Jadi maukah kau menerima lamaranku?"

Aku melongo, masih tak bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutku. Tentu saja, beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho marah padaku dan membuatku takut setengah mati. Sekarang, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Yunho tiba-tiba saja melamarku.

Aku menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah menatapku dengan penuh harap dan cemas, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tak ada satupun kebohongan dari matanya.

Senyumku akhirnya terbit dari bibirku. " _Yes! Absolutely yes!_ " dan aku pun menjawab dengan mantap.

"Terima kasih, Jae." Yunho membalas sambil membawaku ke dalam pelukannya yang terasa nyaman dan menghangatkan tubuhku yang cukup kedinginan. Oh, rasanya aku ingin selamanya berada dalam dekapannya.

" _I love you so fucking much, My Entire Life_." Oh ya Tuhan, darimana dia bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan se- _so sweet_ itu? astaga, aku bisa merasakan rasa bahagia itu menjalari tiap sendi-sendi tubuhku lalu berkumpul dan memenuhi hatiku.

" _I love you fucking more._ " Aku membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat di dekat telinganya sebelum kemudian aku menciumi leher dan bahunya yang tertutup kain kemeja, sementara Yunho membalasnya dengan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala dan juga telinga belakangku. Ah, rasanya aku ingin terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai pria ini. Tolong jangan jauhkan dia dariku.

Setelah bermenit-menit kami habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dan saling melontarkan kata cinta. Senyumku mendadak hilang. Aku ingat, bukankah sebelumnya Yunho marah padaku? Lalu kenapa kini jadi berakhir seperti ini? Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi acara lamaran?

"Tunggu, jadi ini?... yang tadi itu?..." tanyaku bingung sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku meminta bantuan beberapa pegawai hotel untuk menyiapkan ini semua." Yunho menjawab sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan karena angin.

Aku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku. "Lalu... apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Yunho tertawa."Tidak, Sayang. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan tadi untuk membuat kejutan ini menjadi semakin menyenangkan, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa reaksiku tadi berlebihan? Aktingku bagus, 'kan?" katanya dengan raut wajah menggoda.

Emosiku langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. "Apa kau bilang?!" aku memekik dengan keras.

Jadi, yang tadi itu adalah bagian dari rencananya? Dia hanya menjahiliku? Akting katanya?

Jung Yunho, tamatlah riwayatmu.

.

.

.

Begitu kembali ke kamar, setelah berhasil menyeret Yunho dari pantai dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu, aku langsung menciumnya dengan ganas. Mencumbu pria tampanku dengan membabi buta seolah tidak ada hari seok, tak peduli ciumanku ini berantakan atau tidak. Dengan begini, kulampiaskan saja sekalian.

Kami saling beradu lidah, membelai, menyesap sampai mengulum hingga cairan saliva kami saling bertukar dan mengalir di dagu masing—masing. Aku menjambak rambut Yunho dengan sensual sementara si tampan itu membelai pantatku penuh dengan gairah. _Oh shit, it's getting hot._

Sambil berjalan dengan tergesa dan bibir yang masih bertautan, kami berjalan ke arah kamar dengan banyak usaha, entah sudah berapa banyak benda yang kami tabrak. Nafsu kami untuk saling memuaskan terlalu besar dibandingkan keinginan untuk berjalan dengan benar. Kami butuh pelampiasan.

Sesampainya di kamar—masih saling mencumbu—kami lalu saling melucuti pakaian satu sama lain, setelah itu melemparkan diri ke ranjang dengan tangan yang saling meraba tubuh masing-masing.

"Aahh..." desahanku lolos begitu saja saat merasakan bibir Yunho kini sudah berada di puting kiriku setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat _kissmarks_ di bahu dan juga leherku. Aahh, ini terlalu menggairahkan.

Aku kembali mengerang ketika salah satu tangan Yunho berhasil menyusup ke balik celanaku dan membelai pantatku lalu ia memainkan jarinya di sekitar lubang analku. _Gosh, it feel so good._

Tak mau kalah, kini aku menurunkan tanganku dan masuk ke dalam celananya lalu menemukan benda favoritku di sana. Aku mengeluarkannya kemudian meremasnya dengan lembut, memberikan pijatan-pijatan secara teratur.

"Oohh _Babe_... _yeess_..." aku mendengar suara erangan Yunho dengan suka cita, _his voice is so damn sexy._

Kami terus saling memberikan kenikmatan dengan tangan-tangan terampil kami, membuat suara desahan dan erangan itu semakin terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Dan ketika tangan kami bergerak dengan cepat dan semakin cepat...

"Aaakkhhh... aaakkkhh..." kami mengerang secara bersamaan saat pelepasan pertama kami terjadi. Rasanya memabukkan sekali, membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi.

Nafas kami tersengal dan tatapanku beradu dengannya, saat itulah Yunho memberikanku kembali senyum terindahnya dan ia melakukannya seraya mengelus wajahku dengan lembut sebelum kemudian membawaku kembali terlibat ciuman, kali ini lebih pelan dan berirama.

"Bisa kau pejamkan matamu? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," bisikku tepat di ujung di bibirnya setelah terpikirkan ide jahil untuk membalas perbuatannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ha! Akan kuberi kau pelajaran, Jung Yunho!

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho dengan raut bingung, hihihi lucu sekali wajahnya.

"Pejamkan matamu dulu lalu kau akan tahu." Aku lalu menutup matanya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Baiklah." Setelah dia menjawab begitu, aku pun melepaskan tanganku dan memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

Aku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Sebaiknya kau ubah posisimu itu," ucapku sambil melepaskan celanaku sehingga kini aku _totally naked_.

"Kenapa?" Yunho kembali bertanya. Ugh, si tampan ini kadang bisa juga cerewet dan banyak tanya.

"Aku tidak mau bercinta di ujung ranjang, Sayang. Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" jawabku sambil mencari sesuatu dari koper yang belum sempat kukeluarkan isinya.

"Baiklah." Dan si tampan itu akhirnya menuruti ucapanku lalu membetulkan posisinya yang tadinya berada di ujung ranjang menjadi berbaring dengan posisi yang benar di tengah ranjang.

Setelah aku menemukan apa yang kucari dan melihat Yunho sudah dalam posisinya, aku langsung menyeringai, hmm... malam ini akan menjadi malam paling panjang sekaligus malam paling panas yang pernah ada.

Aku kembali ke arah tempat tidur dan naik ke ranjang. Setelah itu...

SEETTT

Dalam gerakan cepat, _voila!_ Aku berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Yunho di kepala ranjang yang ada di belakangnya dengan dasi miliknya, sekaligus menutup matanya dengan penutup mata berbentuk _teddy bear_ milikku. Aigoo... dia lucu sekali.

"Sayang, kenapa aku diikat begini? Dan kenapa mataku juga harus ditutup?" Yunho mulai protes, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat.

"Kau harus dihukum! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku melihatmu pergi? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menyesal dan merasa bersalah tadi, tapi ternyata kau hanya mengerjaiku. Aku tidak terima!" aku berucap sambil naik ke pangkuannya dan menekan apa yang ada di balik celananya.

"Baiklah. aku minta maaf, hm? Tapi kecelakaan Yihan itu sungguh bukan ulahku. Itu murni kecelakaan dan aku sedikit kecewa karena kau langsung menuduhku begitu saja, jadi sekalian saja kukerjai."

Aku mendecih. "Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak saat kau pergi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku saat kau pergi? Pokoknya malam ini kau harus diberi pelajaran!" seruku sambil mencubit putingnya lalu memilinnya cukup keras, hingga tampanku ini mengaduh kesakitan. Ha! Rasakan!

"Tapi sejak kapan kita jadi penganut BD—" aku langsung mencium Yunho dengan liar. Bibirku bergerak dengan rakus di atas bibirnya dan Yunho membalasku dengan cukup baik. Hmm... aku suka sekali rasa bibirnya. Terasa pas dan juga mengandung zat adikitif di dalamnya.

"Terkadang kau banyak sekali bicara," gumamku dengan suara tertahan menahan gairah sebelum aku melanjutkan kembali kesenanganku mengerjai bibir tebalnya yang seksi dengan bibirku.

Suara kecipak saliva menggema dalam ruangan ditambah dengan suara ombak yang terdengar cukup nyaring, menambah suasana sekarang menjadi lebih sensual. Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar melakukannya.

"Sayang, jika aku diikat begini bagaimana aku bisa menyentuh tubuh indahmu? Dan bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu jika mataku ditutup seperti ini?" si alien satu ini masih saja menggerutu.

Aku lantas menyeringai dan memajukan wajahku tepat di samping wajahnya. " _Because tonight I'_ _ll be_ _your master and you_ _'_ _ll be my slave for all over night._ _Got it, Baby?_ " aku berbisik dengan suara menggoda di telinganya seraya memberikan jilatan dan kecupan pada daun telinganya, membuat Yunho mendesis tak tahan.

Aku kemudian memundurkan tubuhku untuk melepaskan celana yang masih menempel di kaki Yunho. " _Baby_ —" gumam Yunho begitu celana itu kulempar entah kemana dan membuat tubuh telanjang Yunho terumbar dengan gagah di depan mataku.

Mataku langsung berkilat penuh nafsu begitu melihat pemandangan indah tersaji di depan mata kepalaku sendiri apalagi di tambah dengan wajah pasrah Yunho yang membuat gairahku semakin memuncak.

" _So baby, are you ready for tonight?"_ aku bertanya sambul mengelus kejantanan Yunho yang perlahan mulai menegang kembali.

Aku melihat Yunho menyeringai sebelum menjawab. " _Yes, my Lord."_

Ucapan Yunho seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa olahraga malam kami telah dimulai. Aku lalu memposisikan tubuhku tepat di atas tubuhnya dan menyiapkan kejantanan Yunho yang besar ini untuk memasuki sarangnya.

"Aaahh..." aku mendesah begitu kepala kejantanan Yunho berhasil masuk ke lubangku.

 **...**

 **...**

Kemudian ruangan itu penuh dengan suara desahan dan erangan erotis kami yang saling bersahut-sahutan hingga udara dingin dari angin malam yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka pun tak dihiraukan sama sekali, karena yang aku tahu sekarang tubuh kami saling menyatu dalam kehangatan.

"Aaahh... aaahh..." Aku terus menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun, membuat kejantanan perkasa itu timbul tenggelam di dalam tubuhku. Setiap pergerakan yang kulakukan, saat itulah aku merasa terbang dan melayang bebas di udara.

" _Yess_ _baby... more...please... depper..._ " apalagi ketika mendengar suara serak Yunho yang memohon padaku, perutku rasanya melilit seolah ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di sana. Oh, ini nikmat sekali. Ya, aku ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Yunn... ahhh... " yang tadi itu benar-benar enak sekali, ketika ujung kejantanan Yunho menyentuh prostatku didalam sana dan membuatku menggelinjang. Aku bisa merasakannya dan aku ingin merasakannya lagi, karena itu aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku, mencari-cari kenikmatan lebih.

"Terus Sayang... aahh... ya... sebentar lagi... aahh..." Yunho terus meracau memintaku semakin bekerja keras karena sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Tentu saja aku menurutinya dengan senang hati karena aku pun sudah semakin dekat dengan orgasme.

"Mmhh... aahh... ahh... aahh... Yun..." desahanku menjadi semakin cepat, oh sebentar lagi.

" _With me sweetheart_..." aku lantas menurunkan tubuhku untuk meraih bahu kokoh Yunho dan mendekapnya dengan erat, sementara pinggulku masih terus bergerak liar di bawah sana.

Sedikit lagi... iya... sudah di ujung dan... dan... akhirnya...

"AARRGGHHHH...! AARRGGHH...!" bersamaan dengan Yunho, aku memekik dengan keras saat aku kembali mencapai puncak orgasmeku yang terasa luar biasa. Tubuhku menggelepar saat cairan kental berwarna putih itu memuncrat dan membasahi perut dan dada kami. Sementara itu, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho bergetar beberapa kali saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya beberapa kali pula di dalam lubangku.

Ahhh... rasanya sungguh nikmat sekali.

Dalam pelukan Yunho yang erat, aku tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya seperti merasa berada di surga, bagaimana tidak? Bagian tubuh Yunho berada di dalam tubuhku, kami melakukan sesi bercinta paling menggairahkan yang pernah kami lakukan lalu kami orgasme secara bersama, cairan Yunho memenuhi tubuhku dan meleleh di selangkanganku sangking banyaknya, kemudian aku menikmati sisa-sisa percintaan kami dengan berada di pelukannya. Percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini.

Oh kau juga harus ingat, kami melakukannya di _resort_ indah di salah satu pulau tercantik di dunia, dengan latar suara ombak, angin sepoy yang melambai dan tepat setelah Yunho melamarku. _What a romantic night._

Satu lagi, ini yang terpenting.

Kami melakukanya karena aku dan pria tampanku ini saling mencintai. Tidak ada lagi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang membuatku merasa seperti pelacur dan tidak ada lagi rasa sakit tiap kali Yunho menggagahiku. Malam ini terasa sempurna.

" _I love you so much,_ Yunho... _I love you even you're a monster,_ " gumamku tepat di dekat telinganya.

"Jika ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan lebih dari cinta, aku ingin mengucapkannya untukmu Kim Jaejoong." Ahh... Yunho-ku ini sejak kapan menjadi pria romantis? Dengan senyum aku semakin mempererat dekapanku pada tubuhnya dan menyamankan kepalaku di bahunya sebelum aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

...

Namun baru saja aku memejamkan mata, aku kembali mendengar suara bariton itu memanggilku.

"Ehmm... Jae..." panggilnya.

"Hm?" aku menyahut sekenanya.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan dulu ikatanku dan juga penutup mataku, Sayang? Karena aku ingin memelukmu sambil tidur."

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku. Sial, aku lupa!

"Maafkan aku," aku meringis seraya menarik tubuhku bangkit dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Yunho juga penutup matanya. Oh kasihan sekali kekasihku ini.

Yunho menatapku dengan memelas dan aku hanya bisa menyengir malu. Cengiranku kemudian menghilang saat Yunho menyeringai ke arahku. Oh tidak.

"Kali ini giliranku yang akan menghukummu." Dalam sekali gerakan Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan membuat posisi tubuhnya menjadi di atasku.

"Yun-mmmpphhh..." belum juga aku sempat protes Yunho sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirku dengan mulutnya yang mulai bergerilya dengan liar.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang benar-benar panjang. Sial, besok aku pasti susah berjalan.

.

.

.

 **Tiga tahun kemudian...**

Siang itu J-Holic sibuk seperti biasanya. Para pelayan nampak berseliweran kesana kemari, ada yang membersihkan meja-meja, mengantarkan pesanan, mencatat pesanan hingga menyambut para pelanggan.

Termasuk sang pemilik J-Holic.

Jaejoong terlihat menjelaskan menu minuman spesial yang ditawarkan kafenya untuk hari ini pada dua orang pelanggan. Setelah ia mencatat pesanan, ia berjalan ke _counter_ untuk kemudian ia serahkan pada Changwook.

" _Daadddyyyyyyy._. _..!_ " suara menggemaskan itu terdengar hampir ke seluruh penjuru J-Holic membuat nyaris seluruh orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Jaejoong.

Senyum namja cantik itu langsung mengembang lebar saat melihat seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki berlari kearahnya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Putra kebanggaannya.

Jung Yunjae, adalah anak adopsi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak setelah melegalkan pernikahan mereka di Belanda dua bulan setelah mereka berlibur ke Bali. Yunho mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong yang saat itu merengek ingin memiliki anak. Apa yang tidak bisa ia berikan untuk Jaejoong? Nyawanya saja bisa ia berikan dengan mudah jika itu untuk Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Yunjae-yaa!" Jaejoong berseru sambil merendahkan tubuhnya agar kemudian ia bisa menangkap tubuh mungil anak kecil itu dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Aiggooo, putra _Daddy_ makin berat saja. Dengan siapa kau kemari, Sayang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah Yunjae, membuat anak menggemaskan itu terkikik geli.

" _Appa!_ " Yunjae menjawab dengan lantang sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kafe yang baru saja terbuka dan berbunyi ketika seorang pria tampan masuk ke dalam kafe dan berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian para wanita di J-Holic, oh uke-uke itu juga.

"Hai Jae," sapa Yunho seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir istri cantiknya. "Yunjae bilang dia ingin mengunjungimu jadi aku membawanya kemari setalah menjemputnya di sekolah," ucap pria bermata musang itu sambil mencubiti anak lelakinya dengan gemas.

" _Daddy_ , Yunjae lapal." Yunjae mengeluh sambil memeluk leher Jaejoong dan menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama." Yunho lalu menggamit tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke arah ruangan pria cantik itu di sudut ruangan.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's really end guys.**

 **See you next story.**

 **Oh iya,** **yang nanya wattpad, wattpad saya namanya** **tohoshinkijeje** **. tapi isinya masih dikit dan nanti pasti akan saya isi dengan cerita baru dan juga cerita yg belum beres seperti Bimil dan Journey. Kalau di ffn ngga ada update, berarti saya update di wattpad atau sebaliknya. jadi jangan lupa mampir dan kalau bisa sih follow kkkkkkk**

 **yg nunggu Bimil dan Journey sabar ya, meskipun lama tapi saya akan lanjut dua cerita tsb apalagi Bimil itu prosesnya susah bgt huhuhu**

 **nomu nomu khamsahamnida *deep bow***

 **sekali lagi ayo mampir ke akun wattpad saya...**

 **tohoshinkijeje**

 **masih sepi noh, buruan follow gih, jangan lupa voment kkkkkkk**


End file.
